


Caffè corretto al brandy

by fioredargento



Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 99,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che cosa accadrebbe se prima di lasciare Londra nel 2011, Sherlock si ritrovasse a passare un'infuocata notte d'amore con Molly? E cosa accadrebbe se, al suo ritorno,  si trovasse davanti una novità molto più importante dei baffi di John Watson?<br/>Qualcosa come una figlia, per esempio?<br/>E cosa accadrebbe se nonostante un ostinato rifiuto ad accettarlo, il suo cuore si scoprisse a provare qualcosa di molto profondo per la madre della sua bambina?<br/>Si sa, il sesso può essere una droga... e Sherlock è terribilmente propenso alle dipendenze...<br/>Ma è davvero per questo che non riesce a stare lontano da Molly?<br/>E per questo che saperla fidanzata con un altro gli diventa tanto insopportabile?<br/>Sherlock non può saperlo, ma ad un anno ed un mese dal suo ritorno, un aereo lo attende per portarlo nuovamente lontano dall' Inghilterra.<br/>Basterà questo lasso di tempo per sbrogliare il groviglio dei suoi sentimenti?<br/>E, soprattutto, riuscirà a non distruggere con le sue stesse mani la felicità che la vita ( e Mycroft Holmes) gli sta servendo su un piatto d'argento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutte le citazioni ed i dialoghi tratti direttamente dalle sceneggiature della Serie Tv sono state utilizzate le meravigliose traduzioni di Italian Subs Addicted e Subfactory - sottotitoli per passione.

Prologo

3 Luglio 2011 - Londra  
Il St Bartholomew le si chiudeva addosso e Molly era stanca… terribilmente stanca…  
Non sapeva quando lo avrebbe rivisto…   
Non sapeva “se” lo avrebbe rivisto…  
I suoi passi nel corridoio si perdevano in mezzo a mille altri, farsi strada in quella calca di corpi la imbarazzava, facendole chinare il capo.  
Il fascicolo stretto al petto, camminava più veloce che poteva.  
Puzzava di sangue, di sudore, di betadine ed alchool. I capelli legati così stretti da farle male.  
Sciocca. Come sempre.  
Nessuno faceva caso a lei. Nessuno la vedeva. Avrebbe potuto camminare nuda lungo il corridoio e nessuna testa si sarebbe voltata.  
La polizia, i cronisti, i curiosi… nessuno era li per lei…  
Persino Lestrade non le aveva rivolto che un distratto “ Stai bene?”  
Molly… si… Molly stava… bene…  
Perlomeno sapeva che non era morto…  
Non c’era nei suoi occhi il dolore che inumidiva lo sguardo di Greg.  
No, Molly era solo terribilmente stanca…  
Molly voleva andare a casa… riempire la vasca… e chiudere gli occhi…  
Piangere, probabilmente…  
Perché lui se n’ era andato…   
Ma perlomeno… Molly sapeva che non era morto…  
Spinse col fianco la porta dello spogliatoio, mentre finalmente tirava via l’elastico, liberando i capelli.  
Dio… non le sembrava vero…  
Aveva già infilato la chiave dell’armadietto quando qualcuno l’afferrò per le spalle.   
Sobbalzò, e con il braccio allontanò istintivamente l’uomo, lasciando andare il fascicolo.  
\- Si controlli, per cortesia, dottoressa Hooper! –  
La schiena contro il metallo freddo, Molly sgranò gli occhi, mentre il secondo uomo le si avvicinava, chinandosi un attimo dopo a raccogliere da terra la cartellina azzurra.  
\- E’ questo? – Domandò Mycroft Holmes.   
Molly annuì, domandandosi perché lo avesse chiesto. Aprire il fascicolo sarebbe stato più semplice…  
\- E’ tutto in ordine… - Aggiunse, deglutendo.  
\- Non ne dubito. Ma adesso… - Mycroft ruotò leggermente su se stesso, indicando con il braccio la porta verso cui l’ altro uomo la sospinse gentilmente. – abbiamo ancora bisogno di lei, dottoressa Hooper. –  
Oddio, ancora… che cosa doveva fare ancora?   
Non gli bastava che avesse dovuto fare a pezzi un corpo che era così simile a “quel”… corpo…   
\- Non si preoccupi… - Aggiunse Mycroft, camminandole appena un passo davanti. Dietro, l’altro “agente di qualunque cosa fosse”… le stava abbastanza vicino da costringerla ad avanzare. – Una semplice precauzione…   
Capirà bene che non possiamo rischiare che qualcosa trapeli prima che Sherlock abbia lasciato il paese… -  
Molly sollevò la testa.  
\- Io non direi mai niente… - Cominciò, ma l’altro la interruppe, lanciandole uno sguardo solenne.  
\- Naturalmente! Mio fratello mi ha informato di avere piena fiducia in lei, non di meno, dottoressa Hooper… non posso correre il rischio che la stanchezza, o qualunque altra variabile, comprometta la riuscita di un’ equazione perfettamente formulata! Confido che vorrà darci ancora questo piccolo contributo… -  
Molly fissò scorrere i cartelli dei reparti.  
Chirurgia… Terapia intensiva… ma dove diavolo la stavano portando?  
\- C… certamente… - Balbettò. – se non volete uccidermi… -  
Mycroft la guardò, arricciando infastidito le labbra.  
\- Che sciocchezze! – Sbottò. – Non siamo la CIA! –  
Qualcuno aprì una porta a vetri, rivelando una sezione del corridoio completamente deserta.  
Il nuovo reparto aggiunto di terapia intensiva per la Lungo degenza…   
Molly non sapeva nemmeno che avessero finito i lavori… solo che ci si aspettava l’ inaugurazione per il genetliaco della Regina…  
\- Dovrà solo aspettare qui che veniamo a prenderlo… -  
Mycroft si fermò di fianco ad una delle innumerevoli porte bianche, mentre l’ uomo insieme a loro passava una card nella serratura elettronica, facendola scattare.  
\- A prenderlo… - Ripetè Molly.   
Di nuovo, non fece in tempo a finire.   
Qualcuno la spinse in avanti e, nello stesso istante, dall’ altra parte della stanza, Sherlock Holmes scattò in piedi, trapassandola con lo sguardo per colpire dritto in fronte suo fratello.  
\- Mycroft… -  
\- Hai tutto quello che ti può servire! – Sbottò l’altro spazientito. – Siediti e lascia lavorare i grandi! –  
Sherlock fece un passo in avanti, con lo stesso sguardo di un toro inferocito, e per tutta risposta Mycroft spinse di nuovo Molly, con tanta forza da prenderla di sorpresa.  
Per un momento, pensò che Sherlock l’avrebbe fatta cadere...  
Ma avrebbe avuto tempo per pentirsi dei suoi cattivi pensieri…  
Sentì che l’afferrava prima ancora di vederlo muoversi, e un attimo dopo era appoggiata al suo petto.  
E voleva morire.  
\- Partenza programmata alle cinque! – Esclamò Mycroft dalla soglia, richiudendo davanti a se la porta.  
Molly non aveva ancora ripreso l’ equilibrio che Sherlock la lasciò andare, ruotando su se stesso e sollevando le braccia in alto in un gesto di rabbiosa esasperazione.  
\- Dannazione! – Esclamò.

*****

\- Vuoi… qualcosa… ? - Mormorò Molly, infilando nel distributore la chiave per il personale. – Abbiamo di tutto qui… - Stirò le labbra in un sorriso. – I medici di Terapia intensiva si trattano bene… -  
Le rispose un grugnito indispettito, eloquente quanto il modo cui cui Sherlock si era strappato di dosso il cappotto, gettandolo in aria, seguito subito dopo dalla giacca scura. Un cumulo di lana da migliaia di sterline ammucchiate al centro della saletta relax.   
Un grido di ribellione al cui confronto il camice bianco ripiegato sulla sedia sembrava lo squittio di un topolino…   
Sospirò, spingendo il tasto del Caffè. Poi cambiò tazza e lo spinse ancora.  
Piccoli, minuscoli gesti. Per focalizzare l’ attenzione su qualunque cosa non fosse l’ uomo svogliatamente accasciato sul divano, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi persi nella luce fredda dei neon.  
Era facile vedere il lato positivo, per Molly Hooper.   
Aveva ancora qualche ora… se non per abituarsi alla sua partenza, almeno, per accumulare qualche ricordo in più. Per guardarlo, e farselo bastare negli anni che sarebbero seguiti…  
Gli avrebbe fatto una foto… se non avesse temuto che le scagliasse il cellulare contro un muro…  
Due zollette di zucchero… e come scordarsene…  
Quel giorno si era sentita così triste… a adesso lo stava perdendo…  
Aprì lo stipo di fianco al distributore. Armadietti bianchi profilato di azzurro. In quell’ ospedale tutto rimaneva uguale… anche nei reparti nuovi di zecca. All’interno, una fila di bottiglie la occhieggiarono maliziose. Proprio così… in quell’ ospedale tutto rimaneva uguale… e i colleghi si erano già premuniti…  
Si chinò su Sherlock, e i suoi capelli sciolti gli ricaddero intorno al viso come una cortina. Pensò che li avrebbe scacciati con la mano, e invece rimase immobile, come se non fossero lì, a pizzicargli le guance.  
Vide le sue pupille dilatarsi e poi restringersi, mettendo a fuoco il volto di lei, l’ espressione così intensa che all’ improvviso si sentì avvampare.   
Come sempre…  
Sorrise, sollevandosi per tendergli una tazza.  
\- Due zollette… -  
\- La cosa più logica sarebbe mettersi a dormire! – Sbuffò lui. – Non bere caffè! - Ma raddrizzò comunque la schiena, girando appena un polso per invitarla a tendergli la tazza.  
Molly obbedì, sprofondando quindi sul divano ad un cuscino e mezzo da lui, ed osservandolo mentre prendeva il primo sorso.  
\- Mm… - Bofonchiò, arricciando il naso.  
Molly inclinò la testa di lato.  
\- Caffè corretto al Brandy! Una vecchia ricetta della nonna!-  
\- Brandy corretto al caffè! – Ne prese un altro sorso. – Tua nonna era alcolista?! –  
\- Veramente non me lo ricordo… ma… non credo fosse davvero una domanda!! –  
\- Definitivamente… no!-  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta, come se volesse incendiarla, prima di prendere un altro sorso di caffè.  
\- Mycroft pensa di programmare il mio esilio come il comandante di un campo di cadetti! Se non sapessi quando è importante che non mi vedano sarei uscito da ore!   
Non gli sembra vero di potermi tenere rinchiuso! Di più, pensa davvero di essere lui a farlo!  
Si sta godendo ogni minuto come un… -  
Si bloccò, le labbra dischiuse, voltandosi verso di lei. Rendendosi improvvisamente conto che non stava parlando da solo.  
Molly lo occhieggiò da sopra il bordo della tazza.  
Non pensava fosse richiesta una risposta, ma restarsene li mentre lui la guardava la metteva in imbarazzo.  
\- Magari… - Mormorò. – si preoccupa solo per te… -  
Sherlock sbuffò, tornando di nuovo ad appoggiarsi all’ indietro.  
\- Bevi il tuo brandy, Molly Hooper! –  
Lei strinse leggermente le labbra.  
\- Tuo fratello mi chiama dottoressa… -  
\- E ti considera più stupida di un pesce! Ma onore alle buone maniere! –  
Sentì lo stomaco che le si stringeva. Un morso doloroso che le salì fino agli occhi.  
E trangugiare d’ un fiato tutto il resto del caffè non l’aiutò affatto come avrebbe dovuto.  
Appoggiò la tazza in terra, lasciandosi scivolare su un fianco.  
Il divano sapeva di nuovo e di disinfettante. Come tutto lì dentro.  
Non capiva… non aveva mai capito perché gli desse tanto potere su di se.  
Chiuse gli occhi.   
Dopotutto, che importanza poteva avere ormai… 

*****

\- Pensavo che il caffè dovesse tenerti sveglia. –  
Molly sbattè le palpebre. Le ci volle qualche istante, solo quale istante, per comprendere che non era Sherlock che si teneva prodigiosamente ritto a novanta gradi, ma lei ad essere sdraiata.  
Un tempo più che sufficiente per metterla terribilmente a disagio.  
\- Qua… quanto ho dormito? – Esclamò, raddrizzandosi. – E dove sono le mie scarpe? –  
\- Un’ora e nove minuti. – La voce di Sherlock era vagamente divertita. – E… nel bagno vicino al lavandino. –   
\- Io… - Rimase per un attimo immobile, i pensieri che le si affastellavano nella mente. – non so se devo ringraziarti per avermi tolto le scarpe… E per … le luci… - Aggiunse, rendendosi conto in quel momento che erano tutte spente, con l’ eccezione della lampada d’ emergenza sopra la porta e di quelle interne ai distributori automatici.  
Per la prima volta, Sherlock sorrise.  
\- E vuoi che te lo dica io? –   
Molly lo vide stringere le labbra, piegando leggermente la testa.   
Si era seduto in terra, la schiena contro il vivano, e anche lui era a piedi nudi. In quella posizione, la sua guancia toccava appena il cuscino verde cupo.   
\- Farà a pari con l’ osservazione di prima… - Mormorò.  
Molly si alzo, il freddo del pavimento che l’aiutava a ricordare.  
\- La cattiveria di prima! –  
\- La verità di prima… mio fratello ritiene l’intero genere umano affetto da incurabile, incresciosa stupidità… -   
\- Che cosa incredibile! Non mi ricorda nessuno! –  
Si allontanò dal divano, sbottonandosi il colletto della camicia e raggiungendo il bagno.   
Piccolo, immacolato, buio. Rassicurante.   
L’acqua fredda sul viso fu una benedizione.   
Rabbrividì, le gocce che le scendevano sul collo e lungo i capelli, ma le sembrò che alla fine le rotelle del suo cervello ricominciassero a girare…  
Per lo meno finchè non alzò il volto, e trovò gli occhi di Sherlock a fissarla dal piccolo specchio sopra il lavandino. La luce fioca dell’altra stanza che disegnava ombre profonde sui suoi zigomi affilati.  
Non lo aveva sentito arrivare e sembrò che anche lui lo avesse appena notato.  
\- E’ troppo facile ferirti, Molly Hooper… - Mormorò, quando lei si voltò, così vicino da spezzarle il fiato. – Dovresti stare più attenta… -  
Per un attimo, si chiese a che tipo di ferite si riferisse. Ma era troppo vicino perché riuscisse a concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dai suoi occhi.  
\- Che cosa vuoi, Sherlock? – Mormorò.  
Di nuovo, le labbra di lui si tesero in un leggero, triste sorriso.  
\- Oggi? – Si allontanò di un passo, poi di un altro. – Sarebbe assurdo chiederti qualcosa, oggi… mi hai appena aiutato a ritornare in vita… -  
Era così… difficile pensare se lui era lì… eppure… era così facile… capire… il tormento nel suo sguardo…   
\- Hai… paura?! – Mormorò.  
Lui scoppiò in un’ unica, strozzata risata, voltandole le spalle. E stavolta fu Sherlock a non sentirla arrivare, quando Molly lo raggiunse, cingendogli la vita con le braccia, e stringendolo a se.  
Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua schiena.  
Sarebbe potuta morire di imbarazzo… ma non importava. Dopo quella sera, chissà per quanto non lo avrebbe più rivisto… se… lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Sotto la sua guancia, il cuore di Sherlock batteva. E sembrava così calmo… così forte…  
Molly attese che l’allontanasse, poi aprì gli occhi.  
Davanti a lei, il piccolo specchio sopra il lavandino.  
E la sorpresa che anche lui stava fissandolo. I grandi occhi azzurri solo leggermente sgranati.  
Dentro, le loro due figure avvinte, e lo strano gioco delle ombre, che confondeva l’ una con l’altra…  
\- Non posso smettere di pensare… - La voce di Sherlock era un sussurro profondo, vellutato, un abisso di angoscia come Molly non aveva mai sentito, neanche quando le aveva detto che stava per morire. La guardava. Attraverso lo specchio. E attraverso lo specchio, le parve che si arcuasse verso di lei. – Doveva essere una fuga… un unico balzo… senza interruzioni…   
Ero già in strada quando Mycroft è stato avvisato che il Jet in partenza era forse stato scoperto…  
Si doveva cambiare…  
Un altro Jet, un’ altra pista… troppa gente in giro. Uno stupido imprevisto da niente…  
Ma adesso… non riesco a smettere… di pensare.  
John, la signora Hudson, Greg… sto perdendo… tutti quelli che voglio proteggere… -  
Lo vide stringere i pugni… attraverso lo specchio.  
\- Questo è legarsi a qualcuno… solo… perderlo… in un modo… nell’altro…   
Immagino la vita di tutti andare avanti, come se io non ci fossi mai stato… immagino di correre per il mondo, cercando misteri… enigmi… per impedire a momento come questo di raggiungermi… e di pensare a quello che ho lasciato… Migliaia di scenari in cui non sono altro… che un’ ombra su uno sfondo… -  
Rise. Una risata amara, profonda.   
\- Credo… ci fosse davvero troppo Brandy in quel caffè… -  
Molly non voleva stringerlo più forte, per paura che lui l’allontanasse.   
Sentiva gli occhi bruciarle di lacrime.  
Dio, lo amava così tanto…  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. Per scacciare dalla sua anima quelle ombre, quegli artigli scuri che da sempre gli stringevano il cuore.  
Avrebbe desiderato così tanto poter trovare le parole…   
\- Per un uomo della tua stazza… - Mormorò invece, la voce incrinata che era solo un sussurro. – dovresti berne almeno… -  
\- Ti guardavo dormire… e pensavo… che forse non ti avrei più rivista… e che le uniche cose che avresti ricordato di me sarebbero state un ammasso di cattiverie. Mi avresti ricordato come quello che irrompeva nelle tue giornate e non faceva che chiedere… un cadavere… un cervello… la vita… -  
\- Noo… - Molly scosse la testa contro la sua schiena, singhiozzando. – Sherlock io… farei qualsiasi cosa per te… io ti… -  
Si girò di scatto, appoggiandole la mano sulle labbra, mentre con l’ altra le cingeva la vita.  
\- Shhh…. – Abbassò la testa, appoggiando la fronte su quella di lei. – Sei troppo facile da ferire, Molly Hooper… - Ripetè.   
Era così vicino… la testa appoggiata alla sua testa, il naso che sfiorava la sua guancia, le ciglia che le carezzavano la pelle. Così vicino…   
\- Io… - Ripetè contro le sue dita. Ma neanche adesso riuscì a finire la frase.  
Interrotta dalle labbra di lui.  
Quante… quante volte aveva sognato che la baciasse.   
Quante volte aveva immaginato che la stringesse come in quel momento. Eppure non era mai stato così…  
La bocca di Sherlock non era mai stata così… dolce, morbida, calda, forte… esigente…  
Che le toglieva il respiro. Che sembrava succhiarle via la vita.  
Rispose a quel bacio con tutta se stessa, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e stringendolo a se, forte di quell’ amore che le consumava l’anima. Che le era costato tante lacrime, e che, probabilmente, gliene sarebbe costate molte di più…  
Domani… e nei giorni appresso…  
Ma non ora… non adesso… adesso c’era solo quel bacio, e il cuore che le esplodeva in petto…  
Lo sentì chinarsi, e un attimo dopo era fra le sue braccia, sollevata da terra come una bambina.   
Aprì gli occhi, mentre un sorriso nervoso le increspava le labbra. E si accorse che anche lui sorrideva. Prima di baciarla ancora. Una volta, due volte.   
Continuando a tenerla in braccio. Come se non avesse peso.   
Lo sentì piegarsi, appoggiandola delicatamente sulle sue gambe, mentre ancora la baciava.  
Poi spingerla all’indietro, tenendole la schiena con una mano, senza smettere ancora di baciarla.  
Sotto il suo peso, il divano cedette leggermente, mentre Molly lo stringeva più forte, attirandolo a se.  
Finalmente, le labbra di lui si staccarono dalle sue, finalmente, si rese conto che anche Sherlock ansimava.   
Il suo fiato che sapeva di caffè… e Brandy…   
Aprì gli occhi, trovandolo a fissarla.  
\- Mi vuoi, Molly Hooper?! –

*****

Lo voleva… Dio se lo voleva…   
Non riuscì a rispondere, la voce che rifiutava di obbedirle. Ma annuì, lottando per riuscire a respirare.  
Sherlock si chinò di nuovo, riprendendo a baciarla, con più foga, più urgenza di prima. La lingua che le esplorava la bocca, duellando con la sua.  
Dopo, fu la frenesia dei vestiti, delle cinture slacciate, dei bottoni che non volevano passare dalle asole…  
\- Hai un cambio in ospedale? – Mormorò lui, sollevando la testa dal suo lavoro.  
Di nuovo, Molly riuscì solo ad annuire, senza chiedersi nulla.  
Sollevandosi leggermente, Sherlock afferrò i lembi della camicetta, strappandola per lungo, i bottoni che saltavano via come piccoli proiettili. Pensava che accadesse solo nei libri rosa … pessimi libri rosa … in cui i due amanti si ritrovano chiusi dal destino in una stanza inaccessibile… provvidenzialmente provvista di divano…  
E adesso c’era lei su quel divano… era suo il corpo, sua la pelle, suo il cuore che scoppiava, suo il calore… Dio le sembrava di bruciare…  
Il corpo di Sherlock era bollente, la bocca come piombo fuso quando le sfiorò con una mano un seno e dopo averlo guardato per un attimo, quasi con stupore, lo prese fra le labbra.  
Sentì la lingua sul capezzolo e gemette senza ritegno.   
Istintivamente, arcuò i fianchi contro di lui, in una richiesta urgente e silenziosa.   
Ma Sherlock non aveva la minima intenzione di accontentarla. No, lui stava esplorando…   
Passò la bocca sull’altro seno e stavolta provò a mordere, provocando un gemito più forte di prima.  
Molly girò la testa, soffocando un grido contro lo schienale.   
Dio… potevano esserci delle guardie dietro la porta… poteva esserci il mondo dietro la porta…   
Sentiva le mani di lui che le esploravano le cosce, mentre con la bocca scendeva sul suo stomaco. Baciando, mordicchiando, solleticandole la pelle con i capelli.  
E a Molly sembrava di impazzire. Le sembrava che tutto il mondo si concentrasse in quel vuoto pulsante che le bruciava dentro, chiedendo disperatamente di essere riempito.  
Gli afferrò la testa, le dita affondate nei riccioli scuri. Costringendolo a sollevarla.  
Non avrebbe mai saputo quale elaborato scenario la mente di Sherlock avesse elaborato per loro due, quella notte, ma ciò che vide sollevando il capo mandò in frantumi l’ equazione.  
Gli occhi azzurri si incupirono come laghi prima di un temporale, le pupille che si dilatavano in modo innaturale. Le labbra rosse, come quelle di un vampiro…  
Scivolò su di lei, appoggiando la testa alla sua, arcuando la schiena. E quando Molly sollevò le ginocchia lo sentì entrare nel suo corpo. Bollente, forte, estraneo… suo…   
Dentro di lei. Parte di lei.   
Non voleva chiudere gli occhi, ma mentre lui le affondava dentro non riuscì ad impedirselo. Solo per un momento, ficcandogli le unghie nella schiena.  
Le sembrava che la riempisse completamente. Le sembrava che non potesse esistere un millimetro del suo corpo che Sherlock non stesse occupando.  
Poi lui iniziò a spingere, smentendola completamente.  
Riaprì gli occhi, e lo trovò a fissarla. Il volto attaccato al suo, quegli occhi enormi in cui vedeva riflessa se stessa, come una bambola ansante di passione.  
Continuò a guardarla. Una spinta dopo l’altra. Contraendo la mascella quando il ritmo divenne più veloce. Le spinte più profonde. Come fosse incapace di smettere.  
Anche quando lei cedette, stringendo forte le palpebre, gettando indietro la testa e gemendo mentre il mondo sembrava esploderle nel ventre, e la sua testa dilatarsi all’infinito, anche allora, ne era certa, lui continuò a guardarla.  
Un istante dopo, lo sentì spingere un’ ultima volta, e poi rabbrividire, gli spasmi dell’ orgasmo che scuotevano il suo corpo insieme a quello di Molly. Gli ansiti dell’ uomo uniti a quelli della donna.  
Le si appoggiò addosso, con la delicatezza che gli consentivano le forze rimaste. Senza smettere di stringerla e senza uscire da lei.  
Finalmente, Molly aprì gli occhi, sollevando leggermente la testa. I capelli di Sherlock, lucidi di sudore, gli nascondevano il volto, appoggiato sopra il suo.  
Riusciva a vedergli solo il naso, e le labbra, dischiuse leggermente per respirare.  
Allungò le braccia, stringendolo a se. E lui la lasciò fare.  
Si sarebbe ripreso. E sarebbe tornato ad essere cervello, e lingua, e occhi lampeggianti.   
E sarebbe andato via. E Molly avrebbe pianto.  
Ma in quel momento… solo in quel momento… poteva sognare di aver contato qualcosa, per Sherlock Holmes…

*****

Mycroft aveva detto alle cinque.  
Il che significava le quattro e mezza, solo per il gusto di trovarlo impreparato.  
Dieci minuti.  
Avrebbe potuto svegliare Molly. Le avrebbe fatto piacere.  
Ma se i suoi occhi gli avessero chiesto qualcosa, non avrebbe saputo cosa risponderle.  
E Sherlock odiava non avere una risposta.  
Avrebbe trascorso ore, nei giorni a seguire, a domandarsi perché fosse successo.  
Ne era più che certo.  
Perché avesse buttato al vento tutto.  
Anni ad evitare accuratamente il sesso come un elemento di distrazione, nella migliore delle ipotesi, di debolezza, nella peggiore. Qualcosa che poteva intossicare. Far perdere lucidità.  
E Sherlock odiava non essere lucido.  
E forse, era semplicemente li la risposta.   
Quella notte aveva bisogno di non essere lucido. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli impedisse di pensare. Di iniziare a domandarsi se non ci fosse un altro modo per mettere al sicuro i suoi amici… senza lasciarli.   
E in quella maledetta stanza non c’ era droga… e non poteva rischiare di ubriacarsi e mettere in pericolo la fuga…  
In quella stanza c’ era solo Molly Hooper.  
Si… il sesso poteva intossicare… e, sinceramente, non ne valeva la pena…   
Eppure… non aveva creduto di correre rischi con Molly Hooper… perché lei era Molly, per l’amor di Dio!  
Timida, piccola, adorante Molly… a cui regalare un dolce ricordo mentre lui allontanava i pensieri.  
Ma quando l’aveva guardata… e aveva visto il suo volto rosso di passione, i capelli come seta viva che le ondeggiavano sui seni al ritmo frenetico del suo respiro… Sherlock aveva perso la testa…  
Aveva smesso di pensare…  
Era quello che aveva cercato… senza credere davvero che potesse accadere…  
All’ improvviso, aveva smesso di volere qualsiasi cosa che non fosse lei. Semplicemente lei.   
Il suo corpo, avvinto attorno a se, il suo calore, l’ espressione del suo volto che cambiava ad ogni istante mentre facevano l’amore…   
Non era riuscito a smettere di guardarla… stupefatto.   
Sconvolto da ciò che quella piccola donna gli stava facendo.  
E Sherlock odiava essere colto impreparato…  
Sentì un passo nel corridoio, il rumore della porta a vetri. Cinque minuti di anticipo. Mycroft voleva strafare.  
Poteva ancora svegliarla…   
Poteva ancora…  
Si alzò dal pavimento, continuando a guardala.  
Le aveva messo addosso il suo cappotto, e adesso si chinò per sistemarlo meglio, rincalzando con gentilezza i bordi. Perché nessuno potesse scorgere il suo corpo nudo.   
Poi raggiunse la porta, nell’istante stesso in cui si aprì.  
Quello che Mycroft notò, naturalmente, non lo diede a vedere.  
\- Non prendi il cappotto? – Gracchiò solamente.  
Sherlock lo ignorò, tendendogli la mano.  
\- La chiave, Mycroft. –  
Il fratello sollevò le sopracciglia, ma non obbiettò, poggiandogli sul palmo la scheda magnetica.  
\- Tutte e due. –  
Imperturbabile, Mycroft fece un gesto al suo gorilla.  
Sherlock appoggiò in terra entrambe le schede. E per un attimo si voltò a guardarla.  
Solo un attimo, non di più. Non con Mycroft li davanti.  
Adesso nessuno sarebbe entrato a disturbarla… e Molly Hooper avrebbe potuto riposare… e riprendere a vivere…   
Senza più nessuno ad irrompere nelle sue giornate con il suo carico di commenti acidi…  
L’aria fredda della notte gli sferzò il volto, e Sherlock si strinse nella giacca.   
\- Dunque – Cominciò Mycroft, mezzo secondo dopo aver chiuso la portiera dell’ automobile - ho apportato una modifica al piano di volo, naturalmente per evitare… -  
\- Dalle un’occhiata… - Lo interruppe Sherlock. Dio… quanto gli costava farlo!!  
Il fratello storse il naso.  
\- Prima o dopo aver valutato la capacità giornaliera di John Watson di sopravvivere alla tua assenza?! Ti ho dato forse l’impressione di voler optare per un pensionamento anticipato al solo scopo di badare ai tuoi amici e conoscenti?! –  
Attorno a loro, Londra scivolava via col suo passo felino, come una splendida, aristocratica, misteriosa signora.  
Come previsto, Sherlock Holmes incominciò a pensare.


	2. Parte I - Novembre 2013

02/11/2013 - Inghilterra… da qualche parte

\- Sei stato molto impegnato, vero? Davvero molto impegnato.-  
Mycroft conosceva a memoria ogni singola parola del dossier, eppure rimaneva a guardarlo, la mente intenta a mutava le righe con parole che un attimo dopo già cambiava.  
Un leggero sorriso sul volto mente immaginava l’ effetto che avrebbe avuto ciascuna versione della storia.  
\- La rete di Moriarty… - Poteva sentire la lama che scorreva sulla pelle di Sherlock, il leggero fruscio della schiuma mentre veniva portata via. – mi ci sono voluti due anni per smantellarla. –  
Naturalmente…  
Alzò gli occhi. Era quello il momento giusto?  
\- E sei sicuro di avercela fatta? –  
\- Il gruppo serbo era l’ ultimo pezzo del puzzle. – Buon Dio, quanto era tranquillo…  
\- Ti sei spinto parecchio in fondo con … il barone Maupertius. – Fece finta di leggere il nome sul dossier. – Bel complotto. –  
\- Colossale. –  
… come l’ idiota che il destino gli aveva dato per fratello!  
\- Comunque, ora sei salvo. – Gettò di lato il dossier. Era inutile perdere ancora tempo. Tuttavia… tuttavia c’era ancora un’ altra cosa… - Un grazie non sarebbe inopportuno! –  
\- Per cosa?-  
\- Per essere intervenuto. – Vide Sherlock sollevare una mano, interrompendo il lavoro del barbiere. - In caso te ne fossi dimenticato, il lavoro sul campo non e' il mio habitat naturale. –  
Il fratello si sollevò dal lettino, una smorfia di dolore sul volto.  
\- “Intervenuto”? Sei rimasto lì a guardare mentre mi pestavano a sangue! –  
“Oh, e avrei anche partecipato con somma gioia, se non avessi rischiato di ferirmi su quella tua testa di bronzo!”  
\- Ti ho tirato fuori! –  
\- No, io mi sono tirato fuori! – “ Naturalmente! Tu e quale esercito?!” – Perché non intervenire prima?-  
Mycroft aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Non potevo rischiare di farmi scoprire! Avrebbe rovinato tutto. –  
Davanti a lui, Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato, stringendo leggermente gli occhi.  
\- Ti divertiva… -  
\- Sciocchezze… -  
\- Senza dubbio, ti divertiva… -  
“Si, mi divertiva! Mi sono goduto ogni momento! E se non mi servissi intero ti avrei lasciato in mano ai Serbi! Sebbene, per soddisfazione personale, avrei dannatamente voluto chiedere l’amputazione di qualche specifico pezzo!” .  
\- Ascolta – Esclamò, tirando fuori la sua migliore espressione oltraggiata . - hai la minima idea  
di come sia stato, Sherlock, - “ cercarti…” - andare sotto copertura? – “Inseguire le tue tracce per mezzo mondo” - Intrufolarmi tra i loro ranghi in quel modo?  
Il rumore, la... – “Delusione ogni volta che dovevo tornare a Londra senza di te?” - gente! –  
Sherlock si stese di nuovo. Almeno era già sdraiato di suo…  
\- Non sapevo che parlassi Serbo. –  
Perfetto. Il suo fratellino voleva sapere come mai parlava Serbo! E lui glielo avrebbe spiegato! Dopo di che avrebbe scaricato sulla sua bella faccia rasata di fresco una mezza tonnellata di roccia scozzese!  
\- Ci ho messo un paio d’ore –  
\- Perdi colpi. – La voce di Sherlock continuava ad essere tranquilla, serafica… come se non avesse un rasoio affilato puntato alla gola… a parte quello del barbiere.  
Mycroft sorrise. Un sorriso lento, compiaciuto, che gli scaldò maliziosamente la gola.  
Aveva appena deciso che non avrebbe usato neanche una parola per preparare quel moccioso viziato e petulante a ciò che lo aspettava.  
Se Sherlock avesse potuto vedere il sorriso sulla sua faccia, di certo avrebbe capito … ma, provvidenzialmente, non poteva.  
\- E’ la mezza età, fratello mio.  
Arriva per tutti. –  
“E tu non sei escluso.”

*****

Sherlock aveva il labbro completamente ricoperto di sangue, e, passandogli davanti sul taxi, John Watson si augurò caldamente di avergli rotto il naso!  
Come diavolo… come diavolo…  
\- Ma hai visto che faccia tosta! – Esclamò, reprimendo a stento l’impulso di prendere a pugni il sedile dell’autista.  
Seduta al suo fianco, Mary guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
Quando si volto, il suo splendido volto sorrideva.  
\- Mi piace… - Mormorò  
John strinse gli occhi, incredulo.  
\- Cosa? –  
Lei fece spallucce, arricciando leggermente le labbra.  
\- Mi piace… e… John... –  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Lui non sa nulla… -  
Watson sgranò gli occhi, l’assurda sequela di scene di quella assurdissima serata che gli scorreva rapida davanti.  
\- Oh cazzo! – Esclamò.

*****

A quel punto, era probabile che saltasse la cena.  
Ed era un peccato… perché era davvero affamato…  
Sherlock si voltò in entrambe le direzioni, esaminando allo specchio i segni lasciati dalle torture dei Serbi. E da John Watson.  
Secondo lo suo scenario più plausibile, lui ed il suo vecchio amico avrebbero cenato insieme quella sera… fidanzata o meno al seguito… irrilevante!  
Ma tutto ciò che aveva ricavato dall’ incontro, lo ammetteva, appena un filo azzardato, con John, era stato un tentativo di strangolamento, un’aggressione a mani nude ed una testata in faccia…  
Poi aveva pensato che, dopotutto… avrebbe potuto cenare con Molly…  
All’inizio non aveva nemmeno programmato di passare da lei… non dopo aver trascorso così tanto tempo a cercare di cancellare dalla memoria il ricordo di quell’ unica notte insieme, prima della sua partenza.  
Senza riuscirci.  
Svantaggi di una memoria eidetica…  
Ma poi John lo aveva preso a testate in faccia… e così si era ritrovato a camminare da solo, avvolto dagli odori e dal vento della notte londinese.  
E per un momento gli era sembrato che il fruscio del fiume fosse la carezza delle mani di lei sulla sua pelle, il mormorio del vento i suoi gemiti sottili…  
E all’ improvviso era davanti all’ospedale…  
E aveva deciso che, dopotutto, quello diretto sarebbe stato l’approccio migliore. Per riprendere da capo. Come se nulla fosse.  
Aveva anche pensato, in caso lei avesse tirato fuori l’argomento, ad almeno venti modi per minimizzare il tutto…  
Ma Molly era scappata. Letteralmente scappata…  
Lo aveva visto riflesso nello specchio del suo armadietto.  
Ed era corsa via come avesse avuto il diavolo alle costole.  
Era dimagrita. Era sciupata. Viveva ancora con il suo gatto. Aveva avuto un’ influenza da poco. Prendeva Ipobrufene per il mal di schiena ed era uscita almeno con due uomini negli ultimi tempi. Uno molto ricco, che le aveva regalato un delizioso orologio vintage di Cartier con il quadrante in oro bianco. Ed uno più di recente. Classe media, vanesio, con un bambino a carico.  
Ed era evidentemente molto imbarazzata.  
Il che lo faceva sentire… diverso da come avrebbe dovuto.  
Ma, del resto, nulla andava come previsto, quella sera.  
Aveva allontanato dal cervello la sensazione di disagio, proponendosi di analizzarla più tardi, e aveva puntato verso Scotland Yard. Di certo il buon Lestrade sarebbe stato lieto di sentire la storia di come era sopravvissuto davanti a un sendwitch ed un boccale di birra.  
Tuttavia… Lestrade lo aveva abbracciato… e questo aveva fatto si che depennasse risolutamente l’ opzione cena insieme!  
Infine, la signora Hudson, sua ultima speranza di una sistemazione casalinga, aveva accolto il suo ritorno con un grido che gli aveva trapassato il cervello da parte a parte. Costringendolo, come conseguenza della sua improvvisa apparizione, a preparare lui stesso all’ anziana signora una tazza di The molto forte e a misurarle battito e pressione, per accertarsi che non stesse per avere un infarto…  
Adesso, all’ ombra delle undici di notte, era ragionevolmente certo che sarebbe andato a letto digiuno.  
Si allontanò dallo specchio, i piedi nudi che riacquistavano confidenza con la particolare temperatura e consistenza de parquet del soggiorno, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.  
In strada, gli pneumatici di un’ auto stridettero mentre frenava. Poi una portiera si aprì e richiuse.  
Buon Dio… gli era mancata Londra!  
I rumori, gli odori, le vibrazioni, il modo in cui la bella signora scuoteva i suoi lunghi, neri capelli nella notte.  
Deglutì. L’immagine di altri capelli davanti agli occhi.  
Nelle narici, il loro profumo, come fossero stati li, adesso.  
Dannazione!  
Il sesso poteva intossicare. Lo sapeva bene!  
E infatti era rimasto intossicato!  
Avvelenato dai ricordi….  
Eppure, aveva la ragionevole convinzione che ritornare a Londra, mettere a confronto la realtà con quello che la sua mente aveva costruito durante le lunghe notti del suo esilio, lo avrebbe aiutato a liberarsi da quella fastidiosa distrazione.  
Dall’ irrazionale, inutile desiderio di prendere nuovamente Molly Hooper fra le braccia.  
Nel silenzio del 221b di Backer Street, il campanello della signora Hudson trillò, e Sherlock strinse gli occhi. Alle undici di sera… e non si trattava di un medico… unica possibilità razionale… dal momento che un momento dopo sentì la donna scendere e poi risalire le scale di corsa. Accompagnata dal passo inconfondibile di Lestrade.  
Forse la cellula terroristica di Mycroft si era messa all’opera prima del previsto…  
\- Non sapevo che cosa dirgli… - Stava mormorando la signora Hudson quando andò ad aprire.  
L’ espressione sul volto dei due gli contrasse automaticamente la fronte.  
\- Sei solo? –  
Sollevò le sopracciglia, lasciandoli entrare.  
\- Dovrei essere con qualcuno? –  
\- Non lo so – Esclamò l’ ispettore, avanzando nella stanza e guardandosi intorno. – dimmelo tu! –  
Sherlock li guardò per un attimo. Greg non aveva bevuto… la signora Hudson aveva trangugiato come minimo due bicchieri di Wiskhy…  
\- C’ è almeno una dozzina di possibili risposte alla tua domanda… -  
\- Oh, andiamo, Sherlock! Forse… stai aspettando qualcuno?! –  
\- N… no. –  
Alle sue spalle, la chiave girò nella toppa. Naturalmente, Watson aveva tenuto la sua copia…  
Jhon The Strangler e gentile signora irruppero nella stanza con le facce dipinte della stessa espressione ansiosa degli altri.  
Evidentemente, le distribuivano in strada!!  
\- Sei qui! – Esclamò Watson rivolgendosi direttamente a Lestrade.  
\- Si. –  
\- Bene. -  
\- Ho pensato… -  
\- Anche io. -  
\- E credi… -  
\- Non lo sa!-  
\- Sei sicuro? –  
Si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo, per poi tornare l’uno verso l’altro, ed esclamare insieme:  
\- Non lo sa. –  
\- Oh mio Dio… - La signora Hudson si fece avanti, l’espressione preoccupata, e gli battè con dolcezza la mano sul braccio. – Sherlock, mio caro… non vuoi sederti? –  
Sherlock passò in rassegna le facce di tutti.  
\- No. –  
\- Sei sicuro? –  
\- Molto sicuro. –  
\- Oh Dio… ti va un bicchiere di Whisky?-  
John si passò una mano su quegli orribili baffi cisposi.  
\- A me andrebbe benissimo, signora Hudson… -  
Lestrade si chiarì la gola.  
\- Uh… anche a me, per cortesia. –  
\- E a me!! – Si aggiunse Mary.  
\- Oh, un solo attimo… - La signora Hudson corse fuori di casa, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di se.  
Stavolta fu John a schiarirsi la gola .  
\- Okay… -  
\- Non vuoi aspettare che beva il Whisky? – Lo interruppe Lestrade.  
Sherlock sollevò le sopraciglia.  
\- Io non ho chiesto il Whisky… non ho nessuna intenzione di bere Whisky… -  
\- No! – John raddrizzò le spalle, ignorando completamente il suo commento. – Togliamoci il dente… -  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio… -  
\- Siamo passati, era già uscita… -  
\- Ma lo sa? –  
\- Non ne ho idea… -  
\- Diamine, John, una telefonata! –  
\- A Scotland Yard vi hanno tagliato la linea? –  
\- Sono corso direttamente qui! –  
\- Benvenuto nel Club! –  
\- E allora che facciamo?!-  
\- La prego, Dottor Watson!! – La voce di Mycroft si levò chiara e decisa, contro il tono concitato delle altre. – Estragga! Estragga pure! E non si preoccupi dell’anestesia! –  
Ecco. Mancava veramente solo lui!  
Eppure, diversamente dagli altri, Mycroft se ne stava sulla porta con un’ espressione sommamente divertita sul volto, come un gatto che osservi dall’alto un uccellino.  
E l’ uccelino in questione era senz’ ombra di dubbio lui!  
\- Stiamo aspettando qualcun altro?! – Esclamò Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso sul fratello.  
\- Veramente si… ma non c’è ragione per non cominciare… -  
La signora Hudson gli arrivò alle spalle, il grande vassoio con i bicchieri e la bottiglia color caramello scuro.  
\- Vuole del Whisky, signor Holmes? – Domandò garbatamente.  
Mycroft la occhieggiò pigramente.  
\- Di che annata? –  
\- Mm… non lo so… -  
\- Allora no, grazie! –  
Sherlock si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
\- E’ evidente – Esclamò – che non si tratta di una festa di bentornato… -  
\- Oh, ma siamo tutti felici di vederti sano e salvo, caro… -  
\- Grazie, signora Hudson. Dunque… prima che perda la calma… eleggete un delegato e spiegatemi che cosa succede!-  
Per un attimo, tutti rimasero immobili, guardando fisso divanzi a se.  
Poi Lestrade guardò John, Mary guardò John, la signora Hudson guardò John, John guardò Mycroft, che aveva raggiunto la finestra e fissava Sherlock con addosso il suo sorrisetto delle occasioni speciali.  
\- Vuole… - Mormorò John. Ma Mycroft sollevò una mano prima ancora che potesse finire.  
\- Sono qui come spettatore, Dottor Watson, a lei l’ onore. -  
John deglutì. Poi si schiarì la voce.  
Mentre a Sherlock faceva male la fronte a furia di aggrottarla.  
\- Credo che dovresti sederti… -  
\- John! – Sollevò le braccia, esasperato. – Per l’amor del cielo, non ho bisogno di sedermi! O speri o voglio tutti fuori di qui entro cinque secondi!-  
John annuì, ed ingollò in un unico sorso tutto il Whisky nel bicchiere.  
\- Quattro, John… -  
\- Molly ha avuto una bambina! –  
Sherlock cadde sulla poltrona.  
Gli occhi sgranati.  
Tracce di latte sul maglione… macchia di pastello a cera vicino all’orecchio… non frequentava un uomo che aveva un bambino…  
John si schiarì ancora volta la gola.  
\- … una… tua… bambina… -  
Si girò a guardarlo. Lentamente.  
Gli sembrava che all’ improvviso la testa pesasse una tonnellata… o più.  
\- E’ ovvio… - Mormorò. Sbattè le palpebre, lottando per riprendersi da… qualunque cosa gli avesse appena infilato il cervello in un barile di melassa. – non ci sarebbe tutto questo assemblamento se non fosse così. – Si voltò verso il fratello, le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli. – Non ci sarebbe lui! –  
… e non avrebbe avuto quell’espressione in faccia.  
In tutta la sua vita, Sherlock Holmes non si era mai sentito tanto “canarino” come di fronte a quel particolare gatto!!  
\- E non mi hai detto nulla! –  
\- Ufh… - Mycroft scosse le spalle. – l’azione, la concitazione del momento… sono cose che passano di mente… -  
\- Ovvio! E da quanto lo sai! –  
\- Mm… circa due anni! –  
Sherlock scattò in piedi.  
\- Da prima che nascesse! –  
\- Fratello caro… ho provato a rintracciarti… ma non smettevi un momento di saltare di qua e di la… te l’ho già detto… si invecchia! –  
Sherlock spalancò le labbra, per vomitare addosso a Mycroft tutto quello che pensava di lui, quando qualcos’ altro gli passò per la mente, attirando il suo sguardo verso Watson.  
\- E tu da quanto lo sapevi?! –  
John sollevò il mento, evidentemente imbarazzato.  
\- Oh uh… due anni… -  
\- Due… - Sherlock sollevò di nuovo le braccia, lasciandole poi ricadere come se pesassero troppo per lui. – e me lo hai tenuto nascosto! –  
John scosse la testa, sollevando le mani.  
\- No, io… Sherlock… ascolta… - Poi si bloccò, aggrottando la fronte e inclinando la testa di lato. – aspetta un momento… TU ERI MORTO!!-  
\- Non accampare scuse! Potevi trovare un momento fra una testata e l’altra! –  
\- Dovevo buttarti nel Tamigi, fra una testata e l’altra! –  
Di nuovo, Sherlock si lasciò andare sulla poltrona, scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
\- Oh, mio caro… - Mormorò la signora Hudson, raggiungendolo con uno sguardo ansioso negli occhi e un bicchiere stracolmo in mano. – Se tu vedessi, è una bambina talmente dolce… -  
Sherlock prese il bicchiere, mentre la donna gli batteva affettuosamente sul palmo.  
Sapeva tutto anche lei…  
Oh… al diavolo! Scolò il Whisky in un sorso. E adesso… tutti fuori… a parte, naturalmente, il suo presto defunto fratello!  
\- Si chiama… - La signora Hudson si bloccò, lanciando uno sguardo a John.  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre.  
Lo stesso silenzio imbarazzato di qualche istante prima…  
\- Cosa? Come si chiama? –  
No… non era lo stesso silenzio di prima… adesso davvero tutti stavano guardando John… persino Mycroft.  
E il suo amico aveva poggiato il bicchiere per raddrizzarsi nelle spalle, con la stessa espressione che doveva aver avuto durante le parate militari in presenza di Sua Maestà!  
\- No! – Esclamò Sherlock. –Non lo voglio sentire! –  
\- TUA FIGLIA si chiama Hamish Elizabeth! – Annunciò orgoglioso l’altro.  
Sherlock si lasciò andare contro lo schienale.  
\- Io… - Gracchiò Mycroft alle sue spalle. – avevo proposto Elizabeth! Ma la mia opinione non è stata tenuta nel debito conto. Tra l’altro avremmo potuto avere Sua maestà come madrina se l’avessimo chiamata Elizabeth! Ma neanche questo è stato tenuto nel debito conto! –  
\- L’avessimo! – Il Whisky gli stava bruciando la gola. E ne voleva ancora!  
\- Tra l’altro… - Mycroft si interruppe per un momento. – dovevamo vederci qui mezz’ ora fa… -  
\- Con Molly? – Domandò John.  
Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Hamish non guida ancora, per cui, la risposta mi sembra elementare! –  
\- Di solito è puntuale… -  
\- Sempre che voglia venire… - Sherloch si chinò, raggiungendo il tavolo su cui la signora Hudson aveva appoggiato la bottiglia. Pur non guardandoli, poteva sentire gli occhi di tutti su di se. – Sono stato in ospedale. – Spiegò. – Ed è fuggita come se avesse visto un fantasma! –  
\- Che bella scelta di parole! – Sbuffò John.  
\- Sciocchezze! – Chiosò Mycroft. – Mi ha chiamato dall’ ospedale dopo averti incontrato. –  
Molly Hooper aveva il numero privato di Mycroft… e cosa sarebbe venuto dopo?... oh… naturalmente… lui aveva una figlia!  
\- Eravamo d’accordo di vederci qui e parlarti insieme… -  
\- Ma non c’è ! E’ arrivata tutta Londra ma non l’attrice principale! E se questo non significa… -  
\- Ciao a tutti!! –  
Sherlock si voltò di scatto verso la porta.  
Tutti si voltarono di scatto verso la porta.  
Sembrava che quella scena fosse appena stata scritta da un autore con un pessimo senso dell’ umorismo!!  
Sulla soglia, Molly Hooper sorrideva, rossa in volto per il freddo e le scale. Non aveva il cappello, e aveva legato i capelli stretti sulla testa, anche se alcune ciocche scendevano svogliatamente a sfiorare le spalle dell’ enorme cappotto di panno marrone. Respirava affannosamente, e per un secondo, il secondo in cui registrò questò particolare, la mente di Sherlock fu invasa dall’ immagine del suo volto trasformato dalla passione. Poi il suo cervello registrò un altro… particolare… e il particolare era la bambina stretta al collo di Molly, arrampicata su di lei come una scimmietta. Una scimmietta dal riccioli neri e un’espressione di assoluta soddisfazione sul viso. Era molto alta per avere un anno e mezzo, il braccio con cui Molly la teneva, a confronto, sembrava troppo minuto e delicato. Nella mano stringeva un cappellino di lana, come se lo avesse appena tirato via dalla testa.  
Si alzò dalla poltrona, senza sapere perché lo faceva.  
\- Il portone… giù… era aperto… - Mormorò Molly. Ma i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi avevano cercato quelli di Sherlock appena era entrata. E adesso li fissavano, mentre lei stringeva la bocca. C’ era un mondo in quegli occhi. Un mondo di emozioni, di cose che voleva dirgli…  
Le vide schiudere le labbra, poi richiuderle…  
Poi schiuderle di nuovo… e un attimo dopo voltarsi di scatto e correre da John Watson!  
\- Oh, John – Esclamò. – mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto! Mi sono sentita morire non sai quante volte!!-  
Watson scosse il capo, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Molly e rivolgendole uno sguardo umido.  
\- Lo so, Molly, non riesco neanche a immaginare…-  
\- Mi dispiace tanto… -  
\- Non preoccuparti… -  
\- Non preoccuparti! - Esclamò Sherlock. – Le mie scuse accorate hanno avuto come risultato una testata sui denti e per lei “ non preoccuparti”!?-  
\- Questo – Scandì John Watson lanciandogli uno sguardo assassino. – PERCHE’-E’-TUTTA-COLPA-TUA!! –  
\- Tesoro… - La signora Hudson si avvicinò a Molly… che in qualche momento imprecisato degli ultimi due anni era diventata “tesoro”. – togliti il cappotto… -  
\- Oh… grazie… -  
Molly appoggiò in terra la voluminosa busta di carta che teneva nella sinistra e si abbassò per mettere in terra la bambina… che non ne volle assolutamente sapere!  
\- Nnnnnnuuuoooo! – Esclamò, allacciandosi più forte al collo della madre, ed affondandole la testa nel collo, solo gli occhi scoperti, mentre continuava a fissare Sherlock. Nel voltarsi per parlare a John, Molly l’aveva inavvertitamente girata verso di lui, e la piccola gli aveva lanciato lo sguardo più sospettoso della storia dei lattanti, stringendo a fessura gli enormi occhi chiari.  
\- Hamish… - Mormorò, Molly, provando a liberarsi del suo abbraccio. Senza ottenere risultato che un altro “Nnnnnuuuoooo!” –  
Ecco perché non avrebbe mai avuto figli!  
…  
Si… appunto…  
\- Ma per l’amor di Dio! Questi hanno tutta l’aria di essere capricci! –  
Se non avesse fermamente deciso che non sarebbe di nuovo caduto a sedere, lo avrebbe probabilmente fatto, nel momento in cui Mycroft si allontanò dalla finestra per raggiungere Molly, e, senza abbassarsi, ma chinando solamente la testa, si rivolse direttamente alla bambina. – E noi sappiamo benissimo che non è ammissibile che una piccola Lady faccia i capricci come una qualunque… infante… -  
Sherlock non aveva idea di quanto una bambina così piccola potesse capire del discorso di Mycroft… fatto sta che si raddrizzò nelle spalle, ricambiando lo sguardo di suo fratello con le labbra a cuore leggermente imbronciate.  
Mycroft sorrise. Non un sorrisetto… non un ghigno… lui sorrise… e basta!  
\- Così è perfetto… Vuoi venire dallo zio? –  
Hamish lanciò un’altra occhiata a Sherlock, prima di tendere vigorosamente a Mycroft le piccole braccia.  
Deliziato, non c’era altra parola, lui la prese, appoggiandosela a sedere su un braccio e slacciandole con l’altra mano i bottoni del cappottino.  
\- Mi dispiace per il ritardo… - Molly gli lanciò un sorriso esitante. – ha insistito per scegliersi i vestiti! –  
\- Naturalmente! – Sbuffò Mycroft, mentre sfilava il cappotto, prima da una manica e poi dall’altra. – Il tono di questo abito è perfetto con il colore dei suoi occhi! –  
Abito che, per inciso, era stato realizzato su misura e doveva costare almeno cinquecento sterline…  
L’orologio al polso di Molly scintillò mentre anche lei si liberava del cappotto. Oh, bè… adesso aveva un senso…  
\- Mm… - Mycroft sembrava perfettamente a suo agio mentre la piccola gli bisbigliava all’orecchio. Avrebbe potuto sovraintendere una riunione dei Servizi senza fare una piega. – no, pasticcino… non è un estraneo… è il fratello dello zio Mycroft… -  
Quello era… il delirio!  
\- Tu non hai mai chiamato ME, pasticcino! – Sbuffò. Ormai, si era nel pieno dell’assurdo…  
\- Tu… - Gracchiò Mycroft. – non sei mai stato un pasticcino! Tu eri un osso di pollo conficcato di traverso in gola! –  
Tornò ad ascoltare la bambina, che si era di nuovo chinata contro il suo orecchio, come se ricevesse le confidenze di sua maestà in persona.  
\- Lo so che hai un gatto… gli occhi? I suoi occhi somigliano a quelli del tuo gatto? –  
La bambina… Hamish… annuì vigorosamente.  
\- Mm… è un’ipotesi che andrebbe verificata in modo più accurato, prima che possa darti una risposta. Però… forse, potresti trovare un’ altro confronto altrettanto interessante… -  
Era decisamente assurdo… tra l’altro… pensava davvero che una bambina di un anno e mezzo potesse seguire dei ragionamenti così complessi?  
Senza minimamente scomporsi, Mycroft passò davanti a Sherlock, fermandosi accanto a lui, davanti al grande specchio molato sopra il caminetto.  
\- Naturalmente, ci sono volti in cui questo particolare taglio di occhi dona infinitamente di più… ma direi che puoi farti un’ idea… -  
Riflessa nello specchio, Hamish passava uno sguardo stupito dai suoi occhi a quelli di Sherlock, riflesso accanto a lei. E, incredibilmente… sembrava aver davvero capito…  
Ci mise un istante, solo un istante, per rendersi conto che stava fissando i loro due volti con la stessa espressione esterefatta.  
Si voltò di scatto, irritato.  
\- Tu! – Esclamò, allungando un passo verso Molly. – Prendevi la pillola! –  
Deglutì.  
Non gli importava un fico secco che si sentisse in imbarazzo! Era tutta la sera che LUI si sentiva in imbarazzo!  
Molly spalancò le labbra.  
\- … si. – Mormorò lei balbettando. – per un… ovaio… policistico… -  
Sherlock si voltò verso John.  
\- Oh… - Watson ci mise un attimo per focalizzare a quale domanda dovesse rispondere. – Si! … si prende a cicli! -  
Ah!  
Perlomeno… non era stata colpa sua!  
…  
\- Pf… - Mycroft sbuffò sonoramente. E Sherlock sapeva perfettamente che stava rispondendo alla frase che non aveva formulato!  
\- Io… - Molly si passò una mano sulla fronte, più rossa di quando era entrata. L’aveva davvero messa in imbarazzo… - probabilmente… non avrei dovuto portarla… -  
\- Non me lo dire… - Sherlock mosse la testa all’indietro. – E’ stata un’ idea “ sua” … -  
\- Non mi aspettavo che ci fosse… -  
\- Il plotone di esecuzione! –  
Molly strinse le labbra, abbassando gli occhi.  
\- … non avrei dovuto… portarla… tieni! – Allungò la mano, porgendogli la grande busta bianca. – Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere… -  
Sherlock allungò il braccio, stando ben attento a non sfiorare la pelle di lei.  
I muscoli del corpo così contratti che se n’ era risvegliato persino qualcuno che non gli doleva già prima.  
Dalla busta, accuratamente ripiegato, occhieggiava il suo cappotto.  
Non lo aveva fatto lavare, e persino a quella distanza poteva sentire come l’ odore di saponetta della pelle di lei si fosse unito a quello familiare della trama di lana.  
Annuì lentamente.  
Nella stanza, per la terza volta, era sceso il silenzio.


	3. Parte II – “Un” Tom - 01

Nessuno aveva invitato Mycroft a sedersi.  
Ma, naturalmente, Mycroft non aveva bisogno che qualcuno lo invitasse… a fare quello o altro...  
Mycroft arrivava, sorrideva, si sedeva e sorrideva ancora. E aspettava.  
Nella fattispecie, attendeva che lui abboccasse.  
Sherlock tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona. Fissandolo.  
Con il fuoco in corpo ed un’espressione assolutamente serafica sul volto.  
Sapeva che sarebbe venuto.  
E si era preparato.   
Aveva fatto un bagno gelato, ragionevolmente convinto che avrebbe cancellato i segni della notte insonne.  
Aveva divorato tutto quello che la signora Hudson teneva in frigorifero.  
Si era vestito con cura e si era seduto in poltrona.  
Attendendo che suo fratello arrivasse, entrasse dalla porta, sorridesse, si sedesse, sorridesse ancora.  
La serata era trascorsa. Non dirigeva più lui il gioco.  
Nella stanza, il ticchettare dell’orologio del fratello, rigorosamente manuale, scandiva il trascorrere del tempo. Ma nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di guardarlo.   
Mycroft era seduto di fronte a lui esattamente da cinque minuti e cinquanta secondi.  
Sostanzialmente, sarebbero stati in grado di continuare così… all’ infinito. A meno che non subentrasse un valido motivo per smettere.  
E, nella fattispecie, il motivo fu Molly Hooper.  
Sherlock sentì il passo di lei sulla prima rampa di scale. Deglutì, raddrizzando le spalle.  
Poi, ci fu la porta della signora Hudson che si apriva. Alcune parole.  
E Molly ritornò indietro.  
Aggrottando la fronte, Sherlock si alzò, raggiungendo la finestra e lanciando un’occhiata alla figura che si allontanava di corsa, infagottata in quell’orrendo cappotto color panno, la sciarpa che le fluttuava sulla schiena.  
\- Oh… è per Mrs Hudson. – Chiosò Mycroft dietro di lui. – Le tiene la piccola quando è al lavoro o ha un impegno…  
Credo abbia un controllo dal dentista, stamattina…   
Io avevo proposto una Tata professionista, ma Molly ha preferito così… -  
\- Cosa mai non hai proposto! – Sbottò Sherlock, lanciando un’altra occhiata in strada.  
\- … probabilmente è la carenza di una figura materna affettuosa… voler evitare che la piccola soffra per lo stesso motivo, e su questo potrei anche trovarmi d’accordo… -  
\- A volte i miracoli succedono! –  
Sherlock tornò a sedersi.   
\- Di cosa sei venuto a parlare, Mycroft?  
\- Di cosa? Del prossimo attentato terroristico, naturalmente! –  
\- Naturalmente… -  
\- Ma se nel contempo mi permetto un’ innocente divagazione su “mia” nipote… -  
\- “Tua” nipote! – Sherlock tirò indietro la testa. – E’ allucinante… -  
Allucinente…  
Anni ed anni a tenersi lontano dal sesso… e adesso si ritrovava con una figlia e la mente bloccata in loop su immagini erotiche della madre! E se queste riusciva anche ad accantonarle in un angolo della mente, non poteva accantonare l’esistenza di una figlia!  
\- Com’è successo? – Sbottò, tornando a guardare il fratello.  
\- Vuoi che lo dica io a te?! –  
\- Com’è successo che lo sai ?! Com’è successo che ti sei trasformato nello zio dell’anno! Come lo hai scoperto? –  
\- Oh… - Mycroft scrollò le spalle. – non l’ ho scoperto io… è venuta lei da me.  
Oh… è per inciso… è tua figlia! Ho fatto il test del DNA . –  
Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Certo che era sua figlia… non era così idiota… o cieco…  
\- All’inizio – Continuò il fratello. – credevo che la dottoressa Hooper puntasse al denaro… -  
Suo malgrado, Sherlock si ritrovò a sorridere, scuotendo leggermente il capo.  
\- Non Molly… - Mormorò a fior di labbra.  
\- Ed ammetto di essermi sbagliato… -  
\- Come hai fatto a farle prendere l’ orologio? –  
\- Per il suo compleanno. Le ho raccontato che apparteneva alla povera nonna… aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime…-  
\- C’ è un localizzatore nella cassa? –  
\- Ovviamente! –  
Sherlock lasciò andare un respiro. Nella bagarre senza senso che era diventata la sua vita, era rassicurante che Mycroft restasse il solito bastardo manipolatore freack controll di sempre!  
\- A quanto pare, pensava semplicemente che fosse giusto… che noi… la famiglia… sapessimo che avresti avuto un bambino…  
Peccato… che per la loro stessa sicurezza, e per quella di Hamish, non abbia potuto informare “mia” madre e “mio” padre della nascita della loro nipotina… e tu sai quanto si arrabbierà la mamma quando saprà che si è persa quasi due anni della sua vita!   
Due anni in cui ho cercato di bloccarti il tempo sufficiente ad informarti, ma tu, bontà tua, non me lo hai reso possibile!  
E così ho dovuto sopportare indicibili sacrifici per vedere mia nipote! –  
\- Molly ha scavato un fossato attorno alla sua casa?! –  
\- No! Ha messo delle tende a fiori! E una tappezzeria a fiori sul divano! Quell’ appartamento è… tutto un fiore, Sherlock! Quando lo lasci ti viene voglia di decomprimerti!   
Discorso a parte andrebbe fatto riguardo alla signora Hudson… e al dottor Watson… -  
\- Come c’entra John in tutto questo? –  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Non sei il centro del mondo, Mycroft! Come c’entra John… -  
Il fratello sbuffò sonoramente.  
\- Oh, era lì quando è nata… e credo che questo gli abbia messo in testa di avere con la piccola un qualche… legame… -  
\- Si chiama affetto, Mycroft. E, conoscendo John, probabilmente il suo legame è più forte del tuo… -  
\- Io – Scandì Mycroft. – Sono suo zio, e tu, per inciso, sei suo padre!  
\- Appurato ciò... – Sherlock sospirò. Quel gioco iniziava ad annoiarlo. – Te lo ripeto, perchè sei venuto? –  
\- Per parlare dell’attentato, naturalmente. –  
Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato, senza parlare.  
\- Ma dal momento che sono qui… ritengo che dovresti fare qualcosa… per Hamish. -  
\- Io?! –  
\- Lo chiederei a Watson, ma non siamo in rapporti così intimi!   
Certo che tu!   
Sei suo padre! Hai delle responsabilità nei confronti di quella creatura! E’ possibile che persino io provi qualcosa per lei e tu sembri appena sceso da una nave da crociera! –  
Mycroft non provava qualcosa per lei… Mycroft era innamorato di lei… e Sherlock non pensava che sarebbe mai vissuta abbastanza per vedere quel giorno.  
\- Ma se neanche mi capacito di come sia successo! –  
Mycroft chiuse per un attimo gli occhi.  
\- D’ accordo. Chiariamo “anche” questo punto…   
La mia piccola nipote è stata concepita con inseminazione artificiale? –  
Stavolta fu Sherlock a sbuffare.  
\- No. –  
\- Hai deciso a mia insaputa di arricchire il profilo genetico di questo paese donando il tuo sperma in forma anonima? –  
\- No… -  
\- Allora la buona, vecchia teoria che non scontenta nessuno… Molly Hooper ti ha drogato, legato e violentato! –  
Era così dannatamente serio che gli veniva da ridere…  
\- No… -  
\- Perfetto, allora, appurato che la prossima volta che ti dirò di aspettare da qualche parte ti lascerò un opuscolo sulla differenza fra aspettare e copulare, ammetterai che il tuo contributo sia stato attivo e consenziente… -  
\- Lei prendeva la pillola!-  
\- Glielo hai chiesto? –  
Distolse lo sguardo, arricciando le labbra.  
\- Allora cresci! – Di nuovo, Mycroft chiuse gli occhi per riprendere il controllo. – Hai commesso un’azione di cui non hai previsto le conseguenze… deprecabile, ma visto il tuo livello intellettivo, comprensibile… ma adesso hai una figlia, un’ adorabile piccola bambina… -  
Gli lanciò un’ occhiata di fuoco.  
\- Evidentemente, ancora una volta, non sono al tuo livello, fratello mio, non posso trasformarmi nel padre dell’anno con uno schiocco di dita! Io non conosco quella bambina! –  
\- Nessuno pretende tanto da te, “fratello mio”! Quello che rientrerebbe fra i tuoi doveri è semplicemente aiutarmi a salvare la mia nipotina da un pericolo, temo, piuttosto incombente… -  
Malgrado le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, Sherlock si raddrizzò sulla poltrona. Mycroft non stava esagerando… era veramente preoccupato per la piccola… seriamente preoccupato…  
\- Molly sa che la bambina è in pericolo? –  
\- Oh… - Mycroft scosse il capo. – non vede il rischio, purtroppo… -  
\- Non è una stupida… -  
\- No, tralasciando il particolare che si è lasciata sedurre da te, devo ammettere di non avere nulla da ridire sulla parte razionale del cervello della dottoressa Hooper … ma si tratta una donna sola, con una bambina, un lavoro pensante… e temo che questo influisca sulla sua capacità di giudizio… Anche perché si tratta di qualcosa di abbastanza subdolo che anche i tuoi supposti… amici… lo stanno sottovalutando… -  
Sherlock sentì un leggero brivido lungo la schiena. Qualcosa che gli sollevava i peli delle braccia.  
\- La dottoressa Hooper si fida troppo… -  
Era vero… si era fidata di Moriarty… si era fidata di Sherlock stesso!!   
Ma se qualcuno di così pericoloso si era avvicinato a lei e alla bambina, perché Mycroft non gli aveva semplicemente fatto sparare da un cecchino?!   
\- Chi?! – Domandò deciso.  
Mycroft sospirò.  
\- Un Tom! –  
Gli ci volle qualche secondo per recepire l’informazione.  
\- Un… cosa?-  
\- Un Tom! Tom Haggis ! La riprova scientifica che può esserci regressione fra l’ Homo Sapien e l’ Homo Neanderthalensis!   
Adesso fu Sherlock ad attendere un istante. Fingendo di non aver afferrato.  
\- Tu mi stai dicendo che il pericolo per Molly sarebbe… un… corteggiatore! –  
\- Per Molly forse no, a per la mia piccola Lady, si! La mente dei bambini di quell’età è una spugna, e Hamish ha una meravigliosa, vivida intelligenza che, devo ammetterlo, anche per merito di sua madre, è stata fino ad ora adeguatamente stimolata! Permettere che un … Tom! … le viva accanto potrebbe avere effetti devastanti sul suo sviluppo! Ed è l’unica nipote che presumibilmente avrò mai!   
Ho provato a parlare a Molly, ma purtroppo non mi ascolta…-  
\- Chissà come mai… -  
Mycroft si raddrizzo nella schiena, ma Sherlock lo bloccò.  
\- Non mi fai pena, Mycroft! Tu non sei uno zio amorevole, sei un manipolatore, che gode nel progettare e dirigere la vita degli altri! Vorresti farlo con me e vuoi farlo con questa bambina! –  
L’espressione che si dipinse sul volto del fratello era, incredibile a dirsi, sinceramente oltraggiata.  
\- Io sono preoccupato per MIA nipote! – Scandì. – E non intendo permettere che un anno e mezzo di… mescolamento ad umanità varia ed eventuale vada sprecato perché la”tua” Molly Hooper si sente sola! –  
\- Non è la “mia” Molly Hooper! –   
\- Sarà la Molly Hooper di Tom Haggis se non fai qualcosa! E mia nipote frequenterà un subumano, la sua terrificante famiglia, i suoi agghiaccianti amici… –  
\- Allora fa qualcosa tu! –  
Mycroft sbuffò irritato.  
\- Se avessi trovato un capello fuori posto lo avrei già fatto! Ma a parte il crimine capitare di avere per cognome il piatto nazionale scozzese, Tom Haggis è pulito! Pulita la famiglia, pulita l’ascendenza fino alla terza generazione…   
\- L’unica cosa che potrei fare è regalare a Molly qualche altro dossier sul diffondersi della pedofilia in Inghilterra… -  
\- Per l’amor del cielo, Mycroft! –  
\- … e sulla preoccupante concentrazione del fenomeno nelle figure di parenti acquisiti. -  
Sherlock tamburellò ancora una volta sul bracciolo della poltrona.   
Le informazioni che il fratello gli aveva appena fornito correvano nel suo cervello come lampi di luce su un’autostrada. Un’ autostrada che scendeva pericolosamente verso il centro del suo petto.   
Poteva riprendersi Molly… sapeva che poteva farlo…  
Lo aveva letto negli occhi di lei la sera prima…  
Se non fosse stato… che lui non aveva mai “avuto” Molly. Lui aveva… giocato con il debole che provava nei suoi confronti… una volta di troppo. E questo le aveva incasinato la vita già una volta…  
Deglutì. Parlare… gli aveva seccato la gola.  
\- Mi rendo conto – Scandì. – che nel meraviglioso mondo di Mycroft questo non abbia importanza, ma se Molly vuole stare con questo… Tom… ha il diritto di farlo… -  
\- E’… ridicolo! Ho visto lo sguardo “ inquietante” che le hai lanciato ieri sera! E dal momento che la china del facile sentimentalismo l’hai presa da solo, almeno che sia di qualche utilità! –  
\- Quello che hai visto nei miei occhi, fratello, era shock! Proprio perché fra me e Molly Hooper non c’è mai stato… qualcosa che possa essere di tua competenza!  
E, a parte questo, ti è minimamente passato per la testa che forse è quello di cui lei ha bisogno? Una persona accanto che la ami… che la tratti… come merita di essere trattata…   
Che la porti in vacanza a Bath, che le compri dei fiori…-   
\- Hai una carta di credito, comprale un fioraio! –  
\- Ti è mai passato in mente che Molly merita di essere felice?   
Che merita qualcuno… che la possa rendere felice? –  
Felice… come lui non avrebbe mai imparato a fare.  
Mycroft storse il naso.  
\- Mio Dio, Sherlock, esci dal personaggio! La lucente armatura non ti si addice!   
Sei egoista e manipolatore quanto me, ce l’abbiamo nel sangue!  
Vuoi che Molly Hooper sia felice? Potrà esserlo! Con un medico, un professore universitario o un agente dell’ MI6 casualmente di passaggio!   
Io voglio che mia nipote sia felice e non potrebbe esserlo vicino ad un Tom!  
Credimi, fuggirebbe da casa a cinque anni! –  
Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona, raggiungendo la libreria di fianco al camino.  
\- Così avrai modo di accoglierla in casa tua, come l’amorevole zio in cui ti sei trasformato! –  
Sentì che stava per ribattere, ma lo bloccò.  
\- Il discorso è chiuso, Mycroft… - Scandì. – io e Molly Hooper non siamo una famiglia, e non siamo mai nemmeno stati una coppia. Ho passato gli ultimi due anni a salvare il mondo libero da uno dei più grandi pericoli che mai lo abbiano minacciato, e le cose che voglio adesso sono la mia vita e una cellula terroristica su cui indagare! –  
Prese dalla mensola la scatola polverosa e la poggiò sul tavolino davanti a Mycroft.  
Suo fratello era troppo intelligente per non capire quando mollare la presa.  
\- Partita? – Propose, sollevando il coperchio dell’ allegro chirurgo.

*****

Quando Mycroft lasciò il 221b di Backer street, dopo aver dato una doverosa occhiata alla sua nipotina al piano di sotto, non aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.  
Tuttavia, in un certo senso, aveva molto di più.  
Aveva saputo benissimo, entrando, che si sarebbe ritrovato davanti il ragazzino patologicamente ribelle ed immaturo di sempre…   
Aveva saputo benissimo che gli avrebbe fatto sprecare una deprecabile quantità di fiato.  
Aveva saputo benissimo che avrebbe dovuto lottare…  
C’era un’unica cosa che non aveva previsto…   
Ed era quanto Sherlock Holmes tenesse a Molly Hooper.  
L’ errore di una sera… un modo poco profiquo di passare una notte di inattività forzata… questo lo aveva subito dedotto.  
Ma ciò che bruciava negli occhi di suo fratello…Quello che “lui” poteva leggere chiaramente, adesso, acquietato lo shock per la scoperta di Hamish… era forse ancor più sconcertante che venire a sapere che Sherlock avrebbe avuto un bambino…  
Non era, doveva ammetterlo, abbastanza esperto di sentimenti umani per poter dare un nome a quella luce scura, a quell’inquietudine… ma c’era… ed era reale. Forse non un incendio… ma una fiammella molto tenace…  
Oh si, tenace… tanto da resistere per due anni.  
E preziosa.  
Perché Sherlock Holmes era un egoista manipolatore… come lui, ma, al contrario di Mycroft, era sempre stato terribilmente sentimentale… possessivo… ed incresciosamente geloso…  
Era uscito dall’appartamento pieno di pleonastiche rassicurazioni sulla cellula terroristica che stavano cercando… e francamente dava a Sherlock due giorni al massimo per scovarla… e con l’ accordo che avrebbe chiamato i loro genitori, e dal momento che avevano già programmato di venire a Londra, Mycroft ne avrebbe approfittato per far loro conoscere Hamish. Naturalmente, il piccolo testardo si era dissociato da qualsiasi iniziativa…  
Arrivati a quel punto, però, Mycroft Holmes non dava alla cosa un peso eccessivo.  
Arrivati a quel punto, sarebbe stato lo stesso Tom Haggis a lavorare per lui!

*****

“I sentimenti sono un difetto chimico che si trova nella parte che perde” S. Holmes

Era colpa sua se John era quasi morto.  
Sua, se era stato rapito, chiuso in un falò e quasi arso vivo…   
Sua, della sua maledetta insicurezza e del suo dannatissimo amore per Sherlock Holmes!  
Molly strinse le labbra, la schiena che le doleva per il peso di Hamish seduta sul suo braccio, ed ogni gradino di Backer Street che sembrava ripetere lo stesso atto d’ accusa.  
Se non gli avesse telefonato… se non avesse sentito il bisogno disperato di sfogare tutta la sua ansia, il suo dolore, la sua frustrazione…  
Ma in quegli ultimi due anni, fra Molly e il dottor Watson si era cementato un rapporto di confidenza così forte che all’inizio della frequentazione di John con Mary era stato causa di parecchie gelosia.   
Fino a che la stessa Mary non aveva realizzato che il loro era un legame nato e cementato attorno al comune amore verso Sherlock…   
E che, con la nascita di Hamish, era diventato ancora più forte.  
Era stato John ad ascoltare il primo pianto della sua bambina, ed era stato John ad essere sempre presente per loro, giorno dopo giorno.  
Con una tale dedizione da spezzare il cuore di Molly. Ogni volta che pensava a quanto gli stesse mentendo. E a quanto facile sarebbe potuto essere, per lei, alleviare il dolore che l’ uomo provava.  
Come sempre, anche quella volta, John le aveva subito risposto, appena letto il suo nome sul display :  
\- Lo so, è un maledettissimo stronzo, ma Dio se sono felice che sia vivo! –  
Aveva lasciato che parlasse. Era il minimo che potesse fare…  
Poi, lentamente, il dolore aveva preso a sgorgare.  
\- Pensavo… credevo… ero sicura… che avremmo parlato… e invece, neanche una parola, John… nemmeno una…   
Quando sono andata a riprendere Hamish ho bussato… ho aspettato… -  
\- E lui era in casa? –  
\- Si… pensavo di proporgli una cena… volevo spiegargli… non volevo che pensasse… -  
\- Oh, non credo che lo pensi, Molly… -  
\- Ho aspettato tutto il giorno…  
John… -  
\- Si?-  
\- Voglio solo sapere cosa dire a mia figlia… -  
\- Molly… io credo che abbia solo bisogno di… elaborare… -  
\- Non voglio una proposta di matrimonio… davvero… vorrei solo capire quale guerra ha in testa! –  
\- Sherlock? Dalla Crimea in poi… tutte! –  
Aveva riso, suo malgrado.  
\- Pensavo di passare a Becker Street, più tardi… - Aveva ripreso John. – Dopo il lavoro…   
Gli parlerò io. –  
\- Davvero? –  
\- Naturalmente! Per la mia figlioccia! -  
\- Forse hai ragione tu… e dovrei aspettare… -  
\- Molly, Molly, Molly… stai tranquilla! Al momento, Sherlock non si trova nella posizione di potermi dire cosa posso o non posso chiedergli! –  
Molly aveva sorriso, aveva attaccato, ed aveva ripreso ad aspettare….  
Era tutta la vita che lo faceva…   
Dopo la Laurea, si era detta risolutamente che aveva chiuso… con le attese… con le insicurezze … e invece, una sera d’ inverno, Sherlock Holmes si era presentato in obitorio… lui, il suo passo sicuro ed i suoi occhi cangianti.  
E Molly aveva ricominciato ad aspettare…  
Una visita… uno sguardo… una parola che non fosse avvelenata… un sorriso… il suo sorriso…  
La sera si era trasformata in notte, aveva dato da mangiare ad Hamish, le aveva fatto il bagnetto, l’ aveva messa a letto. Aveva guardato dalla finestra del soggiorno e con la mano fatto un cenno di saluto agli agenti di sorveglianza sotto casa. Tutto con il cellulare in tasca. Aspettando.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando un trillo l’aveva fatta sobbalzare, e quasi lasciar cadere la sega circolare nell’addome aperto del defunto Mr. Greeck.   
Poi aveva letto il nome sul display, e deciso che era più saggio spegnerla del tutto.  
Aveva preso un respiro, e il suo “ciao” le era sembrato più stridulo di quanto non volesse.  
\- John si è ricordato che doveva chiamarti, e si scusa se gli è passato di mente. Voleva farlo adesso, ma credo che al momento sia indispensabile che resti focalizzato su ciò che dobbiamo fare… -  
\- Ciao Sherlock. – Aveva mormorato, sfidandosi dalla testa gli occhiali da autopsia.  
Cosa… cosa è successo a John? –  
\- Oh, stava venendo a Backer Street ed è stato drogato, rapito, legato, quasi arso vivo. Nessun danno fisico permanente. Parecchi danni all’ orgoglio. –  
\- Oh Dio mio, oggi?! –  
\- Affatto. Ieri sera. Sebbene credo che la connotazione cronologica non sia gran che rilevante. -  
\- E adesso come sta? –  
\- Nessun danno fisico permanente. – Aveva ripetuto lui, la voce leggermente impaziente. - E danni all’ orgoglio non tanto gravi da impedirgli di venire con me.   
Tuttavia, pare ci tenga maledettamente che noi due parliamo… -  
Molly aveva sentito distintamente John imprecare, da qualche parte, all’ altro capo del telefono.  
\- … prima che una qualsiasi ragione logia ci porti a farlo in maniera casuale… e… Molly… ci sei ancora? –  
Molly fissava il muro davanti a se. Avrebbe mai compreso qualcuno quanto le era mancato?  
\- Si… -  
\- Dicevo… dal momento che John pare tenerci maledettamente, e che la signora Hudson ha organizzato una specie di… brindisi… domani pomeriggio, potresti venire a Backer Street. –  
Oh…  
\- Domani ho un impegno… -  
Per un istante, Sherlock non aveva risposto, e a Molly era parso quasi di vedere le sue pupille dilatarsi mentre metteva a fuoco.  
\- Porta anche lui! – Aveva concluso quindi. – Va da se che se dovessimo morire nell’esplosione di una bomba, puoi considerare annullato l’appuntamento! - Fine del discorso, fine della chiamata.  
Nemmeno a dirlo, Tom era stato più che felice di accompagnarla a Becker street.   
Come da copione, Sherlock aveva deciso di tornare a Londra proprio quando i suoi rapporti con il giovane si stavano facendo più stretti… giusto in tempo per incasinarle ancora una volta la vita.  
In realtà… se non ci fosse stata Hamish, probabilmente avrebbe già avuto un anello al dito.  
Ma Molly sapeva bene cosa significasse avere a che fare con un patrigno, e, sebbene Tom fosse il più dolce degli uomini, aveva deciso di andarci piano. Per Hamish.  
Poteva ripetersi all’infinito che forse, per la sua bambina, conoscere un uomo così sarebbe stato addirittura meglio che frequentarne uno come il suo padre biologico… non riusciva a crederci.  
Poteva ripetersi all’infinito che dopo tanta sofferenza si meritava qualcuno che la trattasse come la trattava Tom… che le dicesse che era bella… che avesse voluto presentarle i suoi genitori e parlasse con lei del futuro.  
Questo nonostante Molly non gli avesse ancora permesso che di baciarla…  
Povero Tom… non poteva immaginare quanto quei contatti non facessero che riaccendere dentro di lei la fiamma viva di altri baci… di un’ altra bocca sulla sua pelle…  
Altre mani che l’ accarezzavano… e che l’avevano tenuta lontana da quelle di Tom… almeno quanto il pensiero di sua figlia…  
Se almeno Hamish non lo avesse trovato così insopportabile! Sarebbe stato tutto più facile…  
Ma la figlia di Sherlock, naturalmente!, detestava cordialmente quel giovane uomo che avrebbe potuto rendere felice sua madre… e non mancava di farlo notare in tutti i modi in cui avrebbe mai potuto una bambina di un anno e mezzo!  
Anche oggi, si era attaccata al suo collo con tutta la forza, rifiutandosi nella maniera più assoluta di passare in braccio a lui il tempo necessario per salire le scale.  
Tom, bontà sua, ci rideva sopra, pregustando il week end che avrebbero passato insieme nella casa dei suoi, appena fuori Londra, e che, ne era certo, lo avrebbero aiutato a fare breccia nel cuore della bambina.  
Ecco un’altra cosa che non poteva immaginare… la testardaggine impressa a fuoco nel DNA della sua splendida creatura!  
Fuori dal palazzo, una piccola folla di giornalisti aspettava che Sherlock scendesse per rilasciare una dichiarazione riguardo all’attentato appena sventato, e passare attraverso quella calca aveva innervosito Hamish ancora di più.  
Per fortuna, a differenza dei suoi parenti più prossimi, la sua piccola adorava la compagnia… delle persone che le piacevano! E nell’appartamento al primo piano le piacevano tutti. O quasi…  
\- Molly! - Esclamò Lestrade non appena la vide. – Con il mio koala preferito! –  
Voltandosi, Hamish rivolse all’ ispettore un sorriso da sciogliere il ghiaccio, come non fosse rimasta imbronciata per tutto il viaggio in auto.  
\- Giù!! – Esclamò perentoria. – Per piacere… -   
Molly sospirò di sollievo, appoggiando in terra la bambina. Hamish impiegò solo un momento ad acquistare un equilibrio decente, dopodichè puntò dritto verso la signora Hudson, che sedeva sulla poltrona davanti al divano, conversando con Mary.   
John era in piedi accanto a loro, e anche lui ricevette la sua giusta dose di sorrisi e fossette sulle guance.  
\- Questo è Tom … - Esclamò Molly con un sorriso altrettanto largo, sfilandosi il capotto.  
Watson lo fissò per un momento, sgranando gli occhi e sollevando le sopracciglia come se avesse appena visto una sorta di buffo fantasma.  
\- Oh… salve! Io sono John! – Si presentò, lanciando quindi un’occhiata dietro di se.

Verso Sherlock, che, dando loro le spalle, stava guardando dalla finestra il rumoroso assembramento che bloccava il passaggio.  
Non sembrava neanche essersi accorto di loro…  
\- Pronti? – Esclamò, voltandosi. Sorrideva, ma aveva gli occhi bassi.  
Quando li alzò, si trovò di fronte Tom e la sua mano tesa.

*****

Sherlock gli aveva mentito. Sherlock lo aveva ingannato. Sherlock se n ‘ era andato per due anni, lasciandolo a piangere per la sua scomparsa.   
Quindi, era tornato come se nulla fosse, e come se qualcosa di divino… probabilmente se stesso… gli desse il diritto di riprendere la sua vita esattamente come l’aveva lasciata.  
Giocando con le esistenze altrui e lasciando che mettessero a nudo i propri cuori nella convinzione di stare per saltare in aria con tutto il Parlamento inglese!  
Sherlock meritava molto, molto più di un tentativo di strangolamento e una testata in faccia…  
Ma qualcosa, che somigliava molto ad una voce divina, e per nulla a quella del suo migliore amico, mormorava all’ orecchio di John Watson che la vendetta era già cominciata…  
La sera del ritorno di Sherlock, lo shock e la preoccupazione erano state troppo forti per permettergli di godersi l’ escalation di emozioni sul suo volto alla scoperta di avere avuto una figlia.  
Ma oggi no… nemmeno aver rischiato di finire prima flambè e poi in mille pezzi avevano potuto guastargli il piacere della faccia di Sherlock quando si era trovato di fronte alla brutta copia di se stesso, nelle fattezze e nell’abbigliamento di Tom Haggis! Il passaggio dal sorriso di circostanza alla sorpresa quasi sconvolta era una delle cose più divertenti cui avesse mai assistito in vita sua!  
E poteva ammettere che… forse… lo ripagava di due mesi degli ultimi due anni…  
Dopo, c’ era stata l’ espressione di Sherlock quando erano rimasti soli, e poi, lento tripudio di una lenta vendetta, il suo volto nel corso dell’ ultima ora, in cui non aveva rivolto a Tom e Molly più di due sguardi e mezza frase e non si era perso nemmeno il minimo particolare di tutto ciò che avevano detto o fatto.  
Dal modo in cui Molly si dava da fare per rivolgere a chiunque un sorriso raggiante al momento in cui Tom le aveva sussurrato all’ orecchio che era quella sera era più bella del solito.  
John era certo che Sherlock avesse deglutito… in quello stesso istante…  
Trattenne un sorriso.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe mai saputo cosa era accaduto quella notte di due anni prima…  
Quando Molly gli aveva raccontato di essere incinta, la sua espressione era stata così esterefatta da farla scoppiare in un pianto nervoso, ed esclamare “E’ davvero così incredibile, vero?! “.  
\- Non chiedermi mai niente, John, ti prego… - Aveva mormorato poi fra le lacrime. E lui non lo aveva fatto. Solo due giorni prima aveva compreso che quello di cui lei aveva paura era di potergli rivelare la verità…   
Aveva creduto ad un attimo di debolezza… uno di quelli che il suo amico scacciava a volte con una siringa… solo che, evidentemente, non aveva una siringa per le mani.  
E sebbene fino ad allora Sherlock avesse evitato e sviato qualsiasi possibile riferimento al concepimento di sue figlia, fondamentalmente John aveva continuato a pensare che si fosse trattato di quello…  
Debolezza… stress dovuto alla situazione con Moriarty… dopotutto le date coincidevano…  
L’ errore di un momento…  
Era la cosa più logica…  
Ma un attimo prima, quando Tom aveva appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio scoperto di Molly, il lampo che aveva visto negli occhi di Sherlock… che tra l’altro, a rigor di logica, non li stava nemmeno guardando, gli aveva raccontato una storia molto, molto diversa.  
Il suo amico contrasse la mascella, rispondendo ad una domanda di Lestrade.  
Errore di un momento un cazzo!   
Si ritrovò a sorridere di nuovo.  
In realtà, gli toglieva un peso dal cuore…  
In quei due anni non si era mai capacitato a credere che Sherlock si fosse, in qualche modo, approfittato di ciò che Molly provava per lui… non fino a quel punto!  
E secondariamente… questo gli permetteva di godersi la vendetta senza il minimo rimorso di coscienza!  
\- Si… - Stava mormorando Molly, rispondendo alla signora Hudson. – I genitori di Tom hanno una casa appena fuori Londra… ci divertiremo… è tanto che Hamish vuole vedere un cavallo… -  
\- Tanto quanto? Ha un anno e mezzo! –  
Oh… egli parlava!!   
Molly gli scoccò uno sguardo severo, mentre Tom non parve accorgersi di nulla.   
In realtà… niente suggeriva che si fosse neanche reso conto di trovarsi davanti il padre di Hamish!! Il che era davvero assurdo!! In tutta l’ Inghilterra non avrebbe potuto trovare due paia di occhi più identici nemmeno se avesse impiegato la vita a cercare!  
Per dirla con Sherlock… persino Scotland yard o avrebbe capito!  
Ma Tom no… Tom se ne stava seraficamente seduto, senza ombra di imbarazzo. Felice di trovarsi in mezzo agli amici di Molly, e intento a cercare di rendersi quanto più simpatico possibile agli occhi della figlia di lei.  
Che, in quel momento, se ne stava seduta nel mezzo, concentratissima nel delicato compito di liberare un cioccolatino dal suo incarto dorato.  
\- E tu – Esclamò, con il sorriso più beato che si potesse immaginare. – piccolina, vuoi regalarmi un pezzo della tua mamma?! –  
Molly sorrise, chinando il capo.  
Sherlock “non” sorrise.  
Hamish rimase un momento immobile, poi si girò a guardarlo, con un’espressione che John aveva visto centinaia e centinaia di volte in quella stessa stanza, quindi, del tutto inaspettatamente, scoppiò in un pianto disperato.  
Così violento che tutti si voltarono a guardarla.  
\- Amore mio! – Sclamò Molly, chinandosi per prenderla in braccio. – Che cosa c’è, che succede?! –  
La piccola si aggrappò al suo collo, stringendo a se con le piccole braccia.  
\- Mamma… - Singhiozzò. – mia mamma… -  
\- Certo, tesoro… - Molly le baciò i capelli. – certo che la mamma è tua… -  
\- Oh Dio… - Di fianco a loro, Tom era la faccia stessa della mortificazione. – mi dispiace… io… stavo scherzando… - Provò a chinarsi verso Hamish, provocando un accesso di pianto ancora più forte.  
Al che Molly si alzò, continuando a cullare la piccola.  
\- Sono mortificata… - Mormorò, rivolgendosi a tutti e a nessuno, prendendo a camminare avanti e indietro.  
John si voltò istintivamente verso Sherlock, pronto a intercettare qualsiasi battuta caustica fosse uscita da quelle labbra al vetriolo.  
Ma, con sua somma sorpresa, il suo amico non disse una parola, ne sembrava intenzionato a farlo.  
Con sua somma sorpresa, Sherlock stava guardando fisso in direzione di Molly, gli occhi leggermente aperti, la mano stretta attorno al bracciolo.  
Con sua somma sorpresa, sembrava che Sherlock Holmes non avesse la minima idea di che cosa fare.  
E se Sherlock Holmes, per intervento umano o divino, era in ampasse, gioco forza…  
Si alzò, raggiungendo Molly.  
\- Non scusarti! – Esclamò, sorridendo e girando perché Hamish lo vedesse. – Deve essere la casa! Questa brutta casa polverosa!! Non è così?! – In effetti, aveva persino una sua logica… John aveva letteralmente tirato fuori Hamish dal ventre di Molly, e da quel giorno non l’aveva mai vista piangere in quel modo! – Non è una casa adatta a una bella bambina… ma se ricordo bene… - Fece cenno a Molly perché lo seguisse verso lo schedario. – In questa casa abbiamo anche dei tesori nascosti… -  
Fra le braccia della madre, Hamish singhiozzava pesantemente, ma quando John tirò fuori dal secondo cassetto il filo di cristalli trafugato da un antico lampadario in Scozia, che quattro anni prima era valso loro un encomio solenne di Stotland Yard, la piccola tirò un sospiro, i grandi occhi azzurri sgranati per la sorpresa.   
Alla tenue luce del pomeriggio, i cristalli scintillavano di luce viva, spandendo ovunque riflessi arcobaleno che Hamish cercava di seguire, voltando il capo da tutte le parti.   
Improvvisa come era arrivata, la nube si dissipò, e la bambina tese le mani, piena di stupore.  
\- Ah, lo zio John sa che cosa piace alle ragazze! – Esclamò, prendendola dalle braccia di Molly.  
\- Puoi dirlo forte! – Rise Mary. – E comunque grande, scintillante e montato possibilmente in oro difficilmente può farti sbagliare! –   
Watson finse di imbronciarsi.  
\- Diglielo, Hamish, sono tutte cattiverie gratuite, zia Mary! –  
\- Tia Mary… - Ripetè lei, completamente rapita dai cristalli.   
John sorrise, stampandole un bacio sulla fronte.  
Ancora seduto al suo posto, Tom sembrava finalmente aver afferrato il senso della progressione logica “ tutti amano Hamish, tu hai fatto piangere Hamish”, e non diede nemmeno tempo a Molly di sedersi.  
\- Molly, davvero, io… non so nemmeno che cosa ho detto!!! –  
\- Personalmente… -  
Oh, egli ri-parlava!   
E, a giudicare dal modo in cui teneva il mento, adesso aveva anche perfettamente chiaro cosa cosa fare!  
\- Credo sia stata l’allusione a fare a pezzi sua madre a disturbarla… - Sherlock, agitò una mano per aria, come stesse buttando lì delle idee per il club dei libri. – a quell’età è impossibile distinguere fra realtà e frutto dell’immaginazione… -  
\- Sherlock… - Mormorò Molly.  
\- Fortunatamente, diversi studi provano che i ricordi iniziano a formarsi dopo i tre anni di età, per cui, dovrebbe essere scongiurato il rischio di un trauma permanente… -  
La signora Hudson guardò in alto, sospirando. Lestrade, probabilmente, avrebbe chiesto il bis.   
\- … sebbene io ricordi chiaramente gli alberi di magnolie intorno ad una casa in Francia in cui mi trovavo all’età di un anno… -  
Ora Tom sembrava prossimo ad un attacco di panico.   
\- … tuttavia, potrebbe semplicemente essermi stato raccontato…  
Ancora champagne, Molly ?! –  
\- Si grazie! – Scandì lei, stringendo le labbra.  
Sherlock sorrise, un sorriso così falso che avrebbero dovuto arrestarlo, e con un gesto fluido riempì uno dei bicchieri puliti sul tavolino davanti a lui.  
Quindi si avvicinò e lo porse a Molly.  
Un altro non lo avrebbe notato, ed infatti, ne era certo, nessuno lo fece…  
Ma quando Molly si allungò verso di lui, Sherlock ruotò il polso. Di poco. Impercettibilmente.  
Ma quanto bastava perché le dita di lei lo sfiorassero appena.  
No… nessun altro lo notò… ma gli anni a Backer Street avevano insegnato a John Watson a cogliere tutto quello che agli altri sfuggiva.  
Molly arrossì immediatamente, prendendo il bicchiere, ed abbassò lo sguardo.  
Sherlock, invece, continuò a guardarla. E deglutì.  
Oh, si, errore di un momento un cazzo!


	4. "Un" Tom - 02

\- Nooooooooooo ooo!! –  
La degna figlia di Sherlock Holmes strepitò, roteò su se stessa, si avvinghiò al collo di Molly, puntò i piedi sul braccio con cui la teneva, e cercò di lanciarsi nel vuoto!  
Doveva essere un maledettissimo vizio di famiglia!!  
Il tutto nel palese tentativo di non entrare nel Taxi in cui Tom le attendeva con espressione costernata.  
Molly afferrò la piccola dal retro del cappotto, tirandola giù, e lanciando un piccolo strillo quando Hamish si agganciò ai suoi capelli.  
\- Hamish! – Esclamò. – Insomma!! –   
Si morse un labbro, lanciando uno sguardo alla finestra del 221B di Becker Street. Ma nessun’ ombra apparve dietro i vetri seminascosti dalle tendine chiare.  
Evidentemente, il chiacchiericcio degli altri aveva coperto quanto accedeva per strada…  
Si chinò, sorridendo al povero Tom, che non riusciva a farsi una ragione di quella guerra senza quartiere.  
\- Vai tu… - Propose, cercando di apparire più il tranquilla possibile. – io ne chiamo un altro… -  
Tom spostò gli occhi dal suo volto a quello di Hamish. A quel punto, nemmeno lui moriva dal desiderio di condividere il Taxi con la piccola…  
\- … sei sicura? Molly, io non so davvero che cosa posso fare… -  
\- Tranquillo… - Scosse una mano, ignorando i tentativi della bambina di scenderle da dosso. - … tranquillo… è solo nervosa… la gente, i giornalisti…   
Domani si sarà riposata ed avrà dimenticato tutto! E sabato sarà un angelo! –  
\- Come sempre… -  
Molly annuì.  
\- Come sempre… -  
Chiuse la portiera con la mano libera, e mentre il taxi portava Tom fuori visuale scostò Hamish dal suo collo, guardandola severamente negli occhi.  
\- Tu sei… una piccola ostinata, caparbia, insistente… rompiscatole, Hamish Hooper! –  
La bambina la fissò a sua volta, imbronciatissima.  
\- Latte! – Esclamò.  
\- Si, certo, senz’ altro! Quando saremo a casa! –  
\- Voooloooo zio John… -  
\- Non credo proprio! –  
\- Voooloooo zio Mycoft… -  
\- Ci manca solo lui! –  
Si guardò intorno. Certo, la macchina dello “zio Mycoft” le avrebbe fatto davvero comodo in quel momento… ma non riusciva a trovarla…  
E, del resto, se Lucas fosse stato lì vicino sarebbe già sceso per domandarle se avesse bisogno d’ aiuto…  
Evidentemente, Mycroft temeva più una delle “amabili” telefonate del fratello che l’idea che sua nipote vagasse per Londra di notte.  
L’unica era chiamare un Taxi, pensò, infilando la mano nella tasca alla ricerca del cellulare, quando la voce di Sherlock alle sue spalle la fece letteralmente sobbalzare.  
\- Andarsene in quel modo… lasciandoti sola, in strada, a quest’ ora… -  
Molly lasciò andare il fiato, voltandosi verso di lui.  
\- Non essere melodrammatico!- Esclamò. - Sono appena le nove! –  
Lui sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- E quanta gente hai esaminato, Molly Hooper, aggredita in pieno centro alle nove di sera? –  
Oh buon Dio…  
Tirò Hamish più in alto, voltandogli le spalle e cominciando a camminare.  
\- Buona notte, Sherlock… -  
Non doveva neanche voltarsi per sapere che la stava seguendo. E, del resto, un attimo dopo le si era affiancato, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena, il cappotto che gli ondeggiava attorno. E camminava seraficamente, come non avesse un solo pensiero in testa…  
Molly gli lanciò uno sguardo. Non voleva camminare fino a casa… la schiena le lanciava frecciate dolorose fino al collo… non aveva le pillole con se e non avrebbe nemmeno potuto prenderle, considerato quanto aveva bevuto…  
\- John voleva che parlassimo… -  
\- Non hai degli ospiti che ti stanno aspettando? –  
\- Secondo John sei tu a volere che parliamo… ma credo che il desiderio sia anche suo...-  
Molly strinse le labbra. Hamish, per lo meno, aveva smesso di agitarsi.   
\- … è vero… -  
\- Quale delle due cose? –  
\- Per l’amor di Dio, smettila! –  
Lui sospirò, attendendo un attimo prima di riprendere.  
\- Sono qui. Parla. –  
\- Non ora… -  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, voltandosi a guardarla.  
\- Perché? –  
\- Perché hai appena finito di trattare il mio “ragazzo” come se fosse un verme che striscia sulla terra!-  
\- Io? – Sollevò di nuovo le sopracciglia, nell’espressione di innocenza più falsa dai tempi di Giuda Iscariota. – Sono stato un padrone di casa affabile e stucchevolmente amichevole! –  
\- Insinuando che potrebbe aver traumatizzato a morte mia figlia?! –  
\- Si trattava solo di un discorso che era in grado di seguire e coerente con le circostanze in corso … –  
Molly gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco.   
\- E’ un ragazzo adorabile… -  
\- Buon per te… -  
\- E mi ama… -  
Sherlock accelerò il passo, ruotando per bloccarle il cammino.  
\- Ma che cosa… -  
\- Dammela. –  
Molly sbattè le palpebre, senza capire.  
\- La bambina. – Precisò, sottolineando le parole con un rapido movimento del volto. - Dalla a me. –  
Lei boccheggiò. Letteralmente.   
Lo aveva immaginato centinaia di volte, ma adesso, improvvisamente… non era pronta a vedere Hamish fra le sue braccia.  
\- No, io… - Sorrise esitante. – non c’è bisogno. Grazie. –  
Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia. Odiava sentirsi dire di no, e qualunque cosa fosse accaduto in quei due anni non lo aveva cambiato!  
\- La schiena ti fa male – Scandì, col tono lento e condiscendente che usava con i clienti più tardi. – così come il collo e le braccia. –  
\- Sto bene! –  
\- Probabilmente si tratta di contratture dovute all’ abitudine di portare in braccio la bambina. In aggiunta, hai bevuto. Inciamperai fra dieci minuti o meno, nello scendere o salire da un marciapiede… -  
\- Sherlock, smettila… -  
\- … cadrai, ti romperai una caviglia o ti slogherai una spalla nel tentativo di proteggere lei… forse batterai la testa… molto dipende dal punto in cui accadrà e dai tuoi riflessi, per altro notevolmente rallentati… -  
\- Sherlock, io non farò cadere mia figlia! –   
\- No, se la passi a me. –  
Molly sospirò, esasperata.  
\- L’ hai vista... non le piacciono gli estranei ed è testarda come un mulo! Farà il diavolo a quattro… -  
\- Io non sono un estraneo… - Molly trattenne il fiato. – Mi ha conosciuto l’altra sera… - Appunto.  
\- Tom lo conosce da mesi… -  
\- Non-sono-neanche-Tom.-  
Senza aspettare una risposta si chinò, appoggiando le mano sulle ginocchia e fissando Hamish dritto in faccia. Dio, era una scena surreale…  
\- Assumendo che tu abbia già appreso il concetto di dolore… - Cominciò, serissimo. – e ragionevolmente certo che tu sappia molto bene quello che vuoi…   
… Hamish…  
La tua mamma ha male alla schiena. Se permetti a me di portarti in braccio fino a casa non ne avrà più. Per cui farlo sarebbe davvero un gesto di grande amore e considerazione nei suoi confronti… e tu vuoi bene alla tua mamma, non è vero?! –  
Molly granò gli occhi, scandalizzata.  
\- Sherlock, stai manipolando una bambina di un anno e mezzo!! –  
\- Shhhh.. –   
Scosse una mano per zittirla, quindi allungò entrambe le braccia… e prese Hamish.  
Per un momento, mentre lo guardava sollevare sua figlia, a Molly parve quasi che il tempo si fermasse.  
I rumori della città, il vento, persino gli odori non c’erano più. Risucchiati fuori da uno dei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti… in cui tutto finiva con l’andare per il meglio…  
E in quell’istante, che somigliava tanto ad uno dei suoi sogni, padre e figlia si fissarono, occhi negli occhi di un identico, indescrivibile colore cangiante.   
Quindi, Sherlock si sistemò Hamish sul braccio, stringendo leggermente le labbra.  
\- Ok… - Mormorò. – lo prenderemo come un assenso… -  
\- Gatto! – Esclamò la bambina.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, come se riflettesse sui massimi sistemi.  
\- Considerato che chiami tuo zio “Mycoft”… credo che “gatto” possa essere un compromesso accettabile. Del resto, mi hanno chiamato in modi peggiori… -   
Riprese a camminare senza guardarla, e Molly lo seguì in silenzio. Gli occhi che le bruciavano di lacrime.  
Attorno a loro, Londra ricominciò a vivere e sospirare. Circondandoli del mistero di sempre.  
Trascinando Molly fuori dal sogno.  
Lo amava ancora…   
Lo amava sempre… lo amava come non aveva mai smesso…  
E vederlo adesso con Hamish in braccio le spezzava il cuore…   
Che cosa sarebbe successo l’indomani… e il giorno dopo?  
Avrebbe ripreso a venire al Barth’s quando ne aveva bisogno? Come se Hamish non esistesse…  
E che diritto aveva lei di chiedergli di agire diversamente?  
Sarebbe comparso dal nulla, nel buio, perché così voleva?  
E Molly… cosa voleva?  
Oh, Dio, no, questo era facile… la domanda più importante era… di che cosa aveva bisogno sua figlia?  
Che cosa era meglio per lei?  
Non riusciva a smettere di guardali… come bloccata da una sorta di incantesimo…  
Adesso, lui aveva rallentato il passo, e procedeva tranquillamente, dritto come un fuso. Gli occhi fissi davanti a se. Li abbassò a guardare Hamish solo quando la bambina lasciò andare un sospiro, e gli si appoggiò addosso, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Un attimo dopo dormiva, la piccola bocca a cuore appoggiata ad un pugno, la testa nell’incavo del collo di Sherlock.  
Molly pensò che se fosse morta in quel momento sarebbe stato… perfetto.  
Poi, Sherlock si fermò, e lei impiegò più di qualche istante per rendersi conto che erano già arrivati…   
Poco lontano, l’insegna dell’ospedale occhieggiava pigramente nella loro direzione.  
E nulla, al di fuori del battito del cuore di Molly, avrebbe mai dato modo di pensare che quella notte fosse diversa dalle centinaia, migliaia di altre che l’avevano preceduta…  
Ma lo era… era la notte in cui Sherlock aveva preso in braccio sua figlia.  
E, per il bene della sua bambina, Molly doveva fare finta che non significasse nulla. Doveva imporre a se stessa… che non significasse nulla.  
Si tolse i guanti, e deglutendo infilò la chiave nella serratura.  
\- Adesso puoi darmela! – Esclamò quindi, allungando le braccia.   
Ma Sherlock si limitò a fissarla, battendo le palpebre una singola volta.  
\- Sherlock… -  
Lui inclinò impercettibilmente il capo verso destra.  
\- L’equazione dolore-schiena-collo-rischio-inciampo è ancora perfettamente valida…-  
\- … sono arrivata!-  
\- … inoltre non abbiamo parlato… e John vuole che parliamo. –  
\- Ti ho già detto che non voglio parlare stasera… ridammi la bambina… sono in grado di salire fino a casa!-  
Lui indicò con il mendo l’androne alle spalle di Molly, senza guardarlo.  
\- Ci sono quattro rampe di scale fino al tuo appartamento. Se non rischiassi di apparire scortese, ti direi che sei terribilmente irrazionale e irragionevole, Molly Hooper. –  
Molly inspirò, combattendo contro la frustrazione accumulata per tutta la serata. Inoltre, non esisteva in nessun universo alternativo che facesse salire Sherlock a casa sua alle dieci di sera dopo aver sentito così tanto la sua mancanza negli ultimi due anni, e dopo averlo appena ammirato mentre portava la sua bambina fra le braccia per un quarto d’ ora!   
Il rischio che dicesse… o facesse… qualcosa di cui si sarebbe poi pentita era davvero troppo alto…  
E quello che lo facesse… e Sherlock la respingesse, era almeno il doppio!  
\- Sono due anni che cresco Hamish da sola! – Esclamò, il petto oppresso da un groviglio di emozioni. – Ho partorito da sola e salirò da sola quattro fottutissime rampe di scale! E adesso, ridammi immediatamente mia figlia, Sherlock! –  
Non aveva voluto alzare la voce, ma l’espressione assolutamente innocente di quegli occhi cervoni sapeva farla andare in bestia come poche cose al mondo.  
E quando udì le sue stesse parole riecheggiare nel silenzio della strada era già troppo tardi.  
Ovviamente, nei succitati occhi cervoni non scorse la benchè minima reazione…  
Al contrario, Sherlock appariva così calmo e controllato che per un momento Molly pensò seriamente di stringergli le mani attorno al collo. E forse lo avrebbe fatto, con il plauso a distanza di John Watson, se un movimento alla sua sinistra non avesse attirato l’attenzione di lui.  
\- C’è qualcosa che non va, Molly? –  
Lei si voltò un istante dopo, sobbalzando per la sorpresa, ritrovandosi a fissare il volto serio e bellissimo di Lucas North.  
In passato, le era capitato di chiedersi stupidamente se fosse alto quanto Sherlock, e adesso, in maniera egualmente stupida, doveva costatare che… si, era alto quanto Sherlock.  
Il che consentiva ai due di fissarsi dritto negli occhi, con un’identica espressione di pericoloso avvertimento nello sguardo.  
Fantastico! Assolutamente meraviglioso!   
Scosse il capo, cercando di apparire calma.  
\- No, Lucas, niente… scusami se ti ho allarmato… -  
Lui le lanciò un’occhiata, scrutandola preoccupato.  
\- Lui è… - Iniziò Molly, schiarendosi la voce.  
\- E’ evidente… - La interruppe Lucas.  
Si… certo…   
Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio. Non aveva ancora pronunciato una parola, il che la preoccupava a morte!  
\- Sherlock, Lucas è… -  
\- Lapalissiano! –   
“E le vostre madri vi hanno mai detto che è cattiva educazione interrompere il prossimo?!”  
\- Sherlock mi stava giusto restituendo Hamish… -  
L’altro non staccò gli occhi da Lucas.  
\- Affatto… -  
E si era appena preoccupata… perché non parlava?!  
Lucas strinse le labbra.  
\- Molly lo ha chiesto gentilmente… -  
\- Molly non sa cosa è meglio per lei. –  
\- O forse Molly lo sa benissimo… -  
\- Molly è qui! – Sbottò lei, esasperata. – Ci sente alla perfezione e vuole solo andarsene a casa! -  
L’agente dell’MI5 e l’ex agente dell’MI5 continuarono a fissarsi.   
Gli occhi grigi di Lucas colmi di malcelata minaccia, quelli cangianti di Sherlock traboccanti del tipico disprezzo degli Holmes.  
\- Sherlock, per piacere… - Mormorò, appoggiandogli la mano sul braccio.   
Finalmente, lui si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Ti ho già detto… - Scandì cocciutamente – che non è il caso. Hai schiena e collo a pezzi e sarebbe assurdo portare su una bambina addormentata che pesa… approssimativamente… dodici chili e settecentocinquanta grammi! –  
Approssimativamente…  
Anche Lucas si girò verso di lei.  
Due al prezzo di uno…  
\- Davvero non ti senti bene?!-  
\- No! – Sbottò Sherlock. – E’ la copertura del millennio! –  
Molly sperò davvero che il suo sguardo potesse ucciderlo. Ma, naturalmente, non lo fece!  
Sbuffò.  
\- Si! Un po’… ho dimenticato le pillole a casa! –  
Lucas annuì piano.  
\- Va bene… - Si voltò di nuovo verso Sherlock. – la porto io. –  
Se gli avesse fatto esplodere una bomba sotto il cappotto non avrebbe ottenuto una reazione più dirompente.  
Il che, nel linguaggio del colpo di Sherlock Holmes, si tradusse in un’ alzata di mento e nello stringere con forza le labbra mentre, contemporaneamente, inspirava con il naso e i suoi occhi diventavano improvvisamente più scuri.  
Se Jim Moriarty avesse ottenuto lo stesso effetto, probabilmente, avrebbe avuto un orgasmo!  
Ed anche Molly ne sarebbe rimasta sconvolta, se non fosse stata troppo preoccupata che uno dei due uomini ci rimettesse la pelle.  
Per un motivo che non riusciva nemmeno ad afferrare!  
\- Non se ne parla nemmeno. –  
Lucas sorrise leggermente.  
\- Perché?! –  
\- Perché sta dormendo. –  
L’altro scosse le spalle.  
\- L’ho portata altre volte di sopra e non si è mai svegliata! –  
Sherlock si voltò di nuovo verso Molly, con entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate.  
\- Che cosa vuoi?! – Esclamò lei. – Quattro rampe di scale erano sempre quattro rampe di scale, anche mentre tu non c’ eri! Ahhh!- Sbottò, sollevando le mani verso l’alto. – Sali e piantala, una buona volta, per l’amor del Cielo!   
Spalancò il portone, ma Sherlock esitò, tornando a fissare Lucas.  
Dio, quei due erano peggio di cani con l’osso!  
\- Volevi portare su Hamish! – Esclamò Molly. – Forza, portala su! Vuoi un invito formale firmato dalla regina?! –  
Finalmente, Sherlock le passò davanti, lanciandole uno sguardo indispettito appena prima di infilarsi nell’androne.  
Ovviamente, Lucas continuò a fissarlo…  
\- Lucas… - Mormorò Molly, un sorriso sincero che le saliva alle labbra. – non so davvero come ringraziarti… -  
\- Non sembra che sia servito a molto… - Ripose lui incerto.   
\- Oddio, sapere che sei qui mi rassicura sempre tanto… - Sospirò. – ti inviterei per una cioccolata… -  
\- Ma non è il caso… – Finalmente, Lucas lasciò che la tensione si allentasse, sorridendole. Molly si era sempre chiesta quanti anni potesse avere… trenta… o cento, a giudicare dai suoi occhi…  
\- No… -  
\- Sei sicura…? –  
\- Oh… - Molly scosse la mano con noncuranza. – sono in grado di gestirlo… -  
Si… se non la toccava… non la guardava… e che Dio non volesse non le sorrideva…   
\- … ne sono lieto… -  
Molly annuì, poco convinta.  
\- Buonanotte Lucas… - Mormorò, entrando nel palazzo.   
\- Buonanotte… - Riposte l’agente, richiudendole lui stesso il portone alle spalle.  
Nella luce ovattata dell’androne, Sherlock la stava aspettando… fermo sulla prima rampa di scale.  
Dopo tutto, il maledetto universo alternativo in cui saliva a casa sua alle dieci di sera esisteva… e Molly ci stava giusto entrando a passo di marcia…  
\- Tom sa che Ser Galahad ti fa la posta sotto casa?! – Sputò, mentre lei lo raggiungeva sospirando.  
\- Certo che lo sa! – In realtà… Tom non si era mai nemmeno accorto della scorta che la sorvegliava giorno e notte… ma non vedeva proprio perché Sherlock dovesse saperlo!  
Lo superò, e dopo un istante sentì che la seguiva lungo i gradini.  
Com’ era prevedibile, Hamish non dava cenno di svegliarsi…  
Chissà se anche suo padre aveva il sonno così pesante…  
Sentì il sangue salirle al volto a quel pensiero, e percorse di corsa l’ultimo tratto di scale, augurandosi di nascondere il rossore che si sentiva sulle guance.  
Accese la luce nel corridoio e si voltò, tendendo le braccia.  
\- Adesso… grazie mille per avermi accompagnata… grazie per averla portata su… -  
Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia.  
\- Oh… per l’amor del cielo! –  
\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di saltarti addosso, Molly Hooper, se è di questo che hai paura! –  
Molly sgranò gli occhi. E se gli avesse risposto che temeva di saltargli addosso lei?!  
\- Non essere ridicolo! – Sbuffò, scuotendo una mano ed entrando in casa. – Sono solo terribilmente in collera per il modo in cui hai trattato Tom! –  
\- Tom o Lucas? Ho una mante semplice, potrei fare confusione! –  
Se non avesse ancora avuto sua figlia in braccio gli avrebbe sbattuto la porta in faccia. Letteralmente!  
Ed invece lasciò che fosse lui a chiuderla, con un piccolo calcio, volgendogli le spalle e facendo strada verso la stanza di Hamish.  
\- Tu? Non saresti confuso nemmeno se ti sparassi in vena mezza dozzina di droghe diverse! –  
\- Inoltre… avrei detto che un agente sotto casa tua potesse oltraggiare il tuo senso di… indipendenza femminile!-  
\- Certamente! – Molly si chinò sul lettino, scostando le coperte. – Scusami tanto se con il mondo infestato dai tirapiedi del pazzo assassino che ha costretto l’uomo virtualmente più intelligente della terra a simulare il suicidio mi sento molto più al sicuro con un agente addestrato alla mia porta! Inoltre – Terminò, sprimacciando il cuscino. – se non avessi acconsentito, tuo fratello mi avrebbe messo egualmente due agenti alle calcagna, con in più l’ordine non farsi vedere! –  
\- E addio Ser Galahad che ti porta la bambina su per le scale!-  
Molly si voltò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- E le casse dell’acqua, e la spesa, se è per questo! –  
Pensava di affrontare i suoi occhi, ma Sherlock non la stava guardando.   
Sherlock stava… esaminando… tutto. Ogni particolare della minuscola stanza con il tetto spiovente che una volta era stata destinata agli ospiti di Molly.  
L’armadio di quercia sbiancata, con un cavaliere ed un drago rampante scolpiti sulle porte, il piccolo, meraviglioso letto a forma di bocciolo, da cui tralci intricati si alzavano a formare una barriera anti-caduta, il tappeto bianco e rosa, il fasciatoio che riprendeva il decoro del letto. Senza contare la quantità spropositata di giocattoli che ingombrava ogni angolo libero. Se la stanza non fosse già stata così angusta sarebbero bastati quelli a dare l’impressione che difficilmente Molly e Sherlock avrebbero potuto starci dentro insieme.  
\- E pare anche non sia l’unica cosa che hai accettato da Mycroft… -  
Ecco. Quello avrebbe dovuto davvero farla arrabbiare. Avrebbe dovuto farla imbestialire.  
Ed invece, assurdamente, la cattiveria ed il sospetto che trasudavano da ogni parola fecero evaporare anche la rabbia che già provava.  
Lasciando spazio solo per una grande, enorme tristezza…  
Sospirò, scuotendo il capo, e avvicinandosi a lui gli prese Hamish dalle braccia.  
Questa volta, Sherlock la lasciò fare, e rimaste immobile a guardarla mentre, con la sicurezza che nasceva dall’ esperienza, sfilava il cappotto alla piccola usando una mano sola.  
\- Ti racconto una cosa… - Cominciò, togliendo ad Hamish le scarpe, ed evitando accuratamente di guardarlo. – quando ero incinta di nove mesi… ho fatto una sciocchezza… sapevo di dover stare attenta, ma mi ripetevo, sono incinta, non malata!... e così… mi si sono rotte le acque… nel bel mezzo del nulla.   
L’unico posto in cui ci fosse un medico era il presidio di una base militare. Ma, per fortuna, c’ era John con me… e, alla fine, tutto è andato bene.-  
Sorrise, baciando Hamish sulla fronte e appoggiandola nel lettino.   
\- Dopo neanche un’ora, alla porta dell’infermeria c’era tuo fratello, ed era… nero! – Finalmente si raddrizzò, e lo guardò negli occhi. – Furibondo.   
Mi ha vomitato addosso un fiume di accuse, facendomi notare quanto fossi una pessima madre, incosciente, irriflessiva, sconsiderata…   
E tutto senza nemmeno alzare la voce… - Esitò un istante. – E’ uscito come una furia e Dio solo sa il pianto che mi sono fatta dopo… ma quando ho smesso di piangere, Microft era di nuovo lì.  
Ha bussato, è entrato… e si è scusato… -  
Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio, incredulo.  
\- Lo so che sembra assurdo… ma mi ha persino portato dei fiori! Rose gialle! Devo ancora capire dove sia andato a trovarle delle rose gialle all’interno di un avamposto militare…   
Comunque sia… si è scusato per avere esagerato, sebbene… -  
\- … non avesse fatto altro che presentare enfaticamente un’innegabile verità… -  
\- Già… - Molly sorrise di nuovo. – e dopo, come se gli costasse un’enorme fatica… ha detto: “Miss Hooper, voglio essere coinvolto. Voglio poter far parte della vita di mia nipote.” –  
Scosse le spalle.  
\- Così… si, le ha comprato dei mobili che costano più della casa… dei vestiti meravigliosi… giocattoli che non so dove mettere… e ho la netta, nettissima sensazione che l’abbia già iscritta alle migliori scuole di Londra… ed è soffocante, iperprotettivo ed ipercritico… ma è suo zio… e l’adora… per quanto sia in grado di dimostrare… - Prese un sospiro. – E’ suo zio e vuole esserci per lei… ed impedirgli di farle dei regali in nome dell’emancipazione femminile sarebbe… una gran cazzata! Non è che l’emancipazione femminile ti stia accanto se hai bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere!-  
\- Se per questo, neanche Microft! – Obbiettò Sherlock, parlando per la prima volta. Ma non sembrava molto convinto.   
Di nuovo, Molly si strinse nelle spalle, e passandogli accanto si avviò verso il soggiorno. Sherlock non si spostò per lasciarla passare, e quando si fermò di botto, paralizzata da un pensiero improvviso, e si voltò, gli finì quasi addosso, il cuore che prendeva a martellarle nel petto.  
\- Sai- Mormorò esitante. – io… ti ho raccontato questa cosa… per evitare, se possibile, delle inutili polemiche con Microft… non perché creda… -  
Lui la fissava dall’alto. Vicinissimo.  
\- Si? –  
\- … non perché creda… di dovermi… giustificare… in qualche modo. Voglio dire… -  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli.  
Voglio dire che nessuno di noi voleva che accadesse… ma è accaduto.  
Voglio dire che avrei desiderato disperatamente che fossi vicino a me, ma non c’eri…  
E so benissimo che è stato per un bene superiore e tutte le buone ragioni del mondo… ma mentre John mi apriva come un pesce quello che volevo era solo averti lì con me…   
E so che non dovevi esserci… non potevi esserci… e non sapevi nulla…   
Ma io ho combattuto da sola… ogni giorno. E non devo spiegare o giustificare a nessuno come ho deciso di crescere mia figlia.  
Nemmeno a te. Perché tu non c’eri…   
E se una parte di Hamish sarà tua per sempre… io no… io non sono tua…  
Aveva tutto così chiaro nella mente. Ogni parola, ogni concetto, persino le pause…  
Ma non riusciva a pronunciare un fiato.  
Non riusciva a fare altro che rimanere immobile, con gli occhi chiusi. Inspirando il suo odore.  
Forse perché tutto il suo meraviglioso castello di parole si basava su una semplice, crudele bugia…  
Molly era sempre stata sua… dal primo istante in cui l’aveva visto.  
Anche se lui non lo sapeva. Anche se a lui non importava…  
Aprì gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Sherlock. Profondi come tunnel nello spazio… imperscrutabili… pieni… di tutto…  
Di un groviglio di pensieri ed emozioni così stretto che Molly non riusciva a scioglierlo. Che non riusciva a distinguere un sentimento dall’altro…   
La fissava… e lei sapeva di avere le guance in fiamme, e gli occhi rossi… mentre lui appariva… perfetto…   
Poi… all’improvviso… accadde qualcosa… un… movimento, in quelle iridi cangianti. Un respiro lasciato andare lentamente… e le pupille che si dilatavano affondando nelle sue.  
\- Moriarty aveva torto… - Mormorò Sherlock. La voce improvvisamente bassa, piena di qualcosa che Molly non vi aveva mai sentito prima… - Perché la persona che credeva non contasse nulla per me… era quella che contava più di tutte… -  
Molly deglutì, sollevando leggermente il volto.   
Attendendo disperatamente che andasse avanti. E temendo che lo facesse con altrettanta forza.  
Vide una vena pulsargli sulla tempia, come se si stesse concentrando… per cercare le parole… o per capire, forse…  
Nella vita di qualcun’ altra, le avrebbe preso le mani fra le proprie e detto che la amava, e che voleva sposarla… in quella di Molly Hooper, un improvviso lampo giallo e nero mandò in frantumi discorso, momento e atmosfera, nell’attimo stesso in cui Toby, come sempre in agguato sulla libreria, decise di averne avuto abbastanza di tanta melensagine e si gettò in picchiata sull’ ospite indesiderato, che si frapponeva cronologicamente fra lui e la sua pappa serale.  
Molly gridò, saltando di lato, mentre la reazione di Sherlock fu flettere il busto all’indietro, evitando il felino di pochi millimetri.  
\- Il gatto è tuo! – Esclamò. – Non dovrei essere io a strillare?! –  
Molly si prese il volto fra le mani.  
\- Oddio, Toby, mi hai spaventata a morte! –  
Il micio, atterrato sulle zampe con tutta la grazia propria della sua specie, si voltò per un attimo a guardarli, prima di proseguire verso il divano, su cui sedette con eleganza regale, lanciando a Sherlock uno sguardo di avvertimento.  
\- E secondo tua figlia io assomiglierei a quello! –  
Molly si scostò di un passo, sollevando il mento.  
“Sua” figlia…  
\- Parrebbe… - Si schiarì la voce. – Sherlock… è davvero… tardi… e domani ho il primo turno del mattino… -  
Lui annuì, quell’espressione confusa sul volto che aveva quando non capiva che cosa avesse detto di sbagliato…  
\- Naturalmente. – Mormorò, raggiungendo la porta. – Ah… dimenticavo… I miei genitori sono in città… -  
Molly sgranò gli occhi.  
\- … e ci terranno… a conoscere Hamish… -  
\- Io… credevo che Mycroft non gli avesse detto nulla… - Mormorò. Il volto che le prendeva nuovamente fuoco, ma per un motivo completamente diverso! – per la sicurezza di tutti!-  
Sherlock annuì.  
\- Infatti, ma adesso che la rete di Moriarty è smantellata… crediamo che non esista più un motivo ragionevole per tenerli all’oscuro…  
Così Microft li ha… blanditi con una matinee di Les Miserables… e domani gli racconteremo ogni cosa. –  
\- Insieme?! –  
\- Non ho avuto voce in capitolo! Personalmente avrei preferito tornare in Serbia! Tuttavia… è abbastanza prevedibile che vogliano conoscere Hamish, sempre che tu non abbia niente in contrario… -  
\- Io?! No, Dio no… - Si, si, si! L’ idea di conoscere i genitori di Sherlock la gettava nel panico più totale. – Loro sono… - Si passò la lingua sulle labbra. – Oddio… non c’è un modo carino per dirlo… sono… siete tutti… - Prese un respiro. – Per carità, lascia stare! –  
Nei grandi occhi da gatto passò un improvviso lampo divertito.  
\- Vuoi sapere se sono come Microft e me?! –  
\- No,no! – Molly espirò. – Si! –  
Sherlock rise. Non un sorriso sardonico, non una risata impostata.   
Rise. Scuotendo il capo. Come Molly gli aveva visto fare pochissime volte.   
Un riso che lo faceva apparire giovane, e pieno di vita… e che le spezzava il cuore.  
\- No… - Esclamò. – non lo sono! Sono due… - Guardò verso l’alto, come se si aspettasse un aiuto divino. – adorabili… banali… normalissimi pensionati che daranno di matto all’idea di essere nonni… -  
Finalmente, anche Molly sorrise, la tensione nel suo petto che si allentava… solo un po’.  
\- Sono davvero scortese… se confesso di essere sollevata? –  
Sherlock scosse le spalle.  
\- Basta che non lo fai davanti a Mycroft! – Si chiarì la voce, riprendendo il suo consueto contegno. – Noi avevamo pensato di vederci a Backer Street per sabato. Loro avranno il tempo di massacrarci per averli tenuti all’oscuro… anche se a rigor di logica dovrebbe essere solo Mycroft ad essere ritenuto responsabile… e saranno relativamente controllati quando faremo le presentazioni. –  
Molly sorrise. E poi sgranò occhi e bocca.  
E desiderò di sprofondare all’istante…  
\- Oddio, Sherlock… sabato è davvero…   
Andiamo a… siamo fuori Londra per il Week end da sabato mattina… - Si morse un labbro.  
Non doveva dirglielo, non doveva dirglielo… non doveva dirglielo!  
\- Tom ci ha invitato in campagna dai suoi… -  
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e Molly si affrettò a precederlo prima che dicesse qualcosa di orribile.  
\- … ci sono moltissimi animali… e Hamish adora gli animali… -  
Ecco, adesso avrebbe detto qualcosa di orribile…  
\- … gliel’ ho promesso… -  
Molly trattenne il fiato come una scolaretta colta in fallo.  
Da parte sua, Sherlock sollevò ancor più le sopracciglia, strinse le labbra, quindi rilassò il volto, sbattendo le palpebre.  
\- Potrebbe andare bene venerdì? –  
Molly boccheggiò.  
\- Che cosa?!-  
\- Venerdì. Il giorno prima di sabato. –  
Doveva essersi persa un passaggio…  
\- Si… si, certo… -  
Lui annuì, voltandosi a metà per aprire la porta.  
\- Ci vediamo alle quattro, allora. Porta… un cambio, qualcosa, per la bambina… mia madre deve recuperare due anni in un giorno… e non prevedo che sarà ne rapido ne indolore!- 

*****

\- Chi è?! –   
Mycroft si appoggiò allo schienale imbottito della poltrona, rigirando fra le mani lo Snifter di Brandy pregiato versato appena un attimo prima dell’irritante squillo del cellulare.  
E concedendosi l’esatto intervallo di tempo che, sapeva, avrebbe trasformato lo stato nervoso di Sherlock da irritato a nervoso.  
\- Chi?! – Cinguettò poi, innocentemente.  
Gli sembrò quasi di poter vedere il fratello stringere le labbra, mentre i rumori della città e la velocità a cui si susseguivano gli rivelarono che camminava in strada, a passo piuttosto sostenuto.  
\- Lo sai benissimo! –  
\- Per l’amor del Cielo, Sherlock, non potresti restringere il campo?! Londra ha otto milioni di abitanti! Sempre, poi, che tu ti riferisca a un residente… –  
\- Il cavaliere in armatura scintillante che stanzia sotto casa di Molly! –  
\- Oh… - Mentalmente, Mycroft contò fino a tre. Quindi, aggiunse ancora altri tre secondi, semplicemente perché Sherlock se li meritava! Tutti! – l’agente North… suppongo… -  
\- Orfano, prigioniero in Russia, tatuaggi su collo, braccia e schiena, abbandonato dalla moglie, mancino, corridore, stress post traumatico… -  
\- L’agente North, senza dubbio… Che cosa vuoi sapere?! –  
\- Perché un ex prigioniero con sindrome da stress post traumatico sorveglia la casa di Molly?! –  
\- Avresti preferito che non ci fosse nessuno?! –  
\- Giocare con te è estremamente divertente, Microft, passerò il cellulare al primo barbone con abbastanza tempo da perdere a cui vada di farlo!  
Perché lui!? –  
\- Ohh… - Microft sorseggiò il suo Brandy. – perchè è il migliore, estremamente desideroso di dimostrare che la prigionia non lo ha piegato ne convinto a tradire, totalmente devoto… -  
\- Questo è evidente! –  
\- In effetti… sono stato l’unico a credere che cinque anni nelle prigioni russe non lo avessero spezzato… -  
\- Non devoto a vostra altezza imperiale! E’ a Molly che è… devoto! –  
\- Ah… - Mycroft sentì le proprie labbra distendersi in un sorriso sornione.   
\- E’ innamorato di lei! E se neghi di saperlo spiffererò alla mamma che sei stato tu ad insegnarmi a fumare!-  
\- Buon Dio Sherlock! Quell’uomo è stato cinque anni in mano ai Russi! Ha il corpo che è una carta geografica! Ritorna a Londra e viene incaricato a proteggere una ragazza madre che indossa maglioni troppo grandi e abbassa gli occhi quando è in imbarazzo! Era ovvio che si sarebbe innamorato di lei! Credo consideri Molly una specie di… Dea! –  
\- E … -  
\- E per quel che mi riguarda la può anche venerare come la Vergine Maria! La cosa che invece mi interessa è che Lucas North morirebbe per Molly e per Hamish, senza neanche pensarci… -  
\- E tuttavia non hai ritenuto di avvisarmi… -  
\- E perché avrei dovuto?! Hai messo in chiaro che per quel che ti riguarda Molly Hooper può essere definita… un fortuito incidente… chi la considera un po’ più di questo non dovrebbe interessarti… -  
\- Ma hai creduto bene di ossessionarmi con la storia di Tom Haggin! –  
Mycroft sospirò, appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto a lui.  
\- Fratello caro, essere stato torturato non è una scusante per disconoscere l’uso della materia celebrale…   
Se avessi ritenuto Lucas North intenzionato a pendere una qualche iniziativa nei confronti di Molly, non mi sarei nemmeno preoccupato di cavarti da quel buco in Serbia! Converrai con me che una bambina ha bisogno di una figura paterna, e Lucas sarebbe davvero un candidato ideale… -  
\- Non ha già te come figura paterna?! –  
\- Per cortesia… io sono lo zio migliore che un essere vivente possa desiderare, un ottimo fratello, un figlio modello, ma, onestà vuole che ammetta, non credo che sarei un buon padre… -  
\- E John? E’ sempre insieme a loro! –  
\- Certo, se ad Hamish servisse una seconda figura materna…   
Vedi, fratello mio, come dicevo, se avessi ritenuto Lucas propenso a dichiararsi a Molly, non avrei avuto nulla da obbiettare… devoto a Molly, devoto ad Hamish, devoto a me… -  
\- Un Collie! –  
\- Un cane da difesa sarebbe certamente più corretto…   
Ma Lucas non si proporrà mai a Molly… sebbene digiuno di dinamiche sociali, capirai anche tu il perchè… -  
\- Naturalmente… non è Galahad… è Percifal!   
Indegno di trovare il Graal!! -  
\- Qualcosa del genere… Haggin invece è solo… un Tom! E questo particolare Tom, lui si, ha intenzione di prendere Molly, la mia piccola principessa, e trascinare entrambe nel suo mondo fatto di banalità, mediocrità, serate al pub a tirare freccette e bere birra e reality show americani! –  
Rabbrividì, suo malgrado. La prospettiva che la sua unica nipote crescesse sotto l’influenza di tanta decerebrazione che ormai da mesi gli attanagliava lo stomaco …   
\- Questo particolare individuo, alla cui specie si deve il decadimento dell’Impero dai tempi di sua Altezza la Regina Vittoria, ha intenzioni spaventosamente serie con Molly. Tant’è che sia lei che Hamish sono già state presentate in famiglia, e si progetta una prossima vacanza tutti insieme… -  
Sentì Sherlock deglutire. Chiaramente ed inequivocabilmente.  
Colpo numero uno.  
\- Si… me lo ha detto… a proposito, il rande vu col generale è spostato a venerdì… -  
\- Oh… perfetto. Dovevo solo incontrare il Primo ministro… prima o dopo colazione? –  
\- Dopo.-  
\- Vedrò il Primo Ministro! Ma tu dovrai andare a prendere papà ed il generale in albergo… -  
Dall’altra parte, Sherlock stava puntando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- … e questo… in onore alla famiglia di Tom Haggin… - Svuotò il bicchiere. Le prossime parole erano molto, molto importanti… - Te lo ripeto, Sherlock… non ci fosse implicata Hamish… nulla occuperebbe meno i miei pensieri della persona con cui la dottoressa Hooper scambia i propri fluidi corporei… ma l’idea che i fratelli di mia nipote siano degli… Haggin! … mi riempie di assoluto ed incondizionato terrore! –  
Un secondo… due… tre… nessun suono umano.  
Colpo numero due appena andato a segno.  
\- … ci vediamo domani, Mycroft! –  
Giusto giusto nella sala motori…  
\- Naturalmente. Fai sogni d’oro, fratello caro!-  
\- Va all’ inferno, fratello caro! –  
Il sorriso sulla faccia di Mycroft si allargò, mentre, dall’altra parte, Sherlock attaccava, molto più che irritato.  
Sollevò il viso, lasciando che il calore del caminetto gli carezzasse la pelle.  
All’ inferno? Ci era già stato, all’inferno, quando non aveva la minima idea se quello sconsiderato egoista e capriccioso che aveva per fratello fosse vivo, morto o disperso in un buco in fondo al mondo…  
Adesso, cedeva il posto a Sherlock con somma gioia e piacere!  
In silenzio, l’uomo più potente d’ Inghilterra fece roteare pollice ed indice uno sull’altro. Mentre il sorriso spariva dal suo volto.  
Era vero. Che che ne pensasse Molly Hooper, Hamish aveva bisogno di un padre… e su questo non aveva mentito a Sherlock.  
Ciò che aveva omesso di dirgli, tuttavia, era che il giorno stesso in cui lei era venuta al mondo, quando l’aveva presa in braccio in quello squallido avamposto sperduto nel cuore dell’Inghilterra, Mycroft aveva fatto una promessa a sua nipote.  
Le aveva promesso non che le avrebbe procurato un padre, fosse stato anche il migliore al mondo, ma che le avrebbe riportato “suo” padre.  
E Mycroft Holmes manteneva le promesse.  
Sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il personaggio di Lucas North è tratto dalla bellissima serie televisiva Spooks, e l’idea di inserirlo in questa Fanfiction è nata un po’ dal mio amore per lui ed un po’ dal desiderio di scrivergli un finale diverso da quello cui è destinato nel proprio show. Si potrebbe quasi parlare di una fanfiction nella fanfiction, un “what if” in cui mi chiedo… cosa sarebbe accaduto se il capo di Lucas fosse stato Mycroft anziché Harry Pearce?! Più che di un crossover si tratta quindi di un omaggio, ad un personaggio, una serie ed un attore che adoro!


	5. Parte III – Senza nulla di speciale

“Mary: Cavolo, non sai proprio niente  
della natura degli uomini, vero?  
Sherlock: Natura? No.  
Uomini? No.”

Da principio, i genitori di Sherlock le erano sembrati le persone più ordinarie del mondo.   
Ma erano bastati pochi minuti perché Molly si rendesse conto che in loro non c’era nulla degli “adorabili, banali, normalissimi pensionati” di cui il loro figlio le aveva parlato.  
Mrs. Holmes somigliava talmente tanto a Sherlock che Molly si era chiesta se Hamish sarebbe stata tale e quale a lei, una volta cresciuta. Eppure, fin dal primo momento, non era stata tanto questo a colpirla, quando ciò in cui i due differivano… un qualcosa che sul momento non aveva identificato, anche a causa del modo turbolento in cui si erano incontrate.  
Non appena il portone di Backer Street le si era aperto davanti, infatti, mrs. Holmes aveva letteralmente scansato Sherlock in cima alle scale e si era precipitata di sotto a passo deciso, con un tale piglio che per un momento Molly aveva avuto l’impulso di voltarsi e scappare!   
Ma non ne avrebbe comunque avuto il tempo, perché un attimo dopo l’incredibile donna le aveva afferrato entrambe le spalle fra le mani esclamando:  
\- Tu devi essere Molly! Non sai quanto significhi per noi che tu non voglia escluderci! Non hai nessun obbligo, lo sappiamo bene! -  
Le aveva scoccato sulla guancia un bacio forte e veloce, prima di rivolgersi ad Hamish, con gli occhi improvvisamente umidi di lacrime.  
\- E tu sei Hamish… oh mio Dio, è identica a Sherlock! –  
La bambina l’aveva guardata ad occhi sgranati, mentre l’altra la prendeva dalle braccia di Molly senza chiedere pareri o permessi a chichessia.  
\- Vieni, tesoro, io sono la tua nonna! Sai già dire nonna?! Cieli benedetti, è grandissima! –  
Hamish aveva ammiccato spaesata, ma, con grande sollievo di Molly, non aveva sollevato obbiezioni, mentre Mrs. Holmes la portava di sopra, con la sicurezza di chi non avesse fatto altro per tutta la sua vita.  
A metà strada aveva incrociato Sherlock, che le aveva lanciato un’occhiata penetrante senza ottenere in cambio la minima reazione.  
\- Non preoccuparti… - Aveva mormorato a Molly, chiudendole la porta alle spalle. – la gente di solito ci si abitua. Per me e Mycroft è un po’ più complicato… -  
Lei aveva annuito, un sorriso incerto sulle labbra.   
\- Ma… me la ridarà dopo, vero?! – Era stata la domanda più stupida del secolo, ma non era riuscita a trattenerla.  
Sherlock aveva sgranato gli occhi, scoppiando poi in una rapida risata.  
\- Non so dirti se ne abbia l’intenzione, ma sono ragionevolmente certo che Mycroft possa convincerla a farlo… -  
Mr. Holmes, da parte sua, li aveva attesi sulla soglia, un anziano gentiluomo da cui il figlio aveva ereditato il fisico prestante, con i capelli bianchi ed una giacca di lana chiara sopra la camicia a scacchi blu e azzurri. Le aveva stretto la mano con calore, e sorriso.  
\- Deve scusare mia moglie, Molly… posso chiamarla Molly?! –  
Aveva sentito Sherlock sbuffare alle sue spalle mentre rispondeva.   
\- Certo! E… darmi del tu… se vuole… -  
\- E tu puoi chiamarmi Seamour, mia cara. -  
L’ uomo aveva trattenuto la sua mano fra le proprie, fissandola intensamente, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo a suo figlio.  
\- E’ una ragazza incantevole, Sherlock… -  
\- La conosci da quarantadue secondi, papà. – Aveva gracchiato lui.  
Il signor Holmes aveva schiuso le labbra per rispondere, ma era stato bloccato dalla voce imperiosa di sua moglie.  
\- Non mettere in imbarazzo Sherlock, tesoro, e vieni qui! Questa bambina è un angelo! –  
L’uomo aveva alzato lo sguardo al cielo, esattamente come tanto spesso faceva suo figlio, spostandosi poi per lasciar entrare Molly.   
In soggiorno, Hamish aveva già monopolizzato l’attenzione di Mycroft, che guardava sua madre tenere la nipotina su un ginocchio, seduta sulla poltrona preferita di Sherlock.  
Quando il padre si era unito a loro, occupando la poltrona di fronte, Molly si era seduta in silenzio sul divano, fissando la scena, una mano appoggiata sulla guancia.  
E mentre guardava la sua bambina fare conoscenza con quei nonni che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, aveva compreso all’improvviso cosa fosse… quella differenza, quella distinzione così netta fra Sherlock e sua madre…  
Non era il colore degli occhi... il fatto che Mrs. Holmes avesse delle splendide iridi azzurre, mentre suo figlio aveva trasmesso ad Hamish quel mosaico cromatico che rendeva impossibile smettere di fissarlo.  
C’era una forza, in Mrs. Holmes, molto diversa da quella di lui.  
Sherlock era solido, e poteva sembrare invincibile, ma possedeva anche, nel profondo del suo sguardo, nel segreto dei gesti, nel modo stesso in cui aveva costruito un’armatura attorno al proprio cuore, una vulnerabilità totalmente estranea a sua madre. Espansiva, calorosa, ciarliera, Mrs. Holmes era forgiata nell’acciaio.   
Ed osservando l’intera famiglia, dal suo piccolo angolo sul divano, Molly aveva avuto l’impressione che anche Mycroft sarebbe diventato come lei, se le circostanze lo avessero voluto. Proprio come Sherlock avrebbe ereditato la sicura compostezza del padre, se qualcosa non fosse intervenuto a modificare l’equazione.  
Il signor Holmes era una quercia solida e sicura… Sherlock un giovane albero che era stato attraversato da un fulmine…  
Scossa dal suo stesso pensiero, Molly guardò il più giovane degli Holmes emergere dalla cucina ed appoggiare sul tavolino del salotto il vassoio con il The. Un attimo dopo, mormorò qualcosa all’ orecchio di Mycroft, provocando il succinto rimprovero di sua madre.  
Quindi, si avvicinò a Molly, con due tazze in mano.  
\- No… grazie… - Balbettò lei con un sorriso. – non bevo mai The a quest’ora… sono una pessima Inglese! –  
Sherlock non fece una piega.  
\- E’ cioccolata. – Ribattè, allungando la mano.  
\- Oh… -  
\- Avevi una tazza sporca sul tavolino del soggiorno. –  
\- Oh… oh! – Arrossì, prendendo il piattino e fissando il liquido scuro.  
Un istante dopo, sentì il divano cedere, e si rese conto che Sherlock si era seduto dall’altra parte. Esattamente sul bordo opposto.  
Era una cosa assolutamente naturale… il punto migliore da cui osservare la piccola riunione lì davanti, eppure, il fatto che non avesse scelto la poltrona libera le diede una strana sensazione. Come pure che avesse scelto di non raggiungere il resto della famiglia.  
Osservava.  
Osservava Hamish sorridere e battere le mani sulle ginocchia di sua madre, prendere la grande mano callosa di suo padre ed annuire solennemente alle parole di Mycroft… ma non partecipava.  
Come fosse lo spettatore di una bizzarra commedia…   
Era trascorsa quasi un’ora quando Mrs. Holmes aveva annunciato che era venuto il momento di pensare alla cena, scansando con un gesto stizzito la proposta di Mycroft di uscire tutti insieme.   
E solo allora, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce, Molly si era accorta che Sherlock non aveva ancora bevuto una singola goccia di The.

*****

Molly gettò indietro la testa, cercando invano di liberarsi da una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla pinza di plastica a fiori, mentre con un gesto deciso asciugava l’ultimo piatto e lo appoggiava sulla piccola pila alla sua destra.  
Incredibile a dirsi, aveva finito! Una sistemata al piano della cucina e avrebbe potuto togliersi i terribili guanti di gomma che, a giudicare dall’odore, Sherlock usava per qualsiasi cosa tranne che per lavare i piatti!  
Del resto, aveva anche la nettissima sensazione di aver appena partecipato alla prima cena interamente preparata nella cucina di Baker street!  
Mrs. Holmes, Emma, come insisteva che la chiamasse, con molto più imbarazzo da parte sua di quanto non le avesse procurato l’identica richiesta del marito, si era presentata a casa del figlio armata di padelle, utensili e tanta spesa da sfamare un esercito. E quando aveva cominciato ad armeggiare ai fornelli entrambi i suoi figli avevano deciso di eclissarsi dal mondo, Sherlock al pc, probabilmente a decifrare il più incomprensibile codice della storia dopo Aenigma, e Mycroft leggendo il giornale, e rispondendo con frasi brevi e concise alle domande o alle affermazioni che la madre lanciava dalla cucina. In certi momenti, Molly si era chiesta se davvero stesse ascoltando quel che gli veniva detto, in altri le parole di Mrs. Holmes provocavano un’ immediata e congiunta reazione dei due fratelli, che sollevavano gli occhi all’unisono per guardare l’uno in direzione dell’altro.  
Come quando, intenta ad infornare i Cornish Pasties, aveva esclamato:  
\- Dovremmo passarlo insieme il Natale quest’anno! Tutti insieme! –  
Lo sguardo che i due Holmes si erano scambiati era stato così melodrammatico che Molly si era a stento trattenuta dal ridere. Al che Sherlock aveva spalancato volutamente gli occhi in direzione di Mycroft, che aveva preso un respiro profondo prima di obbiettare.  
\- Non è il caso di venir meno alla tradizione Holmes, mia cara madre, e tradizione vuole che noi non si trascorra mai il natale insieme! Inoltre, voi dovreste essere in Crociera, se non erro… -  
\- Come puoi errare! – Aveva sbuffato lei. – Tuttavia, potremmo ancora annullare! I nostri amici capirebbero… e organizzare con loro per una prossima volta…-  
\- Data l’età dei vostri amici, - Aveva ribattuto Mycroft acido. – molti potrebbero aver già lasciato questa terra, la prossima volta! –  
\- Mycroft Holmes! – Emma si era affacciata dalla cucina, un mestolo in mano ed entrambi i pugni sui fianchi.  
\- Almeno una metà, direi… - Aveva mormorato Sherlock senza alzare gli occhi dal Pc. – John Pendelton di certo… -  
\- E Katherine Spice… - Si era unito Mycroft. – cosa ha avuto la scorsa primavera… infarto?-  
\- Trombosi! – Lo aveva corretto Sherlock.  
\- Naturalmente! Ed Ether Spring… -  
\- Ahhh! – Mrs. Holes aveva agitato il mestolo, tornando in cucina. – Siete impossibili! –  
Da parte sua, apparentemente estraneo ai battibecchi che si svolgevano attorno a lui, Mr. Holmes, Seamus, continuava a sfogliare tranquillamente un grande libro sulla Fauna inglese, tenendo sulle ginocchia un’incantata Hamish.  
Un ulteriore momento di tensione era stato prontamente smorzato durante la cena, quando si era “casualmente” sfiorato l’argomento “signora Hudson”.  
\- Ti tiene la bambina, non è vero, mia cara?! – Aveva indagato Emma.  
Molly era seduta di fronte a Sherlock, con Hamish vicino e di fronte a Mycroft, mentre i coniugi Holmes occupavano i due estremi del tavolo.  
\- Si… - Aveva sorriso, ingoiando una forchettata di purè di patate. – abbiamo un nido in ospedale… ma preferisco che resti con qualcuno che conosce, e a cui vuole bene… –  
Aveva notato con estrema chiarezza il tentativo di Mycroft di parlare, e con altrettanta chiarezza il colpo di gomito del fratello, che, quanto il resto, non aveva neanche sollevato gli occhi.  
\- Tuttavia, mi dicono che non stia molto bene… -  
\- Oh… un problema all’ anca che le da noia da un po’… proprio ieri è entrata in ospedale per un Ceck up completo. La vado a prendere domani sera… -  
Emma aveva sorriso.  
\- Sei molto premurosa, mia cara… ma… forse… occuparsi di una bimba piccola è un compito un po’ troppo arduo… -  
\- Oh no, se la cava benissimo! Ed Hamish l’adora! –  
Mrs. Holmes aveva stretto le labbra ed annuito, lo sguardo perso in un pensiero remoto.  
Quando si era alzata per prendere il Treacle Pudding, Sherlock aveva avvicinato minacciosamente la testa a quella di Mycroft.  
\- Se propone di trasferirsi a Londra giuro che diserto e parto per la Russia!-  
\- Oh, Dio ce ne scampi e liberi! – Aveva sbottato l’altro, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Allora fa qualcosa! –  
Tuttavia, qualsiasi cosa Emma avesse avuto intenzione di annunciare al suo ritorno, era stata rimandata a data da destinarsi dal rimprovero che, prontamente, aveva rivolto al marito, per la sua improvvisa e pericolosa abitudine di rifornire sottobanco Hamish di patatine fritte.  
Tutto sommato, almeno per quel che riguardava Molly, la serata era andata abbastanza liscia, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire per i due fratelli Holmes, che per la maggior parte del tempo avevano avuto l’aria di Santi cristiani appena messi sulla graticola!  
Quando alla fine i genitori avevano accondisceso alla sua ennesima richiesta di lasciare il campo, Sherlock aveva serrato la porta e ci si era appoggiato sopra con tutto il peso, sprofondando in un sospiro esagerato.  
Da qualche minuto, Hamish si era addormentata sul divano, attorno a cui Emma aveva sistemato di schiena due poltrone, a formare un’ impenetrabile barriera anti caduta, e Molly, sorridendo, si era diretta in cucina.  
\- Che cosa vuoi fare?! – Aveva esclamato Sherlock, sconvolto dal vedere, per la seconda volta in poche ore, una donna che non fosse Mrs. Hudson invadere una parte così intima della sua buia spelonca.  
\- Lavare i piatti?! –   
Lui aveva aggrottato la fronte.  
\- Perché?! –  
Lo aveva guardato.  
\- Lo farai tu se non lo faccio io?! –  
\- No. Naturalmente. Aspetteranno la signora Hudson! –  
Con un sospiro, Molly aveva aperto uno stipo alla ricerca dei guanti, trovandoci due taniche di benzina, un becco Bulsen ed un fornello da campeggio.  
\- La signora Hudson torna dall’ ospedale… - Aveva mormorato. – non da un pigiama party! Oh… come faremo a restituire le padelle a tua madre?! –  
\- Non ci pensare! – Sherlock aveva sollevato le mani, come a creare una barriera fra se stesso e tutto ciò che riguardava l’argomento.  
Molly aveva riso.  
\- E’ stata molto dura, vero?! –  
La risposta era stata un mugugnio indecifrabile mentre Sherlock raggiungeva la sua stanza e chiudeva la porta con un tonfo esagerato.  
Sospirando, Molly non riuscì a non chiedersi “quanto” fosse stata dura, quella giornata, per i due fratelli Holmes.  
Evidentemente, non aveva scalfito nemmeno la cima dell’iceberg che era la disfunzionalità della loro famiglia… eppure, chi era lei per emettere un giudizio?! Perlomeno i suoi genitori si amavano, e questo era evidente… ed amavano i loro figli… anche se, nel meccanismo di trasmissione di questo amore, a un certo punto, qualcosa doveva essersi inceppato…  
Alle sue spalle, Sherlock uscì dalla camera e raggiunse in silenzio il soggiorno.   
\- Ho finito. Ora andiamo via… - Esclamò Molly a voce alta. – Come va Hamish?! –  
\- Dorme come si suppone che dorma una bambina di due anni… suppongo! –  
Era tornato sulla porta della cucina senza che lei se ne accorgesse.  
\- Allora andrà avanti un bel po’!- Sorrise Molly. - E’ la bambina con il sonno più pesante che abbia mai conosciuto! E anche la sua pediatra… che ne ha conosciute molte più di me… - Soffiò, per scostare i capelli dal viso. – Ringraziando il Cielo ha sempre dormito tanto… -  
Di nuovo, i capelli le coprirono gli occhi, e Molly sospirò esasperata.  
\- Scusa… - Mormorò, voltandosi a guardarlo. – Ti spiacerebbe… - Lanciò un soffio alla ciocca ribelle, che si sollevò come una piccola vela.  
Per un momento, lui la fissò, pigramente appoggiato allo stipite della porta, come stesse pensando che la cosa più logica era tagliarle i capelli alla radice!  
Poi si mosse, e senza una parola l’agirò, arrivandole alle spalle.  
Molly sentì le sue dita calde sulla nuca, sfiorarle i capelli e poi tirarli indietro.   
Aveva parlato senza pensare… ma adesso quel gesto gentile risvegliò in lei ricordi che aveva prima conservato come un tesoro, e poi si era disperatamente sforzata di controllare…   
Ricordi delle mani di Sherlock sul suo corpo, delle sue labbra sul seno…  
Deglutì, e per un momento desiderò di non avere i guanti, per affondare le braccia nell’acqua gelata.  
Poi lui le tirò via la pinza, appoggiandola accanto al lavandino, e le prese l’intera chioma fra le mani, come se la stesse pesando.  
Rimase un attimo immobile, poi la lasciò andare. I capelli si sparsero attorno al volto di Molly, che raddrizzò la schiena, nell’attimo stesso in cui Sherlock le afferrava le spalle, e chinandosi, le affondava la testa nell’ incavo del collo.   
\- Che… cosa… stai facendo!? – Ansimò, la presa di lui che le impediva di voltarsi.  
La voce di Sherlock era cupa, profonda, ancora più del solito.  
\- Il profumo dei tuoi capelli… - Mormorò contro la sua pelle. Il respiro caldo come il fiato di un drago. – mi sono chiesto se potesse essere questo… -  
\- Che cosa?! –  
\- O la tua pelle… ognuno di noi ha una pelle con caratteristiche diverse… secrezioni chimiche diverse… odore diverso… -  
Dal suo tono, sembrava quasi che stesse tenendo una lezione all’ università… ma il suo petto si muoveva troppo veloce contro la schiena di Molly.  
Le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, attirandola più vicino a se e a Molly parve che il mondo avesse fatto un giro completo su se stesso, mentre un’unica, densa fiammata le attraversava il corpo.  
Appoggiò le mani sul piano della cucina, ripetendo a se stessa che doveva mettere fine a quella pazzia prima che andasse oltre.  
Ma mentre formulava quell’unico pensiero razionale, annegato in un mare di vertigine, lui era già andato oltre…  
Per volere di chissà quale oscura divinità pagana, quella mattina aveva deciso di mettere un vestito… un delizioso abito di lana rossa… nell’assurda speranza di sembrare meno sciatta e banale ai genitori di Sherlock, e in quel momento il loro figlio minore le stava abbassando completamente la cerniera sulla schiena…  
Un attimo dopo calò il vestito sulle sue spalle, accompagnando il movimento lungo le braccia, scostandole le mani dal piano per far passare le maniche. Molly sentì che cadevano, cedendo alla forza di lui, portandosi dietro i guanti. Sentì che tutto il vestito cadeva. Ma era una coscienza confusa, intorbidita dalla sensazione del freddo marmo contro il ventre e del calore bollente che le premeva sulla schiena.  
Era una donna adulta… era una professionista… Dio Santo, sezionava cadaveri per vivere… doveva… mantenere il controllo… e farlo smettere… subito…  
Sherlock si abbassò su di lei, premendole il volto sulla spalla, mentre con le mani le sfiorava le braccia, lasciando scie di fuoco lungo il suo passaggio.  
\- La tua pelle… - Mormorò. – è solo un po’ più calda del normale… forse… mezzo grado… -  
Risalì, accarezzandole il ventre, e Molly ansimò.  
\- Il tuo odore non ha niente di… particolare…   
E’ incomprensibile… -  
\- Cosa… - Non sembrava la sua voce… era bassa… era roca… era affannata… - cosa è incomprensibile… ?? -  
Sherlock la girò di scatto, e afferrandola con forza per la vita la mise a sedere sul piano di marmo.  
Un istante dopo era su di lei, la bocca su quella di Molly… calda, dolce, possessiva… Dio… esattamente com’era nei suoi sogni…   
Gli affondò le mani nei capelli, mentre lui le stringeva la vita. Come se entrambi sentissero il disperato bisogno di trattenere l’altro.   
Molly si sentì spingere indietro, e colpì con la testa il pensile, mentre lui la lasciava senza smettere di baciarla.  
Gli avvolse completamente le braccia attorno al collo, solo vagamente consapevole dei suoi movimenti. Quando tornò ad abbracciarla si era tolto la camicia, e la sua pelle calda bruciava contro quella di lei. Le braccia attorno alla schiena, il petto che premeva contro i suoi seni. Molly aprì le gambe, avvolgendogliele attorno alla vita. Graffiandosi con la fibbia della cintura.   
La testa le girava come una giostra impazzita, e quando lui interruppe il bacio pensò che avrebbe potuto sciogliersi fra le sue braccia.  
Nelle vene, il sangue di Molly stava pulsando. Ogni punto del suo corpo stava pulsando. E Sherlock lo sapeva… lo sapeva benissimo…  
\- Perché non riesco a dimenticare… - Ansimò contro il volto di lei, le mani che si muovevano sulla sua schiena, rendendole quasi impossibile comprendere le parole. – quella notte mi toglie il sonno… si infila nei miei pensieri… - Le accarezzò la pelle del fianco, salendo, e quando chiuse il palmo sul suo seno serrò gli occhi, appoggiando la testa a quella di Molly, come se parlare gli costasse fatica. - … non riesco a… cancellarla…   
Ho sempre creduto che fosse il sesso… il sesso intossica… come una droga… -  
Molly mugugnò, voltandosi e catturando le sue labbra.  
Non voleva ascoltare le sue parole… non le importava un fico secco perché faceva ciò che faceva…  
Si sarebbe pentita un milione di volte… domani! … ma adesso voleva lui, non la sua dannata logica!  
Tuttavia, sembrava che la parte del signor Holmes al di sopra dell’equatore avesse ancora qualcosa da aggiungere, e così interruppe il bacio, prendendole i polsi con le mani e sollevandoglieli contro il pensile. Come per impedire a Molly di toccare lui e a se stesso di toccare Molly.  
\- … ho provato… a rifarlo… - Ora i suoi occhi erano completamente aperti, e fra le striature azzurre e nocciola si facevano strada fiumi blu cupo. – con donne più belle di te… più sensuali di te… più… esperte di te… -  
Molly si agitò, cercando di liberare le mani.  
\- … ma non è servito… continuavo a pensare a te… potevo cancellare dalla mente ognuna di quelle donne in meno di un minuto… ma non te… -  
\- Che cosa vuoi Sherlock? – Il volto di lui era così vicino… e il suo corpo così caldo…  
\- Così ho iniziato a chiedermi che cosa fosse… qualcosa di chimico… in grado di innescare una reazione… incontrollabile…   
Il tuo calore… il tuo odore… la tua pelle…   
Ma il tuo odore è solo… il tuo odore… -  
Molly smise di combattere, lasciando cadere la testa, sfinita. Così vicina a quella di lui che il suo fiato le asciugava le labbra.  
\- E la tua pelle… non è… neanche lontanamente… speciale… è… secca e… coperta di buffe… lentiggini…  
Tuttavia… potrebbero esserci ancora altri… fattori… -  
Molly girò il volto, fissandolo negli occhi. Le labbra leggermente dischiuse. E, come quella notte, si vide riflessa nel suo sguardo.  
La baciò di nuovo. Con dolcezza infinita, accarezzandole la bocca mentre finalmente le liberava le mani e di nuovo la stringeva a se.  
Molly si abbandonò completamente contro il petto di Sherlock, le sue labbra così gentili da spezzarle il cuore.  
Non si accorse che le passava un braccio sotto il corpo, se non quando la sollevò, con la stessa facilità con cui aveva preso Hamish.  
Gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita, e quando lui interruppe il bacio gli affondò la testa nell’incavo nella spalla. Lasciando che la portasse dove voleva.  
In camera da letto o all’inferno.  
Non faceva differenza.

*****

Si poteva morire di desiderio?  
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo…  
Erano due anni che Molly moriva di desiderio…  
Desiderio di rivederlo, desiderio di ascoltare di nuovo la sua voce, desiderio di sentire ancora il suo corpo contro di se… dentro di se…  
E adesso che la pelle di Sherlock bruciava sulla sua, che il fiato di lui le marchiava il collo come fosse di fuoco, per un momento, pensò davvero di poter morire.  
Perché ogni istante si trasformava in un’agonia insostenibile.  
Restò avvinta a lui per i pochi passi che li separavano dalla camera a fianco.   
E quando Sherlock si chinò sul materasso, portandola con se, ancora, non lo lasciò andare. Stringendolo con tutto il corpo.  
Le pesava addosso, impedendole quasi di respirare.  
Ma non le importava…  
Allentò la presa solo quando la baciò di nuovo, abbandonando le gambe sul letto e permettendogli di sollevarsi leggermente.  
Quel po’ che gli serviva per chinarsi e percorrerle con la bocca il collo, le spalle e l’incavo tra i seni.  
Desiderava talmente tanto che li toccasse che quasi si strappò il reggiseno di dosso, tirandolo via dalla testa.  
Inaspettatamente, Sherlock rise contro la sua pelle, ma prima che Molly avesse il tempo di replicare le prese un capezzolo fra i denti, stringendolo.  
Molly gemette, saette di piacere che le percorrevano il corpo come scariche elettriche.  
Ecco, adesso era… perfetto…   
Affondò la testa contro il cuscino, ansimando, gli occhi spalancati. Le sembrava che la stanza fosse illuminata a giorno.  
Fissò il punto in cui le pareti si congiungevano al soffitto, registrò che le tende alla finestra erano aperte…  
Sherlock le succhiò l’altro capezzolo, tormentandone la punta con la lingua.  
E mentre il centro del suo corpo cominciava a liquefarsi, qualcuno, dentro la testa di Molly, mormorò che, forse… avrebbero potuto vederli…  
La mano di Sherlock le carezzò il fianco.  
Si, avrebbero potuto…  
Poi si infilò fra di loro.  
Avrebbero…   
Le sfiorò con due lunghe dita le grandi labbra, schiudendole.  
Accarezzando con il pollice il suo punto più sensibile.  
E Molly gemette.  
Forte.  
Probabilmente l’avevano sentita fino a Piccadilly, ma non le sarebbe importato un fico secco, se lui non si fosse fermato!  
Lo sentì ritirare la mano per poggiargliela sulla coscia, e nello stesso istante piegò il collo, fissandolo.  
La guardava.  
Steso su di lei, letteralmente sdraiato fra le sue gambe, quel maledetto… nevrotico! … se ne stava comodamente appoggiato ad un gomito e la guardava!  
Con la testa leggermente piegata di lato.  
E quando parlò, lo fece con il tono di chi avesse appena scoperto che giallo più rosso da arancio!  
\- La tua voce… - Mormorò. – avevo dimenticato di considerare la tua voce… oggi, perlomeno… avevo già pensato, naturalmente… -  
Molly gli afferrò i capelli. Un gesto così improvviso che persino il grande Sherlock Holmes non riuscì a prevederlo.  
\- Se ti fermi ti ammazzo! – Soffiò, ansando. – Giuro su Dio che ti ammazzo! –  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono per la sorpresa.  
\- Giuro su Dio che prendo un bisturi e te lo infilo da orecchio a orecchio! –  
Veloce almeno quanto lei, le afferrò il polso e lo inchiodò contro il materasso, piombandole addosso.  
\- Non avresti la forza di trapassare un cranio umano… - Bisbigliò, gli occhi in cui il divertimento giocava con la passione. – due volte… -  
\- Tu fermati… - Lo sfidò Molly. – e poi ne riparliamo!-  
Oh, quel fottuto bastardo avrebbe anche potuto farlo per il puro gusto di raccogliere la sfida…   
E quando si sollevò, per un momento, Molly pensò che avrebbe davvero lobotomizzato a mano il padre di sua figlia! Ma evidentemente c’era una parte di Sherlock Holmes che non era interessata alla competizione quanto la sua testa.   
E fu quella che gli fece stringere le labbra, mentre si sedeva per finire di spogliarsi.  
Ipnotizzata, Molly lo fissò, il corpo muscoloso illuminato dalle luci che attraversavano la finestra.  
Era… cambiato… da quella notte di due anni prima…   
Si era asciugato, e Molly poteva distinguere ogni muscolo, ogni tendine, come in una perfetta riproduzione anatomica. Come il corpo di un uomo che aveva corso, e scalato, e nuotato, fino a farsi scoppiare i polmoni.   
Ma, diversamente che in un modello anatomico, sulla sua carne l’ imperfezione era un groviglio di cicatrici che gli solcava la schiena. Alcune vecchie, la maggior parte recenti… terribilmente recenti… meno di dieci giorni…  
Mentre un singhiozzo le saliva alla gola, si chiese se gli avesse procurato dolore, avvinghiandosi con le gambe attorno alla sua vita.  
Sulla spalla, dove aveva appoggiato la testa, un livido scuro stava scomparendo. Il segno di un forte colpo inferto con un attrezzo… un tubo sottile… o una svitabulloni…  
Un momento dopo, sentì le mani di lui sulla gamba, sfilarle delicatamente una calza.  
Non si era neanche accorta di averle ancora addosso.  
Lo guardò spogliarla con il cuore che le martellava nel petto, sempre più forte, e quando non riuscì più ad aspettare si sollevò, allungando le braccia.  
Lo strinse, attirandolo su di se. Baciandogli le labbra.  
Prendendo l’iniziativa come due anni prima non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere capace…  
Come un’ora prima non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere capace.  
Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, sfiorando con le dita le cicatrici.  
Quando un suono gutturale gli lasciò le labbra ruotò la testa, baciandogli il segno sulla spalla.  
\- Ti faccio male? – Mormorò.  
Lui teneva il volto nascosto contro il suo.  
E la sua voce sembrava provenire dal fondo di una caverna.  
\- Solo se smetti… -  
Molly sorrise, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Stavolta non doveva chiederle se lo voleva.  
Stavolta, persino Scotland Yard ci sarebbe arrivata!  
Gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi, e quando finalmente sollevò il volto Sherlock stringeva le labbra, le pupille divenute enormi in quelle incredibili iridi colorate.  
E, come la prima volta, la guardò negli occhi mentre si spingeva dentro di lei. Lentamente, quasi avesse paura di qualcosa.  
Mentre a Molly sembrava di impazzire.  
Sherlock poteva essere stato perseguitato dai ricordi, ma anche Molly ricordava… ricordava cosa significava sentirsi così piena, e completa, e felice…   
Una cosa sola con l’uomo che amava.  
Le sfuggì un singhiozzo e lui le prese la bocca. Con passione. Con urgenza. Mentre la penetrava fino in fondo con un unico movimento deciso.   
E senza smettere di baciarla cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, come non avesse mai fatto altro in tutta la sua vita.  
Ansimando, Molly lottò per respirare, i fianchi che accompagnavano quelli di lui senza che neanche dovesse pensarlo. Accogliendolo. Rispondendo ad ogni movimento, acquistando istintivamente lo stesso, meraviglioso, frenetico ritmo.  
Le orecchie che le ronzavano e il corpo che pulsava.  
Più forte ad ogni spinta, ad ogni frizione della sua carne contro quella di lui. Ogni recesso del suo essere sfiorato, graffiato, stimolato fino al limite del dolore.  
Fino a che sofferenza e piacere si fusero insieme e Molly esplose con un gemito soffocato, affondandogli le unghie nelle spalle. Chiudendosi attorno a lui.  
E un attimo dopo gli vide schiudere le labbra, senza emettere alcun suono, la fronte completamente ricoperta di sudore. Mentre il suo seme, come lava bollente, si riversava nel corpo di Molly.  
Sherlock prese un lungo respiro, come cercasse la forza per muoversi. Quindi rotolò sulla schiena, uscendo da lei e fissando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Ancora una volta, per tutto il tempo, non aveva mai smesso di guardarla.

*****

Sherlock sbattè le palpebre, seguendo con gli occhi un’ imperfezione della tinta del soffitto. Una linea sottile, impercettibile, confusa fra le ombre che le luci della città proiettavano sull’intonaco.  
Era completamente nudo, disteso sul copriletto blu notte che adesso sapeva di sesso e di sudore.  
Una parte del suo cervello registrò che avrebbe dovuto portarlo in lavanderia prima che la signora Hudson se ne accorgesse.  
Un’altra gli ripetè per l’ennesima volta che faceva freddo.  
E, per l’ennesima volta, Sherlock la ignorò.  
Voleva il freddo.   
Ci fosse stato più freddo, prima, forse non sarebbe accaduto…   
E non ci fossero stati i suoi genitori, a logorargli i nervi…  
E le domande dei due anni precedenti…  
E l’odore dei capelli di Molly che gli riempiva le narici.  
E le dannate immagini che da giorni gli si formavano nella mente. Ogni volta che abbassava la guardia. I quadri generati dalle parole di Mycroft.  
In cui le mani di Tom Haggins sbottonavano la camicetta di Molly, toccandole la pelle. Sfiorandole il seno.  
In cui era il suo seme a riversarsi dentro di lei.  
Deglutì. Quel pensiero lo faceva impazzire.  
Ancora. E, ancora, non riusciva a capire il perchè.  
Istinto di possesso verso una donna fertile, finalizzato ad evitare il contaminarsi della specie… se solo… avesse vissuto in una caverna e si fosse chiamato William Sherlock Scott Neanderthal!  
C’erano stati momenti, quella sera, in cui aveva odiato Molly…  
L’aveva odiata ferocemente, perché sembrava così vulnerabile, e dolce, pigiata contro l’angolo del divano. Sperando di diventare invisibile, mentre guardava dei perfetti estranei impossessarsi della sua bambina. Così indifesa da generare in Sherlock l’impulso incontrollabile di sedersi accanto a lei. Di trasmetterle la propria presenza… il proprio appoggio.  
Eppure, era con Tom che andava a letto… era per vedere lui che avevano anticipato la visita dei suoi…   
L’aveva odiata per avergli fatto desiderare di allungare una mano, su quel divano, e toccarla. Davanti a sua madre e a suo fratello… mentre nel suo cervello continuava a formarsi l’immagine del suo volto arrossato per la passione… e sapeva che non era lui che i suoi occhi guardavano… e non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
La odiava perché sapeva che se l’avesse contattata una sola volta, in quei due anni, se le avesse chiesto di aspettarlo… lei lo avrebbe fatto.  
Perché allora lo amava…  
Ma non era mai stato ciò che Sherlock voleva.  
La odiava, perché non era questo che voleva neanche adesso, ma il pensiero che avesse smesso di amarlo era diventato una spina sottile che gli attraversava il petto.  
Voltò la testa, incapace di impedirselo.  
Accanto a lui, Molly si era infilata sotto le coperte, e dormiva, le labbra leggermente dischiuse e i capelli sparsi tutt’attorno al volto.  
Una leggera ombra scura attorno agli occhi.  
Doveva essere esausta. La mattina all’ospedale, il pomeriggio con la sua famiglia… una bambina di un anno e mezzo da crescere da sola.  
Represse con forza l’istinto di allungare la mano e carezzarle una guancia.  
No che non la odiava…   
Non l’aveva mai odiata…  
Quella ragazza che non era bella, ne elegante, ne sensuale, di cui non aveva mai pensato che potesse importargli… e che lo faceva letteralmente ammattire…  
Non le aveva mentito, parlandole delle donne che aveva avuto in quegli anni…  
Aveva volutamente glissato sul numero, per il gusto maligno di vedere la reazione dei suoi occhi espressivi. Per sapere se anche in Molly la consapevolezza di saperlo con un’ altra provocava la stessa reazione che faceva esplodere nel suo petto il pensiero di Tom…  
In realtà, al secondo tentativo con una bellissima agente spagnola aveva accantonato con decisione l’esperimento. Ed era accaduto il primo mese del suo esilio forzato. Quando credeva che la sua ossessione potesse ricondursi ad una mera dipendenza da sesso.  
In realtà… senza Molly, il sesso aveva rapidamente perso interesse… se non nei sogni, e nelle fantasie ad occhi aperti… mentre adesso, con Molly, aveva ripreso a tormentarlo.  
Sembrava… tutto faceva pensare… che fosse solo lei che voleva toccare… che solo il suo corpo riuscisse a dargli quello che cercava… e riappariva la domanda cui non riusciva a trovare risposta…  
Perché?  
Che cosa aveva lei che la rendeva speciale?  
Che risvegliava una parte del suo essere tanto primordiale?  
E perché il pensiero di reprimerla, quella parte, il pensiero, la certezza, che la sua vita sarebbe stata molto più efficace, molto più ordinata, molto migliore, senza Molly, lo rendeva così… triste?!  
Molly sospirò nel sonno, e Sherlock ringraziò mentalmente il freddo del novembre londinese.   
Aveva creduto di risolvere tutto cercando altre donne, e non aveva funzionato…  
Aveva pensato che la chiave fosse capire cosa di lei accendesse in quel modo i suoi sensi… ma non era in grado di venirne a capo…  
E anche che si trattasse di una fantasia, enfatizzata dalla condizione dell’esilio, dalla nostalgia di casa, e che una volta tornato si sarebbe dissolta… e non era accaduto!  
E quando si era ritrovato a baciarla senza quasi accorgersene, aveva pensato che, magari, era proprio quello il modo migliore per sgonfiare l’immagine mentale che si era creato… e invece aveva voglia di svegliarla subito, in quell’istante, per fare ancora l’amore con lei!  
Madre Santa… era peggio di qualsiasi droga avesse mai provato, e ne era ormai completamente assuefatto!  
Assuefatto ad una donna che per giunta era impegnata con un altro…  
Che adesso “era” di un altro!  
Un altro che la amava, la desiderava, voleva passare la sua vita insieme a lei…  
Anzi, se per questo, di altri ce n’ erano addirittura due, se un bel giorno lo stress post- traumatico avesse consentito a Lucas North di farsi avanti!  
Così, se il sempliciotto innamorato non avesse riscosso fortuna ci sarebbe sempre stato il tormentato agente segreto pronto a riverirla come e più di una madonna medievale!  
Strinse le labbra fino a farsele dolere.  
Potevano fare e pensare qualsiasi cosa, all’inferno dove si trovavano, tutti e due, ma Molly era sua! Quella notte, nel suo letto, fra le sue braccia! Era sua!  
Aveva portato in grembo sua figlia! Aveva accolto il suo corpo dentro di se!  
Anche se, forse, non era più innamorata di lui…  
Un rumore, nell’altra stanza, gli fece sbattere le palpebre, e ruotare automaticamente il corpo per alzarsi.  
Afferrò la vestaglia dal retro della porta, respirando piano mentre la infilava.  
Naturalmente, sarebbe stato troppo sperare in un ladro, un assassino, un terrorista che potesse distrarre la sua mente da quei pensieri inutili ed assurdi…   
Persino Mycroft che avesse dimenticato qualcosa in casa sua ed avesse deciso di forzare la porta sarebbe stato un sollievo…  
Ma il soggiorno, rischiarato dalle luci di Londra, era deserto, ad eccezione di una bambina dai ricci scuri che si agitava all’interno del suo box improvvisato.  
Sherlock si fermò un istante sulla soglia, inclinando la testa di lato. In realtà, Hamish non si stava agitando, quanto… stava cercando di evadere, con il braccio e la spalla infilati nell’intercapedine fra le due poltrone!  
Non si fosse trattato dei suoi meravigliosi, pesantissimi mobili vecchio stile, probabilmente, ci sarebbe anche riuscita.  
Si avvicinò al divano, appoggiandosi allo schienale di una poltrona per guardare oltre, e ritrovandosi davanti un faccino con le guance arrossate per lo sforzo.  
\- E tu che cosa vorresti fare?! – Esclamò, fissando la bambina dritto negli occhi, con lo stesso sguardo inquisitore che aveva fatto tremare alcuni dei peggiori criminali del regno.   
E che lei sostenne sbattendo le ciglia e rivolgendogli un sorriso estasiato.   
Assurdamente, la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu che quel sorriso avrebbe fatto girare parecchie teste, fra qualche anno a quella parte!  
Poi, Hamish ritirò il braccio, appoggiò le manine sul suo lato dello schienale per tendersi verso di lui, ed esclamò :  
\- Latte! –  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi.  
Naturalmente…  
Ma lui non aveva latte in casa…  
Gli ci vollero due secondi per focalizzare la grande borsa che Molly aveva portato con se, almeno uno di troppo!  
Doveva smettere di usare i lombi, e presto!, se questo era l’effetto sulla sua capacità di analisi!  
\- Aspetta un istante. – Sospirò, lasciando la poltrona per raggiungere la sacca di tela, in terra vicino al caminetto.  
All’interno, c’era una delle più varie collezione di oggetti misteriosi ed unitili che avesse mai visto, tra cui, fortunatamente, due biberon di vetro pieni di latte tiepido.  
Ne tirò fuori uno, sollevandosi ed osservandolo alla fioca luce della stanza.  
Si presupponeva che dovesse darglielo tutto o esisteva una dose predeterminata da somministrare ai lattanti, e dipendente da peso, età e sviluppo individuale?  
E dal momento che Hamish aveva mangiato a cena pasta sfoglia, carne, patate in diverse preparazioni e dolce… poteva essere definita lattante?  
Tutto ciò, sempre presumendo che il liquido conservato in un contenitore per il latte, che aveva il colore del latte e la densità del latte fosse davvero latte…  
\- Per faaaavoooreeee… - Sherlock sollevò la testa, il faccino di Hamish che lo fissava dall’interstizio fra le due poltrone. – signor gatto, posso avere la mia bottiglina?! –  
Oh Dio del cielo!  
Se aveva creduto che Molly lo mandasse in confusione, il groppo che gli salì in gola gli fece rasentare pericolosamente il panico!   
Un groppo che si era formato la sera in cui aveva incontrato Hamish per la prima volta, e che era cresciuto ogni giorno di più, torcendosi su se stesso fino a formare un groviglio inestricabile. Quando l’aveva vista piangere, quando l’aveva presa in braccio, quando l’aveva ammirata tener testa a ben tre Holmes, tutti insieme, e adesso…  
Deglutì, avvicinandosi.  
\- Mi assicuri che la mamma te lo darebbe? –  
Si affacciò oltre le poltrone, mentre la bambina annuiva solennemente.  
\- Ti! –  
\- Correrò i miei rischi… -  
Allungò una mano, e la piccola afferrò il biberon con un gridolino felice. Dopo un istante, svitò il tappo che avrebbe dovuto essere, a giudicare dal simbolo sulla plastica, a prova di bambino, si sedette appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano e cominciò a bere, sospirando felice.  
Anche Sherlock sedette, appollaiandosi sul bracciolo, lottando contro l’ impulso di allungare le braccia e prenderla.  
Limitandosi a guardarla.   
Non facevano che ripetergli quanto gli somigliasse… ma quella che aveva davanti era una creatura pulita, innocente, così lontana dai tormenti e dalle nevrosi che leggeva sul proprio viso ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio.  
Grandi occhi ingenui che non sapevano nulla della cattiveria del mondo.   
Un mondo da cui nessuno avrebbe potuto proteggerla … nemmeno lui, per quanto potesse provarci con tutte le forze.  
\- Vuoi altro?- Mormorò, allontanando il pensiero. – Vuoi che ti porti dalla mamma? –  
Hamish scosse il capo, continuando a bere soddisfatta.  
Due anni prima… quella bambina non esisteva… quando aveva lasciato Londra non esisteva.  
E adesso era lì… ed era un misto… fra lui e Molly…   
Era la cosa più stupida, banale, naturale al mondo, ed era… incredibile…  
Sbattè le palpebre, il groppo che si torceva su se stesso ancora una volta.  
Mentre lentamente Hamish chiudeva gli occhi, e la testa le ricadeva di lato, lasciando andare il biberon.   
Delicatamente, Sherlock glielo tolse dalle mani, e poi appoggiò Hamish all’indietro, sistemandole i cuscini perché le sollevassero la schiena e la testa.  
Le rimise addosso il plaid di lana che aveva scansato, e tornò a sedersi.  
Tornò a guardarla…  
Avrebbe potuto avere un rigurgito di latte… o svegliarsi nel sonno… non sarebbe morto nessuno se fosse rimasto qualche minuto…  
Specialmente se avesse occupato quel tempo per riflettere sulle implicazioni del caso ancora irrisolto di Mr. Gallesby…  
Eppure, ogni pensiero lo riportava alla bambina che dormiva davanti a lui, con i pugni serrati e le guance rosse. O, in alternativa, a sua madre, che riposava nell’altra stanza.  
Quando tornò in camera da letto era trascorsa più di un’ora, ed il corso dei suoi pensieri aveva contribuito a renderlo troppo stanco per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa. E troppo debole per sopportare ancora il freddo.  
Si infilò sotto le lenzuola, sospirando per il sollievo.   
E abbassando palpebre lasciò che il tepore del letto gli raggiungesse le ossa.  
Un attimo dopo, Molly si mosse nel sonno, roteando sul fianco e finendogli dritta addosso, la testa sul suo petto, in un groviglio di capelli profumati e membra bollenti.  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi.  
Oh Dio Santo!

*****

Il calore… fu tutto ciò che Molly percepì, emergendo lentamente da un sonno così profondo da renderle il lasciarlo quasi impraticabile.   
Un calore vivo, che l’avvolgeva completamente, con la forza di due braccia grandi e solide che la tenevano stretta.  
Calore e senso di protezione… come se al mondo nessuno potesse farle alcun male…  
Lasciò che penetrassero nella sua mente, dietro i suoi occhi, attraverso il sangue…   
Il calore… la sensazione della pelle di Sherlock sotto la guancia. Liscia, con un vago aroma di sapone e di… Sherlock…  
Ed il cuore di lui, che batteva contro il suo orecchio.  
Forte… regolare… come un tamburo lontano.  
Le sfuggì un sospiro.   
Non era indispensabile che si svegliasse adesso…  
Solo il tempo di un altro battito di cuore…  
Soltanto uno…

*****

La destò il suono stridulo di un clacson, come una tromba nel cervello avvolto da bambagia.  
Facendole saltare un battito nel petto e spalancare gli occhi.  
Attorno a lei, la stanza era immersa nell’ ombra. Sia le imposte che la porta erano chiuse. E Molly era da sola.  
Allungò una mano nel letto, e sentì le lenzuola fredde.  
La consapevolezza, il senso di mancanza, più veloci dei pensieri. Più veloci dei ricordi.  
Deglutì.  
Che cosa aveva fatto…   
Oh Dio, lo sapeva! … sapeva che se l’avesse toccata si sarebbe sciolta!  
Che cosa aveva fatto!  
“Che cosa avevano fatto!” Gracchiò una voce dentro di lei. Non è che l’avesse proprio sbattuto sul divano e ci fosse salita sopra a cavalcioni!   
Quell’ immagine la risvegliò del tutto, e Molly si tirò a sedere, le coperte che scivolavano lungo il corpo nudo.  
Rabbrividì, e fu grata al freddo che le schiariva il cervello.  
“Sesso-consensuale-fra adulti!” Sibilò la voce! “Fa come se niente fosse!”  
Seh, magari fosse stato così semplice!  
Perché l’altro adulto si chiamava Sherlock Holmes, e Molly Hooper lo amava peggio di una ragazzina idiota!  
E l’ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso lui era sparito per due anni senza dare più notizie!  
E adesso… probabilmente… stava annotando sul suo stradannatissimo taccuino ogni particolare della notte precedente, compresi numero delle pulsazioni al minuto e durata dell’amplesso! Come in un maledetto esperimento scientifico!  
E del resto, lui voleva capire… analizzare le reazioni del proprio corpo… almeno, era stato abbastanza onesto da dirglielo… prima di spalmarla contro lo stipo della cucina…  
Saltò giù dal letto. Avrebbe dovuto lavarsi, ma non le importava un fico secco! Voleva solo rivestirsi, uscire, pensare… ed annegarsi nel Tamigi!  
Solo che… il suo vestito non c’era arrivato in camera da letto, questo lo ricordava bene!  
E la biancheria… Dio solo sapeva dov’era finita…   
Si guardò intorno nella stanza, sbattendo le palpebre alla vista del mucchietto di indumenti accuratamente ripiegato su una sedia.  
Come volevasi dimostrare! Nessun uomo normale si sarebbe mai sognato di fare una cosa del genere! Ma niente sarebbe mai stato normale con Sherlock Holmes!  
Aveva appena finito di infilare le calze, seduta sul bordo del letto, quando un colpo deciso alla porta la fece scattare in avanti, perdendo l’equilibrio e finendo sonoramente in terra.  
\- Posso entrare? – Mormorò Sherlock.  
\- No!! – Molly si alzò ansimando, quindi strappò la vestaglia dal gancio fissato alla porta e la infilò, chiudendosela in vita.   
\- Che cosa vuoi!? – Esclamò, appoggiandosi all’ uscio con tutto il peso.  
Dall’altra parte ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
\- E’ la mia stanza. –   
Quanto la faceva andare in bestia quel tono condiscendente!  
E, per di più, lo aveva anche trasmesso a sua…  
Molly sgranò gli occhi, afferrando la maniglia della porta.  
Oh Dio santo, Hamish!   
Si era scordata di Hamish!  
Spalancò la porta, finendo dritta fra le braccia di Sherlock.  
Perfettamente vestito, perfettamente lavato e perfettamente sbarbato, sembrava pronto per una colazione a Bukingham Palace, e il pensiero che doveva aver scelto gli abiti ed averli indossati con lei che dormiva nuda nel suo letto la fece avvampare di imbarazzo.  
Per un attimo rimasero entrambi immobili, Molly con le mani puntellate sul petto di lui e Sherlock a fissarla, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Se solo avesse detto qualcosa… se solo fosse sembrato un po’… sconvolto o… colpito o… scompigliato! Ma era Sherlock, che cosa si aspettava!  
Mentre lei era Molly, ed era un disastro!  
Distolse lo sguardo, raccogliendo le forze per allontanarsi, e con passo un po’ malfermo si diresse nel soggiorno, il freddo del pavimento che le pungeva la pelle attraverso le calze.  
Nel suo box improvvisato, ma estremamente funzionale, Hamish riposava, abbracciata al suo coniglietto rosa preferito.  
Sospirò, passandosi la mano fra i capelli.  
\- Ha dormito tutto il tempo? – Chiese, senza voltarsi.  
La voce alle sue spalle era assolutamente calma e controllata.  
\- No. Si è svegliata due volte.   
La prima ha voluto il suo latte. La seconda abbiamo chiacchierato un po’… -  
\- Chiacchierato? – Molly si voltò.   
Lui fece una smorfia con le labbra, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.   
\- Più o meno. Ha voluto sapere dove fossero zio Mycroft, nonno e nonna. Mi ha chiesto perché non li poteva vedere anche oggi, e ti prego di non assecondare questa sua pericolosa propensione verso i miei!, poi mi ha domandato perché Nana Hudson non fosse venuta a darle un bacio. A pensarci bene… più che una chiacchierata… è stato un interrogatorio! –  
\- Lo so… - Molly sospirò. – è terribilmente… terribilmente inquisitoria! –  
Vide un sorriso leggero increspargli le labbra.  
\- Non sembra grave… preoccupati se e quando comincerà a dedurre… -  
Molly schiuse la bocca, nel momento preciso in cui le pupille di lui si dilatavano. Nel momento preciso in cui Sherlock Holmes si rendeva conto di ciò che aveva detto, e del fatto che non poteva più tornare indietro…  
Forse, dopotutto, anche in lui c’era qualcosa di scompigliato… perché quella era la prima volta in cui, sebbene indirettamente, Sherlock ammetteva che Hamish era sua figlia…  
Molly avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa di… spiritoso, azzeccato… spezzare la tensione come avrebbe fatto John… ma si sentiva così vulnerabile, e sconvolta, e confusa, che l’unica osa che voleva era piangere…  
No… l’unica cosa che voleva era rifugiarsi fra le braccia di Sherlock… e forse l’avrebbe fatto… avrebbe colmato la distanza fra di loro e lo avrebbe stretto… perché in quel momento, in quell’attimo unico nel tempo, anche sul volto perfetto di lui poteva leggere un velo di confusione… se solo il suo telefono non avesse vibrato… frantumando quel momento e facendola voltare.  
Lo trovò dopo qualche istante. Sullo scrittoio.   
Accanto al Laptop acceso di Sherlock…  
Ovviamente, lui si era già ricomposto…  
\- Mm… E’ tutta la mattina che fa così. –  
Molly prese in mano il cellulare.  
\- Con tutta probabilità, è di nuovo Tom. –  
Lei boccheggiò, guardandolo.  
\- Hai controllato le mie telefonate?! –  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Il nome appare sul display, insieme ad una fotografia… discutibile! Il tuo… ragazzo… ha disturbato il mio lavoro sette volte. Dovresti fargli presente che non rispondere può essere ragionevolmente interpretato come velata dichiarazione di “non voler” rispondere! –  
\- Io avrei voluto rispondere! – Sbottò lei. – Perché non mi hai portato il cellulare!? –  
\- Perché… dormivi. Non mi sembrava appropriato. –  
\- Invece era appropriato frugare nella mia borsa! –  
Scosse la testa, e qualsiasi obbiezione lui potesse aver inventato fu bloccata dalla sua esclamazione.  
\- Sherlock, ma sono le undici! –  
Lui sembrò pensarci un istante.  
\- E dieci… il tuo cellulare va indietro… -  
\- Santo Dio! Le undici! Dovevamo vederci… un’ora fa! E devo ancora lavare Hamish e devo… lavare me stessa! E cambiarmi! – Ficcò il telefono nella tasca della vestaglia, correndo in cucina. – Devo andare a casa immediatamente! E probabilmente sarà là sotto che mi aspetta… dove diavolo è il mio vestito?! – Lo vide un attimo dopo, appoggiato allo schienale di una sedia, e con tutta la velocità di cui fu capace si spogliò, incespicando nelle pieghe della vestaglia troppo grande, per gettarla poi in terra ed afferrare il vestito.  
Saltellò letteralmente per tirare su la lampo. Certo, sarebbe stato più facile se Sherlock l’avesse aiutata, ma l’idea di domandarglielo dopo che si era appena spogliata nella sua cucina era davvero… davvero troppo! Quindi, individuò le scarpe, e si sedette per metterne una.  
\- Molly… -  
\- Che c’è!? – Esclamò, esasperata dal tono calmo di lui. Poi sospirò e si girò a guardarlo, la seconda scarpa sollevata in una mano.  
Sherlock si era chinato a raccogliere la vestaglia, e si stava rialzando con un movimento lentissimo. Riprese a parlare solo quando fu completamente diritto, e con gesti tranquilli rigirò le maniche dal rovescio, prima una e poi l’altra.   
\- Tu vuoi trascorrere il week end a casa dei genitori di Tom… -  
Lei lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre, le parole che volteggiavano attorno alla sua testa.  
\- … adesso? –  
Boccheggiò.  
\- Oddio! Oddio hai ragione! –  
\- Lo so perfettamente. –  
Molly si alzò, la scarpa ancora in mano.  
\- Io non… non posso fare finta che non sia successo niente… -  
\- Dato il tuo carattere… no. Se fossi un altro genere di donna, forse non ti porresti il problema… -  
\- Un’ altra donna ti avrebbe mandato a farti fottere! - Esclamò.  
Non era vero. Lo sapeva e non gliene importava.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, storcendo le labbra.   
\- Si può dire che sia esattamente… quello che hai fatto tu… -  
Molly gli tirò la scarpa. Se avesse avuto un coltello, una lancia, una bomba a mano, gli avrebbe tirato quello, ma aveva una scarpa e gliela lanciò contro con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Prendendolo di sorpresa, per una volta nella sua vita, e colpendolo in pieno ad una spalla.  
Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto centrargli la faccia!  
\- La tua reazione è assurda e immotivata! – Sbottò lui, come se parlasse con Hamish. – E violenta! –  
\- Dovevo ucciderti ieri! Dovevo ficcarti quel bisturi in testa! –  
\- No! Io ho mantenuto la mia parte dell’accordo! –  
Se le avessero dato fuoco, la faccia di Molly non avrebbe potuto bruciare di più. Come faceva… come poteva parlare di ciò che era accaduto come fosse… una partita di cricket in tv!  
\- Non è colpa mia se hai fatto sesso con me il giorno prima dell’appuntamento col tuo… fidanzato. Io sto soltanto puntualizzando i fatti. –  
Molly dovette chiudere e aprire la bocca due volte prima di poter ribattere.  
\- Mi stai dando della puttana?!-  
Stavolta, l’espressione sul volto di Sherlock fu di assoluto e genuino stupore.  
\- Per l’amor di Dio, no! Come ti viene in mente?! –  
\- Ma, diamine, ti senti quando parli?! –  
\- Questo che sto dicendo, in maniera perfettamente intellegibile e chiara, è che il tuo attuale stato di… shock… è dovuto proprio al fatto di non essere una donna… promisqua… e che la cosa più coerente con il tuo carattere e che potrebbe maggiormente dare conforto alla tua coscienza è parlare a cuore aperto con Tom… -  
La sua… coscienza!  
\- Considerato quello che prova per te, ti comprenderà e perdonerà… -  
Molly dovete appoggiarsi al tavolo per non barcollare.  
\- Qualunque cosa tu stia cercando di ottenere… smettila immediatamente! –  
\- Tom è una persona gentile, bene ducata, con una famiglia amorevole alle spalle… -  
\- Smettila! –  
Sherlock si fermò, allargando le mani in segno di resa.  
\- Come desideri. Se non vuoi dirglielo… -  
\- Certo che voglio dirglielo! –  
\- Davvero?! –  
\- Si! No! No, non voglio! Ma non posso tenerglielo nascosto! –  
\- Era quello che intendevo… -  
Molly cadde sulla sedia.  
\- Non posso dirglielo… non ce la faccio… gli spezzerò il cuore… -  
Sherlock sospirò, la voce sospettosamente calorosa.  
\- Sopravvivrà, ti comprenderà e perdonerà… -  
\- Non ci riuscirò mai… - Si prese il volto fra le mani.  
\- Ma è quello che vuoi? –  
\- Si… -  
\- D’accordo.-  
Il campanello d’ allarme suonò chiaro, forte e acuto, trapassandole il cervello. E, nell’istante in cui lo fece, Molly seppe anche che era già troppo tardi.  
Sollevò il viso, solo per accorgersi che Sherlock aveva tirato fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca della vestaglia, e lo teneva tranquillamente in mano, muovendo il pollice sul display.  
\- Sherlock… -  
Non le rispose.  
\- Sherlock, che diavolo stai facendo? –  
Lui non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi.  
\- Tutto il tuo disagio è causato dalla mia… curiosità scientifica… Rimedio! –  
\- Noo! – Molly scattò in piedi, correndogli incontro, ma Sherlock la scansò agilmente, portandosi il telefono all’orecchio.   
\- Tom? –  
\- No! – Molly si premette la mano contro la bocca, incespicò per il dislivello fra i suoi piedi e tornò indietro più veloce che potè.  
\- … Sherlock! Si, l’amico di Molly… ci siamo conosciuti l’altro giorno… -  
\- Sherlock, smettila! –  
Lui fece un giro completo attorno al tavolo, mentre Molly lo inseguiva come una trottola impazzita.  
\- … no, sta benissimo! E’ ancora a casa mia… oh era… - Si mosse all’indietro, schivandola, come il matador con un toro particolarmente maldestro, per poi dirigersi in camera da letto. – in imbarazzo al pensiero di chiamarti… non credeva di trovare le parole…   
Si, so che dovevate vedervi. Si… - Sollevò platealmente gli occhi al cielo. Se avesse mimato con le labbra la parola “idiota” non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro. – mi ha detto anche questo… -  
Molly gli afferrò la camicia, ma le sfuggì di mano quando Sherlock salì sul materasso, con il movimento fluido di un gatto.  
\- … ma non sapeva se fosse più il caso…   
Cosa? Oh, naturalmente! Perché stanotte è venuta a letto con me! –  
\- Oddio! –  
Sherlock scese dall’altra parte, mentre Molly cadeva carponi sul materasso ed era costretta a girarsi per seguirlo.  
Di nuovo, un’espressione esasperata si dipinse sul volto di lui.  
\- No! Non avevamo bevuto! Io l’ho sedotta, lei ha ceduto, abbiamo fatto sesso, e questo provoca in Molly un notevole imbarazzo. –  
Sherlock allungò la mano, afferrandola per un polso, e con un unico movimento fece leva sulla spalla di lei, costringendo Molly a voltarsi e bloccandola con la schiena contro il proprio petto.  
\- Certo che non è quel tipo di donna! – Sbuffò alle sue spalle, la voce di un tono più alta. – Posso assumere con certezza assoluta che, se non avessi fatto io il primo passo, non sarebbe accaduto… -  
Con un piccolo grido, Molly gli assestò una gomitata nello stomaco, e quando lui allentò la presa si sollevò sulle punte per afferrare il cellulare… che le scivolò di mano, le cadde in terra e si aprì in due.  
\- Noo… - Si afflosciò, ancora stretta contro il petto di Sherlock.  
\- Tu… - Ansimò un attimo dopo, spingendosi in avanti e liberandosi dalla presa. – sei un fottutissimo bastardo psicopatico manipolatore! –  
L’ espressione innocente di Sherlock ruppe l’ultima diga. Davvero l’ultima.  
\- Io non sono uno psicopatico, io sono un… -  
\- Tu sei uno stronzo – Lo interruppe Molly ansimando. – che gioca con le persone come se fossero i suoi pupazzi personali!  
Vuoi la tua grande uscita di scena e lasci tutti in sospeso per due anni, rivuoi indietro John e gli fai credere di stare per esplodere, vuoi fare finta che io non esista e io non esisto, poi decidi improvvisamente che vuoi scoparmi e mi scopi! –  
\- Molly! –  
Meraviglioso! Il turpiloquio almeno aveva effetto!  
\- Sta zitto! Le persone non sono bambole, e non diventano una massa di idioti solo perché tu sei intelligente!   
John ti sopporta, Lestrade ti sopporta, io ho sopportato… tutto quello che si poteva sopportare! E va tutto bene! Siamo ingranaggi nel meraviglioso esperimento di Sherlock Holmes! Ma Tom non c’entra niente! E’ un ragazzo gentile e tu non avevi alcun diritto di fargli del male perché non rientra nei tuoi schemi mentali! –   
Gli diede una spinta, facendolo finire contro l’armadio.  
\- Non ti importa di me! – Sentiva le lacrime premerle contro gli occhi. – Ti importa solo che l’equazione riesca… e io… non voglio neanche immaginare che cosa tu abbia previsto, o immaginato… perché non ci sto… -  
Si allontanò, attraversando la cucina e recuperando la sua scarpa.   
\- Dove stai andando? –  
C’era qualcosa nella voce di lui, ma Molly non poteva, non voleva voltarsi.   
\- A chiedergli scusa! A dirgli che sono un’idiota e che non si meritava che gli facessi una cosa del genere! –  
Afferrò il cappotto, precipitandosi giù per le scale.  
Nemmeno l’aria fredda di Londra potè impedire alla prima lacrima di rotolarle giù per la guancia bollente.  
Perché doveva fare così?  
Perché doveva sempre… fare così?  
Si fermò sulla soglia, asciugandosi il viso con il dorso delle mani.  
E alle sue spalle sentì il rumore concitato dei passi di lui.  
La stava seguendo…  
\- Molly… hai lasciato qui la bambina… -  
Molly sollevò le spalle, stringendo le labbra.  
\- Va a farti fottere, Sherlock Holmes! –

*****

John Watson si precipitò su per la scale, il cuore che gli bruciava in gola, la fronte ricoperta di sudore gelato.  
Alle sue spalle, il portone del 221b di Baker Street era rimasto aperto, ma non gli importò.  
Non gli sarebbe importato se l’intero regno fosse andato a fuoco, in quel momento!  
In quel momento, l’unica cosa di cui gli importava era il cellulare che teneva stretto fra le dita. E il messaggio che meno di un quarto d’ora prima era comparso sul display.  
Come una terribile e ineluttabile condanna.  
“Reichenbach Falls”   
Aveva lasciato il lavoro, l’ambulatorio, i pazienti che aspettavano, Mary, che lo aveva fissato come fosse impazzito.  
E aveva ragione.  
John era impazzito.  
Di preoccupazione. Di terrore.  
Che tutto ricominciasse daccapo.  
Non aveva pattuito con Sherlock quel codice.  
Non poteva tradurlo con “qualcuno morirà” o “dovrai sparare”.  
Ma sapeva ciò che significava.  
E ciò che significava lo riempiva di puro e semplice terrore.  
Si accorse che la porta dell’appartamento era aperta molto prima di raggiungerla.  
“Dio… “Pregò.” Fa che non sia troppo tardi!”  
Superò gli ultimi gradini con un salto. Preparandosi a qualunque cosa potesse trovare. Sapendo già che mentiva a se stesso.  
E infatti… mentiva.  
Perché niente nella sua vita, nella sua esperienza, negli anni in cui era stato un soldato avrebbe potuto prepararlo a trovarsi di fronte Sherlock Holmes che, perfettamente vestito e pettinato, se ne stava al centro del suo soggiorno e reggeva Hamish sospesa per aria, a distanza di sicurezza, fissandola con un sopracciglio aggrottato e l’aspetto di un astrofisico che stesse esaminando la madre di tutte le singolarità. Mentre la bambina sgambettava nel vuoto con l’aria di divertirsi immensamente.  
Quando John si fermò sulla porta, con una mano sul fianco e la nettissima sensazione di essere li li per sputare i polmoni, Sherlock voltò la testa verso di lui, e con serietà mortale decretò:  
\- Credo che debba essere cambiata… -

*****

Quando venerdì pomeriggio Molly Hooper aveva varcato la soglia di Baker Street, viveva una vita relativamente tranquilla… se non felice, almeno serena. Aveva una bambina che amava più di se stessa, si era ripresa ormai da parecchio dalle circostanze in cui era stata concepita e, dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, era passata dalla convinzione che sua figlia non avrebbe mai conosciuto il padre a quella che forse, da li a un milione di anni, avrebbero anche potuto costruire uno straccio di rapporto fra di loro…  
E che, magari… in quello straccio di rapporto ci sarebbe stato un posto anche per lei. Fosse anche stato quello di semplice ed estatica spettatrice.  
Aveva un buon lavoro, degli amici meravigliosi e un ragazzo con cui condivideva un rapporto un po’ complesso ma che avrebbe potuto migliorare ed evolversi in qualcosa di stabile e meravigliosamente normale.  
Era fiera del percorso che aveva fatto, del modo in cui aveva affrontato le avversità della sua vita, e credeva sinceramente di poter dare alla sua piccola una famiglia serena, e l’esempio di una persona equilibrata e indipendente.  
Quando sabato, circa alla stessa ora, attraversò quel medesimo portone, con le chiavi che la signora Hudson le aveva dato, la sua esistenza era un disastro che si inerpicava attorno ad un norme punto interrogativo.  
Era scompigliata, sporca, scarmigliata, con gli occhi rossi per il troppo pianto ed il cuore ridotto a una poltiglia.  
Aveva chiuso con il suo ragazzo, e si malediceva perché non le importava neanche minimamente quanto la consapevolezza di non poter costruire l’ombra di niente con l’uomo a causa del quale era accaduto.  
Per il bene di sua figlia e per se stessa.  
Al momento, la persona di cui aveva la più bassa considerazione al mondo, dopo Jack lo squartatore e Jim Moriarty.  
Nell’ordine.  
Una donna irrazionale, stupida, confusa, che aveva permesso ai propri sentimenti e non meno… assolutamente non meno… ai prorpi sensi, di gettare al vento tutto quello che aveva faticosamente costruito.  
E che avrebbe potuto dare a sua figlia giusto l’esempio di una madre che dopo essere stata bellamente maltrattata, vituperata, ignorata, abbandonata, e di nuovo ignorata dallo stesso uomo, cadeva ai suoi piedi al primo schiocco di dita!  
Ecco, se mai Mycroft Holmes avesse voluto ottenere la custodia di Hamish, probabilmente l’avrebbe usato come arringa iniziale!  
Il giudice gli avrebbe dato ragione, la giuria gli avrebbe dato ragione, la nazione gli avrebbe dato ragione, e le avrebbero anche cucito una lettera scarlatta su tutti i maglioni!  
Salì stancamente le scale.   
Chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe detto… e che cosa avrebbe fatto.  
La penosa discussione con Tom che aveva esaurito le sue ultime energie.   
Non credeva di averne più neanche per discutere…  
La porta si aprì prima che arrivasse al pianerottolo, e Molly trattenne il fiato. Lasciandolo andare in un singhiozzo di grato sollievo quando John Watson comparve sulla soglia, un’espressione ansiosa sul volto gentile.  
\- Molly… - Mormorò. – ti ho vista arrivare dalla finestra… hai un aspetto… -  
Lei sorrise.  
\- Un fiore… -  
\- Una rosa! – Rispose l’altro, con finta leggerezza.  
\- Che ti ha detto, John? –  
\- Mm… nulla… - Lanciò uno sguardo dietro di se. – Hamish è in una delle sue giornate a mille all’ora, e con lei presente non potevo attaccargli le palle alla 2.20!! –  
Si scostò per far entrare Molly.  
\- Non ha smesso un momento… -  
Ovviamente… quella notte aveva dormito dieci ore…  
Molly entrò esitante nel soggiorno, sorridendo alla vista della sua bambina seduta in terra, di fronte al suo adorato coniglietto rosa, intenta ad insegnargli il nome delle varie parti del volto umano, utilizzando come modello anatomico la faccia di Sherlock.  
Anche l’uomo era seduto in terra, con i piedi scalzi ed una gamba piegata sotto l’altra. Aveva la schiena contro il divano, ed il capo reclinato di lato disteso in quello che sembrava un sonno profondo. Con il braccio destro, stringeva Hamish per la vita.  
\- Naso… - Stava mormorando lei, indicando con il ditino il naso di Sherlock. – bocca… bocca bella… con la bocca si mangia… -  
Molly premette una mano sulla sua, di bocca. Aggrottando la fronte, e combattendo con tutta se stessa per non scoppiare a piangere. E per non buttare dalla finestra tutti i propositi con cui si era riempita il cervello nelle ultime ore.  
\- Lo so… - Mormorò John al suo fianco. – fa uno strano effetto… -  
Se solo li avesse visti così prima…  
\- Dio, John… aiutami a non crollare… -  
Lui le strinse la mano.  
\- Che vuoi che faccia? –  
\- Picchiami! Se mi ammorbidisco, se ti sembra che… stia cedendo… tirami un ceffone… -  
Watson scosse il capo.  
\- Non potrei tirarlo a lui? –  
Molly ricambiò la stretta, quindi inspirò profondamente e si diresse verso il divano.  
\- Uhhh, mamma! – Esclamò Hamish, allungando le mani.  
Molly le sorrise, chinandosi per tirarla su.  
Chinandosi per provare a tirarla su…  
La forza delle sue mani che si scontrava contro quella del braccio che teneva la bambina saldamente ancorata al terreno. Apparentemente, senza la minima intenzione di lasciarla.  
Molly diede uno strattone leggero, la cui unica conseguenza fu uno sguardo corrucciato di Hamish.  
Poi ne diede uno leggermente più forte. Al che, finalmente, Sherlock si svegliò.  
Con tutta calma aggrottò la fronte, raddrizzò la testa, aprì gli occhi stringendoli poi un paio di volte, prima di metterla a fuoco.  
Senza, per tutto il tempo, smettere di stringere Hamish.  
\- Molly! – Esclamò. E lei non riuscì a capire se fosse sorpreso di vederla o imbarazzato che lo trovasse in quella posizione. – Sei tornata? –  
\- Credevi che te l’avrei lasciata?!-  
Sherlock strizzò di nuovo gli occhi.  
\- No…-  
\- Sherlock? –  
\- Si? –  
\- MOLLALA. –  
Sherlock si guardò il braccio, quasi fosse una strana appendice a lui estranea. Quindi incrociò lo sguardo confuso di Hamish e deglutendo allentò la presa, permettendo a sua madre di sollevarla.  
Molly si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto in quel momento della confusione infernale che regnava nella stanza. Quando ebbe individuato dieci diversi componenti della sua borsa sparsi in giro, decise che riprenderseli non era assolutamente una priorità, e afferrato il cappotto di Hamish dall’appendiabiti si diresse decisa verso John.  
\- Ma la tieni, per favore? –   
Lui annuì, lo sguardo fisso alle sue spalle, dove, lo sentiva, Sherlock si stava alzando.  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo, mentre lei tirava fuori dalle maniche del cappotto il cappellino e la sciarpa della bambina, prima di schiarirsi la voce.  
\- Molly… -  
Lei infilò il cappotto ad Hamish.  
\- Avevi perfettamente ragione! – Sputò, con un tono tale che persino lui non osò interromperla. – Tom ha capito, e mi ha perdonata, dopo che gli ho raccontato particolari della mia miserevole esistenza che gli avevo accuratamente nascosto, e che gli ho chiesto umilmente scusa! –  
Sherlock esitò prima di rispondere.  
\- Ne sono… contento… -  
\- Di avere ragione?! Non ne dubito affatto! – Infilò ad Hamish il cappellino, ottenendo uno sguardo di fuoco e un deciso:  
\- Noooo voio! –  
\- Hamish Elisabeth, sta buona e zitta! –  
Le passò la sciarpa attorno al collo.  
\- Dopo di che… - Riprese. – mi sono scusata per quello che ho omesso nei mesi in cui ci siamo frequentati… e dopo ancora mi sono scusata per aver rovinato il week end suo e dei suoi genitori, e mi sono scusata di non poter più continuare a vederlo! –  
Finalmente, prese Hamish dalle braccia di John, se la sistemò addosso e si voltò.  
\- Gli ho spezzato il cuore per la seconda volta in una sola mattinata, saresti stato orgoglioso di me! –  
Vicinissimo, Sherlock la fissava. Una bizzarra figura con i capelli arruffati e i piedi nudi, che le faceva venire voglia di scompigliargli i ricci con le mani e contemporaneamente di picchiarlo a sangue. E con uno strano, imperscrutabile sguardo negli occhi.  
Non sapeva se stesse per dire qualcosa, non lo avrebbe mai saputo, perché lo prevenne alzando il mento e stringendo con forza le labbra.  
\- Non posso permetterti di incasinarmi la vita, Sherlock… perché non è più solo la mia vita! Hamish ha bisogno di amore, di serenità e di protezione.   
E io non posso darglieli se mi fai venire voglia di strapparmi i capelli dalla testa! Non posso darle una madre che hai il potere di far sentire un’ assoluta nullità! –  
Respirò, cercando si calmarsi.  
\- Tuo fratello è ineccepibile con lei… i tuoi genitori sono stati… adorabili… e tu sei suo padre! Anche se non riesci a dirlo!   
Ora, le cose stanno in questo modo: se non vuoi avere niente a che fare con lei, dimmelo! Se hai un’orchestra stonata in quel cervello fuori norma, benissimo, affari tuoi!  
Ma se avrò il sospetto… il minimo, infinitesimale sospetto che tu faccia soffrire mia figlia, con lei avrai chiuso!   
E per quel che mi riguarda puoi anche andare a buttarti da un altro tetto! –  
Lui continuava a fissarla. Gli occhi leggermente sgranati. Come se cercasse di assimilare le sue parole.  
O di afferrarne ogni implicazione possibile. Dovette passare più di mezzo minuto, senza che Sherlock avesse nemmeno sbattuto le palpebre.  
Al che Molly Hooper ingoiò la rabbia, la frustrazione ed il dolore, ed uscì.


	6. Parte IV – Dicembre 2013 - 01

Parte IV – Dicembre 2013

“L'amore che gli era sgorgato nel cuore non era l'improvviso, mutevole capriccio di un ragazzo ma la selvaggia, focosa passione di un uomo dalla volontà forte e dal carattere imperioso.  
Arthur Conan Doyle  
"Uno studio in rosso" di Arthur Conan Doyle”

 

24 dicembre, Londra

Greg Lestrade aveva comprato uno splendido albero di Natale, alto quasi fino al soffitto, e lo aveva addobbato insieme ai suoi figli mischiando le classiche decorazioni di vetro e di legno con piccoli giocattoli, cioccolatini dalle forme bizzarre che pendevano dai rami verde acceso e piccole pergamene arrotolate che contenevano i desideri che tutti gli ospiti si erano prestati a scrivere.  
Tutti, naturalmente, tranne Sherlock Holmes.  
Ma Lestrade era così felice di poter trascorrere quelle feste insieme ai suoi bambini che aveva risposto allo sguardo quasi scandalizzato dell’amico, con una plateale pacca sulla spalla, esclamando:  
\- E’ Natale! Benvenuto signor Scrooge!-   
John aveva riso di gusto, e reagito all’ espressione di Sherlock con un’alzata di spalle.  
Tutto l’appartamento risplendeva di luci colorate, la dinamica Lestrade-madre si era data un gran da fare in cucina e l’aria sapeva di arrosto e pudding dolce. I bambini parlottavano eccitati dell’annunciata visita di Babbo Natale, un cane, John aveva difficoltà a ricordare di chi fosse, correva in giro un po’ spaventato e un po’ eccitato, e Mary era una visione in verde che non avrebbe dimenticato per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Il punch era ottimo, la musica kitch al punto giusto, e gli ospiti, per lo più amici di Lestrade, tutti amichevoli e simpatici.  
Una festa della vigilia perfettamente riuscita… se non fosse stato per l’alta figura in abito scuro che se ne stava seduta rigidamente al bordo del divano, con una mano appoggiata sul ginocchio e gli occhi fissi su una singola, specifica luce intermittente. Una stella di color bianco argento.  
\- Non capisco perché sia venuto… - Mormorò Mary, sfiorando con le labbra il calice di champagne. – Se avesse detto che non gli andava saremmo rimasti tutti a casa… -  
John fece una smorfia.  
\- Non lo so nemmeno io…-  
Oddio… a ben vedere un’idea ce l’aveva…  
Ma visti i precedenti accordi con la sua futura moglie, preferì tenerla per se.  
Anche John, e ben più di Mary, era rimasto letteralmente sconvolto quando, dinanzi all’invito di Lestrade, Sherlock aveva sollevato le sopracciglia ed affermato conciliante:   
\- Certo. Non vedo perché no. –  
Per non parlare dello stesso Greg che, già pronto ad insistere davanti ad un rifiuto, aveva corso seriamente il rischio di slogarsi la mascella.   
John era stato così stupito che, una volta soli, aveva esclamato:  
\- Lo sai a che cosa hai appena detto si, vero?!-  
Sherlock gli aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sguardi condiscendenti, e non aveva più fatto cenno alla cosa, fino a che, quella sera, John e Mary erano passati a prendere lui e la signora Hudson, cui Sherlock porgeva il braccio con galanteria. Da parte sua, il signor Holmes era apparso impeccabile, come sempre, con un paio di pacchetti ed una bottiglia di vino in mano, e persino di buon umore.  
A gesti, Mary aveva ipotizzato un pesante consumo di droga.   
Tuttavia, la situazione era improvvisamente cambiata poco dopo il loro arrivo, quando Sherlock si era offerto di portare da bere alla signora Hudson e, al suo ritorno, l’aveva trovata che parlottava con Lestrade.  
\- Ma Molly… - Gli stava domandando. – Non la vedo… mi aveva detto che ci sarebbe stata… -  
Greg aveva storto le labbra.  
\- Si, doveva. Ma ha avuto un problema all’ultimo momento… -  
\- Diamine – Si era aggiunto John. – spero non sia nulla di grave. –  
\- No, non credo… - Aveva cominciato il padrone di casa, ma uno dei bambini aveva reclamato la sua presenza, e la frase era rimasta a metà.  
Ed era stato allora che John aveva visto Sherlock fissare per la prima volta la stellina intermittente.  
Porgere quindi il bicchiere alla signora Hudson, sedere sul divano e riprendere a guardarla.  
Non aveva più proferito verbo, e a quel punto erano già diversi gli invitati che si erano posti qualche domanda.  
E diverse le volte in cui John aveva ringraziato il cielo che Sally Donovan fosse andata a farsi impiccare altrove…  
Sospirò, facendo un passo verso il divano.  
Sherlock era il suo migliore amico, voleva un bene dell’anima a Molly ed era il padrino di Hamish… e tutto ciò lo metteva dritto al centro di un pasticcio terribilmente complicato.  
In cui provava compassione alternativamente per tutte le parti coinvolte.  
Certo, quel mattino di Novembre in cui Sherlock lo aveva convocato a Baker Street con un messaggio che gli aveva inopinatamente sottratto anni di vita e di salute avrebbe con immenso piacere stretto le mani attorno al suo collo troppo lungo, per fermarsi solo quando lo avesse visto diventare color puffo avariato.  
Ma già quando Molly era andata via come una furia, portando con se Hamish, l’espressione sul volto dell’amico aveva suscitato in John un moto di sincero dolore.  
\- Adesso mi dici che cazzo hai combinato… di nuovo! – Aveva esclamato, il rumore del portone al pian terreno che ancora echeggiava nell’aria.  
Per un momento, Sherlock aveva continuato a guardare davanti a se.  
Poi aveva alzato una mano, si era sbottonato a metà la camicia ed era sprofondato nel divano, sollevando la testa.  
\- Che cosa le hai detto?! – Aveva insistito John, avanzando verso di lui a passo di marcia. – Non sono mai riuscito a capire, te lo giuro, il gusto perverso che provi a torturarla! Sei di una stronzaggine mostruosa con lei, sei… -  
\- Niente! – Aveva esclamato Sherlock, facendo scattare una mano in avanti e fissandolo. – Non le ho detto niente di offensivo! Io ho… - Aveva aperto la bocca, poi l’aveva richiusa, poi l’aveva aperta di nuovo. – parlato con… Tom… -  
\- Con chi?! –  
Sherlock era tornato a guardare il soffitto.  
\- Tom… Haggin… -  
\- Il ragazzo di Molly? –  
\- Ex… pare… -  
\- Ex. – John aveva aperto e chiuso i pugni. L’ opzione puffo avariato che cominciava ad apparirgli dannatamente allettante. – E cosa mai potevi avere da chiacchierare, tu, con Tom Haggins?! –  
Silenzio.   
E ancora silenzio.  
Un intero minuto durante il quale nessuno dei due aveva fatto cenno di voler mollare l’osso. Poi, finalmente, Sherlock era esploso.  
\- E’ un completo idiota, e Molly si merita di più! Geneticamente un completo idiota e un completo idiota se ha permesso che lo lasciasse! –  
\- Certo. E tu in questa rottura non c’entri assolutamente nulla, vero? Sei innocente come la vergine all’altare! –  
Sherlock si era piegato in avanti, intrecciando le dita ed appoggiandole alle labbra, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Gli occhi persi in un punto indefinito davanti a se.  
Il che, tradotto dall’ Holmes all’ Inglese equivaleva a “non voglio parlarne”.   
\- Che cosa hai fatto, di tanto grave, stamattina… - Aveva ripetuto John. – per sconvolgerla al punto da rompere con Tom… e da lasciare la bambina sola con te… -  
Aveva socchiuso gli occhi.  
C’era qualcosa che non stava afferrando… qualcosa che aveva proprio davanti al naso.  
Poi, come un fulmine in piena notte, il senso nascosto della parola “stamattina” gli era sfrecciato davanti. E, contemporaneamente, Sherlock lo aveva guardato, muovendo solo gli occhi.  
Sapendo che aveva capito prima ancora dello stesso John.  
\- Cazzo! – Aveva esclamato Watson. No, in realtà lo aveva gridato. Forte e chiaro. – Ma che diavolo ti scatta con quella ragazza! –  
\- Non lo so! – Sherlock aveva mosso le mani, stringendole nell’aria come se volesse afferrare qualcosa, senza spostare i gomiti dalle gambe ne raddrizzarsi. – Volevo… capirlo! Ma non ci sono riuscito! –  
\- E visto che non ci sei riuscito avete fatto un ripasso veloce nel tuo letto?!   
Almeno stavolta hai preso precauzioni?! –  
Sherlock aveva scosso una mano.  
\- Lei prende la pillola… -  
John aveva spalancato la bocca, prendendo aria prima di esclamare:  
\- La prendeva anche l’ultima fottutissima volta! – Aveva fatto un giro su se stesso, stringendo i pugni. – Stavolta ti cambio i connotati! Giuro su Dio che ti cambio i connotati!   
Avevi programmato tutto quando è venuta qui, ieri sera? –  
Sherlock lo aveva guardato sconvolto.  
\- No! –  
\- Ma avevi programmato di fare qualcosa per rovinare il suo rapporto con Tom… -  
\- … -  
\- E hai colto la palla al balzo! –  
\- Io non… - Sherlock si era passato una mano fra i capelli. – avevo previsto che andasse così… anticipare le reazioni di Molly sembra… fuori dalla mia portata… -  
\- Ma fammi il piacere! Molly Hooper è la persona più cristallina che esista a questo mondo! –  
Di nuovo, Sherlock lo aveva guardato. E stavolta sul suo volto c’era qualcosa che aveva colpito John come un pugno nello stomaco. Un misto di vulnerabilità e tristezza che non aveva mai visto prima.  
\- Eppure… io non riesco a leggerla…   
Non è la prima volta che succede…   
Io non volevo che soffrisse, John, davvero… -  
\- Le hai fatto fare la figura della sgualdrina davanti al suo ragazzo… -  
\- Ma è una fissazione! – Anche Sherlock aveva gridato, la rabbia che per un momento sostituiva la tristezza. - Se tu fossi fidanzato con Molly potresti mai pensare che è una sgualdrina?! –  
\- Io non sono Tom Haggins! –  
Sherlock aveva inarcato le sopracciglia.  
\- No! – Lo aveva anticipato John. – Non ci provare! Per come la vedo io l’hai illusa, l’hai usata, l’hai manipolata, e dal momento che non è una stupida l’ha anche capito! Che cosa c’è da stupirsi se ti ha mandato al diavolo?! –  
Di nuovo, Sherlock si era steso all’indietro, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano.  
\- Neanche Moriarty l’aveva capita…   
Forse… abbiamo menti troppo contorte… abituate alle menzogne, ai doppi giochi, alle perversioni… e non possiamo comprendere qualcuno pulito come lei…   
Non aveva capito… nemmeno quello che Molly significasse per me… -  
John lo aveva guardato, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- E tu… genio, lo hai capito? –  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Sherlock gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo pieno di sorpresa.  
E non aveva risposto.  
Da quel giorno, Molly gli era stata il più lontana possibile.  
Aveva continuato a portare Hamish dalla signora Hudson, correndo però via subito dopo. In qualche occasione, John l’aveva sentita salire per le scale, e aveva guardato Sherlock, aspettandosi che andasse alla porta, o facesse… qualcosa!  
Ma Sherlock non si era mosso, continuando a leggere se leggeva, a guardare lo schermo del Pc se era quello che stava facendo, persino a parlare…  
Come se la presenza di Molly in casa fosse qualcosa che non lo tangeva affatto.  
Solo in due occasioni aveva permesso alla sua maschera di incrinarsi. Sollevando gli occhi dal microscopio una e addirittura avvicinandosi alla finestra l’altra.  
Con il volto teso e la mascella serrata.  
E, per quanto riguardava l’ospedale, ci erano andati tre volte, in quel mese e mezzo. Nelle due in cui erano stati in obitorio, Molly si era sforzata di fare finta di nulla, mentre Sherlock ci era riuscito perfettamente.  
Non fosse stato per il modo frenetico in cui una vena continuava a pulsargli sul collo…  
E nella terza, il signor Holmes aveva lanciato all’ascensore che portava all’ obitorio trentaquattro occhiate.  
Trentaquattro. Alla ventitreesima, la rabbia di John nei suoi confronti era definitivamente evaporata. Sostituita dall’ amara consapevolezza che entrambi i suoi amici stavano soffrendo, e che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare per aiutarli…  
Unita, naturalmente, alla conferma che Sherlock era un idiota! Geniale, ma pur sempre idiota!  
\- Non riesce nemmeno ad ammettere di soffrire!- Aveva sbottato una sera, a cena, con Mary. – Se nomino Molly fa finta di niente, se cerco di approfondire la questione prende il violino e inizia a fracassarmi i timpani! Come fossi io a rimanere delle ore con gli occhi persi nel nulla! Ed ha anche il barbaro coraggio di dire che sta pensando al lavoro! –  
Mary aveva scosso le spalle, portando la forchetta alle labbra.  
\- Lo sai come è fatto… è assolutamente incapace di relazionarsi ai sentimenti umani… non li capisce e non sa gestirli… anche se sono i suoi… specialmente se sono i suoi… -  
\- Si facesse vedere una volta per tutte! –  
\- John… è Molly che è stata… troppo dura… -  
Lui aveva strabuzzato gli occhi. E al diavolo la solidarietà femminile!  
\- Troppo dura? Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?! –  
\- Lo conosce!   
Avanti… ognuno di noi ha i suoi… difetti. I suoi scheletri nell’armadio.  
Ormai Molly dovrebbe sapere che Sherlock non agisce per far danni… -  
\- No, no, te lo assicuro! Agisce proprio per far danni! Tanti, immediati e irrimediabili! –  
\- Probabilmente sta solo progettando un modo contorto, arzigogolato e geniale per far pace con lei… -  
John aveva sbuffato.  
\- Ah, non gli sarà facile come con me! Mi carica su un vagone con una bomba a bordo, fa finta di piangere, e sa che mi scioglierò come un budino! Ma di Molly non riesce a prevedere le reazioni… e questo gli manda completamente in pappa il cervello. –  
\- Insieme al fatto che non riesce ad esporsi… -  
\- Che non sa nemmeno lui cosa cazzo vuole!! -  
\- Ecco. Preoccupiamoci il giorno in cui lo scoprirà… -  
Aveva sospirato.  
\- Dio ce ne scampi… -  
\- John… -  
\- Si? –  
\- Ti prego, amore, fatti gli affari tuoi… -  
John aveva sbuffato, obbiettato, poi capitolato, impegnandosi a non fare nulla che Mary non avrebbe approvato…  
Ma era difficile… maledettamente difficile…  
Perché il suo amico stava soffrendo… e John si sentiva stringere lo stomaco in una morsa ogni volta che non c’era un mistero, una deduzione, un esperimento, a distrarlo, e negli occhi di Sherlock ritornava quello sguardo lontano e vulnerabile che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere.  
Quando Irene Adler aveva scombussolato le loro vite John era stato irritato, stupito, arrabbiato, e un po’ sollevato di costatare che, per lo meno, nel cuore di Sherlock qualcosa funzionava come doveva.   
Ma mai avrebbe immaginato che uno stato di tale turbamento potesse essere causato da… Molly Hooper!  
E in questo caso, poi, non si trattava della cattiva ragazza da redimere e salvare.  
In questo caso la ragazza era fin troppo buona. E senza nulla da cui essere salvata…   
In questo caso la principessa, semplicemente, non voleva avere a che fare con lui.  
E l’armatura del cavaliere rischiava di arrugginire nell’armadio.  
C’era stato addirittura un momento in cui John si era scoperto a pregare che qualcuno rapisse Molly… perché Sherlock potesse davvero correre a salvarla e si ponesse finalmente fine a quello strazio.  
Quando poi si era reso conto che cominciava ad assomigliare ad Harrison, aveva urlato verso il soffitto ed era uscito, sotto gli occhi stupefatti di Sherlock.  
Per fortuna, Molly non aveva posto divieti riguardo ad Hamish. Ovviamente, quando John proponeva di salire a salutare la bambina, il “genio” aveva sempre qualcosa da fare, ma la signora Hudson gli riferiva puntualmente tutte le volte che lo faceva da solo.  
\- In vita mia non ho mai fatto cadere uno spillo per le scale, porto su e giù l’aspirapolvere in continuazione e mai che qualcuno sia venuto ad aiutarmi, ma ogni volta che devo portare Hamish a fare una passeggiata me lo ritrovo dietro la porta! Sta cominciando a diventare paradossale!   
Specialmente perché inizia a voler sapere quale percorso facciamo! –  
John si era passato una mano sulla faccia.  
\- Sta scherzando? –  
\- Magari! Un paio di volte è venuto anche con noi. Doveva controllare delle cose… pfiù! Come se fossi nata ieri… - La signora Hudson aveva sorriso, allungando la mano per sfiorare i ricci di Hamish. – Però sono adorabili insieme… dovresti vederli… -  
\- Evidentemente, non sono all’altezza! –  
\- Oh, John, non essere geloso! Farsi vedere da te significherebbe mostrarsi un po’ troppo… -  
\- Umano? –  
\- Umano… -  
La signora Hudson aveva sospirato, raccontandogli poi degli interminabili soliloqui di Hamish, che Sherlock ascoltava in silenzio, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra. E delle sequele di domande a cui lui rispondeva con la più assoluta serietà.  
Che cosa è il sole… perché il latte è bianco…  
La signora Hudson aveva ammesso di non essere stata in grado di seguire il filo di tante di quelle risposte da avere perso il conto. Là dove Hamish, viceversa, sembrava non avere la minima difficoltà.  
Ad ogni visita, John si sentiva sempre più triste, ed impotente. E, nonostante la sua promessa a Mary, aveva deciso che il suo proposito per l’anno nuovo sarebbe stato mettere a Sherlock un po’ di sale in zucca… magari con l’aiuto di uno scalpello! Ai dettagli avrebbe pensato poi…  
E quanto a Molly…  
Il cervellone di Baker Street poteva entrare in crisi perché non riusciva a immaginare le sue reazioni, ma all’ umile John Watson appariva perfettamente, assolutamente chiaro che se solo Sherlock le avesse chiesto di perdonarlo, Molly Hooper avrebbe gettato la dignità alle ortiche ed il cuore ai suoi piedi. Come era sempre stato, e nonostante ciò che lei stessa pensava!  
E questo era il proposito per l’anno nuovo… a cui però mancavano ancora sei maledettissimi giorni… durante i quali, con ogni probabilità, Sherlock Holmes avrebbe continuato a guardare quella stellina intermittente senza nemmeno rendersi conto che era ancora in casa di Lestrade!  
Sospirò. Ok, era un uomo intelligente, era un soldato!  
Aveva soccorso feriti abbandonati da tutti nel mezzo di sanguinose battaglie ed era saltato giù da un elicottero sulle montagne curde… doveva pur essere in grado di scuotere il suo migliore amico.  
Magari, ecco… senza suscitare una reazione che rovinasse irreparabilmente il Natale a tutti i presenti…  
Accanto a lui, Lestrade si schiarì la voce.  
\- La mia era solo una battuta, sai… su Scrooge… - Indicò con la testa il divano, e Watson scosse le spalle.  
Erano molto vicini, ma Sherlock non diede segno di averli sentiti.  
\- Dopotutto, mi dispiace che la Donovan non ci sia! Per lo meno avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui poter essere sgradevolmente se stesso! –  
John svuotò il bicchiere con un unico sorso.  
\- A me dispiace che Molly non ci sia… -  
\- Perché tu pensi… -  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Sherlock, rimanendo con la bocca aperta.   
E poi si lamentava delle battute sull’ acume di Scotlan Yard…   
\- Ah, diavolo! – Riprese Lestrade dopo un attimo.   
\- Credi che sia stata una scusa? –  
L’altro aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Di Molly? Nah… aveva anche detto ad Hamish che avrebbe visto Babbo Natale. No, è arrivata all’improvviso sua madre da fuori… -  
\- Sua madre! Io pensavo che Molly fosse orfana!-  
\- Il padre è morto… no, la madre vive all’estero, o una cosa del genere… si è presentata che lei ed Hamish stavano già uscendo, figurati! Pare che abbia organizzato una cena della vigilia con il nuovo marito. Stavano aspettando che lui le raggiungesse dopo un brindisi a chiusura di un convegno… chirurghi estetici… se non erro… -  
\- Oh… buon per… -  
Per tutto il tempo della breve conversazione, John aveva continuato a lanciare rapide occhiate a Sherlock. E per tutto il tempo il suo amico non aveva mai cambiato posizione.   
Adesso, all’improvviso, lo vide alzarsi con un movimento così fluido che non sembrò nemmeno umano, e senza una parola voltarsi ed uscire dal soggiorno.  
Nessuno sguardo, nessuna spiegazione.  
\- Ma che diavolo gli prende stasera! – Sbottò Lestrade al suo fianco.  
John si mosse in avanti, e, guidato dalla più chiara delle intuizioni, si avvicinò ad una finestra.  
Meno di un minuto dopo, Sherlock uscì dal portone, ancora intento ad infilarsi il cappotto.  
\- “Stasera”! – Sbottò, guardandolo mentre allungava una mano per chiamare un taxi. – Vorrei avere il tuo ottimismo! – 

*****

Sherlock inspirò, ed il fumo si levò in volute sottili dalle sue labbra. Il freddo gli congelava gli zigomi e da quell’angolazione le finestre dell’appartamento di Molly sembravano appartenere a un altro mondo. Ad anni luce di distanza dal suo.  
Nel soggiorno, le luci dell’albero di Natale si riflettevano sui vetri, mimando una danza senza musica.  
La danza di una festa cui non era invitato…  
Molly era una donna intelligente, una professionista affermata, ma era anche la ragazza che si vestiva nel modo peggiore che avesse mai conosciuto… un corpo senza un difetto nascosto da strati e strati di abiti informi.  
Che ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio vedeva solo un brutto anatroccolo. E si sentiva in colpa per non essere bella.  
Una ragazza allegra e socievole che aveva deciso di seppellirsi fra i morti… perché non avrebbe ucciso nessuno, lì sotto.  
Non avrebbe fatto piangere nessuno, lì sotto.  
Come aveva pianto lei, quando i medici non avevano salvato suo padre.  
Molly era una donna che arrossiva per qualsiasi complimento, perché non ne aveva mai ricevuti dalla persona che più di tutti avrebbe dovuto essere responsabile della formazione della sua autostima. Che naturalmente aveva preso a modello quando non era che una bambina e che l’aveva respinta. Che l’aveva fatta sentire troppo poco avvenente, troppo banale, mediocre e brutta. Che l’aveva incoraggiata a nascondere quella mancanza di attrattiva sotto quintali di vestiti sformati.  
La persona che, per assurdo, l’aveva abituata a non ricevere mai alcun segno di ammirazione. Ad essere trattata con sufficienza.  
Come se qualsiasi cosa, chiesta a Molly Hooper, fosse dovuta, perché, dopo tutto, lei era solo Molly Hooper…  
Così, quando uno stravagante, scontroso, nevrotico consulente investigativo era entrato nella sua vita con i suoi modo spicci e scortesi, lei era già abituata ad essere maltrattata…   
E aveva risposto con sorriso sincero al suo essere sgarbato.  
Inspirò, lasciando che la sigaretta gli bruciasse il palato.  
Il fatto di dovere in qualche modo qualcosa a quella persona gli suscitava un moto di rabbia e di nausea.  
La stessa persona che in quel momento si trovava con Molly.  
Le sua… Molly…  
\- Hai intenzione di salire, stavolta? –  
La voce di Lucas era profonda, vellutata, e sembrava uscire dalle pieghe stesse della notte. In terra, sul lastricato umido di pioggia, la sua ombra si era improvvisamente unita a quella di Sherlock.  
\- Cosa ti fa pensare che sia diversa dalle altre? – Mormorò lui, soffiando il fumo davanti a se.  
Negare sarebbe stato inutile, e stupido.  
Lucas era sempre stato lì. Tutte le notti in cui era uscito in silenzio da Baker Street e aveva camminato fino a quello stesso angolo di strada. E aveva guardato quelle stesse finestre.  
Assurdamente, quando lei si era affacciata, era stato Lucas a comparire dalle ombre, e ad agitare la mano in un breve saluto. Mentre Sherlock restava invisibile.  
Ognuno dei due consapevole dell’altro. E deciso ad ignorarlo.  
\- E’ Natale. – Disse l’uomo al suo fianco. – Si suppone che una bambina lo trascorra con suo padre. –  
\- Si suppone che una bambina lo trascorra con chi ama… -  
\- Appunto… -  
Sopra la loro testa, Molly si avvicinò alla finestra. Nessuno dei due poteva vedere il suo volto, ma appoggiò il capo contro il vetro, per un istante interminabile.  
Nessuno dei due emerse dalle ombre.  
Quando Molly voltò le spalle, Sherlock gettò in terra il mozzicone, senza neanche curarsi di spegnerlo.  
Il Natale di tre anni prima, per la prima volta dacchè la conosceva, Molly Hooper aveva trovato il coraggio di uscire dal bozzolo che la proteggeva, ed era entrata in casa sua fasciata in un bellissimo abito nero, che sembrava urlare al mondo quanto fosse bella.  
E l’uomo per cui aveva combattuto e vinto contro se stessa era stato in grado solo di ferirla, rigettandola nel suo angolo…  
Molly non poteva avere idea di quanto l’improvvisa consapevolezza che dentro la “sua” Molly Hooper potesse nascondersi una donna fosse stata destabilizzante e… spaventosa.  
Nessuno poteva averne idea.   
Quella sera, Irene Adler aveva finto la propria morte. Eppure, nonostante il caos dei giorni e dei mesi seguenti, gli era capitato, a volte, di ripensare a quel vestito di velluto nero.  
Stasera, viceversa, Molly indossava il suo vestito di lana rosso…   
E questo Natale Sherlock non avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di ferirla.  
Di chiunque si trattasse.  
E lo avrebbe fatto senza perderla.  
Si avviò verso il palazzo, i passi che rimbombavano nel buio.  
La mente che si muoveva con chiarezza per la prima volta da settimane.  
Perché, per la prima volta da settimane, Sherlock sapeva esattamente cosa voleva.  
\- Buon Natale… - Mormorò alle sue spalle Lucas North.

*****

Molly appoggiò la fronte al vetro gelato della finestra, la voce tagliente di sua madre che le feriva le orecchia.  
Qualcosa non andava nel suo vestito… o nelle scarpe forse… o in entrambe, più probabilmente…   
Sotto di lei, l’asfalto era bagnato della pioggia appena caduta, e rifletteva la luce fredda dei lampioni, e quella intermittente di miriadi di lucette natalizie, rubata agli addobbi sui balconi, o agli alberi dentro le case.  
“Ti scongiuro… “Mormorò dentro di se, la preghiera che le sgorgava incontenibile dal cuore. “vieni a salvarmi…”  
Si voltò, tirando via l’elastico dai capelli e preparandosi a vivere il peggior Natale della propria vita.  
Probabilmente, sua madre aveva ragione… era davvero una stupida ragazzina romantica…  
Sul piccolo divano, Vanessa Marchante, un tempo Hooper, sedeva con infinite eleganza e disinvoltura, come si trovasse nella sua lussuosa dimora parigina. E del resto non era sempre così?  
Non le apparteneva sempre tutto?  
\- Molly, uccellino, va a cambiarti quella robetta oscena! Edward sarà qui tra poco e dovremo andargli incontro! Non vorrai fargli fare quattro rampe di scale?! –  
Noo… non fosse mai che il Dottor Edward Marchante dovesse stancare il delicato piedino la sera di Natale! A ben vedere, le lauree sua e di Molly avevano esattamente lo stesso valore, al mercato corrente, ma a quanto pareva Vanessa si era persa il promemoria…  
\- E davvero, tesoro, quando ti deciderai a cambiare casa! Non è ammissibile che nel ventunesimo secolo si possa ancora abitare in un palazzo senza ascensore! –  
Molly avanzò di un passo, sospirando.  
\- E’ una bella casa, è molto vicina all’ ospedale e posso permettermi l’affitto… -  
\- Oh, per carità, Molly, ti preoccupi ancora dei soldi!–  
\- Ah… - Molly sollevò le sopracciglia. – se volete regalarmi un appartamento nuovo non lo rifiuto di certo! –  
In realtà, avrebbe preferito abitare nuda sotto il London Bridge, ma Vanessa sembrò prenderla sul serio, e strinse le labbra, un’ improvvisa rete di rughe che irrigidiva la bocca truccata. Una volta, era stata come quella di Molly, sottile e delicata, ma naturalmente la detestava, ed uno dei suoi primi “ritocchini” l’aveva resa gonfia e carnosa come un fiore.  
\- Intendevo dire che magari… adesso c’è qualcuno che ti da una mano con i conti… se non per te, per la bambina… -  
\- Si chiama Hamish… - Molly lanciò un’occhiata alla sua piccola, il cuore stretto in una morsa di tristezza. Se ne stava dritta su una delle due poltrone, con il coniglietto rosa stretto al petto, le piccole labbra a cuore piegate in basso. Solo un’ora prima saltava letteralmente dalla gioia mentre adesso…  
\- Che nome assurdo, poi! – Sbottò Vanessa. – Non posso neanche parlarne alle mie amiche, con un nome così! -  
\- Non puoi parlarne alle tue amiche per continuare a nasconderti gli anni. –  
\- Che sciocchezza! Sarei più che felice di raccontare a tutti di te… se potessi dire che hai una vita invidiabile, che sei sposata, che tua figlia frequenta le migliori scuole! Se potessi mostrar loro la foto del meraviglioso appartamento in cui abiti… -  
Si interruppe, fissandola. E, come sempre, quello che vide non le piacque affatto.  
\- Oh, andiamo! – Sbuffò. – E’ Natale! Accontentiamoci e andiamo avanti! Non ho intenzione di rovinarmi la serata battendo sempre sugli stessi punti!   
Avremmo potuto andare ovunque, questa notte, Molly, e invece io ed Edward abbiamo deciso di trascorrere il Natale insieme! –  
\- Se mi aveste avvisato che eravate a Londra avremmo potuto vederci un’altra volta, e vi sareste risparmiati la vigilia… -  
Di nuovo, Vanessa agitò la mano.  
\- Te l’ho già detto… i giorni sono passati così in fretta… e poi è Natale, la festa della famiglia!  
E noi siamo la tua famiglia, Molly, qualsiasi incomprensione possa esserci fra di noi! Tua e della tua bambina! –  
Già… peccato che “la bambina” l’avesse incontrata quella sera per la prima volta…  
Da quando era rimasta incinta, sua madre non era mai venuta a trovarla… anche se in un certo senso Molly ne era stata enormemente sollevata!  
Sedette sul divano.   
\- Mamma… - Mormorò. – per piacere… non inventare scuse assurde…  
Perché questa sera… così all’improvviso…?  
Perché passare il Natale insieme a noi… io… io non ti piaccio nemmeno… -  
\- Molly, – Sbottò Vanessa. – smettila subito con queste assurdità! Tu sei mia figlia, certo che mi piaci!  
Non mi piace, piuttosto, quello che hai fatto della tua vita! Avresti potuto venire a Parigi, frequentare un’università prestigiosa, magari entrare nello staff della Clinica di Edward… -  
Si, senza dubbio!  
\- E invece sei qui, in una casa minuscola e ti vesti ancora… Dio solo sa perché non hai mai imparato a vestirti decentemente! Guardati! Mio Dio, Molly, non hai neanche fatto un manicure oggi! Come puoi pretendere che non mi preoccupi per te!  
Potresti vivere in Francia, essere sposata, felice!, e invece ti sei fatta ingravidare come una ragazza di strada! –  
\- Ingravidare! – Molly alzò il tono della voce. – Mamma non sono una cavalla da monta! –  
\- Sei un medico, e un medico dovrebbe sapere come evitare certi inconvenienti… a meno che, naturalmente, tu non lo abbia voluto… -  
\- Che vuoi dire?! –  
\- Oh… che a una certa età, sola come un cane, in una città così… fredda!... potresti aver sentito il bisogno di crearti una famiglia a modo tuo! Oggi giorno non si capisce più che cosa abbiate in testa, voi ragazze!   
Ascolta tua madre, Molly, nessun uomo per bene ti metterà un anello al dito se hai avuto un figlio da una provetta!  
E nessun uomo per bene ti metterà un anello al dito se hai agganciato un balordo in un bar! –  
Molly la fissò per un momento, la bocca spalancata.  
Era… questo che sua madre pensava di lei?!  
\- Mamma… ti posso assicurare che il padre di Hamish non è una provetta. E ti posso assicurare che non è stata concepita nel bagno di un pub! –  
Era stata concepita nella sala ricreazione di un ospedale… ma questi erano solo fatti suoi…  
\- E allora perché non è qui! E perché vivi ancora in questo modo!  
Non sarà… non sarà sposato?! –  
Molly scattò, con un ‘irruenza molto al di la della intenzioni.  
\- Come te quando ti sei messa con Edward? –   
\- Molly! – Strillò Vanessa, negli occhi lo stesso lampo che da bambina aveva il potere di farla tremare. Da bambina… un milione di anni prima…  
Strinse le labbra, pronta ad affrontare, una volta per tutte, qualunque cosa fosse seguita, quando il suono acuto del campanello le calò addosso come una doccia gelata.  
\- Oddio! – Esclamò Vanessa. - Edward! E non sei ancora vestita! E lo hai fatto salire fino a qui! –  
Molly sospirò.  
\- Vuoi aprire tu mentre mi cambio? – Mormorò.  
\- Oh tesoro, non essere ridicola, non è casa mia! –  
Vanessa si appoggiò allo schienale, il bel volto atteggiato a un’espressione offesa, e Molly lanciò un’occhiata ad Hamish prima di alzarsi.  
Si era raggomitolata sulla poltrona, il coniglietto ancora stretto a se.  
Dio… che cosa stava facendo alla sua piccolina?  
Doveva… doveva mettere fine a tutte quelle assurde discussioni e ripicche, e cercare di farle passare la vigilia migliore possibile.  
Promise a se stessa che si sarebbe fatta perdonare il giorno seguente… avrebbe ingoiato il suo orgoglio, telefonato a Mycroft ed accettato il suo invito a colazione, perfettamente consapevole che con ogni probabilità aveva allestito per Hamish un intero villaggio di elfi canterini!  
Drizzò le spalle, ferma davanti alla porta nel minuscolo corridoio.   
Quello sarebbe stato l’indomani… adesso, però, le sarebbe toccato lo stimato dottor Edward Marchante…  
Solo che… non era Edward Marchante, in piedi sul pianerottolo, davanti a lei e ai suoi occhi sgranati.  
La mano serrata sulla porta aperta, Molly si ritrovò davanti il volto affilato di Sherlock, che passò in un istante dalla sua solita espressione controllata alla variante dolce della sua solita espressione controllata… un cambiamento che forse due persone al mondo sarebbero state in grado di cogliere.   
Quanto a Molly, la sola cosa che desiderava era gettargli le braccia al collo, e lasciare che il mondo scivolasse via…  
\- Sherlock! – Esclamò. Puntualizzando l’ovvio.  
\- Molly… -  
\- Sei tu…? -  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, un leggero sorriso che gli piegava le labbra. Solo un pò…  
\- Sii… -  
\- No, è che… - Molly so portò la mano al collo. – prima ti ho chiamato… -  
Le pieghe sulla sua fronte si accentuarono, mentre estraeva dalla tasca il cellulare.  
\- No, no, non volevo dire… -  
Per un momento, le sfrecciò nella mente l’immagine dell’elenco chiamate perse del cellulare di Sherlock, con apposita lista dedicata alle “preghiere silenziose ed inconsce”.  
Sorrise suo malgrado.  
\- … sarei davvero stupita se trovassi la chiamata! –  
Lui non capì, ma come spesso accadeva, decise di soprassedere.  
\- Posso entrare? – Chiese gentilmente.  
Non avrebbe dovuto… perché era davvero molto arrabbiata con Sherlock Holmes… perché stavolta era andato troppo oltre ed era più di un mese che si dava da fare per evitarlo…  
Lui e quegli occhi che sapevano incantarla e far sciogliere il suo cuore. Anche quando avrebbe dovuto solo disprezarlo…  
\- Certo! E’ solo che… non sono sola… -  
Se non ci fosse stata sua madre, se non si fosse sentita così fragile, e vulnerabile… se non avesse desiderato così tanto che fosse lì con lei…  
Si scostò, lasciandolo passare e chiudendo la porta.   
Sherlock aveva fatto solo un passo, ed era così vicino…  
Dio… quanto le era mancato il suo profumo…  
\- Lo so… - Affermò, indicando con il mento l’appendiabiti. – il visone non è davvero il tuo genere… -  
Molly lanciò un’occhiata alla pelliccia di sua madre, quando, dal soggiorno, Vanessa emise una sorta di squittio stridulo esclamando: “Oh cazzo!”. Un attimo dopo, i suoi tacchi tintinnarono sul pavimento.  
Una Lady… non c’era che dire…   
E la stessa cosa doveva pensare Sherlock, a giudicare dallo sguardo che rivolse al soggiorno.  
Molly si passò la mano sulla fronte, imbarazzata.  
Imbarazzata a morte.  
\- Ah… è… è mia madre… - Sputò.  
Sherlock annuì piano.  
\- E… ha bisogno… di aiuto? –  
\- Non credo… - Finalmente, Molly fece emergere il volto da dietro le dita. – ti ha visto entrare dal divano ed è corsa in bagno a… stuccarsi!-  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
\- Indeducibile, vero? –   
\- Non esiste nulla di indeducibile, Molly Hooper… ma questo era davvero… complicato… -  
\- Gattooo… -  
Sherlock abbassò gli occhi, un sorriso che gli addolciva improvvisamente il volto, quando Hamish, che era scesa dalla poltrona, la agirò per andargli incontro. Un sorriso che durò giusto il tempo di notare l’espressione afflitta della bimba…  
Trasformandosi in qualcosa che Molly non aveva mai visto prima…  
Con il coniglietto stretto a se e il nastro verde che le teneva i capelli, Hamish si diresse direttamente verso di lui, allungando il braccino libero.  
\- Per piacere… - Mormorò, fermandoglisi davanti. – in braccio… -  
Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si chinò, prendendo la piccola e sollevandola verso di se.  
Le altre volte, se l’era sempre seduta sul braccio, ma adesso la strinse contro il petto, ed Hamish gli circondò il collo con tutta la forza che aveva, minuscola contro la mole di lui.  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, affondando per un attimo il volto nei capelli della bambina, quindi li riaprì, fissando Molly.  
Ed era furioso, una rabbia controllata che gli tendeva ogni muscolo del volto.  
\- Che cosa è successo, Molly Hooper?! –  
\- Sherlock… -  
Come diavolo era possibile… si supponeva che fosse lei in collera… e invece si sentiva come un serial killer colto con un cadavere in salotto!  
\- Che cosa ha fatto tua madre ad Hamish?! –  
\- Niente di importante, Sherlock, ti assicuro… -  
\- Splendido, lo chiederò a lei… -  
\- No! Ti prego, non rendermi la vita impossibile… -  
\- Non voglio renderti la vita impossibile, Molly. Voglio sapere perché una bambina che è una furia della natura la notte di Natale pare uscita da un racconto di Dickens! –  
Molly fissò gli occhi sulla sua piccola, sentendosi prossima alle lacrime.  
\- Oh Dio… - Mormorò. – è colpa mia… -  
\- Molly… -  
\- Non ha voluto prenderla in braccio! Hamish è sempre così… calorosa… ma lei… si è… tirata indietro… dicendo che le avrebbe sporcato il vestito… e Hamish ha… ha capito… -  
\- Per l’amor di Dio Molly! – Per un momento, sembrò sul punto di scoppiare. Per un momento pensò che le avrebbe detto che era una pessima madre, e un pessimo essere umano. Poi deglutì, e la sua rabbia evaporò, così come era nata. – Perdonami. Non è colpa tua.-  
\- Si che lo è… - Molly allungò una mano, accarezzando i capelli di Hamish.   
Proprio nel momento in cui la bambina alzava il viso verso quello di Sherlock.  
\- Vanessa ha chiuso Toby… -  
\- Anche! –  
A Molly sembrava di annegare.   
\- E’ allergica! Lei… dice… di essere allergica! In realtà non lo è mai stata… -  
\- Volo zio… -  
Sherlock guardò Hamish con enorme serietà.  
\- Se devo essere completamente e perfettamente onesto, tesoro, anche io! Ma ci arrangeremo da soli! –   
Si rivolse di nuovo a Molly, e la sua espressione era calma. Così calma da farla rabbrividire. Le aveva detto le peggiori carognate al mondo con quel volto da angelo…  
\- Mi aiuti a spogliarmi, per cortesia? –  
\- Cosa?! –  
Sherlock sospirò.  
\- Vorrei togliere il cappotto… -  
\- Oh… - Molly gli andò alle spalle, sfilandogli le maniche, mentre lui si passava Hamish da un braccio all’altro. Aveva pianto in quel cappotto, ci aveva dormito, ci aveva avvolto se stessa e Hamish la sera in cui era uscita dall’ospedale… in un certo, assurdo senso, era come… se il cappotto fosse appena tornato a casa…  
\- Ti ringrazio. – Mormorò lui educatamente, poi si rivolse a sua figlia. – Vuoi che liberiamo Toby? –  
Lei annuì vigorosamente, e allungò un dito verso la camera da letto di Molly, battendo poi le mani quando Sherlock raggiunse la porta e l’aprì. Dopo un secondo, il musetto sospettoso del gatto fece capolino nel piccolo corridoio.   
Proprio mentre quello molto meno simpatico e molto più truccato di Vanessa emergeva dal bagno.  
\- Oh mio Dio! – Esclamò. – Molly, uccellino, dovevi dirmi che aspettavi visite! –  
Sherlock era appena tornato in soggiorno, e la voce della donna lo fece voltare, porgendo le spalle a Molly.  
Dalla sua posizione, accanto alla porta della cucina, non poteva vedere l’espressione di lui, ma aveva una chiara visuale di quella di Vanessa, quando si trovò di fronte Sherlock con Hamish in braccio. I due volti praticamente attaccati.  
Molly deglutì. Sua madre non era una stupida.  
Era qualsiasi cosa… ma non stupida.  
Capì in un attimo di avere davanti “la provetta” in carne ed ossa, e l’istante dopo aveva già calcolato mentalmente quanto costassero il vestito scuro che Sherlock indossava, la camicia, le scarpe, la cintura, e probabilmente anche le calze…   
Vanessa si passò la lingua sulle labbra dipinte.  
\- Mamma! – Scattò Molly, avvicinandosi e mettendosi fra i due. – Vuoi anche spolpargli la carne dalle ossa, per caso?! –  
Sherlock la guardò colpito. E fu davvero difficile ignorarlo, quando l’unica cosa che desiderava fare era cacciare Vanessa dalla sua casa, chiedere disperatamente scusa ad Hamish e baciare suo padre come se non ci fosse un futuro!  
\- Sherlock… questa è mia madre… Vanessa Marchante.  
Mamma… Sherlock Holmes… -  
Vanessa battè le lunga ciglia nere.   
\- Può chiamarmi Vanessa, naturalmente… gli amici di Hanna sono miei amici… -  
\- Mamma… - Sibilò Molly. – si chiama Hamish. –  
\- Ma tesoro, io scherzavo! Non hai mai avuto senso dell’umorismo! In questo sei tale e quale a tuo padre!   
Holmes! – Soffiò, senza permettere a Molly di replicare. – parente di Mycroft Holmes? – Lanciò un’occhiata distratta alle braccia di Molly prima di precederli verso il divano. – E’ un Belstaff, vero? –  
\- Al negozio lo affermano. –  
Sherlock non fece cenno di muoversi, se non quando Molly lanciò un’occhiata nella sua direzione.  
\- Prego… - Vanessa affondò nel divano, accavallando le gambe e battendo la mano sul cuscino al suo fianco.  
Molly lasciò cadere le spalle.  
Perché sua madre doveva essere sempre così maledettamente seducente e lei tanto pateticamente goffa…  
Ignorando volutamente l’invito, Sherlock sedette sulla poltrona, sistemandosi Hamish sulle ginocchia.   
Due paia di occhi cangianti stavano esaminando e giudicando Vanessa… e la donna non aveva idea di che cosa stava scatenando…  
Se Molly non si fosse sentita così maledettamente in ansia, probabilmente sarebbe scoppiata a ridere.  
\- Allora? – Incitò Vanessa. Sherlock finse di non capire. – Parente di Mycroft Holmes? –  
Lui storse le labbra.  
\- In qualche modo, credo… ci sono parecchi Holmes a Londra e ad andare indietro nel tempo, saremo imparentati tutti.  
Marchant… parente del Marchant coinvolto nello scandalo delle forniture mediche a Parigi? –  
Molly vide sua madre impallidire, il sorriso seducente ghiacciato sul bellissimo volto.  
Edward? Coinvolto in uno scandalo di forniture mediche?  
Edward-guardo-il-mondo-dall-alto-Marchant?  
\- Non… non credo… - Balbettò Vanessa.  
Sherlock sorrise. Il sorriso della pantera prima di attaccare.  
\- Lei… viene con noi stasera? – Riprovò la donna. – Mio marito ed io portiamo fuori Molly e la mia deliziosa nipotina! Trascorreremo la vigilia all’ Alain Ducasse di Myfair! –  
Se aveva voluto impressionarlo, non ci era riuscita.  
\- Sono a casa di un amico. – Disse Sherlock sicuro. – In realtà anche Molly è invitata. Quando ho saputo che non sarebbe venuta ho pensato di fare giusto un salto per vedere se andava tutto bene! –  
\- Che premuroso! – Cinguettò Vanessa, sbattendo le palpebre. – Ed è anche bravo con i bambini… -  
\- Non con tutti… - Sherlock accarezzo possessivamente la testa di Hamish. – solo con lei. –  
\- Naturalmente… sarebbe incantevole vederci tutti, prima della nostra partenza… -  
Molly strinse il cappotto che ancora teneva fra le braccia.  
Rispondi di no, cazzo! Rispondi di no!  
\- Paradisiaco! –  
Ecco.   
\- Dopotutto… - Vanessa si passò la mano sul collo. – qualcuno dovrà pur pensare al futuro di Molly… da sola è così… incapace di farlo… -  
Gli occhi di Sherlock scintillavano. Letteralmente.  
\- Non ho nulla in contrario a parlare del futuro di Molly. In realtà, mi sta molto a cuore. –  
\- Molly è qui! – Sbuffò lei. – E’ non è ancora rincretinita del tutto! –  
Vanessa la guardò, e sembrò accorgersi di lei per la prima volta da un tempo infinito.  
\- Molly, uccellino, ma sei ancora vestita così! Cielo, Edward sarà a qui a momenti! –  
Lei scosse la testa, esasperata, voltandosi per lasciare il soggiorno.  
Ma si, alla fine sembrava che nessuno dei due avesse fosse minimamente interessato alla sua presenza!  
Strinse le labbra, fermandosi sulla soglia della sua stanza.  
\- Sherlock… - Mormorò. – puoi portarmi Hamish? –  
Lo sentì alzarsi, e, appena la raggiunse, lanciò il cappotto sul letto ed arretrò di un passo, costringendolo a varcare la soglia per porgerle la bambina.  
\- Che cosa c’è? – Mormorò lui abbassando il capo.  
Molly sospirò.  
\- Sherlock… è mia madre… -  
\- Lo so. –  
\- Io vorrei solo… -  
Esitò. Non riusciva a trovare le parole.  
E restò immobile a fissarlo, incapace di decifrare lo sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
Poi, inaspettatamente, Sherlock allungò una mano e le sfiorò la guancia. Un gesto delicato, dannatamente intimo.  
Una carezza, se solo non fosse stato Sherlock Holmes…  
\- Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Molly… -  
Lei sospirò piano.  
\- Sapere che chi ami non ti ricambia… e una lama che ti si ficca nel cuore… ma sapere che chi ami ti disprezza… non posso spiegare quello che si prova…  
Non so nemmeno io quello che voglio, Sherlock… forse… - Sorrise esitante. – Solo un bel Natale.   
O forse… la verità è che vorrei… avere ancora una speranza con lei… perciò... ti prego… potresti essere un po’ meno… Sherlock… solo per stasera…?-  
Sherlock ricambiò il suo sorriso, e inaspettatamente si chinò, sfiorandole la guancia con un bacio.  
Un istante dopo si voltò, senza darle il tempo di guardarlo in volto.

*****

Molly desiderava avere ancora una madre.  
Ma non riusciva a sopportarne la presenza.  
Ormai incapace di sostenere gli stessi comportamenti che avevano formato la ragazzina che era stata… e che ancora erano in grado di ferirla.   
Ogni suo singolo atteggiamento sembrava pregare quella donna terribile di smetterla. Dal modo in cui torceva le mani a quello in cui istintivamente curvava le spalle, allo sguardo disperato nei suoi occhi.   
Tutto la supplicava di amarla.  
Mentre Vanessa Marchant non era neanche in grado di capirlo. Tutto ciò che faceva era umiliare sua figlia in ogni modo possibile. Per abitudine, e perché “poteva” farlo.  
Mentre rientrava in soggiorno, Sherlock si domandò se anche il “suo” comportamento provocasse in Molly le stesse reazioni. Se anche le sue parole avessero il potere di spegnere la luce negli occhi di lei.  
Era qualcosa che, assurdamente, non riusciva ad inquadrare.  
E si rigirava nel suo petto come una lama rovente.  
Come il coltello che gli era affondato dentro davanti al viso sconsolato di Hamish. Inondandolo di rabbia, e di qualcosa che non riusciva a definire. Qualcosa di caldo e vivo.  
Molly voleva ancora una madre.  
Mentre Sherlock pensava che spezzarle l’osso del collo sarebbe stato troppo rapido e sbrigativo.  
Perché quella donna aveva procurato ad Hamish la prima umiliazione della sua vita.   
Perché faceva soffrire Molly.  
E perché, di nuovo, lui non era stato lì per impedirlo…  
Eppure… era ancora la madre di Molly…   
E, se fosse morta in un misterioso incidente, lei avrebbe egualmente sofferto.  
Dolce, generosa Molly… forte come l’acciaio e delicata come un fiore.  
Destinata ad amare così tanto degli stronzi senza redenzione…  
Raggiunse il divano con lentezza calcolata.  
Non c’era neanche bisogno di pensare prima cosa avrebbe detto. Troppo facile.   
No… doveva occupare le sue energie esclusivamente nello sforzo di trattenersi!  
Sedette in poltrona, e contemporaneamente si piegò di lato, passando la mano sotto la pancia di Toby, che sbirciava l’ospite con malcelata ostilità.  
Probabilmente, si chiedeva perché non potesse occupare lui il divano, dal momento che, viste le tracce di pelo arancione, si trattava del suo posto preferito.  
Sherlock lo sollevò, appoggiandolo sfacciatamente su un ginocchio, e sull’ Armani da 2500 sterline.  
Per un attimo, sorpreso dalla sua mossa, Toby tirò fuori le unghie, infilandogliele nella carne e voltandosi a guardalo.  
Aveva gli occhi di una calda tonalità dorata, e Sherlock lo fissò, sentendosi insieme stupido e perfettamente a proprio agio.  
Quindi, il felino strinse leggermente le palpebre, abbracciò la filosofia de “il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico” e si girò, ritraendo gli artigli e allungandosi come una sfinge sulla gamba di Sherlock.  
Il tutto nel giro di sette secondi, durante i quali Vanessa Marchant appoggiò il bel viso sulla mano, emettendo un sospiro esagerato.  
Per l’ennesima volta, Sherlock richiamò alla mente tutte le leggi della genetica conosciute, ed anche qualcuna supposta, per capacitarsi che quella fosse davvero la madre di Molly…  
Bella come una bambola, perfetta come una bambola, e costruita ad arte, come una bambola, la signora Marchant aveva il volto della rosa inglese e capelli, tagliati alla moda, di un accecante biondo dorato. Era alta e slanciata, con qualcosa, nel portamento, che gli ricordava vagamente Irene. Senza però l’aura di mistero che circondava Miss. Adler.  
Tuttavia, non erano le differenza fisiche a colpire di più, dopotutto, Hamish non somigliava a Molly più di quanto Molly somigliasse a Vanessa.  
Ma tanto Molly era altruista, generosa e allegra, tanto Vanessa era egoista, egocentrica e capricciosa. Tanto Molly era intelligente e cronicamente insicura del proprio aspetto, tanto la madre era furba, perfettamente conscia della propria bellezza e manipolatrice.  
Tanto Molly era abituata ad ottenere i propri successi con l’intelligenza ed il carattere, tanto a Vanessa veniva spontaneo utilizzare l’avvenenza e la capacità seduttiva, di cui la figlia era cronicamente priva.  
Tanto Molly bramava essere amata, tanto Vanessa non sapeva neanche che cosa significasse amare… e le due cose insieme suggerivano un problema insormontabile.  
Accarezzò la testa di Toby.  
Era assurdo quanto capisse dell’amore guardando qualcun altro… e quanto poco ne sapesse per esperienza personale…  
Quelle sballate reazioni chimiche cui aveva sempre attribuito i sentimenti che, incise sulla sua stessa pelle, diventavano improvvisamente equazioni irrisolvibili.  
\- Non avrei mai detto… - Mormorò Vanessa sorridendo. – che Molly avesse amici così interessanti… -  
Intrecciò le mani alle ginocchia, piegandosi in avanti e mostrando le spalle attraverso la scollatura del vestito.  
Santo Cielo, Vanessa aveva capito benissimo che era il padre di Hamish, e non aveva smesso di flirtare un istante dacchè lo aveva visto…   
\- E’ davvero un peccato che non possa unirsi a Molly… e me… questa sera… -  
Sherlock sfiorò di nuovo la testa del gatto. Era morbida ed incredibilmente calda. Toby cominciò a fare le fusa…  
\- Oh… - Soffiò, modulando la voce perché suonasse bassa ed estremamente suadente. – ma Molly non viene con voi questa sera… -  
Vanessa sgranò gli occhi. Il botox che impediva il formarsi di rughe sulla fronte, rendendo la sua espressione surreale.  
\- Molly verrà con me, e trascorrerà una bellissima, tradizionale, ordinaria vigilia di Natale. Insieme ai suoi amici e alla sua splendida bambina. –  
\- Io non… capisco! – L’altra si sforzò di sorridere, conciliante. – E’ già tutto deciso, Molly ha scelto di venire, non l’ho certo costretta! –  
Sherlock sollevò il mento, la voce che si induriva esattamente come voleva che facesse.  
\- A Molly non è stato chiesto cosa volesse. E’ stata messa davanti ad un fatto compiuto… Non si sforzi di correggermi, risparmieremo tempo e fatica. La scelta per Molly era cedere o opporsi. E dal momento che l’ultima volta che le ha detto “no” non l’ha rivista per sette anni, ha pensato di poter fare un sacrificio, per una volta. Perché quando sarà partita non avrà occasione di incontrarla per chissà quanto ancora.  
A Molly potrà anche andare bene.   
Ma a me no.  
Per cui lei dirà a sua figlia che ha cambiato idea, che preferisce sapere che sta passando una buona vigilia con i suoi amici, che le vuole bene ed è orgogliosa di quello che ha costruito nella sua vita. E non farà alcun accenno ai soldi che è venuta a chiederle. –  
Vanessa stava boccheggiando. Non come faceva Molly quando la prendeva di sorpresa. Sembrava che davvero le mancasse il fiato.  
In vita sua nessuno l’aveva mai contraddetta in quel modo. Nessuno che non fosse una ragazzina che poteva mettere a tacere ricordandole quanto fosse inadeguata.  
\- Come si permette! – Esclamò, alzando la voce. Le mani improvvisamente strette a pugno. – Chi si crede di essere! –  
Sherlock sorrise, continuando ad accarezzare Toby.  
\- Sono un amico di Molly.-  
\- Lei è quello che l’ha messa incinta! –  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre.  
\- Si. Anche. –  
\- Io sono sua madre! –  
\- Oh, le assicuro, se non lo fosse stata non le avrei dato la possibilità di fare come dico senza aggiungere ulteriori noiosi particolari.  
Se non fosse stata la madre di Molly le avrei fatto notare quanto il suo aspetto ricercato non possa in alcun modo cambiare quello che in realtà è: la figlia di un Pastore di campagna, con una madre bigotta ed un padre debole, che ha sempre ritenuto di poter aspirare a molto più di quello che aveva. Troppo pigra e troppo poco intelligente per costruirsi un futuro con il lavoro. Che ha preferito sposare un professore dal futuro brillante e convincerlo a trasferirsi a Londra.  
E lo ha tradito più volte sperando di trovare il modo per salire di classe sociale. Speranza frustrata fino a che non ha conosciuto Edward Marchant. Chirurgo plastico di ottima famiglia che lavorava all’ Hammersmith Hospital nello stesso periodo in cui il padre di Molly entrava ed usciva per le chemioterapie.  
Lei è la donna che ha lasciato la figlia adolescente ad assistere suo padre per trasferirsi a casa del suo amante, ed ha aspettato che suo marito morisse per risposarsi, solo per risparmiare il denaro di un divorzio!  
Lei… - Ruggì, lottando perché le parole non si trasformassero in combustibile per la rabbia che gli montava dentro. – è la donna che ha insistito per vendere la casa di famiglia, ed usare il denaro ricavato per trasferirsi in Francia e permettere a Marchant di aprire la propria clinica di chirurgia estetica.   
Clinica che ha ingranato davvero molto bene, mentre sua figlia, a Londra, si manteneva da sola agli studi.   
Lei ha ottenuto il denaro, il lusso, il prestigio che aveva sempre desiderato. E si è dimenticata di Molly. Una figlia troppo diversa, troppo banale, e troppo incline alla ribellione. Che non sarebbe potuta essere di alcun aiuto, ma solo fonte di imbarazzo.   
Per anni ha vissuto la vita che si era costruita, ma persino in Francia le cause per negligenza prima o poi arrivano a termine. E Marchant ne ha accumulate un bel po’…  
Risarcire le vittime dei suoi errori ha significato veder evaporare il denaro e sparire i pazienti facoltosi. Poi c’è stato lo scandalo delle forniture mediche…-  
La fissò, gli unici muscoli che muoveva quelli delle dita con cui continuava ad accarezzare Toby.  
\- La pelliccia nell’ingresso è rammendata ed è stata impegnata almeno due volte. Il vestito che porta è di tre anni fa. Le scarpe hanno camminato e camminato parecchio.  
Tuttavia la sua collana è autentica. Autentica e nuova.  
Impensabile per le condizioni economiche di suo marito.  
Il che mi porta a dedurre che un altro pedone si è mosso sulla scacchiera. Una avvocato o un giudice. Il legale di Marchant, probabilmente.  
Più giovane, innamorato ed ambizioso.  
E qui sorge il problema. Un legale ambizioso non può compromettere la propria carriera sposando una donna coinvolta nel fallimento di una nota cinica. Mentre potrebbe tranquillamente impalmare una donna che sia scesa dalla nave che affonda, dopo aver chiuso tutte le pendenze a proprio nome.  
Per cui la Clinica deve essere salvata. Salvata ed eventualmente venduta per mettere a tacere l’altro scandalo, quello delle forniture…  
Ma per salvare la Clinica serve denaro.  
Escluso il nostro ambizioso avvocato, esclusa la famiglia di Marchant che ne ha già tirato fuori fin troppo, rimane Molly… con un buon lavoro, risparmi messi da parte, e una bambina che, da qualche parte, dovrà pur avere un padre…  
Il convegno medico è una scusa perfetta! Da una parte, lei sonda il terreno con Molly, mentre dall’altra Marchant batte cassa presso i suoi vecchi amici, senza nemmeno sapere che si sta mettendo il cappio attorno al collo. E che una volta venduta la clinica la sua adorabile mogliettina chiederà il divorzio, agguanterà quanto più possibile e addurrà come motivo della separazione il trauma di aver scoperto che suo marito non era l’uomo onesto e cristallino che credeva!   
Naturalmente… se ho commesso qualche imprecisione, è liberissima di farmelo presente… -  
Vanessa aveva lo sguardo vitreo. La faccia ridotta ad una maschera di cera.   
\- Non so come sia venuto a sapere tutto questo, ma Molly… - Sibilò. – non crederà ad una sola parola… -  
\- Lo farà.  
Perché la conosce e perché… - Si allungò in avanti. – Volendo usare la sua brutale allocuzione, io sono quello che l’ha messa incinta…   
Tuttavia, nessuno di noi due ha interesse che Molly si rovini in questo modo il Natale, distruggendo la poca stima che ancora nutre nei suoi confronti. –  
\- Se sono il mostro che lei dipinge – Vanessa sorrise. Crudelmente. – Non vedo perché dovrebbe importarmi… -  
\- Perché l’amico da cui trascorreremo la serata è un ispettore capo di Scotlan Yard, ed una delle ditte di forniture mediche che hanno fatto causa a Marchard è la Britt’s di Mancester. Il che vuol dire che ha ogni diritto di trattenere lei e suo marito per interrogarvi a tempo… indeterminato…   
Mentre i giornali di Londra riporteranno la notizia in prima pagina. E, dal momento che i nostri tabloid amano tanto rimestare nel torbido, la biografia della stimata signora Marchard verrà riportata in tutti i suoi succosi particolari a pagina tre.   
Proprio davanti al muso della famiglia del buon Edward, dei suoi amici e del giovane avvocato rampante, i cui ardori, posso supporre, si fredderanno abbastanza in fretta.  
E questo… è quello che farà “uno” degli amici di sua figlia. Forse il più pacifico.  
Io, le assicuro, sarò meno delicato… -  
In vita sua, Sherlock aveva assistito a pochi spettacoli assurdi quanto il panico negli occhi di quella donna, mentre il botox impediva al suo volto di trasmettere emozioni.   
Aveva voglia di scoppiare a ridere, e, insieme, il ricordo dell’espressione triste di Hamish gli faceva venire voglia di colpire una parete.  
\- Lei è… il diavolo… - Ansimò Vanessa.   
\- Può darsi… ma sono il diavolo che protegge sua figlia.  
Ora, tra due minuti Molly uscirà dalla stanza. Personalmente, andrei ad augurarle un Buon Natale… -  
Vanessa lo fissò, gli occhi che si muovevano impazziti, come quelli di un’animale in trappola.  
Cercava una via d’uscita. Ma non poteva trovarne…   
Quando si alzò dal divano, Sherlock appoggiò la testa contro lo schienale, fissando lo sguardo davanti a se.  
\- Naturalmente… - Aggiunse dopo un attimo. – in futuro eviterà di importunare Molly con qualsiasi richiesta economica, ma una cartolina per il suo compleanno le farà certamente piacere.  
Ed è inutile ricordare quanto è fiera ed orgogliosa di lei… -  
Alle sua spalle, non giunse alcuna reazione, nessun suono, a parte quello dei tacchi di Vanessa e il colpo deciso alla porta della camera da letto.  
Molly aprì immediatamente.   
\- Sono quasi pronta… - Esclamò. – Dammi un minuto! –  
\- Ehm… Molly, tesoro… -  
Ci fu uno schiocco leggero, Vanessa che si umettava le labbra.  
\- Ho pensato che forse hai ragione tu… e piombarti addosso in questo modo, senza avvertirti, con te che avevi già degli impegni… è stato imperdonabile… -  
\- Che vuoi dire? – Mormorò Molly.  
\- Tesoro, non è che non voglia trascorrere il Natale insieme a te, ma credo che non ti divertiresti affatto… e anche Hamish… sarebbe più contenta di scatenarsi ad una festa informale, che di starsene impalata sulla sedia di un ristorante…  
Sono stata davvero egoista ad importi di cambiare i tuoi progetti per me… era solo… il desiderio di vederti! –  
\- C… cosa?! –  
\- Tu sei mia figlia, tesoro… e io sono davvero orgogliosa di ciò che hai costruito… -  
Molly non rispose, ma Sherlock immaginò perfettamente la sua espressione sbalordita.  
Un attimo dopo la sentì uscire dalla stanza. Era scalza, con una gonna di velluto nero addosso e un maglione tenuto su con le mani a coprirsi il seno.   
\- Che cosa le hai detto?! – Esclamò, parandoglisi davanti.  
Sherlock battè le palpebre.  
\- Che ti saresti divertita di più venendo insieme a me. –  
Molly arrossì, sollevando gli occhi verso sua madre. Come volesse scusarsi di quella semplice verità.  
\- Oh, uccellino, non preoccuparti! – Esclamò Vanessa alle spalle di Sherlock. – Va tutto bene! E io sarò felice di sapere che ti stai divertendo! Adesso… perdonami tesoro… ma se riesco ad intercettare Edward eviterò che arrivi fino a qui… -  
Molly le corse incontro.  
\- Aspetta, vuoi che ti chiami un taxi? –  
\- No, no, cara… ho il cellulare con me! –   
Vanessa tornò al divano con la pelliccia già indosso, afferrando la borsetta e lanciando a Sherlock uno sguardo carico di odio.  
Quasi immediatamente, sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e Vanessa schioccare un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia di Molly.  
\- Buon Natale, tesoro… abbraccia Hamish da parte mia! –  
\- Ci… ci sentiamo domani… - Balbettò Molly, e un attimo dopo tornò indietro, accasciandosi sul divano, proprio dove era stata sua madre. Il contrasto così enorme da abbagliare.  
\- Davvero… - Mormorò. – Che cosa le hai detto? –  
\- Perché credi che le abbia detto qualcosa? –  
Molly lo fissò esasperata.  
\- Perché non ti sei alzato quando se n’è andata, e perché sei tu! Dimmi solo che non sei stato troppo… -  
\- Solo un decimo di Sherlock! Hai la mia parola! Ma se non è un problema preferirei parlarne per la strada. Sono le nove… - Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca, lanciando uno sguardo al display. – E John mi ha chiamato 14 volte… -  
Molly aprì la bocca. Poi desistette e si alzò.  
\- Dammi un momento… -  
\- Naturalmente. Ah… Molly… -  
\- Si? –  
\- Potresti rimettere il vestito che avevi quando sono arrivato? Trovo che ti doni moltissimo. –  
Molly arrossì. Un calore diffuso che le colorò le guance e la punta del naso.  
Sulla coscia di Sherlock, Toby si stiracchiò, tirando fuori le unghie, quindi balzò sul tappeto, allontanandosi.  
A quanto pareva, la tregua era finita.


	7. Parte IV – Dicembre 2013 - 02

Noioso, null’altro che noioso, terribilmente noioso, spaventosamente noioso.  
Questa era sempre stata l’idea di Sherlock sul Natale di chi  
avesse avuto la sciagurata e poco lungimirante idea di riprodursi. Una variante noiosa della già tradizionalmente noiosa vigilia in famiglia, in cui la più impegnativa attività cerebrale consisteva nel nascondere il disagio per i regali ricevuti. Sempre che si volesse farlo…  
Già attraversando in taxi la versione natalizia di Londra, tuttavia, aveva iniziato a sospettare che, forse, la particolare bambina che teneva sulle ginocchia avrebbe potuto smentire la sua decennale convinzione, almeno per ciò che la riguardava…  
Nulla, insieme ad Hamish, gli sembrava… noioso!  
Lei osservava tutto, batteva allegramente sul vetro del finestrino, e ad ogni albero decorato, ogni coro di strada, ogni riflesso luccicante, il suo piccolo viso si illuminava di una diversa espressione entusiastica. E di ogni cosa chiedeva, e pretendeva, la ragione.   
Perchè le decorazioni del grande albero di Regent’s Park erano blu mentre i cestini di frutta di una piccola bancarella di Fish and chips scintillavano di luci variopinte?  
Perché il coro dell’angolo di Baker Street era vestito in abiti Vittoriani, e perché c’erano dei folletti sul marciapiede di fronte… e, per restare in argomento, perché non si poteva scendere a giocare con loro?  
O perché Nicholas, l’allegro tassista… e per Hamish era stato un vero punto d’orgoglio presentarsi al tassista… aveva corna di renna sulla testa?  
A metà percorso, l’uomo le aveva rivolto un’occhiata dallo specchietto, esclamando:  
\- Santo cielo, questa bambina è un genio! –   
E per qualche assurdo motivo, Sherlock si era raddrizzato nelle spalle, colto da uno strano senso di orgoglio.  
Solo per venir subito gelato dall’ allegra risposta di Molly.  
\- Noo! Tutti i bambini sono intelligenti! Ma grazie davvero! Noi mamme siamo vanitose come galline in un cortile! –  
Molly aveva riso, l’onesto Nicholas aveva riso, e a Sherlock era rimasta la spiacevole sensazione di essere stato appena paragonato ad un pennuto di risaputa stupidità.  
Dopo circa tre ore in casa di Lestrade, la sua precedente opinione sulle festività in famiglia si era parzialmente modificata, e Sherlock era giunto alla conclusione che, per chi avesse avuto la poco lungimirante e sciagurata idea di riprodursi, talvolta, la vigilia di Natale potesse essere noiosa più o meno quanto l’appostamento di un cecchino in zona di guerra.  
Perennemente in attesa di un imprevisto, e pronto a intervenire in caso di allarme!  
Dapprima, c’era stato il saluto agli ospiti, che Hamish aveva voluto conoscere uno ad uno, in piedi sulle proprie gambe.  
Quindi, a metà procedura, si era accorta della presenza di un cane...   
E una parte cervello di Sherlock stava ancora cercando di capire come avesse fatto una bambina di due anni a svicolare della presa sua e di Molly, a infilarsi fra le loro ginocchia, aggirarli, correre in mezzo alla gente e ficcarsi sotto il buffet del soggiorno, insieme allo spelacchiato quadrupede  
Per poi, naturalmente, rifiutarsi di venire fuori. Al punto che Molly era stata letteralmente costretta a strisciare sotto la credenza, per emergerne dopo una manciata di secondi con la caviglia Hamish stratta in una mano e la zampa del cane nell’altra!  
Sherlock non aveva neanche fatto in tempo ad esprimere a Lestrade tutto il proprio biasimo per la pericolosità dell’ arredamento di casa sua, che l’ansiosa madre dell’ispettore aveva annunciato la cena. Cosa che per tutti i presenti si era tradotto in “servitevi al buffet e andate a mangiare un po’ dove vi pare” ( naturalmente, il padrone di casa avrebbe prima o poi dovuto ascoltare un paio di appunti anche sull’organizzazione generale della serata!), mentre per la piccola Hamish aveva dato il via all’entusiasmante gioco del “ vediamo che cosa hai nel piatto!”.   
Che era andato avanti, nell’ilarità generale, fino a che Molly, alla terza richiesta della bambina di assaggiare un punch molto natalizio ed esageratamente alcolico, l’aveva presa, messa a sedere sul divano accanto a se ed esclamato risoluta: - Adesso, Hamish Hooper, resterai qui, farai la brava bambina e mangerai dal tuo piatto! –  
La piccola l’aveva guardata, imbronciatissima.  
\- Pecchè?! –  
\- Perché è cattiva educazione ficcare le mani in quello degli altri! –  
\- Volo in braccio a zio John! –  
Watson aveva alzato le mani, mimando un esagerato segno di resa.  
\- Non mettermi in mezzo, tesoro! La tua mamma mi fa troppa paura! –  
Finalmente, Hamish era sembrata rassegnarsi, e Molly si era abbandonata contro lo schienale.  
Lasciando Sherlock a domandarsi quanto faticoso dovesse essere crescere da sola una bambina… quella bambina!  
Aveva trascorso parecchio tempo insieme ad Hamish nelle ultime settimane… ma vivere con lei, rispondere a tutte le sue domande, controllare che non si facesse male, accudirla, consolarla… crescerla… questo era completamente diverso…  
Era come confrontare la guerra con un gioco da bambini.  
\- E’ tutto davvero molto buono, Greg! – Aveva esclamato John, in piedi al suo fianco.   
Davanti a loro, Lestrade aveva sfoggiato il più orgoglioso dei sorrisi… neanche avesse cucinato con le sue stesse mani!  
\- … Peccato… - Aveva continuato. – che Molly non abbia ancora toccato niente… -  
Sul divano, intenta a controllare Hamish, armata di forchetta e china sul suo piatto, Molly non si era neanche accorta che si parlava di lei.  
\- Mm… - Lestrade aveva svuotato con un sorso il suo bicchiere. – vado a prenderle un piatto… -  
\- No, cazzo! – John era letteralmente saltato sul posto, voltandosi minacciosamente. – Ci va Sherlock! –  
Sherlock aveva sbattuto gli occhi.  
Naturalmente, aveva già in programma di prendere a Molly qualcosa da mangiare, ma il fatto che l’iniziativa fosse venuta da un altro aveva suscitato in lui, come sempre, un’immediato istinto di ribellione.  
\- Avanti… - Lo aveva spronato John, minacciosamente. – compi un gesto gentile verso chi ha avuto il coraggio e l’incoscienza di preservare il tuo DNA! –  
Tutti si aspettavano che Sherlock replicasse qualcosa, ma, in realtà, lui era quasi certo che, se avesse aperto bocca, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere!  
Al suo ritorno dal buffet, il posto accanto a Molly era misteriosamente libero, e Sherlock si era chiesto se per caso la malcapitata signora in rosa che lo aveva occupato fino a pochi minuti prima non fosse stata brutalmente defenestrata!  
Ancora una volta, anziché provare l’usuale, logica, irritazione per l’invadenza dei suoi amici, e l’impulso ad agire nel modo esattamente opposto a quello da loro desiderato, tutto ciò che aveva avvertito era stato un assurdo, irrazionale desiderio di ridere.  
Che si era tradotto, suo malgrado, in un largo sorriso quando aveva visto Hamish sollevare dal piatto il visino sporco di salsa.  
\- Alla fine, se l’è cavata meglio di quanto non sperassi! – Aveva esclamato Molly, voltandosi dopo averla pulita. Poi aveva guardato il piatto che le porgeva, ed era arrossita.  
Riversando nel suo cuore qualcosa di caldo e dolce.  
Dio… solo poche ore prima gli era apparsa talmente triste, umiliata e rassegnata… mentre adesso gli sembrava così bella da fargli desiderare di alzarsi e fuggire via. E contemporaneamente, sfiorando il suo cervello con l’idea che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa… per non spegnere mai più quella luce negli occhi di lei.  
Non avrebbe mai saputo dove quel flusso assurdo di pensieri lo avrebbe portato, confuso fra il chiacchiericcio della gente e il rossore sulle guance di Molly, poichè il suo istinto lo aveva di colpo bloccato, quando, con la coda dell’occhio, aveva visto qualcosa muoversi davanti al divano.  
Qualcosa di alto, verde e fronduto.  
Il suo cervello aveva impiegato meno di un secondo: albero – cioccolata – Hamish!, eppure, gli era sembrato che il mondo si muovesse al rallentatore mentre sclamava: – Molly! E si lanciava in avanti, proprio quando il pesante abete con tutte le sue decorazioni cadeva sulla bambina, senza che nessuno si fosse accorto di nulla.  
Lo aveva bloccato con la spalla, stringendo appena le labbra per il colpo, e allungando una mano per proteggere la testa di Hamish, che, dal canto suo, continuava ostinatamente a tirare verso di se la decorazione di cioccolata.  
Un momento dopo, Molly era al suo fianco, e mentre Sherlock raddrizzava l’abete, prendeva Hamish in braccio, stringendola a se. Gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso e il volto pallido come cera.  
E Sherlock aveva improvvisamente sentito freddo. Il retrogusto della paura sulla lingua secca.  
Se l’albero fosse caduto addosso ad Hamish…  
Odiava avere paura. Odiava essere e mostrarsi vulnerabile.  
Eppure, quando Molly aveva barcollato, appoggiandosi a lui, le aveva passato istintivamente una mano attorno alle spalle, stringendola a se. Incurante della gente.  
Solo vagamente consapevole dei colpi che Hamish stava assestando a tutti e due, nel tentativo di liberarsi da quell’abbraccio forzato.  
\- Cazzo, Sherlock! – Aveva esclamato Lestrade, facendosi strada verso di loro. – C’è mancato poco! –  
Lui aveva sollevato gli occhi, con il violento desiderio di incenerirlo.  
\- C’è mancato poco?! Questa casa è una maledetta trappola mortale! –   
Greg aveva spalancato gli occhi, mortificato, mentre Molly, dolcemente, si scioglieva dal suo abbraccio.  
\- Sherlock… non è colpa sua… E’ lei – Aveva continuato, indicando col mento un’iratissima Hamish. - che finirà in punizione fino al giorno della laurea! –  
Sherlock aveva sbattuto le palpebre, aggrottando la fronte mentre la guardava.  
\- Poteva ferirsi seriamente! –   
\- Succede con i bambini! Succede tutti i giorni! Adesso calmati e non sciupare a tutti la festa! –  
\- Ti assicuro – Aveva risposto lui, raddrizzandosi nelle spalle. – che sono assolutamente calmo e… -  
\- Oh mio Dio!! – L’ improvvisa esclamazione di Mary Morstan gli era penetrata nel cervello, trapanandolo. A lui, e a tutti i presenti in casa! - Guardate Molly! Ha del vischio in testa!!!! –  
Sherlock aveva aggrottato la fronte, senza capire. Certo, qualche ramo delle decorazioni dell’albero era rimasto fra i capelli di Molly, ma non vedeva come questo potesse essere di pubblico…  
\- Assalto di baci!! –  
La sua mente aveva fatto appena in tempo ad intuire a quale barbaro e antiigienico rituale pagano stesse involontariamente per assistere che la mandria compatta degli invitati si era rivolta verso Molly, fra risate, grida e qualche esclamazione sconcia di cui si riprometteva di scoprire più tardi l’autore.  
Capitanata da un John Watson che l’alcol aveva reso rubizzo, e che aveva schioccato senza indugi un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia di Molly.  
Un momento dopo, le aveva tolto Hamish dalle braccia, e ridendo sonoramente aveva lasciato spazio a Lestrade, che, con somma irritazione di Sherlock, sembrava avere già scordato di essere l’oggetto della sua reprimenda e che aveva puntato dritto alle labbra di Molly!  
A quel punto lei aveva lanciato un piccolo strillo di sorpresa, guardandosi intorno in cerca di aiuto, mentre la folla le si accalcava attorno, chiedendo il suo tributo di baci.  
E a Sherlock non era restato altro che incrociare le braccia e osservare quell’inquietante assalto appoggiato a una parete.  
Aveva assistito a riti tribali, torture sanguinarie, scontri di ogni genere, ma niente di minimamente paragonabile!!  
Quando Molly era stata così assediata che non riusciva più nemmeno a vederla, Mary, consapevole artefice di tutto, aveva staccato un cioccolatino dall’albero di Natale, e, avvicinatasi a John, lo aveva porto soavemente ad Hamish.  
\- Lo vuoi, tesorino? –  
\- Tu sei un genio! – Aveva esclamato Watson, baciandola.  
Se uno dei due si era accorto dello sguardo di Sherlock, non lo aveva dato a vedere…  
Ma un minuto dopo, passandogli accanto, John gli aveva lanciato un sorrisetto compiaciuto.   
\- Andiamo! – Aveva esclamato. – Pensa che sono loro che baciano lei e non lei che bacia loro! –  
\- Sei ubriaco! – Aveva abbaiato.  
\- E tu sei geloso! –  
Avrebbe risposto… oh se avrebbe risposto… ma in quel momento Molly aveva lanciato un altro strillo. E non riuscire a capire che cosa stesse accadendo lo aveva reso ancora più nervoso.  
Quando tutti avevano finito di baciare Molly… tutti… uomini, donne, bambini e persino il cane!... lei, scarmigliata, sorridente e imbarazzata, lo aveva raggiunto nello stesso punto in cui era romasto per tutto il tempo.  
Appoggiato alla parete con le braccia conserte.  
\- Oh Dio!! – Aveva esclamato, stringendosi una mano contro il petto. – Non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere! –  
\- Ci credo… -  
La sua intenzione era stata mantenere un atteggiamento distaccato e sussiegoso. Certo, non era stata lei a dare inizio a quella sorta rito orgiastico… ma dopotutto… avrebbe anche potuto liberarsi prendendo qualcuno a gomitate, o magari accoltellandolo! Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di socialmente disdicevole…  
Inoltre, l’infamante accusa di John imponeva che facesse qualcosa per smentirla… ma lei rideva…  
Rideva come una bambina…   
E in quelle settimane gli era mancato così tanto vederla ridere…  
E così si era ritrovato a distendere le labbra, ed allungare la mano verso i suoi capelli, per sfilare dalle ciocche chiare ciò che restava del vischio.  
Per un momento, erano rimasti entrambi a guardare le piccole foglie verdi fra le sue dita, e Sherlock si era chiesto se forse… per puro rispetto delle convenzioni…  
Non che fosse possibile, naturalmente! Non in mezzo a tutta quella gente impazzita e festaiola!  
La maggior parte della quale era perfettamente consapevole che lui e Molly avevano una figlia in comune… ma che comunque l’avrebbero visto bruciare all’inferno prima che potesse seriamente considerare di baciarla in pubblico!  
Era stata lei a rompere l’impasse, chiudendogli la piccola mano sulle dita e lasciando cadere il vischio.   
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
E in quel momento Sherlock aveva desiderato di baciarla con un’intensità che lo aveva sconvolto.  
Davanti a tutti… a John… a Lestrade… al cane!  
Alla signora Hudson, che era comparsa da chissà dove e si era allungata a baciare Molly sulla guancia.  
\- Tanti auguri, mia cara! – Aveva esclamato. – che tu possa essere davvero felice! –  
\- Un’altra volta! –   
La donna si era voltata a guardarlo, stupita e quasi scandalizzata.  
\- E’ mezzanotte, giovanotto! E’ Natale! –  
\- E tu… - Aveva esclamato John battendogli allegramente sulla spalla. – Non te lo sei perso! –  
Fra le sue braccia, Hamish aveva allungato verso di lui le piccole mani, esclamando eccitatissima:  
\- Gatto! –  
E Sherlock l’aveva presa, totalmente inconsapevole di dover ancora subire una delle parti più importanti e sfinenti della serata… l’apertura dei regali!  
La cui qualità media, se si fosse trovato in circostanze ordinarie, lo avrebbe portato a dubitare seriamente della sanità mentale di tutti coloro che si sottoponevano a un simile massacro sciale per arrivare a scartare oggetti di pessimo gusto e indubbia inutilità. Ivi compreso John Watson che era apparso addirittura entusiasta dell’ennesimo terribile maglione verde pisello che l’adorata Mary aveva appositamente scovato per lui nel più malfamato negozio per daltonici di tutto l’impero!  
Eppure, per uno degli assurdi, congeniti difetti della natura umana a cui lui era sempre stato convinto di essere immune, adesso, mentre guardava Hamish dormire beatamente sul suo petto, stringendo a se un Pegaso di peluche con occhi troppo grandi e ali che nella realtà non gli avrebbero mai consentito di volare, una parte molto profonda e molto poco Holmes del suo cervello gli suggeriva che avrebbe ricominciato daccapo altre cento volte, pur di vederla ancora così felice.  
Pochi gradini più in alto, Molly procedeva con le spalle leggermente piegate per il peso di quattro grandi buste di carta colme di regali, che lasciò per un momento sul pianerottolo quando aprì la porta di casa.  
\- Non mi pare vero che sia finita!- Esclamò.  
Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio, seguendola nel soggiorno, mentre lei si toglieva il cappotto e lo gettava sullo schienale della poltrona.  
\- Credevo che ti fossi divertita… -   
Lo guardò, un sorriso radioso sul volto.  
\- Scherzi, è stata la più bella vigilia della mia vita! Albero di Natale a parte, naturalmente… - Sgranò gli occhi, come se avesse all’ improvviso ricordato qualcosa. E, in effetti... – Oddio! La tua spalla!! Me ne ero completamente dimenticata!-  
Per un istante, sinceramente, Sherlock non capì!  
\- La spalla? –  
\- La spalla! Hai bloccato un abete di un metro e ottanta con una spalla… non ci avevi fatto caso?- Si avvicinò, allungando le braccia. – Dammela… non avresti nemmeno dovuto portarla! Dove ho la testa!? Mi dovrebbero radiare! Come minimo! –  
Sherlock represse un sorriso.  
\- Non credo che nessuno dei tuoi pazienti si lamenterebbe se ti dimenticassi di un’insignificante ecchimosi… inoltre non mi da fastidio… -  
In realtà… adesso che Molly aveva prepotentemente portato la contusione fuori dalla sezione mentale in cui l’aveva relegata… si rendeva conto che la spalla gli doleva e pulsava maledettamente…   
Ma era certo che non ci fosse nulla di rotto, per cui restava quello che era… una stupida, insignificante contusione.  
Le testate di John facevano più male…  
Molly sospirò, prendendo Hamish in braccio, ed ignorando completamente le sue parole!  
\- Siediti sul divano!- Ordinò risoluta. – Io la metto a letto. –  
\- Molly, ho già detto che non mi da fastidio, e penso anche di essere stato abbastanza chia…-  
\- Siediti sul divano! E togliti il cappotto, altrimenti lo taglio a strisce! –  
Sherlock inclinò la testa, fissando interdetto la figura di lei che si allontanava verso la camera di Hamish.  
Naturalmente poteva non obbedire. Ancora meglio, poteva prendere la porta e andarsene.  
E lo avrebbe fatto… quasi certamente lo avrebbe fatto… se fino ad una settimana prima non avesse pensato che lei non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per la stupida faccenda di Tom…   
Lo avrebbe fatto… se non avesse trascorso gli ultimi giorni a pensare e pianificare ogni parola, ogni gesto che potesse servire a farle cambiare idea… e non trovarla alla festa non lo avesse gettato in qualcosa di diverso da tutto ciò che aveva mai provato prima. Una sorta di dolorosa, angosciante catatonia…  
Inoltre… non le aveva ancora dato il suo regalo…  
Lentamente, si sciolse la sciarpa, lasciandola cadere sulla poltrona, e nel fare lo stesso con il suo Bellstaff notò le chiazze di consunzione sulla stoffa color ciliegia del cappotto di Molly. Aggrottò la fronte, sedendo sul divano.  
Cercando di comprendere perché quell’insignificante particolare lottasse con tanta tenacia per emergere dalla parte razionale ed analitica della sua mente. Perché cercasse di oltrepassare il limite delle semplici deduzioni.  
Davanti a lui, sul piano della credenza, uno dei soprammobili prese improvvisamente vita, voltandosi a guardarlo con grandi occhi lucenti.  
Di rimando, Sherlock lo fissò senza battere ciglio.  
\- E di nuovo buonasera a te, Toby… o, forse, sarebbe più corretto buongiorno. –  
Senza scomporsi, il gatto voltò leggermente il capo, fissando l’orologio accanto a lui. Quindi sbadigliò e si accoccolò sul piano.  
\- Sapevi che il tuo felino domestico sa leggere l’ora? – Mormorò, inclinando a sua volta la testa verso la piccola figura arancione.  
Molly stava uscendo dal bagno, scalza e con le mani ingombre di bende e scatole di medicinali.  
\- Non mi stupirebbe affatto – Cinguettò, aggrottando subito dopo la fronte. – Cielo, spero proprio che non serva l’ospedale… la notte di Natale non si sa mai chi si può trovare al pronto soccorso e inoltre… - Si bloccò, fissandolo. – Perché non hai aperto la camicia? –  
Sherlock ricambiò il suo sguardo.  
\- Perché avrei dovuto farlo? –  
\- Perché non ho gli occhi a raggi x? –  
Per un momento, Sherlock la fissò, considerando la serietà delle sue parole.  
\- Non credo sia necessario! – Dichiarò alla fine.  
\- Oh Dio!- Molly sedette accanto a lui, lasciando cadere sul divano tutto il suo imponente armamentario medico.– Ti lascerei controllare da solo davanti allo specchio, se non fossi matematicamente certa che mi diresti di non avere niente anche in presenza di una contusione di terzo grado con versamento, per cui… - Roteò la mano, indicando il colletto della camicia.   
\- Avanti! – Lo incitò, e un adorabile sorriso malizioso le salì improvvisamente alle labbra. - Non ho nessuna intenzione di saltarti addosso, signor Holmes, se è di questo che hai paura!-  
Lui inarcò entrambi i sopraccigli.  
Naturalmente…   
Tuttavia esisteva una concreta possibilità che fosse lui a saltarle addosso! Reale seppur remota…  
O forse… sarebbe stato più giusto definirla… distante… mediamente distante…  
Attaccò il primo bottone, fissando Molly che, soddisfatta, stava infilando una borsa del ghiaccio in una fodera di cotone. Ed elaborando nel contempo quanti più scenari plausibili e possibili per impedire che lei lo toccasse, senza tuttavia apparire come un bambino irrazionale e capriccioso. Era sempre andato così fiero del proprio autocontrollo che semplicemente non poteva ammettere di non avere idea di ciò che quel contatto avrebbe scatenato.  
In nessuna delle sue cervellotiche supposizioni, tuttavia, aveva ipotizzato che Molly lo prendesse di sorpresa, e, mentre era ancora in fase di elaborazione dello scenario numero 3, comprendente una falsa chiamata da parte di Mycroft, innestata da un suo sms in codice, si voltasse verso di lui per scostargli all’improvviso i lembi della camicia semi aperta.  
Le dita di lei gli sfiorarono la pelle, sottili, tiepide, e il suo primo impulso fu quello di trattenere il respiro.   
Il secondo… fu molto più difficile da controllare!  
Il tocco di Molly era leggero come un’ala di farfalla…   
Preciso, dolce, professionale, ed incredibilmente eccitante… adesso che non c’era più nulla di programmato… nessuna madre da allontanare… nessun perdono da chiedere…  
In realtà… l’ultima parte non era così scontata… ma al momento, evidentemente, non occupava poi tanto spazio all’interno della sua mente.  
\- Ti faccio male? – Mormorò lei, pigiando delicatamente sul grosso livido che gli copriva la spalla, mentre con l’altra mano gli teneva il braccio.  
\- Si, ma non troppo… - Sherlock iniziò a recitare la tavola periodica degli elementi.  
\- Sembra un grado uno… - Molly inclinò la testa, avvicinandola per osservare meglio, e l’odore dei suoi capelli gli penetrò nelle narici. Sherlock iniziò a recitare la tavola periodica degli elementi, all’indietro e a blocchi di tre. – “è” un grado uno… per fortuna. –  
Si raddrizzò, prendendo la borsa del ghiaccio e posandola sulla spalla di lui.   
\- Hai pelle, muscoli, tendini e vasi sanguigni resistenti, a quanto pare… E non sopporterò un “te l’avevo detto!” come risposta! – Molly fece roteare il collo, stirando lentamente i muscoli. – Ho il terrore di quando Hamish imparerà a dire “te lo avevo detto”! –   
Sherlock cercò di reprimere un sorriso, riuscendoci al 75%.  
\- Non sembrerebbe più terribile che tirarsi un abete addosso… -  
\- Oh, credimi, lo sarà! Già adesso se non le abbini le scarpe alla gonna ti fulmina con lo sguardo! E diciamocelo, io non sono proprio la più grande fashion addicted del Regno Unito! –  
Sherlock la fissò, senza rispondere, affascinato dal movimento della testa di lei. Dal modo in cui i capelli formavano una cortina fluttuante man mano che la girava con gesti lenti e controllati.  
\- Avanti… -  
Sbattè le palpebre.  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Questo è il momento in cui dici che ti piace come mi vesto… -  
Molly aveva smesso di muovere il collo, e lo guardava sorridendo.  
\- Non accadrà mai! – Stavolta fu lei ad inarcare le sopracciglia. – Tu sei una delle persone meno glamour e con meno senso della moda che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia… e la lista include anche la maggior parte dei barboni di Londra… -   
Molly spalancò le labbra.  
\- Dire che mi piace come ti vesti sarebbe poco credibile, falso e artificioso. Il tipo di complimento ridicolo che si fa per mera convezione sociale, per piaggeria o per arrivare ad uno scopo ben preciso. –  
\- Sherlock… basta… ho capito! -  
\- Sei tu che hai cominciato… -  
\- Per fare conversazione! –  
\- E io sto conversando! –  
\- No, tu stai… -  
\- Io trovo che il tuo modo di vestire sia terribile, Molly! Che non ti valorizzi e che sia un indice spaventosamente chiaro della poca sicurezza in te stessa dovuto alla discutibile influenza di tua madre! –  
Sollevò la mano, la borsa del ghiaccio che cadeva fra di loro, e la tenne ferma davanti alle labbra di lei, per impedirle di interromperlo.  
\- Il tuo modo di vestire… - Soffiò. – è così terribile da tenere lontano tutti quelli che non sono in grado di vedere altro che una bella ragazza in un bel vestito… - Deglutì, le dita su cui il fiato di Molly scavava solchi infuocati. – Io vedo te, Molly Hooper. Sei tu a piacermi. E temo che questo, gioco forza, includa anche il tuo spaventoso guardaroba! A cui sono, mio malgrado, stupidamente grato, perché in sua assenza, chiunque sarebbe in grado di vedere quello che vedo io… -  
Molly battè le palpebre, e Sherlock fu assolutamente certo che stesse per piangere…   
Lasciò ricadere la mano, deglutendo.  
\- Credo che il punch di Mrs. Lestrade fosse alcolico ai limiti della legalità! – Esclamò. – E io devo andare… -  
Molly annuì, tirando su con il naso. Il viso deliziosamente coperto di rosso.  
\- Si… - Mormorò. – è tardissimo…   
Ma tu… continua con il ghiaccio… - Si alzò, passandosi la mano dietro il collo. – almeno ogni sei ore per venti minuti a intervalli di dieci… -  
Si bloccò all’improvviso, fissandolo dall’altro con le labbra dischiuse.   
\- Tu hai… - Mormorò.  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Hai… - Continuava a guardarlo, incredula. – hai dei vischio nei capelli… -  
Sherlock sollevò una mano, tastandosi la testa fino a sentire l’inconfondibile rotondità di una bacca su una piccola foglia spinosa.   
Sembrava assurdo che quel minuscolo ramoscello fosse riuscito a resistere al freddo e al vento di Londra.   
Tuttavia sarebbe senza dubbio riuscito a ricostruire il suo viaggio clandestino dall’appartamento di Lestrade a quello di Molly, se in quel momento lei non si fosse chinata e, prendendogli il volto fra le mani, non lo avesse baciato.  
Le domande, i pensieri, i problemi, quello che era giusto e quello che non lo era, ciò che doveva fare e ciò che doveva a tutti i costi evitare, ogni cosa sembrò fondere e colare via al contatto con quelle labbra dolci, che sapevano ancora di Punch e di panna montata. Che sapevano sempre di Molly…  
Dopo un momento, lei si allontanò, tenendogli ancora il volto fra le mani. Gli occhi lucenti di una bambina che avesse appena compiuto la più meravigliosa delle impese.  
Era stato il più casto di tutti i baci… eppure, in un istante, aveva spazzato via ogni cosa…  
\- Non baciarsi sotto il vischio offenderebbe la dea Frigga… - Mormorò sorridendo, la bocca che le tremava leggermente. – e noi non vogliamo offenderla… -  
\- Oh no… - Esclamò Sherlock. – ce ne guarderemmo bene! –  
E con un unico gesto l’afferrò, voltandola e trascinandola su di se.

*****

Dieci minuti prima, Molly Hooper era stata enormemente preoccupata per le condizioni della spalla di Sherock.  
Cinque minuti prima, lo avrebbe volentieri sgozzato per le parole inutilmente crudeli rivolte al suo modo di vestire.  
Un minuto prima era stata sul punto di salutarlo.  
E adesso di ritrovava seduta sulle sue gambe, i palmi appoggiati al petto nudo dell’uomo, senza fiato, mentre Sherlock la fissava per un solo, singolo istante, prima di chinarsi su di lei.  
La baciò con passione, con impeto. Assetato.   
Quasi temesse che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe divincolata, allontanandolo da se.  
E volesse prendere tutto quello che poteva nei pochi istanti che gli erano concessi.  
Ma Molly non voleva allontanarlo e non voleva scappare.  
Qualunque cosa avesse pensato una settimana, o un giorno prima, qualunque fosse stato il suo saggio proposito, l’unica cosa che voleva adesso era rispondere al suo bacio.  
Perché le era mancato da morire, perché erano anni che non era più così felice come era stata quella sera, e perché lo amava…   
Per quanto la mandasse in bestia, la offendesse, la facesse impazzire… lei lo amava…  
Gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo, e lui sembrò capire… che non l’avrebbe persa. Non lì. Non allora.  
Si staccò dalle sue labbra il tempo per un unico sguardo indagatore, e poi tornò a baciarla. Lentamente, stavolta, dolcemente, assaporando la sua bocca come fosse un frutto maturo. Assaggiando e ritraendosi.   
Tenendola reclinata su un braccio mentre con l’altra mano le sfiorava la spalla, il fianco e poi la gamba. In una carezza struggente che nulla aveva di sessuale…  
Poi, qualcosa tirò leggermente la caviglia di Molly, graffiandole la pelle.   
Si voltarono insieme, Molly gemendo leggermente di frustrazione, Sherlock tirando verso l’alto il braccio, per liberare l’orologio impigliato nelle calze di lei…  
Molly sollevò la gamba, e nello stesso momento Sherlock si chinò per avvicinarsi, ritraendosi con uno scatto appena un attimo prima che un piccolo ginocchio coperto di lana lo colpisse dritto sul naso.  
\- Oddio! Scusami!- – Esclamò Molly, raddrizzandosi. Fece istintivamente per alzarsi, impedita dal braccio di lui di traverso sulle sue gambe, oltre che, naturalmente, dal polso di Sherlock, saldato alle sue caviglia attraverso l’orologio.  
Quindi ricadde all’indietro, battendo le natiche sulle ginocchia dell’irreprensibile signor Holmes, che, appoggiato allo schienale del divano, si premeva una mano sulle labbra, nell’inutile tentativo di non ridere.  
\- Smettila! – Esclamò Molly, le guance che le bruciavano per l’imbarazzo. – Aiutami! –  
Lui allargò l’unica mano libera in un’espressione di totale innocenza.  
\- Oh… - Sbuffò Molly. – al diavolo! - E sollevandosi in equilibrio precario infilò le mani sotto la gonna per sfilarsi i pensanti collant di lana. Verdi. Con un bell’agrifoglio argentato ricamato sulla caviglia. Proprio dove si era impigliato quel maledetto orologio!  
\- Ecco! – Esclamò quindi, rimettendosi comodamente a sedere mentre lui sollevava il polso, orologio e calze incluse. – A proposito del mio terribile guardaroba! .  
\- Mm… - Sherlock le aveva di nuovo passato il braccio attorno alla vita, ed era intentissimo a liberare dalla lana le maglie metalliche. – si… sono a dir poco agghiaccianti… - Rigirò la stoffa, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto. Nuovamente nel pieno possesso di entrambi i suoi arti. – e… - Riprese, stringendole possessivamente il braccio sui fianchi. – come dicevo… non fosse stato per questo… orrore… stasera tutti gli invitati avrebbero avuto, inclusa nel modico prezzo del biglietto, una magnifica visione gratis delle tue gambe e delle eccentriche ciliegie sulle tue mutandine! –  
Molly boccheggiò imbarazzata.  
\- Ma per favore! A chi vuoi che possa interessare di guardarmi il sedere! -  
Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo per aria.  
\- A Lestrade! Tanto per cominciare… -  
\- Ma stai… -  
\- Dovrebbe essere rinchiuso nella Torre per tutte le volte che ti ha guardato il sedere! E a sir Parcifal qui sotto! Anche se credo che un arcaico senso dell’onore gli imporrebbe di volgere gli occhi altrove! E… a tutta la popolazione maschile ed eterosessuale di Londra… -  
\- Ivi compreso il duca di Edimburgo!-  
\- Quel vecchio è un porco, l’ho sempre pensato! –  
Scoppiò a ridere, meravigliose, piccole rughe che gli si formavano ai lati degli occhi. E Molly si ritrovò a ridere insieme a lui, nascondendogli la testa nell’incavo della spalla.  
\- E tu? – Mormorò dopo un momento.  
Sherlock le alitò leggermente sul collo, scostandole una ciocca leggera dalla spalla.  
\- Io cosa? –  
\- Hai detto che ti piaccio… -  
\- Mm… -  
Molly sospirò.  
\- E’ che… faccio fatica a crederci… -  
Sherlock sollevò la testa, con l’espressione più innocente al mondo nei grandi occhi cangianti.  
\- Buon Dio, Molly Hooper, - Esclamò. – sei nella posizione perfetta per capire “a che punto” mi piaci… e sei anche un medico! –  
Molly sbattè le palpebre, confusa.  
\- Io… non… oh! –  
\- Alla buon’ora! –   
Sherlock si sporse in avanti, sfiorandole nuovamente le labbra, prima ancora che lei avesse il tempo di sentirsi in imbarazzo.  
Accarezzandola con la stessa, struggente dolcezza di prima.  
Tuttavia, senza più le calze a schermarle la pelle, quelle dita leggere erano fuoco vivo sulle gambe di Molly, che le incendiavano ogni angolo del corpo.  
Gli appoggiò di nuovo le mani sul petto, e quando un capezzolo duro le sfiorò il palmo non riuscì a resistere, e, interrompendo il bacio, si chinò e lo sfiorò con le labbra.  
Non lo aveva mai fatto. Con nessuno degli uomini con cui era stata. Nessuno aveva mai mostrato di essere particolarmente sensibile in quel punto… ma a lui sembrava piacere… e tanto…  
Gli prese il capezzolo fra i denti, ripetendo ciò che faceva impazzire lei, e leccò dolcemente la punta.  
Inerme, Sherlock affondò la schiena contro il divano, piegando la testa all’indietro.   
\- Io dovrei… - Mormorò, la voce cupa che le incendiava le viscere. – dovrei davvero… andare… -  
Molly sollevò la testa, fissandolo. Quell’uomo così forte che sembrava completamente in suo potere…  
Che la desiderava ma voleva anche fare la cosa giusta…  
Si torse all’indietro, e afferrando il bordo del suo stesso colletto abbassò la lampo. Poi si alzò, e tirò su il vestito dalla gonna, sfilandoselo e lasciandolo cadere.   
Rimanendo con addosso la sua ridicola biancheria con le ciliegie… e il terribile impulso di coprirsi.  
Invece, allungò la mano. Il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.  
Senza parlare.  
Lui la fissò. Come fosse un misto fra il giardino dell’Eden e una ghigliottina.  
Strinse le mascelle, prima di parlare.  
\- Molly… io sono lo stesso uomo… che ti ha messa in imbarazzo con Tom… -  
Lei inarcò le sopracciglia.  
Oh, se lo sapeva…  
\- E hai intenzione di rifarlo? -  
Sherlock esitò.  
\- No… -  
\- Perché sei terribilmente dispiaciuto? –  
Sembrò pensarci su.  
\- Si… -  
\- Per Tom? –  
Lui lasciò ricadere la testa. In trappola.  
\- No. –  
\- E per cosa? –  
Per un momento, Sherlock continuò a fissare il soffitto, quindi scattò in piedi, così veloce che Molly sobbalzò, e le afferrò il polso, fissandola dall’alto in basso con gli occhi fiammeggianti.  
\- Per te! Solo per aver ferito te!   
Il “buon” Tom ti ha avuta per mesi, e per quel che mi riguarda può rotolare nella bocca del primo vulcano attivo che trova! –  
Molly lasciò andare un respiro. Finalmente…   
Sorrise, e lui parve incredibilmente stupito. Poi roteò il polso, stringendo la sua mano fra le dita.  
E voltandosi cominciò a camminare, tirandoselo dietro.  
\- Dove stiamo andando? – Borbottò Sherlock imbronciato.  
Molly represse un sorriso.  
\- Deducilo… -  
\- Tu non sei molto coerente… Molly Hooper! –  
\- Ti sopporto da cinque anni… sono molto coerente! –  
Le sembrò quasi di vederlo aprir bocca, ma quando entrarono in camera da letto, e Molly si voltò, sembrò dimenticare quel che stava per dire. O, con più probabilità, lo accantonò per dopo!  
Continuò a camminare all’indietro, verso il letto incassato sotto il tetto spiovente, stringendogli ancora la mano.  
Fino a che lui non si fermò e l’attirò fra le sue braccia.  
La guardò, e Molly pensò che se avesse accampato un’altra scusa avrebbe pregato per riavere il suo gemello presuntuoso ed egocentrico!  
Invece la stupì di nuovo, sfiorandole le labbra senza baciarla e mormorando:  
\- Buon Natale… Molly Hooper… -  
Si sdraiò sul letto, trascinandola con se e rotolandole sopra. Grande, solido e accaldato.  
Le baciò la bocca con una passione così bollente da strapparle un tremito, poi si sollevò, mettendosi a sedere per liberarsi dalla camicia.  
E battendo la testa contro una trave del soffitto.  
\- Buon Dio! – Gemette Molly. – Stai bene?! –  
\- Si! – Esclamò lui. – E non ho bisogno di ghiaccio! –  
Guardò torvo in alto, rimanendo chino mentre si spogliava. E Molly allungava il collo, cercando eventuali ombre… al buio… fra i suoi riccioli neri…  
\- Molly? –  
\- Si! –  
\- Piantala di cacciare bernoccoli! –  
\- Scusa… -  
\- E piantala di scusarti! –  
La sua voce sembrava irritata, ma quando alzò il capo tratteneva un sorriso.  
\- Tu sei un grandissimo… - Molly si sollevò con un pugno alzato. Sbattendo rumorosamente la fronte al soffitto.  
Lanciò un piccolo strillo, ricadendo sul materasso.   
\- Ti sei fatta male? – Sherlock si chinò in avanti, gli occhi sgranati, prendendole il volto fra le mani.  
\- No… no… - Nello sguardo di lui c’era qualcosa che le faceva male al cuore. – però potresti… -  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Baciarmi… -  
Un sorriso sottile gli distese le labbra.  
\- Come hai fatto tu prima? –  
Molly annuì, deglutendo.  
E mentre Sherlock continuava a sorridere si abbassò oltre la sua bocca, e le prese fra le labbra un capezzolo coperto di stoffa delicata.  
Molly gemette mentre lo mordeva, affondandogli le mani fra i capelli.   
\- Hai un seno così sensibile… - Ansimò lui, il fiato che le si ghiacciava sulla pelle bagnata. – basta toccarlo per farti impazzire… è così esaltante…  
Non riuscivo a non immaginarti mentre lui lo baciava… mentre lo succhiava… - Si chinò di nuovo, scostando la stoffa per poter stringere la sua carne fra le labbra.  
Molly lanciò un piccolo grido.  
\- Non… io non… non gliel’ ho mai fatto fare… - Era sua quella voce? Così roca, così profonda. – non volevo… che un uomo posasse la bocca… dove l’aveva posata mia figlia…   
Ma era una bugia… -  
Sherlock si fermò, sollevando il volto.  
\- Vuoi dire che nessuno ti ha toccata in questo modo da quando è nata Hamish? –  
\- Tu lo hai fatto… -  
\- Molly! –  
Lei sospirò. Aveva cominciato… tanto valeva essere onesta… anche se questo gli avrebbe riconsegnato il coltello dalla parte del manico… e su un bel cuscino di velluto cremisi!  
\- Voglio dire… - Si umettò le labbra. - che nessuno ha toccato neanche il resto… da quando siamo stati insieme… due anni fa… -   
Per un attimo, gli occhi di Sherlock si persero in un punto imprecisato davanti a se, quindi si sollevò di scatto, ancora seduto sul bordo del letto. E stavolta beccò in pieno la trave con la nuca!  
\- Oh al diavolo! – Esclamò.   
Si alzò come una furia, e afferrando la pediera trascinò il letto al centro della stanza, come se non avesse peso. Legno, rete, materasso ed una sbalordita Molly che, appoggiata sui gomiti, lo fissava ad occhi spalancati.  
Un dio pagano, completamente nudo, impegnato nella sua millenaria battaglia contro un soffitto troppo basso!  
Lo stava ancora fissando quando le fu addosso, puntellandosi sui gomiti e imprigionandola fra le sue braccia.  
\- Mi stai dicendo… - Soffiò. – che hai mandato il povero Tom in bianco tutto questo tempo? –  
\- E da quando è il povero Tom? –   
\- Vista in quest’ ottica la mia telefonata è stata davvero… -  
\- Crudele?! –  
\- Lungimirante! E tanto per parlare, dal momento che Tom era l’emblema stesso della perfezione, perché non ci sei andata a letto? –  
Molly sbuffò.  
\- Oddio Sherlock, con una figlia diventa tutto più complicato! Pensi a mille cose… immagini mille scenari… mille problemi… -  
\- Ma hai detto che mentivi a te stessa… -  
\- Quando? –  
\- Prima! –  
Molly sgranò gli occhi. Quando… oh, si… giusto… mentre le succhiava il capezzolo e con esso il senno fuori dal cervello!  
Boccheggiò. Oddio…  
\- Molly… ?- Sherlock si allungò a baciarla, dolce e caldo. – Lascia stare… Non ha davvero importanza… -  
Lei affondò nei cuscini. Affondò nella sensazione di averlo tutto attorno a se. Come nel cuore di un vulcano.  
\- Erano bugie… - Ansimò.  
\- Non importa… -  
\- Hamish ti somigliava così tanto… e io ti amavo così tanto… -  
Lui la guardò. Poteva capire? Poteva immaginare quello che aveva significato rivedere ogni giorno il suo viso in quello di Hamish? Poteva sapere che cosa aveva provato ogni volta, pensando che qualcun altro la toccasse, ora che conosceva il sapore della sua pelle?  
\- Non arrabbiarti… - Sussurrò.  
Sherlock sorrise. Il sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto.  
La voce più dolce che avesse mai sentito.  
\- Buon Natale… Molly Hooper. –  
*****

Il respiro di Sherlock era caldo, regolare, rassicurante come un un'onda che, leggera, le sfiorava la spalla. E, come era già accaduto un’altra volta, ciò che Molly desiderava era solo lasciarsi andare.   
Chiudere gli occhi e scivolare nel sonno, godendo con ogni fibra del suo essere della sensazione meravigliosa di quel corpo grande e forte che aderiva al suo, scaldandola. Del cuore di lui che le batteva regolare contro la schiena, le braccia che la stringevano. Al sicuro dal mondo intero.   
Ma quel maledetto, magnifico rompiscatole non smetteva di giocare con la cicatrice, e la sensazione delle sue lunghe dita che le percorrevano il segno sullo stomaco le rendeva impossibile anche solo pensare di dormire. La pelle elettrizzata, acutamente consapevole di qualsiasi accenno di movimento.  
Prima l'indice, poi il medio, poi di nuovo l'indice. In un percorso sempre identico. Quasi aspettasse che quel solco nella pelle gli svelasse chissà quali misteri.  
O come se, semplicemente, gli piacesse toccarla…  
Era stato così diverso dalle altre volte…   
Dalla fiamma disperata nella saletta dell’ospedale… e da quella appassionata, quasi feroce, che si era accesa nella cucina a Baker Street…  
Quella notte, lei e Sherlock si erano cercati, esplorati, accarezzati, baciati fino a non avere più fiato. E il ritmo del loro amore era stato lento, forte, struggente, come se ad ogni onda i loro corpi avessero avuto bisogno di conoscersi un po’ di più, un po’ più a fondo. E quando alla fine era diventato incontrollabile a Molly era sembrato fosse trascorsa un’eternità.   
E che non si sarebbe mai più ripresa da quel meraviglioso senso di sfinimento.  
\- Il cesareo… è stato necessario per via dell’incidente? –  
Molly appoggiò la mano su quella di lui.  
Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli di che cosa parlasse.  
\- No… - Sospirò. – è stato necessario perché tua figlia pesava quattro chili e mezzo ed era lunga quasi settanta centimetri… -  
Sentì il corpo di lui irrigidirsi contro il proprio.  
Eppure, quando parlò la sua voce suonava perfettamente calma.  
\- Ed è… normale? Temo di non aver mai sentito la necessità di approfondire l’argomento… -  
Molly sorrise.  
\- Guardati allo specchio e datti una risposta!-  
Tirò un respiro profondo e si girò, finendo nel cerchio delle braccia di lui, il seno premuto contro il suo petto.  
Di nuovo, sentì il corpo di Sherlock irrigidirsi.  
\- E’ molto difficile, vero? –  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Avere qualcuno… dentro la tua bolla personale… -  
Sembrò rifletterci per un attimo.  
\- Strano… si. Bizzarro. Qualcosa a cui non sono abituato… si. Difficile… no. –  
\- E ti mette a disagio? –  
Di nuovo, dovette pensarci.  
\- Si. –  
Molly annuì, cercando di nascondere la delusione.  
\- Ma mi mette più a disagio la consapevolezza che non sia… così difficile…   
Forse è a causa del tempo passato a immaginare… -  
Granò leggermente gli occhi, come dovesse mettere a fuoco qualcosa. Rendendosi conto di ciò che stava per ammettere.  
E Molly sapeva che sarebbe stato davvero imperdonabile confessare di aver desiderato di fare ancora sesso con lei… o con chiunque altro!   
\- Io ti ho sognato… - Sorrise, il rossore che le saliva sulle guance. – un po’ di volte… -  
\- E’ interessante… -  
\- Naturalmente non mi sono mai posta tutti i problemi che ti fai tu sul perché continuassi a pensarti… -  
\- … ne sono certo. –  
Molly fece una smorfia, stringendo le labbra.  
\- Lo dici come se questo facesse di me una sorta di… decerebrata. –  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, fissandola confuso.  
\- Non ti considero assolutamente una decerebrata, Molly! –  
\- Una stupida… -  
\- Neanche! Una donna con una pessima madre… tutt’al più! –  
Lasciò che un sorriso gli increspasse le labbra, contagiandola. Un attimo dopo, Molly si allungò, sfiorandogli la bocca con un bacio.  
Si accoccolò contro il suo corpo, la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla. E, stavolta, lui non sembrò troppo a disagio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando piano il suo profumo.  
Ascoltando il suono deciso del suo cuore.  
\- Così tu e Tom non avete mai... -  
Molly sbattè le palpebre. E questo adesso da dove gli usciva?   
Sollevò il viso, la bocca incollata alla sua.  
\- Ti interessa particolarmente? -  
Lui raddrizzò il mento, piccato.  
\- Mi interessa – Scandì. – non averlo dedotto! -  
Molly sentì un piccolo sorriso malandrino sollevarle gli angoli della bocca.  
\- E non è nemmeno la prima volta… - Lo provocò.   
Sherlock sollevò ancor più la testa, raddrizzando le spalle.  
\- ...e ...- Continuo Molly, spietata. - non avevi neanche dedotto che John ti avrebbe preso a testate in faccia! E, per giocare al tuo gioco preferito, dal momento che tu vuoi bene a John... –  
Sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe ribattuto ancor prima che aprisse bocca per farlo. Lo sapeva e non voleva permetterglielo. Così roteò su se stessa, e con una velocità che non pensava di avere gli salì addosso, sedendo a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi. L’espressione negli occhi di lui che passava immediatamente da polemica a stupefatta.   
Molly si chinò, appoggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle labbra.  
\- … dal momento che vuoi bene a John… e che io… ti piaccio… - Le mancò il respiro, mentre il corpo di lui, stretto fra le sue gambe, metteva a tacere qualsiasi obbiezione si potesse inventare. – possiamo dedurne…  
\- Possiamo dedurne… - La interruppe, afferrandole i fianchi con le mani e tirandosela contro. – che mi circondo persone sorprendenti… - Le baciò il collo, raschiando leggermente la pelle con i denti. – e stimolanti… -   
Molly boccheggiò.   
L'attrito della sua carne sensibile contro quella tesa di lui aveva risvegliato il suo corpo come un’improvvisa scarica elettrica.   
Quasi fosse in astinenza da secoli…  
Si mosse, cercando di sollevare il bacino per accoglierlo dentro di se. Ma con le mani che la tenevano saldamente, Sherlock aveva il pieno controllo della situazione. E nessuna intenzione di rinunciarci.   
Dio… avevano appena fatto l’amore eppure lo voleva tanto da stare male… sua figlia aveva davvero una madre perversa!  
\- Che cosa vuoi fare… - Ansimò, mordendosi un labbro. – uccidermi di frustrazione e liberarti di chi riesce a stupirti? –  
\- Mm… - Il suo sesso pulsava contro di lei, eppure la voce di Sherlock era così calma… così dannatamente controllata… - pensavo invece che dovrei osservarti da vicino… - Le accarezzò dolcemente le natiche e Molly provò ancora a sollevarsi. Invano. – Il metodo empirico è sempre stato il mio preferito… - Le baciò il mento, senza lasciare la presa. – … per qualche tempo… il necessario per venire a capo di questo… e di qualche altro punto… oscuro… -   
Molly sentì una singola vampata attraversarle il corpo, mozzandole il respiro.   
Oddio… che cosa stava... proponendo?  
Gli afferrò le spalle con le mani, e in quello stesso istante lui si immobilizzò, sollevando il capo.  
Aveva gli occhi sgranati, le pupille dilatate, e sotto il seno Molly poteva sentire il suo cuore orgoglioso correre molto più veloce di quanto non avesse fatto un momento prima.  
Sherlock deglutì:  
\- Molly, ascoltami, questo non vuol dire… -  
\- No, no! – Molly scosse la testa. – Lo so!-   
\- Non era mia intenzione proporre una sorta di... –  
\- impegno...-  
\- contratto! –  
All’improvviso, Molly si sentì vicina al panico.  
\- Lo so! Io non voglio…   
\- Non ho intenzione di corteggiarti, Molly Hooper! -  
Il volto di Sherlock era serissimo.  
Quasi fosse stato nella sala conferenze di Scotland Yard a discutere delle più moderne tecniche investigative, e non completamente nudo, eccitato e con una donna egualmente nuda a cavalcioni sui suoi gioielli di famiglia! Con i capelli ancora madidi di sudore e addosso l’odore dei loro corpi uniti.  
Il suo iroso, insopportabile dio pagano…   
All’improvviso, nella mente sovraeccitata di Molly, all’immagine lasciva davanti ai suoi occhi si sovrappose quella di uno Sherlock in tiro come non l’aveva mai visto, con un completo di lino chiaro addosso, una paglietta in testa ed un mazzo di fiori stretto in pugno.  
Una visione così incredibile da spezzare la tensione, e strapparle un sorriso.  
Allungò una mano, accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia.  
\- Sherlock… - Sussurrò. – non credo che la capacità di corteggiare sia prevista nel tuo corredo genetico! Non sapresti neanche da dove cominciare.-  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Su due piedi, si, può darsi. – Sbottò. – Ma se mi dessi sette ore di Internet diventerei così esperto da convincerti a sposarmi dopo tre appuntamenti!   
Molly soffoco una risata isterica. Stavano davvero avendo quella conversazione... in quel momento e in quelle condizioni?   
\- E se tu lo facessi… - Certo che anche lei… - sarebbe solo una triste e boriosa simulazione, io lo saprei e butterei nel Tamigi te e l’anello! –   
\- Tutti i corteggiamenti sono fatti in parte da simulazioni, Molly Hooper, ed alcuni lo sono interamente! -  
Molly schiuse le labbra per replicare. Poi la vide, nel fondo degli occhi di lui. Un’inquietudine forte e viva che quella mente geniale stava lottando per tenere a bada.   
\- Ma le altre donne non lo sanno… il più delle volte…   
Sherlock… - Gli avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno al collo, sospirando. – Io non pretendo che tu ti innamori di me… non l’ho mai preteso…   
Non voglio un… contratto, un impegno, o qualsiasi cosa possa passarti per la mente… non voglio essere corteggiata…   
Oddio… un mazzo di fiori invece di una critica feroce, ogni tanto, potrebbe essere una piacevole novità… ma alla fine… non saresti tu… e, sai, io non vado a letto con gli sconosciuti… -  
Si chinò a baciarlo, sfiorandogli la bocca con le labbra. E lui rispose con dolcezza estenuante. Il che, naturalmente, non voleva dire che si fosse arreso!  
\- Tu vuoi essere corteggiata, Molly! – Mormorò dopo qualche secondo, appoggiandosi alla testata del letto. Quasi trovasse quella distanza indispensabile per poter continuare. - Sei la creatura più romantica che abbia mai conosciuto! Tu hai sempre sognato un anello, una famiglia, feste di Natale con punch scadente e dichiarazioni d’amore alla Hugh Grant! –  
\- Che poi - Sbuffò Molly. - Va a farsi fare un pompino da Divide Brawn!- Respirò a fondo. - Non dedurre quello che voglio, presuntuoso, borioso stronzo! Chiedimi cosa mi rende felice! -  
Sherlock si limitò a fissarla, sbattendo le palpebre.  
\- Chiedimelo! – Strillò quasi Molly, puntandosi sulle ginocchia e saltandogli in grembo.  
\- Molly, per l’amor del Cielo!-  
\- Perché non vuoi capire che io sono felice qui, adesso! Con te che non pensi altro che a polemizzare con me nuda qua sopra!   
E sono felice quando sorridi ad Hamish, e sono felice quando sei geloso marcio, anche se vuol dire azzerare la mia vita sociale! E sono felice quando terrorizzi mia madre… perché è il tuo modo di preoccuparti per me… il tuo equivalente… di un fascio di rose… - Prese fiato, sposando una mano sul petto di lui. – Io voglio questo… io amo… questo…   
Amo te… per cui… fa quello che senti… ma non mentirmi… non simulare con me… ti prego… anche se vuol dire ferirmi, anche se non vorrai più… -  
Sherlock l’afferrò per la nuca, e attirandola su di se affondò nella sua bocca. Baciandola, rubandole il fiato.  
Stringendola con forza mentre rotolava su se stesso, rovesciando le loro posizioni.  
A Molly sembrò quasi che un’onda la travolgesse, persa nella passione di quel bacio, nella forza, nel calore di quel corpo tanto più grande del suo, che le premeva addosso senza schiacciarla, come se quello fosse da sempre il suo posto naturale.  
Sherlock continuò a baciarla, e lei inarcò i fianchi, in una richiesta urgente e disperata.  
\- Ti amo… - Ansimò contro la pelle di lui.  
Sherlock sollevò la testa, fissandola negli occhi.  
\- Quello che hai detto… - Mormorò, la voce che la passione rendeva ancora più profonda.  
\- Si… ? –  
\- Mi ha ricordato che devo darti il mio regalo! –  
\- Ehhhh… -  
Molly boccheggiò, lottando contro il disperato desiderio di tirargli una testata sul naso.  
\- Tuttavia… - Gli occhi di Sherlock scintillavano come stelle perse nella notte. – sono anche ragionevolmente certo che impazzirò, se non faccio subito l’amore con te! –  
Molly si ritrovò a sorridere.  
\- E ciò significherebbe la disfatta dell’Impero britannico… -  
\- Con ogni probabilità… si! -  
Molly si sollevò, baciandolo con tanta foga che per poco con le cadde addosso.  
\- Per San Giorgio e la regina… - Ansimò, bevendo il fiato di lui.  
\- Per San Giorgio e la regina… - Rispose Sherlock, spingendosi dentro di lei.

*****

\- Si da per scontato che io sia un sociopatico freddo, egoista, egocentrico, anti-romantico… -  
Molly si strofinò gli occhi, rivoltandosi sulla schiena.  
\- Un bastardo insensibile, Sherlock, andrà più che bene… -  
\- …eppure è la dolce ed empatica Miss.Hooper che si appena addormentata!-   
\- Mm… non stavo dormendo… -  
\- Molly, tu russavi! –  
Lei storse le labbra.  
\- Se tu avessi impiegato meno di… un’ eternità, per prendere il tuo regalo… - Finalmente, spostò le mani dal viso, sbattendo le palpebre e ritrovandosi giudicata da due identici paia di occhi cervoni.  
\- Mi ci sono voluti esattamente 54 secondi per prendere il mio regalo… - Puntualizzò Sherlock. – ma la nipote di mio fratello non mi ha lasciato altra scelta che tirarla giù dal letto prima che lo distruggesse una volta per tutte! –  
Teneva Hamish seduta sul braccio e la bambina sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, con il piccolo gomito appoggiato sulla spalla di lui e i ricci scomposti che le incorniciavano il volto imbronciato.  
Doveva davvero essere stata una guerra all’ultimo sangue…  
Prima di alzarsi, Sherlock le aveva chiesto se per caso conservasse ancora il suo kit d’emergenza, e per un momento Molly era stata fortemente indecisa fra mentire dichiarando di averlo gettato via, e dire la verità, ammettendo vergognosamente che si trovava tutto nello stesso, identico cassetto in cui lo aveva sistemato più di due anni prima…   
Alla fine, lei aveva avuto la sua umiliazione e Sherlock si era riappropriato della vestaglia blu notte che tanto spesso aveva accarezzato negli anni passati, mentre in quella stessa stanza cullava quella stessa bambina che non voleva saperne di dormire…   
\- E tu che cosa ci fai sveglia? – Esclamò. – Saranno le 4 del mattino… -  
\- Le cinque e mezza… -   
Molly sgranò gli occhi, mettendosi a sedere, mentre Sherlock faceva lo stesso, appoggiandosi di fronte a lei sul bordo del materasso.  
Istintivamente, sollevò la trapunta per coprirsi il seno, guadagnandosi la più eloquente delle espressioni di scherno.   
\- Il tuo senso del pudore è davvero… singolare, Molly Hooper! –  
\- Disse colui che si presentò a Buckingam Palace con le terga allegramente al vento! –  
Con un erculeo sforzo di volontà, Sherlock impedì ad un sorriso di salirgli alle labbra, ma, forse per la stanchezza, non riuscì a fare lo stesso con gli occhi, e Molly si ritrovò ad allungare un braccio, ed afferrandolo per la nuca schiacciò le labbra contro le sue.  
Sherlock aveva appena cominciato a rispondere al suo bacio che nella stanza risuonò la minacciosa, terribile protesta di Hamish.  
\- Iiiiooooo bacetto mamma! – Esclamò, puntando letteralmente le mani sullo sterno di Molly per allontanarla da Sherlock e gettandole le braccia al collo.  
Molly rise, accarezzandole i capelli. Dio, quanto erano tutti dannatamente possessivi in quella famiglia!  
\- Si, amore mio, hai ragione… stavo solo ringraziando Sherlock… per il suo regalo… -  
\- Uhhh – Hamish, si staccò da lei, gli occhi scintillanti di eccitazione. – io regalo! –  
\- Tu hai avuto decine di regali! E non oso nemmeno immaginare che cosa ti ha comprato tuo zio! –  
\- Per favore! – Sherlock si allungò sul letto, sedendo accanto a lei, con la schiena contro la testata. – Puoi evitare di nominare mio fratello mentre sei nuda?! –  
Molly sospirò, sorridendo.   
\- Dovrete superarla questa cosa, prima o poi! –  
\- Mm… c’è gente che è morta aspettando… - Infilò una mano in tasca, e senza guardarla le porse una busta. Una busta di filigrana bianca accuratamente sigillata. Così delicata fra le sue dita che Molly temette di spezzarla.  
\- Io regalo!! – Hamish gonfiò le guance d’aria, incrociando sul petto le piccole braccia.   
\- Hai sentito la bocca della saggezza… - Sherlock staccò delicatamente Hamish dal petto di Molly, mettendola a sedere sulle sue lunghe gambe. – hai ricevuto più regali di quanto sia lecito per qualsiasi bambina non abbia una corona sulla testa. E il solo modo per averne degli altri sarebbe… restituirne qualcuno… vorresti rendere, per esempio, il tuo unicorno? –  
\- Nuuuuuooooo! – Hamish allargò le braccia a ventaglio, fin troppo minacciosa. – Mio! –  
\- Per cui, direi che siamo in stallo… -  
Molly sorrise, cominciando incerta ad aprire la piccola busta.   
Aveva già ricevuto altri regali da Sherlock, in passato, e non aveva mai voluto indagare se provenissero davvero da lui o facessero parte di una lista di doverosi presenti stilata da John, o dalla signora Hudson.   
Ma quella busta… e il foglio che conteneva, piegato con precisione maniacale, erano davvero troppo “Sherlock” perché potesse avere dubbi.  
Iniziò a leggere, e le voci di Hamish e di suo padre si persero da qualche parte, in fondo al suo cervello…

“Non posso giurarti che non ti mentirò. Perché lo starei già facendo.  
Non posso giurare che non soffrirai più per colpa mia.  
L’unico modo sarebbe chiudere una porta, e non vederti mai più.  
Ma sono troppo vigliacco e tu troppo importante.  
Sei nelle mie vene. Come una droga.  
Non il sesso. Tu.  
E la mia indole mi grida di tenerti con me, con qualsiasi mezzo.  
Distruggendoti. Riducendoti in cenere.  
Vorrei poterti dire che ti amo.   
Ma c’è qualcosa di rotto dentro di me… qualcosa che ho spezzato io stesso…  
Posso solo promettere.  
Prometto che non ti userò mai più.  
Prometto che non ti manipolerò mai più.  
Anche combattendo contro quella stessa indole.  
Perderti significa guardare negli occhi il mostro più spaventoso che abbia mai incontrato.  
Perché non riesco a capire se il dolore che provo sia dovuto al bisogno egoistico che ho di te, o alla consapevolezza di aver spezzato il tuo cuore.  
Io voglio essere nella tua vita, Molly.  
Nella tua e in quella di Hamish.  
Voglio essere coinvolto, nel modo che tu sceglierai.  
Non posso dirti che ti amo.  
Ma è buio e freddo, qui fuori, senza di voi.   
“Tuo”, S.H. “

Molly si premette la mano contro la bocca, forte, così forte da farsi male, ma non riuscì egualmente ad impedire alle lacrime di scorrerle sulle guance e ai singhiozzi di scuoterle il petto.  
Si appoggiò contro lo schienale, lottando disperatamente.   
Il pianto era troppo forte, e lei era troppo, troppo stanca…  
\- Piange mamma… -   
\- No… - Molly si passò le mani sulle palpebre, riuscendo persino, in qualche modo, a sorridere. – sto bene… -  
\- In realtà… non si supponeva che la reazione fosse questa … -  
Era sorpreso… era davvero, davvero sorpreso…  
\- Idiota! – Molly gli sbattè una mano contro la spalla, stando attenda a non prendere Hamish. – Chiunque abbia un briciolo di sangue nelle vene reagirebbe nello stesso modo! –  
Sherlock battè le palpebre, limitandosi ad allontanare la bambina.   
\- Perché mai avrei dovuto scrivere un biglietto con l’intento di farti piangere? –  
\- Perché… - Molly prese un sospiro, asciugando le ultime lacrime. Doveva essere orribile in quel momento… davvero, davvero orribile… - tu programmi ogni cosa… prevedi ogni cosa… -  
\- Tutto… forse… tutti… no. –  
Allungò una mano, sfiorandole il viso. Con quella dolcezza che avrebbe anche potuto ucciderla.  
\- Perché… - Riuscì a balbettare. – perché non me l’hai data prima? –  
Sherlock scosse le spalle, come se esistesse una sola risposta logica in tutto l’universo.  
\- Perché non volevo credessi che l’avevo scritta solo per portarti a letto! –  
Molly boccheggiò, letteralmente a corto di fiato.  
\- “Santa Madre del Divino Amore”, Sherlock!!  
Avresti potuto portarmi a letto quando ho aperto la porta, se non ci fosse stata in casa mia madre! –  
Lui sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Credo che se avessi fatto io la medesima deduzione… -  
\- Non dirlo e non pensarlo! –  
\- Molly, il modo che avete tutti di ragionare è quanto di più insensato… -  
\- Sei quasi nudo ed ho parecchi bisturi in casa! –  
\- E io sono molto più forte di te… -  
Molly sorrise.  
\- Forse… e forse… - Sherlock si allungò, premendole le labbra sulle sue. E, quando si allontanò, nei suoi occhi scintillava una luce pericolosa.  
\- Molly… - Mormorò. – per caso sei cattolica? –  
\- Mm… si… di nascita, almeno… -  
Lui sospirò, serissimo.  
\- Questo è davvero un problema… potrei accettare un’assassina, una terrorista, persino… sarebbe intrigante… ma non c’è verso che possa dormire con una papista… -  
Molly scoppiò a ridere, e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Infatti non “dormi” con una papista… tu non hai mai “dormito” con me! –  
Lo sentì scuotere le spalle.  
\- Non si tratta di te… semplicemente… -  
Stavolta fu Molly ad interromperlo, baciandolo rapidamente sulle labbra.  
\- La tua bolla personale… lo so. Non importa. – Gli sorrise, accoccolandosi contro di lui. – Va bene così… - Lo guardò negli occhi. Neanche sforzandosi riusciva ad immaginare di poter essere più felice. – vuoi andare a casa? –  
Sherlock sembrò rifletterci seriamente.  
\- Fra un po’… - Mormorò. – appena Hamish si addormenta. – Abbassò il volto verso la bambina, che si era comodamente allungata fra di loro. – Perché tu hai intenzione di dormire, non è vero? –  
\- Gatto! – Esclamò lei, senza guardarlo.  
\- Si, presente, ma non mi pare sia una risposta accettabile. –  
\- Gatto mio! – Ripetè Hamish, e quasi contemporaneamente, da un punto imprecisato della stanza, Toby saltò sul letto, provocando un’esclamazione di Molly e la risata estasiata della bimba.   
Come fosse il padrone assoluto del territorio, il gatto si guardò attorno per un momento, quindi, si avvicinò con passo aggraziato ad Hamish, le urtò la testa con la fronte, girò su se stesso e si accoccolò giusto sulla pancia di Molly.  
\- Ecco – Sherlock sorrise, e con una mossa aggraziata si infilò sotto la trapunta, portando Hamish con se. – ora siamo davvero al completo. Sempre che tu non voglia invitare Sir. Percifal a salire! –  
\- Non tentarmi! -  
Sherlock l’attirò contro la sua spalla, provocando un’irata alzata di capo da parte di Toby.  
\- E suppongo anche di dovergli chiedere scusa… -   
Molly sorrise, allungando una mano per sfiorare la pelle di lui.  
\- Ti perdonerà… è il solo davvero magnanimo, in famiglia… -  
\- No… non l’unico. –  
Non la guardava. Non si voltò verso di lei.  
Si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, e a tenerla stretta, mentre sfiorava con le dita i riccioli scuri di Hamish.  
Quella creatura che gli somigliava così tanto, e il cui volto era l’emblema stesso della beatitudine.  
Dio, quanto le sarebbe piaciuto che potesse ricordare quel Natale… ma era così piccola… e presto quelle ore felici si sarebbero aggiunte ai suoi sogni d’ infanzia, seppelliti nella parte innocente della sua anima, dove nemmeno lei avrebbe più potuto ritrovarli.  
No… quel Natale era il tesoro di Molly… non di Hamish.  
Sospirò piano.  
Conosceva la sua bambina. Conosceva il ritmo del suo respiro, e sapeva che presto si sarebbe addormentata… e lui sarebbe andato via…  
Ma quando sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo, Sherlock aveva reclinato il capo e il suo respiro si era fatto pesante. Più pesante di quanto non fosse mai stato nei minuti che avevano trascorso insieme, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra.  
Dormiva…  
E nella sua bolla personale c’ erano una donna, una bambina e un gatto…   
Molly sorrise, non osando muovere un muscolo per non disturbarlo.  
\- Ti amo… - Mormorò soltanto.


	8. Parte V – Aprile 2013 01

Parte V – Aprile 2013

“Tutte le vite finiscono. Tutti i cuori vengono spezzati.  
Soffrire non è un vantaggio, Sherlock.” Mycroft Holmes

John Watson era un medico ed era un soldato. E aveva più volte guardato in faccia la morte, nell’una come nell’altra veste.  
Aveva visto spirare uomini in sala operatoria, e soldati poco più che ragazzi saltare in aria su una mina anti uomo.  
Ma nulla di tutto ciò cui aveva assistito lo aveva minimamente preparato a guardare il suo migliore amico che si buttava da un tetto.  
E nulla lo aveva preparato a vedere sul volto di Sherlock l’espressione che adesso gli contraeva i tratti.  
Qualcosa che andava al di là del dolore, e al di là della rabbia. Qualcosa che era molto al di là della paura. Sbigottimento, e insieme annientamento puro.  
Qualcosa di così terribile che si chiedeva come facesse a reggersi in piedi. Come potesse camminare e farsi largo fra la calca del Pronto Soccorso. Travolgendo qualunque cosa gli si paresse davanti. Oggetto o uomo che fosse.  
Quanto a lui, John Watson restava in piedi perché doveva farlo.   
Perché era un medico ed un soldato. Ed era così che era stato addestrato.  
E, soprattutto, John Watson si reggeva in piedi perché c’era Sherlock due passi avanti a lui. E quando l’adrenalina o qualsiasi cosa gli desse la forza si fosse esaurita, sarebbe stato al suo fianco.  
Quando Sherlock fosse crollato, lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco.  
Perché anche Sherlock sarebbe crollato. In un modo o nell’altro.  
Perché nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto resistere alla perdita dell’unica donna di cui gli fosse mai importato, e della sua bambina…  
John Watson si reggeva in piedi per poterci essere quando il suo amico avrebbe realizzato che il suo intero mondo era collassato su se stesso.   
E perché era colpa sua. Perché era stato lui a tirare la corda al collo del destino.  
Con una stupida, stupida frase…

*****

2 ore prima…

Sherlock battè i palmi sul tavolo, sollevando gli occhi dal microscopio col volto segnato da un’espressione esasperata.  
\- Molly! Io sto lavorando! – Sputò, con un’espressione così acida che chiunque altro avrebbe cercato di schivare il colpo.  
Molly, dal canto suo, si limitò a sospirare, aprendo platealmente la portiera del frigorifero e allungando la mano per infilare nella grande sacca di tela i biberon ordinatamente allineati sul ripiano centrale. Davanti ad una piccola collezione di parti sezionate di reni umani.  
\- Era chiaro anche la sesta volta, grazie! – Cinguettò.- Non posso farci niente se ho lasciato qui i succhi! –  
\- Insieme ad un milione di inutili cianfrusaglie sparse per tutta la casa! –  
Accanto a Molly, bellissima nel suo cappottino rosso, Hamish guardava Sherlock con un’espressione che prometteva battaglia.  
A quanto pareva, molto più irritata di sua madre.  
\- Puoi mandare un’ingiunzione di sfratto al leoncino di peluche, se vuoi! Ti lascio casa più vuota di un albergo a ore! –  
\- Molly! – Sherlock aveva sollevato entrambi i sopraccigli lanciando un’occhiata in direzione di John.   
\- Hai ragione! – Si voltò, i lunghi capelli castani trattenuti a stento da uno dei suoi terribili cappelli. – Scusami, John, per aver urtato la tua sensibilità! –  
Seduto al tavolo di fronte a Sherlock, Watson sollevò le mani.  
\- Io non ho neanche capito per cosa dovrei sentirmi offeso! – Esclamò, meritandosi un’occhiata assassina da parte di Sherlock ed un muto “te l’avevo detto! “, condito da un plateale gesto del capo, da Molly.  
Con un sorriso, la ragazza prese Hamish in braccio, sistemandosi la sacca sull’altra spalla.  
\- Mi aiuti con il passeggino? –  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi, come gli avesse appena chiesto di rivoltare la luna.  
\- Sto-lavorando! L’intenzione è di finire queste analisi prima dell’arrivo di Lestrade, sempre che non ti dispiaccia! –  
Molly scosse il capo sospirando.  
\- Perché la prossima volta non appendi una cravatta alla porta, così eviterò di disturbarti?! –  
\- La cravatta – Scandì lui brusco. – è per le amanti clandestine. E nella fattispecie “sei tu” l’amante clandestina! –  
\- Sherlock, cazzo! – John lanciò a Molly uno sguardo mortificato.  
… scoprendola sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.   
\- Lascia perdere, John. – Gli battè una mano sulla spalla. – Di solo a Mary che è una donna fortunata! –  
Si voltò, raggiungendo il soggiorno e agganciando la sacca di tela al passeggino di Hamish.   
\- Oh, aspetta… - John fece per alzarsi, ma non aveva neanche terminato il movimento che Sherlock gli passò di fianco, sbuffando come un bisonte nella prateria.  
\- Non ho bisogno di te, grazie del pensiero! – Sbottò Molly, guardandolo venirle incontro.   
\- Ti è spuntato un terzo braccio e non me n’ero accorto? –  
Lei si raddrizzò orgogliosamente.  
\- Porto semplicemente giù Hamish e poi torno a prendere il passeggino! –  
\- E lei la lasci sul marciapiede a far conversazione? –  
Sherlock afferrò il passeggino con una mano sola, spingendo con l’altra la schiena di Molly.  
\- Avanti, fuori di qui! –  
\- Butto!! – Proruppe Hamish gonfiando le guance, prima che Molly uscisse dall’appartamento.  
John tornò a sedersi, e meno di un minuto dopo sentì Sherlock rientrare, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta e raggiungendolo con una mano fra i capelli.  
\- Lo sai, vero – Esclamò. – che Molly ha la pazienza di una santa?! –  
L’ altro sedette al microscopio, senza rispondere.  
\- E che personalmente ti avrei appeso per lo scroto per una battuta del genere! –  
\- Ringraziamo il Cielo che Molly non abbia la forza fisica per farlo! E neanche una fantasia tanto malata! –  
\- Oh, malata lo deve essere davvero, per stare insieme a te! –  
Sherlock tamburellò con le dita sul piano del tavolo. Una sola volta.  
\- Io e Molly non “stiamo insieme”. E doverlo ripetere ogni volta sta diventando estremamente noioso! –  
John incrociò le mani al petto.  
\- Definirvi conoscenti alla lontana sarebbe un po’ riduttivo, non ti pare? –  
\- Non hai qualcosa di più proficuo da fare? –  
\- A parte aspettare Lestrade? No…   
E visto che siamo in argomento… -  
\- Siamo amici! – Stavolta, Sherlock non sollevò neanche gli occhi dal suo dannato microscopio. Forse, persino lui si vergognava della stronzata che aveva appena sparato. – Ti senti soddisfatto, adesso, siamo amici! –  
\- Stronzate! Che che ne dica la moderna terminologia, gli amici non scopano! –  
\- John!! – Urlò quasi Sherlock.  
Punto come un orso dall’ape!   
John soppresse a stento una risata. Mai usare la parola con la “s” riferendosi a Molly Hooper. Come se il tempo con lei lo passasse a recitarle madrigali in verso sciolto!!  
\- Amanti?! – Esclamò, come avesse appena scoperto il moto perpetuo. – Ti piace amanti?! –  
\- No! E’ ridicolo e artificiosamente romantico! –  
John annuì piano.  
\- Tanto per sapere… che cosa hai intenzione di regalarle per il compleanno… un’analisi completa del sangue?! –  
\- Piantala… con ogni probabilità non sarà nemmeno da queste parti per il suo compleanno! –  
Ecco. Adesso doveva ripescare da qualche parte il suo vecchio elmetto e prepararsi a schivare le cazzate. E non dare nemmeno a vedere quanto le considerasse tali, dal momento che, a giudicare dall’espressione del suo amico, Sherlock riteneva qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire terribilmente, terribilmente serio.  
Lo vide sollevarsi ed appoggiarsi contro lo schienale. La mente attraversata da tutti i pensieri del mondo.  
Ed attese. Finchè il silenzio non divenne un peso che nemmeno Sherlock Holmes potè più sostenere.  
\- Non va bene, John… - Dichiarò, fissandolo.   
Watson battè gli occhi.  
\- Sarebbe troppo chiederti di andare un pelo più nello specifico? –  
\- Molly… non va bene… -  
\- Oh… ti ha… - Cercò le parole. Ma era davvero, davvero difficile metterla in un modo che non sembrasse terribilmente squallido. – annoiato? –  
Squallido, si… ma con Sherlock, dopo quattro mesi… poteva anche essere…   
\- No. –  
John lasciò andare un sospiro. Quella era l’unica cosa che davvero lo avrebbe preoccupato.   
\- E’ troppo appiccicosa? –  
\- No. –  
\- Esigente? –  
\- No. –  
\- Intellettualmente inferiore? –  
\- No, per niente. –  
\- E’ burbera, isterica e collerica? –  
\- No!-  
\- Ti sfinisce come una mantide religiosa?!  
\- John, sii serio! –  
\- Ma io sono serio! – Esclamò, spalancando le braccia. – Sono serio quanto si può esserlo in queste circostanze!   
Cazzo Sherlock, che cosa ha che non va?!   
Ti lascia fare il cazzo che vuoi, quando vuoi e come vuoi!  
Resti giorni interi a lavorare senza una parola e corre qui a medicarti un taglio quando chiunque ti darebbe fuoco con un accelerante! Sopporta il tuo carattere che, diciamocelo, non è proprio il più amabile dell’universo!   
Diamine, ci sono volte in cui persino io vorrei consigliarle di trovarsi qualcuno altro! –  
Sherlock strinse gli occhi, un singolo lampo griglio che gli attraversava le iridi.  
\- Ma guardati! – Sputò John. – Sei pazzo di quella donna! Solo il pensiero che qualcun altro le si avvicini ti fa salire la febbre maligna! E non da ora, se per questo!  
Non sei riuscito a smascherare Moriarty quando il suo travestimento era “una T-shirt bianca”, perché eri troppo impegnato ad essere geloso di Molly Hooper!   
E adesso che, incredibile ma vero, i nove regni si sono allineati e sei riuscito, non per merito tuo, perché tu hai fatto di tutto per mandare ogni cosa a puttane, a costruire un rapporto con una donna che ti ama e ti accetta per come sei, ti arrampichi sugli specchi per trovare qualcosa che non va!   
Tanto valeva lasciarla a Tom Haggins se non la volevi abbastanza! –  
\- Non si tratta di non volerla! – Sherlock si alzò, cominciando a camminare nervosamente. – E’ piuttosto il contrario… -  
\- Oh Gesù dammi la forza… -  
\- John, cerca di rimanere focalizzato… ha lasciato il suo spazzolino nel mio bagno… -  
\- Si… ed Enrico VIII l’avrebbe fatta decapitare per questo! Ti infastidisce, e con… -  
\- Non mi infastidisce, è questo il problema! –  
\- Si. Giusto. Perché non ci ho pensato prima. –  
\- E non mi da fastidio che lasci i succhi nel frigo… ne portarle giù il passeggino… -  
\- No, è che sei proprio stronzo! –  
\- E lei lo sa… -  
\- Che sei stronzo? Ormai, si, ci deve essere arrivata! –  
\- Capisce quando sono serio e quando non penso nemmeno io quello che dico… e capisce se voglio stare da solo e se è solo… -  
\- Orgoglio, stupidità, essere Sherlock Holmes?! –  
Sherlock sorrise, per un attimo.  
\- Io amo essere Sherlock Holmes, John, ma non so se con Molly accanto posso riuscirci ancora… -  
\- A occhio, ti assicuro, te la cavi alla grande! Sembra che ti importi molto più di quel poveraccio accoltellato nella doccia, o dei preparativi del mio matrimonio che di Molly… -  
\- E vorrei che fosse così… -  
\- Rieccolo… -  
\- Se tu non fossi andato a vivere con Mary, - Esclamò l’altro, sollevando le spalle. – te ne saresti accorto! –  
\- Ovviamente! Scusami se mentre tu eri deceduto ho avuto la scandalosa idea di convivere con la donna che amo! Avrei dovuto prevedere di dover rimanere qui per aspettare il ritorno del morto vivente e quindi potermi rendere conto… esattamente… “di cosa”?! -  
\- Che resto giorni senza farle un cenno per… controllare… se riesco a stare senza di lei… e senza Hamish… se sono io a decidere quando vederle… e non è così. –  
\- Cristo, Sherlock, è tua figlia! Certo che vuoi vederla! E Molly… –  
\- Molly mi viene in mente quando non dovrebbe venirmi in mente! Quando lavoro!   
Quando mi dedico ai preparativi per il matrimonio… -  
\- Non mettere in mezzo il MIO matrimonio o ti spiego nei dettagli il senso dell’espressione “naso rotto”! –  
\- Mi sono addirittura bloccato mentre sceglievo i colori dei fiori chiedendomi se le sarebbero piaciuti… -  
\- Cazzo, spariamole e salveremo il mondo! –  
\- E finchè succedeva quando non “potevo” vederla, lo trovavo… se non normale… comprensibile… ma perché dovrei pensare a lei se posso farlo ogni volta che voglio? Perché riesce a distrarmi dal mio lavoro? –  
“Perché la ami, idiota, coglione, sentimentalmente cerebroleso?! “  
\- John, sono quattro mesi che dormo insieme a lei! –  
Di nuovo, Watson strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Avete avuto una figlia, direi che lo facevi anche prima! –  
Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo per aria, lasciando andare un sospiro.  
\- Dormire, John, ho detto dormire! Distrai la mente dal sesso una volta ogni tanto!   
Dormire con qualcuno vuol dire essere… -  
\- Totalmente esposti e vulnerabili… -  
Sherlock lo guardò senza parlare. L’unico segno di assenso un impercettibile contrarsi delle labbra,  
\- Conosco bene Sherlock Holmes, John… ma questa… persona, che si distrae dal lavoro… che è così… disposta a dividere i propri spazi… la propria vita, con un’altra… non so chi sia… -  
John lo fissò a sua volta.  
\- Con me lo hai fatto. – Mormorò.  
\- Si. E te ne sei andato. –  
\- Sherlock – Watson alzò in piedi. – io non me ne sono andato, io mi sto sposando! –  
L’altro non rispose. E John non seppe mai se lo avrebbe fatto, il silenzio improvvisamente spezzato dal suono stridulo del campanello.  
Lestrade. Puntuale come un orologio svizzero e importuno come un prete in un bordello!  
Sherlock sollevò la testa, raggiungendo il suo cappotto. L’armatura che lo difendeva dal mondo…   
Mentre i pensieri di John si accumulavano rotolando come pietre in una frana.  
\- Ascoltami! – Esclamò, inseguendo letteralmente Sherlock giù per le scale. – Ed ascoltami bene! Non ti azzardare a fare qualcuna delle tue cervellotiche stronzate solamente perché hai una paura fottuta, o stavolta giuro che ti ci butto davvero giù da un tetto. –  
Afferrò Sherlock da un gomito, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
\- Hai capito quello che ho detto? –  
\- Io non ho paura, John. – Scandì l’altro, fissandolo negli occhi. – Sto solo valutando se non sia meglio… –  
\- Sta attento a quello che desideri, Sherlock Holmes! Perché il destino potrebbe prenderti in parola. E una volta che ti ha tolto ciò che tanto disprezzavi non puoi più tornare indietro!   
Per cui, utilizza la tua mente straordinaria per ricordare quanto Molly ti mancava quando pensavi di averla persa… – Afferrò rabbiosamente la maniglia del portone, aprendolo. – e levati immediatamente la scopa dal culo! –  
Se fossero usciti dal portone vestiti da ballerine di burlesque, con tanto di piume e calze a rete, probabilmente Lestrade non li avrebbe guardati con un’espressione più sconvolta sul viso.  
E lo stesso John, nonostante anni di addestramento militare, provò il bruciante desiderio di individuare il più vicino tombino e sprofondare nelle fogne di Londra.  
Quanto a Sherlock, uscì in strada fresco come una rosa.  
\- Galavant… - Salutò, fissando la macchina parcheggiata poco distante. – sei in ritardo di dieci minuti. –  
Lestrade battè più volte le palpebre e si schiarì la voce, a disagio.  
Del che a Sherlock importò evidentemente meno che delle condizioni atmosferica in Tanzania…  
\- Spero che la nostra visita a Buckingham Palace non venga penalizzata dalla tua insensata mancanza di puntualità! –  
Precedette entrambi verso l’automobile, inconsapevole del rapido scambio di sguardi alle sue spalle. Sempre che nel frattempo non si fosse fatto crescere un paio di occhi sulla nuca… cosa non del tutto impossibile, considerando il soggetto!  
Alla fine, John sbuffò sonoramente, e prese posto sul sedile posteriore accanto al suo irascibile amico.  
\- Non credere che sia finita qui! – Soffiò, senza ricevere in cambio il benché minimo segno di risposta.  
Non ci voleva il genio degli Holmes per percepire il nervosismo che li seguiva da Baker Street, e Lestrade pensò bene di stemperare la tensione… o almeno di tentare…  
\- E così… - Esordì, pieno di buona volontà. - un delitto della camera chiusa… -  
John gli lanciò un sorrisetto.  
\- Così pare… -  
\- Una Queen’s Guard… -  
\- Già… -  
\- E voi eravate lì… -  
\- Per pietà! – Sbottò Sherlock. – Qualcuno gli passi un rapporto da leggere! –  
\- Siiii!! – La voce di John si fece all’improvviso incredibilmente acuta. – Ed è un vero miracolo che ci abbiano concesso di nuovo di esaminare la scena… sempre che “lui” non riesca prima a farci sbattere nella Torre! –  
\- Il che è … -  
\- Vista la giornata?! Probabile! –  
Lestrade annuì, sul volto il sorriso più falso del millennio.  
\- Molto bene… e… mm… come sta Molly?! –  
John si premette una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Hai il suo numero perché non lo chiedi a lei? – Gracchiò Sherlock. Che Lestrade scelse ostentatamente di ignorare.  
\- Mi aveva invitato ai Queen’s Mary garden, oggi, insieme ai ragazzi… - Sherlock tamburellò con la mano destra sul ginocchio. – per vedere uno spettacolo di saltimbanchi… -  
\- Si! – John annuì vigorosamente. – Lo aveva chiesto anche a Mary, ma doveva lavorare… -  
\- Già… -  
\- Funamboli! – La mano di Sherlock tamburellò una seconda ed una terza volta.  
\- Cosa? – Lestrade si voltò verso di loro, sporgendosi sui sedili posteriori.   
\- E’ uno spettacolo di funamboli! – Scandì Sherlock irritato. – E chiunque ha da lavorare, il mercoledì mattina! –  
\- Tu non hai da lavorare, il mercoledì mattina! – Sbottò l’ispettore. E prima che John potesse intervenire continuò. – Puoi giostrare i tuoi impegni come vuoi! –  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
John potè vedere distintamente le pupille di Sherlock che si contraevano.  
Fargli avvertire la presenza di Molly come foriera di una qualche sorta di obbligo sociale, in quello specifico momento di follia ossessiva, poteva diventare un cazzo- cazzo-cazzo-di-problema!  
Aveva appena aperto bocca per intervenire, nella probabilmente vana speranza di evitare a Lestrade la valanga di merda che stava per riversarsi sul suo innocente e inconsapevole capo, quando il basso richiamo della radio bloccò qualsiasi iniziativa.  
Con uno sbuffo, l’ispettore si volse, afferrando irritato il microfono.   
\- Lestrade. – Dichiarò.  
Dall’altra parte, una voce di donna sconosciuta, resa sgradevolmente metallica dalla trasmissione.  
\- Ispettore, c’è stato un incidente stradale su Outer Cir, all’ingresso del parco. Un auto si è scontrata contro un furgoncino che cambiava senso di marcia ed ha travolto dei pedoni… -  
\- Cazzo… - Lestrade si passò una mano sulla fronte. – perché chiamate me, mandate immediatamente qualcuno! –  
\- C’è già qualcuno, ispettore. E’ l’agente Coulson che ha chiamato perché la rintracciassimo… -  
Una scarica di statica interruppe la conversazione. Solo per un momento. Attraversando di netto la spina dorsale di John.  
Sollevò gli occhi a guardare Sherlock.  
E seppe che aveva già capito qualcosa che il suo cervello si rifiutava di elaborare.  
\- … è la dottoressa Hooper, signore – Mormorò tesa la ragazza dall’altra parte. – era ferma a parlare con qualcuno…   
Coulson dice che sono state prese in pieno… lei… e anche sua figlia… -

*****

L’ingresso del St. Mary era angusto ed antico, protetto da un triplo cancello di ferro battuto, e quando la volante era stata costretta a rallentare, bloccata a un isolato di distanza dal traffico di Praed street, Sherlock era sceso dall’auto, attraversandolo pochi istanti dopo come un drago assetato di sangue.  
E quello, si rese conto John correndogli dietro, era il primo gesto che avesse compiuto negli ultimi, interminabili minuti.  
Hamish e Molly erano state portate al St. Mary, l’ospedale più vicino ad Outer Cir, e Lestrade aveva immediatamente dato ordine all’autista di voltare, e divorare la breve distanza infischiandosene di qualsiasi rispetto al codice stradale.  
Anche così, il tragitto era sembrato eterno. E durante quella eternità Sherlock era rimasto perfettamente immobile.  
Non aveva parlato. Non si era mosso, non aveva nemmeno battuto le palpebre.   
Gli occhi fissi alla strada davanti a lui, mentre la mente di John lottava ancora per afferrare il senso di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Ma non c’era un senso da afferrare…  
Non poteva esserci…  
Due ore prima Molly riempiva di succo di frutta la sua terribile sacca di tela… e adesso si trovava… da qualche parte, in quel vecchio ospedale… perché un autista al cellulare non aveva visto un cambio di corsia…  
E Hamish… la sua dolce, solare, testarda Hamish… era troppo piccola… davvero troppo piccola per sopravvivere all’urto con un’automobile…   
La sirena lo aveva assordato, conficcandogli lame roventi nel cervello… mentre lo assaliva la marea nera del panico, del senso di colpa…   
Se si fosse offerto di accompagnare Molly…  
Davanti a loro, il volto cereo di Lestrade rivelava un’identica angoscia… se avesse accettato di farle compagnia… al diavolo il lavoro per una mattinata… un favore ad una amica…  
E Sherlock… Dio solo sapeva cosa passava nella mente di Sherlock.  
“Sta attento a quello che desideri, Sherlock Holmes! Perché il destino potrebbe prenderti in parola. E una volta che ti ha tolto quello che tanto disprezzavi non puoi più tornare indietro! “  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. Allungare una mano.  
Ma non aveva osato farlo.   
Conosceva quell’uomo. Sapeva che la sua immobilità era il silenzio profondo prima della tempesta.  
L’ aria che si contraeva su se stessa prima dell’esplosione.  
E quando l’auto si era quasi fermata, bloccata dal rimbombare di un clacson, era arrivata.  
L’esplosione.  
E quell’espressione che John non gli aveva mai visto sul volto.  
E che andava al di là della rabbia e al di là della paura.  
Un’ energia fatta di disperazione che si irradiava dal corpo stesso di Sherlock, e che Watson aveva fatto appena in tempo a percepire, prima che lasciasse come una furia l‘automobile.  
I passi di John, alle sue spalle, erano la corsa di un cucciolo dietro il balzo feroce di un leone nero.   
Ed era così che John si sentiva.  
Un cucciolo preso un’altra volta a calci in culo dalla vita. Che avrebbe voluto fermarsi ed urlare, e piangere.  
Ma non poteva.  
Perché Sherlock era davanti a lui. E doveva raggiungerlo.  
Perché doveva essergli accanto quando fosse crollato.  
Perché persino lui non poteva resistere…  
Sherlock si fece largo nel pronto soccorso, travolgendo due pazienti e un infermiere. E questo lo rallentò abbastanza perché John lo raggiungesse, quando già aveva spalancato le porte a vetri del Pronto Soccorso, oltre la zone del Triage. Sul volto una maschera di furia e terrore.  
Attorno a loro, l’irruzione aveva scatenato una ridda di urla ed esclamazioni, seguita dalla voce tonante di un agente di sorveglianza, che gli si parò dinanzi in mezzo al corridoio.  
\- Dove credete di andate?! – Urlò, battendo una mano sul petto di Sherlock, e appoggiando ostentatamente l’altra sul calcio della pistola.  
Fu allora che John lo sentì.  
Al di là del caos, delle grida, delle ambulanze in lontananza.  
Un pianto. Il pianto disperato di bambino.  
Poteva essere chiunque… era assurdo pensare di distinguere un pianto dall’altro.  
Ma Sherlock poteva… Sherlock sapeva…  
\- E’ mia figlia! – Tuonò, avanzando contro il braccio proteso dell’agente. – Dannatissimo idiota! E’ mia figlia! –  
L’altro non fece il minimo accenno di comprensione, e un momento dopo Sherlock afferrò il polso appoggiato contro il suo petto e con velocità impressionante lo torse all’indietro, strappando all’uomo un grido di dolore e sorpresa.  
L’agente era largo il doppio di lui, ma a Sherlock non sembrò importare. Lo scaraventò violentemente contro una parete, travolgendo un carrello per gli attrezzi e mandandolo in terra con un tonfo di vetro ed oggetti metallici. Procedendo quindi come se nulla fosse. Mentre la gente nel corridoio si scansava terrorizzata.  
John vide un paio di medici afferrare i cellulari, e fu grato quando udì la voce di Lestrade dietro di loro.  
Dubitava che Sherlock l’avesse udita. Il suo amico non sembrava consapevole di null’altro che quel pianto straziente.  
Forse stava solo illudendosi… Hamish era piccola… troppo, troppo piccola…  
John lo vide urtare contro la porta di una sala visite, e un attimo dopo lo seguì, fermandosi sulla soglia. La mano che gli saliva istintivamente alla bocca per bloccare un singhiozzo.  
Era Hamish. La sua piccola Hamish che si dimenava disperatamente su un lettino, un giovane medico e un’infermiera chini nervosamente su di lei.   
La ragazza stava provando a tenerla ferma, mentre l’uomo cercava di controllare che non avesse nulla di rotto.   
Il medico fece appena in tempo a voltarsi, che Sherlock lo sollevò quasi da terra, gettandolo di lato, mentre l’infermiera si ritraeva strillando.  
I grandi occhi inondati di pianto, Hamish allungò le braccia, e John fu certo di vedere lacrime negli occhi di Sherlock quando la strinse a se, sollevandola contro il petto, mentre dalle labbra gli usciva qualcosa che era quasi un gemito strozzato.  
Le baciò i capelli, continuando ad abbracciarla disperatamente. Come se qualcuno, da un momento all’altro, potesse portargliela via.  
Come se non riuscisse a crederci…  
Istintivamente, John si chinò sul medico, che fissava terrorizzato la scena, e nello stesso istante, dalla porta rimasta spalancata, entrarono la guardia di sicurezza stesa pochi istanti prima ed un collega, entrambi preceduti dai taser d’ordinanza.  
Del che il suo amico sembrò fregarsene altamente!  
Aveva appoggiato Hamish contro una spalla, e le parlava con dolcezza infinita, la fronte contro quella della bambina.   
\- Va tutto bene, amore mio… va tutto bene… sono qui adesso… -  
\- Metti immediatamente giù la bambina e alza le mani! – Ordinò una delle guardie.  
John fece per alzarsi.  
\- E tu resta dove sei! –  
John si rimise a sedere.  
E ancora, Sherlock sembrava totalmente inconsapevole della presenza dei due.  
Sfiorò la guancia di Hamish, asciugandole le lacrime.  
\- Ti fa male da qualche parte? – Mormorò.  
La bambina scosse la testa.  
\- Tanta paura… -  
Sherlock le sorrise.  
\- Non hai niente di cui aver paura… sono qui io… -  
\- Ho detto… - Provò a ripetere l’agente.  
\- Detective Ispettore Lestrade, Scotland yard! Abbassate le armi e cerchiamo tutti di calmarci! –  
John lasciò andare un sospiro, mentre Sherlock si voltava verso l’entrata.  
\- Aspettavi un invito scritto della regina?! – Sputò, continuando a cullare Hamish fra le braccia.  
\- Ispettore… - L’agente che Sherlock aveva aggredito abbassò il taser. – quest’ uomo sta cercando di rapire una bambina… -  
\- Rapire un cazzo! Questa è mia figlia! –  
\- Sul… sul documento… - Balbettò il medico, alzandosi finalmente da terra. – c’è scritto che il padre è ignoto… -  
Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, avanzando di un passo ed incenerendolo con uno sguardo da drago incazzato così feroce che il ragazzo arretrò terrorizzato.  
\- Ignoto?! – Ruggì.  
\- Calma! – Lestrade allargò le mani, frapponendosi fra Sherlock, il medico e le guardie di sicurezza. – E’ il padre, è il padre, su questo garantisco io… -  
\- La stavo solo visitando… - Mormorò il medico.   
\- L’ha spaventata a morte! – Tuonò Sherlock.  
\- No! Lei… non smette di agitarsi, non le abbiamo ancora fatto niente… -  
John si schiarì la gola.  
\- Questo è… - Cercò le parole. – non le piace essere toccata dagli estranei. E non le piace essere immobilizzata… -  
\- E ci mancherebbe altro! –  
\- Sherlock, ti prego! Ehm… John Watson, sono il medico della bambina… -  
Il giovane dottore annuì, così confuso che gli fece genuinamente pena.   
\- In questo caso… -  
\- Dov’è Molly? –  
John si voltò verso Sherlock, che teneva ancora Hamish stretta al collo.  
Il medico ansimò.  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Molly Hooper, sua madre! E’ rimasta coinvolta nello stesso incidente. Dov’è ? –  
\- No… non lo so… -  
Sherlock fece un giro su se stesso, esasperato.  
\- Sala operatoria 3… -  
Si voltarono tutti verso l’infermiera, che se ne stava appiattita contro una parete. Terrorizzata.  
\- Mi hanno fatto portare tre sacche di zero negativo… stanno operando d’urgenza… -  
Non aveva neanche finito di parlare che Sherlock era già scomparso oltre la porta a vetri, portandosi dietro Hamish.  
\- Aspetti! – Urlò ansimando il medico. – Dobbiamo visitare la bambina! –  
\- Lasci… - John allungò una mano. – Ci penso io. Mi spieghi solo dove andare… -


	9. Parte V – Aprile 2013 02

Sherlock superò con un balzo gli ultimi due gradini, la mano già allungata per aprire la porta a vetri ed Hamish saldamente stretta contro il petto.  
Non avrebbe resistito nemmeno per pochi secondi chiuso in un ascensore. Aveva divorato le quattro rampe di scale come se il suo corpo cercasse aria. Come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
E forse era così.  
Forse ne andava della sua vita molto più di quanto non fosse mai stato pronto ad ammettere.  
Tutto il suo genio, il suo sapere, la sua preparazione. Tutto quello che aveva imparato per istinto o per esperienza… i cervelli di dieci uomini messi insieme… e non poteva nemmeno cominciare a capire quello che aveva provato quando la voce di una perfetta sconosciuta in una radio della polizia aveva annunciato che Molly ed Hamish erano appena state travolte da un’auto…  
La sua mente aveva iniziato a correre… ovvio… a visualizzare il luogo dell’incidente… quanti pali della luce, quanti picchetti, quanti alberi, la larghezza delle carreggiate, la presenza di un parcheggio… la possibile velocità dell’auto… e la percentuale di sopravvivenza…  
Numeri, precisi al millesimo… che non valevano niente…  
Perché mentre il suo cervello contava, dentro di lui esplodeva qualcosa di nero e freddo. Qualcosa che aveva tentacoli e spire… e che gli portava via Hamish… e Molly…  
E lui, con tutto il suo genio, la sua intelligenza, le sue conoscenze… con la capacità di prevedere al millesimo cosa sarebbe accaduto in una casa dall’altra parte della città per aver solo intravisto il postino che ci passava davanti una volta al giorno, non poteva farci assolutamente nulla…  
Perché si trovava in una volante della polizia, mentre a pochi chilometri di distanza un maledetto bastardo chiacchierava al cellulare, e perdeva il controllo dell’auto…  
“Tutte le vite finiscono. Tutti i cuori vengono spezzati.  
Soffrire non è un vantaggio, Sherlock.”  
Come l’avrebbe messa adesso, il suo saggio, infallibile fratello?  
Adesso che si trattava della sua piccola principessa?  
Era normale pensare a Mycroft in un momento come quello?  
Era normale pensare… Mycroft ne sarà annientato?  
Si… Mycroft avrebbe sofferto… ma Sherlock…  
Sherlock non poteva neanche cominciare a capire… cosa stava provando.  
La sola cosa che Sherlock poteva fare era lasciar andare la rabbia.  
La sola cosa che Sherlock poteva fare era agire. Correre. Spingere.  
Dedurre i più inutili particolari del mondo su ogni più inutile creatura gli si parasse davanti. Pur di non permettere al cervello di fermarsi sull’unica cosa al mondo di cui veramente gli importasse.  
Pur di non permettere al cuore di sentire…  
E così aveva corso, e si era fatto largo spingendo gente inconsapevole… avanzando verso qualcosa che non voleva sapere.  
Non voleva sapere che Molly era morta… non voleva sapere che Hamish era morta… voleva scavare un buco e seppellirsi nelle profondità della terra. Dove nemmeno il dolore avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.  
E poi l’aveva sentita…   
Sua figlia…  
La sua carne, il suo cuore, la sua anima… la parte più pura di se.  
Il fiato caldo nei suoi polmoni. La vita…  
L’aveva stretta con tutta la forza che aveva, rischiando di farle male… e invece quel piccolo essere aveva ricambiato la sua stretta piangendo. Chiedendogli di proteggerla, perché aveva paura…  
Sua figlia.  
Per un momento nell’universo non era esistito nient’altro se non quel piccolo corpo stretto contro di lui, scosso dal pianto.  
Poi, gelida, la consapevolezza che mancava ancora un pezzetto di anima…  
Entrò nel corridoio al secondo piano, e un’altra volta, assurdamente, pensò a Mycroft.  
Forse, dopotutto, non avrebbe sofferto poi tanto…  
Hamish era la sua piccola, adorata nipote, mentre Molly era solo… una cara giovane donna che il caso aveva voluto la mettesse al mondo…  
Ma per Sherlock…  
Non avrebbe dovuto permetterle di avvicinarsi a lui!  
Non avrebbe dovuto consentirle di entrare nella sua vita!  
Di entrare nel suo sangue!  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere debole!  
Non avrebbe dovuto abbassare la guardia!  
“… soffrire non è un vantaggio, Sherlock…”  
Avrebbe dovuto solo continuare a tenerla a distanza…  
Avrebbe dovuto solo…  
Dio, fa che sia viva…  
Ferita, spezzata, menomata… avrebbero combattuto… ma viva!  
Sentì qualcun altro protestare mentre attraversava il corridoio, un’infermiera con un cane e un bambino ad attenderla a casa… e poi, davanti a lui, le porte del reparto operatorio.  
E un medico in tenuta verde che stava appena uscendo.  
Corse per gli ultimi metri, intercettando la porta prima che si chiudesse, impedendogli di entrare. Ignorando le esclamazioni furiose del chirurgo.  
Strinse Hamish a se. Dicendosi per la prima volta che avrebbe dovuto lasciarla con John…   
Che non sapeva in che condizioni avrebbe trovato Molly…  
Inspirò.  
E Molly era lì. Davanti a lui.  
E il fiato gli si fermò in gola.  
Era in piedi, la mano e la fronte appoggiati contro una vetrata, e nel momento in cui fece irruzione nel corridoio si voltò a guardarlo, trasalendo.  
Gli ci volle solo un attimo perché il suo maledetto cervello registrasse ogni più piccolo dettaglio.  
La fronte ricoperta di sangue, i lividi sul mento e su uno zigomo, il labbro rotto, la spalla destra abbassata in modo innaturale, la camicetta strappata e quelle sue… terribili… calze a costine smagliate su tutto il lato destro.  
Aveva i capelli incrostati di sangue e fango, era sporca e tumefatta. Ed era bellissima.  
Era viva.  
\- Oh Dio… - Molly gemette, scoppiando a piangere.  
Corse fra le sue braccia, e Sherlock la strinse, incurante di dove si trovasse.  
Incurante di qualsiasi cosa non fossero quella donna e quella bambina.  
\- Mamma… - Ansimò Hamish, tendendosi verso di lei. – mamma, mamma… -  
La testa sprofondata contro il petto di Sherlock, Molly piangeva convulsamente, scossa da singhiozzi incontrollabili. E sembrava così piccola, minuta come non era mai stata… col suo sorriso e la sua forza che la facevano sembrare sempre tanto più forte e robusta.  
E invece era solo una ragazza… e lui avrebbe potuto spezzarle il collo con una mano.  
La strinse, affondando il capo nei suoi capelli. Aspirando l’odore del sangue e del fango, dell’asfalto e delle lacrime.  
Molly si teneva a lui con la sinistra, le dita avvinghiate al suo cappotto, e quando si voltò leggermente indicò la vetrata con la stessa mano.  
\- E’ Lucas… - Singhiozzò. – ha visto la macchina sbandare… ci ha spinte via… -   
Sherlock alzò gli occhi, oltre il vetro, nella sala operatoria in cui uno stuolo di persone in uniforme verde si muoveva attorno al corpo esangue disteso su un lettino.   
E mentre un unico gelido brivido gli attraversava la schiena, realizzò che avrebbe dovuto esserci Molly su quel tavolo operatorio… in mezzo a tutto quel sangue…  
\- … Dio… - Ansimò lei, le parole rese quasi incomprensibili dal pianto. – non doveva nemmeno essere lì…  
Non era neanche in servizio…  
Gli avevo parlato dei… funamboli… ed era venuto per vederli… -  
Sherlock annuì, accarezzandole il volto.  
Era venuto per vedere lei…   
\- Stavamo… parlando… gli stavo dicendo che… che… - Boccheggiò, investita dal pianto. – non me lo ricordo… non lo so più… -  
Sherlock l’attirò di nuovo a se. Cercando di placare con il suo corpo i singhiozzi violenti di lei.  
\- … è colpa mia… è solo colpa mia… -  
La strinse più forte.  
Gli occhi che si sollevavano verso la sala operatoria.  
Alla fine… il cavaliere spezzato aveva dato davvero la vita per Molly, e per la loro bambina… senza esitare…   
Senza porsi nemmeno una delle cervellotiche domande che in ogni istante affollavano la mente di Sherlock…  
E non perché fosse il suo lavoro…  
No… non per quello…  
Avvertì, più che vederlo, la presenza di John al suo fianco, e voltandosi allargò le braccia.  
\- John, ti dispiace… - Mormorò, indicando Hamish.  
L’altro annuì, ansimando per la corsa.  
C’erano persona attorno a loro… medici, infermieri… solo ora se ne rendeva conto. Come se il perfetto computer che aveva al posto del cervello, per un istante, fosse andato in stand by.  
\- Certo… - John prese Hamish con dolcezza, e lei lo lasciò fare. – naturalmente… -  
\- Non si è fatta niente… - Ansimò Molly. – la tenevo in braccio… sono sicura… la tenevo in braccio… -  
\- La faremo controllare per sicurezza – La sua voce era calma, eppure dentro lo stomaco di Sherlock quelle spire fredde e soffocanti stringevano ancora dolorosamente. – stai tranquilla… -  
Prese il volto di Molly fra le mani, e ancora una volta rimase sconvolto per quanto fosse minuta. Avrebbe potuto dire esattamente quanto pesava, quanto era largo ogni singolo osso che componeva il suo corpo… eppure realizzava solo adesso… quanto fosse delicata.  
\- Ti hanno visitata? – Era una domanda idiota. Era ovvio che non era così. Come era ovvio che aveva un braccio slogato… Ma aveva bisogno che Molly riprendesse lucidità. Che focalizzasse.  
\- Io… - Mormorò lei. – Voglio stare qui… voglio assistere all’operazione… -  
\- Molly… - Sherlock si abbassò, avvicinando il volto a quello di lei. – hai battuto la testa? –  
Molly sembrò perdersi per un istante.  
Quindi allungò una mano, sfiorandosi la fronte.  
\- Si… - Sussurrò. – si… -  
Sherlock strinse le labbra, e con un gesto si sfilò il cappotto e lo lasciò cadere in terra. Quindi sollevò Molly fra le braccia.  
\- No… - Lei gli puntò una mano sul petto, ma era troppo debole per opporsi davvero. – io voglio stare qui… -  
\- Molly… -  
\- … voglio stare con Lucas… -  
\- Molly, Molly, tesoro, guardami! –  
Lei sbattè le palpebre, ma obbedì.  
\- Devi farti vedere, e subito. Mycroft a quest’ora sarà stato informato, manderà i migliori esperti sulla piazza per occuparsi di Lucas, te lo posso giurare… -  
\- No… -  
\- Che cosa ne sarebbe di Hamish se ti succedesse qualcosa? Che cosa ne sarebbe di me…? –  
Lasciò cadere la domanda quasi con rabbia, deglutendo.  
E neanche per la salvezza dell’Impero britannico avrebbe saputo dire se la stesse potendo a lei, o a se stesso.  
Le aveva permesso di entrare… e qualunque cosa potesse pensare, dire o recriminare, proprio come le aveva scritto quattro mesi prima, Molly Hooper, ormai, era dentro il suo sangue.   
Era l’ossigeno che lo rendeva puro…  
Senza… sarebbe rimasta solo una massa melmosa e priva di vita…  
Lei annuì piano, mentre un ultimo singhiozzo le squassava il petto. Quindi si abbandonò completamente contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Ha perso conoscenza?! – Domandò John preoccupato.  
Ma Molly scosse il capo, le voce debole come quella di una bambina.  
\- No… sono sveglia… sono cosciente… -  
Sospirando sommessamente, Sherlock la strinse contro di se, voltandosi poi verso uno dei medici fermi nel corridoio.  
\- Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che visiti la signora… - Dichiarò. – Di una TAC e di tutte le analisi che questo… posto… può mettere a disposizione. –  
\- Senta, lei! – Esclamò l’altro, raddrizzandosi impettito nelle spalle. – Io sono il primario di Traumatologia e non… -  
\- Perfetto, potrà servire allo scopo, finchè non arriverà qualcuno più qualificato! –  
\- Ma come… -  
\- ADESSO! –  
L’uomo sobbalzò, ma a Sherlock non importò, attirato da un piccolo movimento sul suo cuore.  
Fra le sue braccia, al di la della cortina di capelli luridi, Molly Hooper stava sorridendo.  
\- Sei un tiranno ed uno stronzo, Sherlock Holmes… - Mormorò.

*****

\- Greg… - Molly allungò la mano sinistra, stringendo quella dell’amico con tutta la forza che le riuscì.  
Il braccio destro era immobilizzato contro il petto, e aveva il volto così gonfio da far fatica a parlare. Ma gli antidolorifici avevano fatto il loro lavoro, e fra questo e l’ora di sonno da cui l’infermiera l’aveva appena svegliata si sentiva decisamente meglio.   
Almeno a livello fisico…  
\- … ma che ore sono? L’orario di visite deve essere finito… -  
Lestrade sorrise, mettendosi a sedere accanto al letto.   
\- Solo da un po’… niente che un tesserino di Scotland Yard non possa sistemare…   
Non potevo andare a casa senza sapere come stavi. –  
\- Bene… poteva andare molto peggio… - Molly si era sforzata di sorridere, ma l’immagine del corpo di Lucas scomposto davanti a lei le fece salire nuove lacrime agli occhi.  
Era riuscita a vederlo solo per un momento, ancora in sala operatoria, quando, dopo che avevano finito di visitarla, e prima che iniziasse le analisi, aveva convinto John a portarla da lui su una sedia a rotelle. E nessuno dei medici a cui aveva chiesto era stato in grado di ragguagliarla sulle sue condizioni.  
Se fosse rimasto Sherlock al suo fianco, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a persuaderlo… ma Sherlock poteva restare con Hamish, essendo suo padre, mentre John, come medico, aveva il diritto di rimanere con Molly… e così, con la faccia tirata e molto poco convinta, l’aveva affidata al suo amico, ed era scomparso in una delle sale visita, portando in braccio la loro bambina.   
A parte il grosso spavento, Hamish non si era fatta un graffio, e Molly aveva insistito che fosse lui stesso a condurla a casa. Dacchè era nata, a parte le notti che aveva trascorso al lavoro, quella sarebbe stata la prima senza la sua mamma, e dopo una esperienza così terribile voleva che stesse con suo padre, e non con la signora Hudson, per quanto potesse esserle legata.  
Sherlock e John si erano scambiati almeno una decina di occhiate e altrettante frasi spezzate, prima di accordarsi fra di loro, come se Molly non fosse stata presente o fosse stata troppo stupida per esprimere un’opinione.   
Così, Watson era rimasto ancora insieme a lei, lasciandola solo quando aveva potuto leggere di persona i referti delle analisi e Molly era stata affidata a un’infermiera affinchè l’aiutasse a ripulirsi.   
Non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a distendersi che, del tutto inaspettato, nella corsia a sei letti aveva fatto il suo orgoglioso e plateale ingresso il fratello di Sherlock.  
Mycroft si era fermato per un istante sulla soglia, guardandosi intorno con un sopracciglio sollevato, e disapprovando evidentemente ogni singolo particolare su cui posasse gli occhi.  
Quindi, l’aveva raggiunta e salutata con un gesto del capo.  
Fra tutti i cittadini dell’Impero Britannico, ivi compresa l’intera famiglia reale, Mycroft Holmes era senza dubbio quello da cui meno Molly avrebbe desiderato farsi vedere nelle attuali condizioni. Disordinata, tumefatta e con addosso una camicia da notte aperta sui sedere! Ma tant’è, il destino quel giorno aveva un gran senso dell’umorismo…  
E, del resto, il fratello di Sherlock l’aveva guardata come se fosse stata vestita ed acconciata per il suo ballo di debutto!  
Dietro di lui, la sua incantevole assistente aveva lanciato a Molly un piccolo sorriso di incoraggiamento, lasciandola esterrefatta. In quasi tre anni era la prima volta che il prodigio si compiva. Ed in realtà aveva maturato la segreta convinzione che Anthea, dall’alto della sua statuaria perfezione, provasse nei suoi confronti un malcelato disprezzo.  
\- Volevo accertarmi di persona che stessi bene. – Aveva esordito Mycroft. - … E salutarti… -   
Molly aveva battuto le palpebre. Era la serata dei prodigi dopotutto… o lei era più drogata di quel che credesse!  
\- … ed esprimerti il mio rincrescimento per la negligenza dei miei uomini. –  
\- Lucas mi ha salvato la vita… - Aveva obbiettato lei debolmente Ma l’espressione di Mycroft non era cambiata.  
\- L’agente North non era in servizio. E’ stata una sua iniziativa… -  
\- Lo so… -  
Anche allora, Molly aveva sentito le lacrime pungerle gli occhi.  
\- Come sta? –  
Mycroft aveva esitato, come fosse incerto su cosa fosse opportuno rivelarle.  
\- E’ in coma farmacologico. – Aveva detto alla fine, freddamente. – E dieci minuti fa ho provveduto io stesso al suo trasferimento in una delle nostre migliori strutture. Ma non è certo fuori pericolo. – Di nuovo, si era fermato per un momento. – Gli sono personalmente debitore. E farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarlo. Ha salvato la vita ad Hamish… ed anche a te. –  
Aveva orgogliosamente sollevato il mento, in un movimento quasi identico a quello di Sherlock, mentre Molly ammiccava per la sorpresa.  
\- Devi avere maggiormente cura di te stessa, Molly Hooper. Hamish è ancora molto piccola… ma mio fratello sarebbe annientato, se mai ti perdesse.  
Oh… e mi dicono che questa è la tua borsa! –  
Il cambio di discorso era stato così repentino che Molly aveva fatto fatica a seguirlo, ma mentre ancora Mycroft finiva la frase Anthea si era allungata verso di lei, e con un altro piccolo sorriso aveva appoggiato la tracolla, infangata e strappata, sul lenzuolo candido.  
\- Grazie… - Molly l’aveva aperta con la mano libera, ed il suo primo pensiero era stato che avrebbe potuto recuperare il cellulare e chiamare Sherlock per sapere come stava Hamish. – davvero! Ma come mai l’avevi… - Aveva alzato gli occhi. – tu… - Ma Mycroft era già sulla porta, seguito dalla scia sottile del profumo di Anthea.   
Chiunque altro, probabilmente, sarebbe stato offeso dal suo brusco commiato, ma Molly aveva immaginato che per il maggiore degli Holmes fosse stato davvero, davvero troppo.  
Si era appoggiata al cuscino, le parole di Mycroft che le volteggiavano nel cervello, rallentate dalla grande stanchezza.  
“… mio fratello sarebbe annientato… se mai ti perdesse… “  
Oh Dio…  
Aveva stretto le dita attorno al cellulare, quell’unica frase che si sovrapponeva al ricordo delle braccia di Sherlock strette attorno a lei, agli occhi di lui, arrossati e pieni di sollievo.  
Era per Hamish… si era detta.  
Lui amava Hamish… naturalmente… però… però…  
Sarebbe stato così terribile se quando avesse risposto al telefono gli avesse chiesto a bruciapelo: “Dal momento che ho appena rischiato di morire investita, potresti dirmi, cortesemente, se per caso mi ami?”  
Era un’idea così assurda da strapparle un sorriso.  
Ma forse davvero lo avrebbe fatto, dando poi la colpa ai farmaci, se all’improvviso non fosse scoppiato il finimondo.  
Di nuovo.  
Senza alcun preavviso, nella piccola corsia erano entrati il primario, il direttore sanitario dell’ ospedale, e due medici che Molly non aveva mai incontrato… ma di cui aveva letto i nomi su diverse pubblicazioni scientifiche.  
E tutti si erano ossequiosamente presentati, si erano informati su come si sentisse, avevano esaminato la sua cartella cinica, letto tutte le analisi e ne avevano ordinate di nuove per il mattino successivo.  
Si erano consultati sull’ opportunità di farla uscire o trasferirla in una struttura di eccellenza ed era certa che uno di loro si fosse accomiatato… con un inchino!  
Il tutto mentre un’infermiera accorreva, trafelata ed armata di sedia a rotelle, ed annunciava che sarebbe stata spostata in una delle stanze a pagamento, dove l’attendevano un bagno ed un pasto ordinato a bella posta tenendo conto delle sue attuali esigenze nutrizionali.  
Aveva ancora il vassoio davanti quando Greg era entrato, e questo diede all’ispettore la scusa perfetta per cambiare argomento.  
\- Buon Dio! – Esclamò. – Ricordami di farmi ricoverare qui la prossima volta! A casa non mango così bene! –  
\- Dubito che venga dall’ospedale! – Sorrise Molly. – Come pure quelle… -  
Voltò il capo verso il grade vaso di rose bianche appoggiate sulla cassettiera.   
Lestrade si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione.  
\- Quando arriva Sherlock digli che te le ho portate io! – Si bloccò. – No, non farlo! Preferisco conservare il mio naso! –  
Molly si unì al suo sorriso.  
\- Speravo che mi portasse una camicia da notte… - Confessò. – Mi sento nuda con questa cosa addosso… non potrò mai più guardare i miei pazienti senza provare compassione per loro… per il fatto che sono nudi, non perché sono morti!  
Voglio dire… anche perché sono morti… ma essere nudi senza avere voce in capitolo è… umiliante! –  
Lestrade scosse il capo, ridendo.  
\- Vedila dal punto di vista dei medici! Chiunque pagherebbe per dare una sbirciata al tuo delizioso posteriore! Io lo farei! –  
\- Questo perché sei un maniaco sessuomane e dovrebbero radiarti!-  
Greg saltò letteralmente sulla sedia.  
\- Cazzo, Sherlock! Quando sei arrivato?! –  
Fermo accanto alla porta aperta, avvolto nel suo cappotto, Sherlock aveva riacquistato il pieno controllo di se, e nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto immaginare che poche ore prima, sul suo volto, si fosse disegnata un’espressione così profonda di angoscia e terrore.  
Per un momento, anche Molly si chiese se non l’avesse immaginata, scossa dall’incidente e dalla paura.  
E fu terribilmente grata che lui non dovesse vederla di nuovo sporca di sangue e di fango…   
\- Solo adesso. – Rispose l’uomo, avanzando nella stanza. – Sei tu che sei dotato di un tempismo imbarazzante! –  
\- Io! – Lestrade boccheggiò. – Faresti condannare a morte un povero Cristo per la frase più innocente al… -  
\- Greg! – Lo zittì, senza guardarlo. – Ridimensionati, per cortesia! Non sei al centro del mondo! –  
Molly spalancò le labbra, e lo stesso Lestrade si zittì immediatamente. Lo aveva addirittura chiamato con il suo nome!… il che era davvero, davvero preoccupante…  
\- Molly? –  
\- Sii!! – Le venne fuori quasi uno strillo, mentre gli occhi inquisitori di Sherlock si stringevano leggermente. – Che cosa ho fatto?!   
Voglio dire… a parte farmi quasi uccidere… -  
\- Si, quello è stato grave, ma al momento non è la cosa più importante… -  
\- Oh… e… - Lanciò uno sguardo a Greg, dal quale, ovviamente, non poteva darle alcun aiuto. - … come sta Hamish?! –  
Sherlock sospirò, lasciò in terra la borsa di pelle che teneva in una mano e si sfilò pazientemente la sciarpa.  
\- Esattamente come stava quando hai chiamato. Ha giocato con le costruzioni, ha chiesto di te, ha mangiato e adesso dorme. Con lei ci sono John, Mary e la signora Hudson… e Hamish è l’unica a dormire! –  
Molly deglutì. La botta in testa doveva davvero averla fatta rincretinire…   
\- Non… devono preoccuparsi per me… io sto bene… -  
\- Non erano preoccuparti per te… non più del giusto… finchè non hai chiamato… -  
\- Per chiedere… una… camicia da notte… -  
Sherlock si sbottonò il cappotto.  
\- E per avvisarci che ti avevano trasferita… -  
\- Oh cazzo! – Lestrade sobbalzò sulla sedia. – Non ci avevo fatto caso! –  
\- E io probabilmente morirò per lo stupore! – Soffiò Sherlock, senza neanche guardarlo. – E adesso che ci è arrivata persino Scotland Yard, mi vuoi, per cortesia, spiegare perché ti hanno trasferita… -  
Lestrade si alzò.  
\- Preferisci sederti? –  
\- No!  
Non voglio sedermi! Voglio sapere perché una donna coinvolta in un incidente stradale adesso è ricoverata in ostetricia! –  
Molly lo fissò.  
Le parole che si aggiungevano le une alle altre.   
\- Oh… -  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Quando li riaprì stava sforzandosi per mantenere la calma.  
\- Molly… c’è qualcosa, sebbene assolutamente, matematicamente impossibile… che dovrei sapere? –  
Greg si scostò.  
\- Sei sicuro di non volerti sedere? –  
Molly non aveva la minima idea di come reagire. Sherlock era così terribilmente serio… e a lei veniva talmente tanto da ridere.  
\- E’… è stato tuo fratello! – Esclamò alla fine. Prima di rendersi conto di quanto incredibilmente sbagliato potesse suonare.  
Per un momento, nella stanza regnò un silenzio così totale che Molly fu certa di poter distintamente udire battere i cuori di tutti.  
Quindi, Sherlock si sedette.  
\- E’ chiaro… - Mormorò.  
\- Cosa?! – Esclamò Greg. – Cosa è chiaro?! –  
Molly sentì il rossore salirle alle guance.  
\- Non volevo farti… preoccupare… -  
Sherlock scosse una spalla.  
\- Non ero… preoccupato.  
E’ John che si è fatto prendere dal panico… -  
\- Ma cazzo! – Lestrade sembrava sull’orlo di un collasso. – Le rose! No, non è possibile! –  
Sherlock lanciò ai fiori uno sguardo distratto.  
\- Deve fare di tutto per attirare l’attenzione… -  
\- Volete spiegarmi! Non ho capito niente! –  
\- E il mondo se ne farà una ragione!-   
Molly sospirò, lanciando a Sherlock uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
\- Mycroft riteneva… inadeguata… la mia sistemazione… - Spiegò. – e ha chiesto… -  
\- Preteso… - La corresse Sherlock.  
\- Che mi spostassero in una stanza privata. Solo che le uniche stanze private libere si trovavano in ostetricia… -  
\- Oh… - Greg lasciò andare un respiro. – e io che pensavo fossi incinta! –  
\- Gavin? – Di nuovo, Sherlock gli parlò senza guardarlo.  
\- Si, cioè, no!-  
\- La metti in imbarazzo! –  
\- Io?! Non ero io che pensavo… voglio dire… si, l’ho pensato… ma dopo di te! E non ci sarebbe stato comunque niente di male! –  
Sherlock si sfilò il cappotto, di nuovo perfettamente calmo.  
\- Buonanotte e salutami i bambini! –  
\- Io… -  
\- E grazie di tutto! –  
Lestrade ringhiò, letteralmente, e un attimo dopo si chinò a baciare Molly sulla fronte.  
\- La prossima volta lascerò che ti friggano! – Esclamò, lanciando a Sherlock uno sguardo omicida prima di abbandonare la stanza.  
Al che Molly si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, gemendo contemporaneamente per il dolore al labbro.  
\- Sei davvero crudele con lui… - Mormorò.  
\- Mm… - Mugugnò Sherlock, allungandosi per toglierle davanti il vassoio con gli avanzi ed appoggiarlo sul comodino. – per fortuna ho impedito alla signora Hudson di prepararti la cena… -  
\- Per fortuna sei uscito come una furia non appena ti ho chiamato! Ma come hai fatto a credere… –  
\- Non sono stato io! E’ stato John! -  
Era incredibile quanto riuscisse ad apparire controllato, come se pochi minuti prima non fosse stato sull’orlo di una crisi isterica.  
\- E non sono venuto subito… - Si allungò per recuperare la borsa di pelle, appoggiandola accanto a lei sul letto ed aprendo la cerniera. – sono passato a prendere le tue cose. –  
\- Oh… - Molly si sollevò, allungando la mano libera. – meno male! Ero stufa di farmi guardare il sedere! – Non potè vedere l’espressione sul volto di Sherlock, troppo occupata a rimanere sconvolta quando tirò fuori dalla borsa una lunga camicia di cotone.  
\- Sherlock… -  
\- Si? –  
\- Questa è… ero incinta di nove mesi quando la mettevo! Non sapevo nemmeno di averla ancora in casa! –  
Lui sbattè le palpebre, innocente quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo Hamish.  
\- Era in un cassetto… -  
\- Quale?! Lo sai benissimo dove tengo la biancheria! Ci nuoto qua dentro! –  
\- E non potrai lamentarti che qualcuno ti guardi il deretano! –  
\- Ovviamente! –  
\- Vuoi che ti aiuti a metterla? –  
Molly boccheggiò. Era una richiesta così dolce che le vennero di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- No, io… non ce n’è bisogno… -  
\- Sei sicura? –  
Lei annuì.  
\- Si, io… preferirei che andassi adesso… l’orario di visite è finito da un bel po’… -  
\- Non me ne importa assolutamente nulla… -  
\- Lo so… -  
Allungò la mano libera, sfiorandogli la guancia con una carezza e quando lui si chinò a baciarla le sembrò di averlo chiamato senza parlare. Di aver supplicato per quel bacio.  
Le sfiorò le labbra con tenerezza infinita, e Molly ignorò le frecciate di dolore che le salirono dal volto al cervello.  
Non le importava. Voleva solo che lui restasse lì… che continuasse a baciarla…   
\- Vai… - Ansimò dopo un minuto.   
\- Molly… -  
\- Ti prego… o mi rimetterò a piangere…-  
\- Molly… - Roteò la testa, sfiorandole il naso con il suo.  
\- Ho avuto così tanta paura… -  
\- Lo so… -  
Gli appoggiò la mano sul petto e lui la strinse.   
\- Vorrei… - Sherlock si bloccò.  
\- Cosa? –  
Scosse il capo.  
\- E’… dannatamente stupido… -  
\- Dimmelo… -  
\- … vorrei rapirti e riportarti a casa… -  
Molly sorrise.  
\- Come un pirata… -  
Doveva aver detto qualcosa di davvero divertente, perché il sorriso di Sherlock arrivò fino ai suoi occhi, illuminandoli.  
\- Molly… Molly… Molly… - Soffiò il nome sulle sue labbra. E poi si bloccò. – Possiamo fare qualcosa per lei? –  
Molly s’immobilizzò di colpo, e solo quando Sherlock si scostò potè scorgere la sagoma di un giovane in uniforme bianca fermo sulla porta.  
\- Oh, non fate caso a me! – Cinguettò. – Siete così carini. –  
Si avvicinò, mentre Sherlock si alzava. I capelli biondi tirati indietro su una pelle leggermente abbronzata e un fisico da palestrato.  
\- Cara… - Tirò fuori la cartella dai piedi del letto. – Molly, sono J., e sarò tuo per tutta la notte! –  
Sherlock lo fissò e a Molly sfuggì un sospiro.  
Era talmente tanto Gay che non avrebbe neanche dovuto guardarlo!  
Ma, dopotutto, era stata una lunga giornata…  
\- Io lo so chi è lei! – Sorrise l’infermiere, mentre Sherlock infilava il cappotto. – L’investigatore privato! –  
Molly gli lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento.  
\- Non ho mai creduto che fosse un bluff, sa! –  
Sherlock strinse le labbra in un sorriso.  
\- Avevo anche la mia spilletta! –  
\- Buonanotte, Molly… -  
\- Oggi l’ho lasciata a casa…   
Oh, non è che proprio debba andare… se vuol restare un altro po’ con Molly… siete così carini! –  
\- Grazie. Suppongo.  
Oh… ed è consulente investigativo! –  
\- Lo sapete, vero, che gli antibiotici diminuiscono l’efficacia della pillola?! E Molly è davvero imbottita di antibiotici… -  
\- DEVO andare… -  
Sherlock si voltò.  
\- Che peccato! Il mio super-investigatore… pardon… super-consulente-investigatvo preferito proprio qui!  
Avevo sperato che potesse indagare sul mistero del molestatore di Ostetricia! –  
Sherlock si bloccò sulla porta.  
\- Chi? –  
\- Il molestatore di Ostetricia!- J. Sembrava letteralmente entusiasta che Sherlock gli stesse dando retta. - Un porco che si diverte a molestare le pazienti, anche quelle che devono partorire! Non si capisce come faccia a sparire senza lasciare traccia! –  
Sherlock si voltò, sfilandosi il cappotto e lasciandolo cadere sulla sedia.  
Al che Molly lanciò andare un sonoro sospiro.  
\- Non devi preoccuparti! Ho la mia camicia spegni-ardori con me! –  
\- Non sono preoccupato per te! – Chiosò Sherlock. – La tua porta ha una chiave ed io ho imparato a girare le chiavi a due anni di età!   
J. … -  
\- Si? –  
\- Saresti così gentile da mostrarmi le stanze dove sono avvenute le molestie? –  
Molly chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le voci degli altri si confondessero nel suo cervello.  
Forse era l’effetto dei farmaci o forse era davvero una cattiva persona, ma al momento del molestatore di Ostetricia non le importava un fico secco!  
Quando nella soffice nebbia del dormiveglia sentì la chiave girare nella toppa, l’ultima cosa che riuscì ad augurarsi, prima di scivolare nel sonno, fu solo che Sherlock la restituisse a J. …


	10. Parte VI – Padri - 01

Parte VI – Padri

“Tutti abbiamo qualche occasione perduta da rimpiangere.” Arthur Conan Doyle

Lo strillo felice di Hamish le fece spalancare gli occhi e Molly sobbalzò, trainata improvvisamente dal mondo ovattato del sonno a quello vivido e reale della veglia.  
Si appoggiò la mano sul petto, e il movimento le strappò un gemito, la spalla destra improvvisamente attraversata da una fitta acuta di dolore.  
Non aveva voluto addormentarsi, ma era così stanca che aveva resistito forse dieci minuti, cullata dalle voci allegre che provenivano dal soggiorno.  
Dopo, ricordava il tocco gentile della mano di Sherlock sulla fronte accaldata… o, forse, lo aveva solo sognato… rapita dall’odore di lui sul cuscino…  
Girò la testa, quanto più lentamente possibile…  
Le avevano tolto il tutore il giorno prima, e sulla carta era in via di guarigione. Eppure, migliorava lentamente, e il braccio e la spalla le procuravano ancora un dolore infernale.  
Naturalmente, il fatto che avesse sforzato la schiena per mesi prima dell’incidente non aiutava affatto…  
Per compenso, il livido sull’anca era passato da un orribile colorazione blu scuro ad un più rassicurante viola chiaro, e dopo un primo momento in cui si era addirittura temuto un versamento era migliorato abbastanza da poter essere classificato come “orribile” anziché “ributtante”…  
E lo stesso si poteva dire della sua faccia…  
Guardandosi allo specchio, quella mattina, le era parso che il gonfiore fosse sparito del tutto, e il segno peggiore, sullo zigomo, era ormai solo un’ombra…  
Eppure, doveva esserci qualcosa di ancora terribilmente disgustoso in lei… qualcosa di cui forse non si accorgeva, troppo abituata al riflesso della propria immagine … ma che Sherlock invece notava…  
Sospirò, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli.  
Era dal giorno dell’incidente che non la toccava…  
Oddio… per essere proprio precisi la toccava… l’aveva persino portata in braccio su per le scale del suo palazzo, il giorno in cui era uscita dall’ospedale… e la baciava… e l’accarezzava… e… basta!  
La notte dopo che era stata dimessa avevano dormito insieme, tenendosi stretti, e… certo… Sherlock era venuto tutti i giorni a trovare lei ed Hamish… ed era uscito di testa quando Molly era andata in ospedale da sola a farsi visitare…  
Ne era servito obbiettare che fra il lavoro e i preparativi per il matrimonio di John aveva solo creduto di fargli un favore…  
Se glielo avessero proposto quattro anni prima, Molly avrebbe rinunciato volentieri e tutti e due i reni perché Sherlock si dimostrasse così premuroso… naturalmente entro i limiti che endemicamente gli consentiva la sua natura Holmes… tuttavia… non voleva fare sesso con lei…  
E quando Molly gliene aveva parlato l’aveva guardata come se fosse completamente impazzita.  
\- Sei stata appena investita da un’auto, Molly Hooper! – Aveva esclamato. Prendendole il polso e tenendole saldamente ferma la mano…  
E obbiettare come “tecnicamente” fosse passata una settimana non era servito a molto… come non era servito, la notte prima, che “tecnicamente” fossero passati dieci giorni…  
Sapeva che lo faceva per lei. Che aveva paura di farle del male.  
La parte razionale del suo cervello gli credeva…  
Ma c’era un’altra parte che si domandava se quell’incidente non l’avesse resa davvero fisicamente disgustosa…  
Quando, dopo l’ennesima assurda discussione, Sherlock l’aveva scoperta ad osservare allo specchio il livido sul suo fianco, era uscito da casa sua sbattendo la porta e sbottando: ” Avrei dovuto uccidere tua madre!” .  
Ma quella mattina, come programmato, era venuto a prenderla per portarla a Baker street. E l’aveva baciata come se non ci fosse domani…  
Contribuendo a confonderla ancora di più… ma, del resto, di che stupirsi… lui era Sherlock Holmes!  
All’inizio, aveva pensato di festeggiare il compleanno di Hamish in casa, come l’anno prima. Circondata dai suoi amici. In un’atmosfera rassicurante e tranquilla.  
Poi, la signora Emma Holmes le aveva telefonato…  
Scavalcando entrambi i suoi figli e dichiarando senza mezzi termini che a lei e suo marito sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo poter festeggiare il compleanno della loro unica nipotina… dal momento che erano stati ingiustamente privati del piacere di farlo prima… sempre, ovvio, che per Molly questo non costituisse un problema!  
Naturalmente, Molly aveva risposto che anche lei sarebbe stata molto felice che Hamish trascorresse un po’ di tempo con i suoi nonni.  
Dopo di che aveva attaccato e le era venuta la nausea!  
Aveva vomitato, auto diagnosticandosi un calo di pressione, aveva pensato di chiamare John, poi Mycroft, poi il Cancelliere dello scacchiere. Quindi si era data della vigliacca e aveva telefonato a Sherlock.  
Riattaccando senza dire una parola.  
Un quarto d’ora dopo, lui era sotto casa sua. E Molly aveva seriamente preso in considerazione l’idea di non aprirgli.  
Purtroppo… erano mesi ormai che aveva una copia delle chiavi!  
\- Sei verde! – Aveva esclamato appena l’aveva vista.  
Lei aveva tirato un sospiro.  
\- Dimmi che non stavi lavorando… -  
\- Stavo lavorando!  
E si trattava di un lavoro dannatamente fastidioso!  
John e Mary hanno scelto un paggetto che non ha il minimo senso del ritmo! E le damigelle non possono disporsi in ordine di altezza nemmeno se le sego a tranci!–  
\- Okay… non morirà nessuno… -  
\- Non è qualcosa su cui sarei pronto a giurare. –  
Aveva allungato una mano e senza alcun preavviso le aveva sfiorato la guancia.  
\- Sei gelata!-  
\- Ho avuto un calo di pressione… -  
\- Allora non dovresti stare in piedi! –  
Molly aveva preso un respiro così profondo da farsi dolore i polmoni.  
\- Ha chiamato tua madre… -  
\- Mia madre ha il tuo numero? –  
\- Pare di si… -  
\- E che cosa ti ha detto per spaventarti in questo modo? –  
Molly aveva boccheggiato.  
\- Sherlock… non è tua madre che mi fa paura!  
E’ la tua reazione che mi terrorizza! -  
Lui sembrava anni luce lontano dal capire. Il genio!  
\- Le ho detto… che potevano passare a trovare Hamish… per il suo compleanno… -  
Sherlock aveva spalancato gli occhi, aveva dischiuso le labbra per parlare, quindi si era bloccato, aveva ispirato, si era voltato e aveva lasciato l’appartamento.  
Già dietro la porta chiusa Molly lo aveva sentito parlare al telefono, e l’ultima cosa che aveva potuto udire mentre scendeva le scale era stata “quando mai abbiamo festeggiato un compleanno, Mycroft! “.  
Aveva aspettato tutto il giorno che si facesse vivo, poi, a notte fonda, lo aveva sentito aprire la porta.  
Si era infilato nel letto dal lato verso cui sapeva sarebbe stata voltata, per via del tutore e del dolore al fianco, e l’aveva attirata contro di se.  
\- Ti sembra il caso - Le aveva mormorato fra i capelli. - di spaventarti in quel modo… per una telefonata!? –  
La prima risposta era stata un sospiro.  
\- Fammi pensare… tua madre ti ha scavalcato e mi ha manipolata per poter venire a Londra e vedere Hamish sapendo benissimo che, se lo avesse chiesto a te, le avresti detto di no, ma io non potevo farlo… si, l’idea di dirtelo mi ha davvero terrorizzata! –  
\- E, per puro interesse della scienza, cosa pensavi che ti avrei fatto? –  
\- Oh bè… ho considerato l’idea dello strangolamento… ma mi è sembrata eccessiva persino per te… tanto valeva morire sotto quell’auto… -  
Per qualche minuto lui non aveva parlato, ma Molly sapeva che non stava dormendo.  
\- Pensi che tre anni fa lo avrei fatto? – Le aveva chiesto alla fine.  
\- Strangolarmi? Oh si, eccome!-  
\- Mm… -  
\- Sherlock… -  
\- Dormi, Molly… io devo… elaborare questa informazione… -  
Il risultato di quell’assurda giornata era stato che Hamish, alla fine, avrebbe avuto due feste. Una per colazione, insieme a John e qualche amico, l’altra all’ora del The con la famiglia di suo padre.  
Nonostante le rassicurazioni di… tutti… Molly era rimasta in tensione ogni secondo, temendo che qualcosa andasse storto.  
E forse era stato anche per quello che, alle sei del pomeriggio, il dolore alla spalla e al fianco si era fatto così forte che aveva sentito il bisogno di distendersi.  
Per quello o, forse, per lo shock, dopo che Emma, scortata da uno Sherlock che “premurosamente” le teneva una mano sulla spalla, si era avvicinata a lei, e, con un sospiro, aveva esclamato:  
\- Mio figlio pensa che dovrei chiederti scusa… -  
\- E tu… - Aveva aggiunto lui. – sei perfettamente d’accordo con me! –  
“John pensa che dovremmo parlare… “  
Il sangue non era davvero acqua, dopotutto!!  
Molly aveva sbattuto gli occhi ed era arrossita. Ma aveva avuto la netta sensazione che il peggio fosse passato senza che nemmeno se ne fosse accorta.  
Quando era scivolata in cucina, Sherlock stava preparando il The.  
\- Ti dispiace se mi stendo… - Aveva mormorato. – la spalla mi sta dando fastidio… -  
Lui si era voltato a guardarla.  
\- Naturalmente. Non devi chiedermi il permesso. –  
Molly aveva sorriso. Forse aveva ragione… non avrebbe dovuto…  
Ma la verità era che sapeva benissimo quanto tutta la situazione fosse destabilizzante per lui. Un uomo restio persino a far spolverare perché nessuno toccasse le sue cose, che doveva faticare così tanto per riuscire a permettere a qualcuno di entrare nella sua routine, e che all’improvviso si trovava la vita scombussolata da una donna e una bambina.  
E se Molly non poteva impedire ad Hamish di muoversi con l’esuberanza dei suoi due anni appena compiuti, poteva cercare lei stessa di risultare meno invadente possibile. Entrando ed uscendo da quella casa come un’ospite. Sperando in questo modo, con tutto il suo cuore, di rendere a Sherlock le cose più semplici…  
Sperando di rendergli più facile accettarla all’interno del suo mondo, e non solo quando erano a letto...  
Sempre che fossero tornati a fere sesso, prima o poi!  
Un leggero colpo di tosse la fece trasalire, e voltandosi verso la porta scorse la figura massiccia del padre di Sherlock fermo sulla soglia.  
L’idea di essere stata “scoperta” mentre smaniava per fare sesso con suo figlio le fece salire al volto una vampata di calore.  
E il sorriso che gli rivolse mettendosi a sedere non doveva essere meno imbarazzato.  
“Diamine, Molly, nemmeno gli Holmes sono i grado leggere nel pensiero!”... o no?!  
\- Posso? – Sorrise Seamour, sollevando leggermente una larga tazza fumante.  
Con il completo di Tweed e il papillon di un rosso sgargiante, Molly faticava ogni volta a credere che fosse davvero il padre di Sherlock… anche se oramai aveva compreso perfettamente che i genitori dei due fratelli Holmes erano tutt’altro che la pacata coppia di vecchietti che volevano sembrare…  
\- Naturalmente… - Molly si raddrizzò un po’, continuando a sorridere, e si passò una mano fra i capelli per sistemarli alla meglio.  
L’uomo si avvicinò, sollevando le sopracciglia mentre scrutava ai lati del letto.  
\- Ma cosa avrà mai mio figlio contro i comodini… - Mormorò.  
Molly trattenne a stento una risata. Se solo avesse saputo quante volte se lo era chiesto anche lei…  
\- Immagino… - Il signor Holmes le allungò la tazza. – che dovrai tenerla tu… Posso? – Ripetè, indicando con il volto il bordo del letto.  
\- Certo! – Molly si spostò, e prese delicatamente la tazza fra le mani.  
Era meravigliosamente calda, e dalle leggere volute di vapore si sprigionava un dolce aroma di frutti di bosco.  
Molly fissò il liquido ambrato, storcendo leggermente il naso, prima di domandare: - Ci ha messo dentro qualcosa, non è vero? –  
L’uomo non sembrò stupito dalla domanda. E i suoi occhi scintillarono come quelli di un ragazzino.  
\- Oh… bè… pensava che io risultassi più… rassicurante… e ti convincessi a berlo… evidentemente mi sono arrugginito! –  
Molly sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non è che non lo apprezzi… ma non voglio prendere nulla che possa stordirmi, e lui lo sa! –  
\- Forse… non sopporta di vederti soffrire… -  
Molly abbassò gli occhi sulla tazza, arrossendo.  
\- … ho una bambina piccola… non voglio rischiare di non riuscire a svegliarmi… -  
\- Hamish non è sola… -  
\- Neanche se fosse al centro di Buckingam Palace… -  
\- In tal caso… - Il padre di Sherlock si allungò verso di lei, e togliendole la tazza dalle mani la appoggiò sul pavimento. – questa dà solo fastidio… -  
Dall’altra stanza, Hamish lanciò un gridolino soddisfatto, seguito dalla risata di Emma e… Mycroft?!  
Molly sorrise… chissà se la signora Hudson le avrebbe permesso di lasciare da lei parte dei regali accumulati durante la giornata… dubitava fortemente che sarebbero entrati tutti nella sua minuscola stanza!  
\- … non siamo stati dei buoni genitori… - La frase arrivò così all’improvviso, e con un tono così flebile, che Molly trattenne il fiato. Davanti a lei, il signor Holmes la fissava negli occhi. – e per il motivo più assurdo… ci amavamo troppo… e abbiamo creato attorno a noi un cerchio così stretto… da lasciar fuori persino i nostri figli…  
Non ricordo nemmeno quando ce ne siamo accorti… ma era… irrimediabilmente tardi, ormai…  
E’ bello sapere di avere ancora il tempo per essere dei buoni nonni… -  
L’uomo abbassò gli occhi, e Molly allungò istintivamente una mano, per appoggiarla sulla sua. Era grande, calda e ruvida come quella di chi passasse molto tempo a contatto con la terra e le piante… così diversa da quelle nervose e lisce del figlio. Eppure, la forma delle lunghe dita era la stessa, ed era la stessa la forza che emanava.  
I due fratelli erano molto severi con quella coppia di anziani signori… e Molly non poteva ne biasimarli ne giudicarli… Molly non sapeva nulla… e la sua mente arrivava a immaginare solo una minima parte delle cicatrici che solcavano il cuore di Sherlock…  
Ma non era lei che era stata ferita…  
Molly… lei poteva permettersi di essere magnanima… anche da parte di chi poteva …  
\- Vi piacerebbe… - Sorrise. – avere una fotografia di Sherlock ed Hamish insieme? –  
Seamour sollevò il volto, di occhi dilatati di sorpresa.  
\- Esiste?! – Esclamò.  
\- Oh si! Il cellulare di John è un’arma di distruzione di massa! E oggi è riuscito persino a scattarne un paio in posa! – Dietro solenne promessa di ripore l’infernale ordigno subito dopo… ma questo era un particolare irrilevante… - Me le avrà già spedite via mail… -  
\- Sarebbe un meraviglioso regalo! Davvero! Sta crescendo ad una velocità incredibile! A Natale non camminava quasi e adesso… -  
\- Oh si! – Ripetè Molly. – Tra un po’ non riuscirò più a starle dietro!-  
\- Adesso è facile! Aspetta che cresca… Noi non abbiamo avuto bambine, e forse è stato per il meglio… ma Hamish avrà fine di ragazzi dietro la sua porta! –  
\- Per sua fortuna somiglia a Sherlock, e non a me! –  
Distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Non voleva dare l’impressione di piangersi addosso per la sua scarsa avvenenza… anche se, specie dall’ incidente, era qualcosa a cui pensava spesso…  
Nonostante tutto… nonostante le manifestazioni di affetto, nonostante la passione con cui l’amava… non riusciva a non chiedersi che cosa ci facesse un uomo bello come Sherlock con una donna insignificante come lei… non riusciva a non chiedersi se le cose sarebbero andate diversamente… se non ci fosse stata Hamish… ed avere tanto tempo libero per pensarci e neanche la passione a scacciare l’insicurezza non l’aiutava per niente…  
Forse era anche per questo che non riusciva a spostare un singolo oggetto in quella casa… forse non era solo per rispetto… ma perché una parte di Molly continuava a chiedersi per quanto tempo, in quelle stanze, ci sarebbe stato un posto per lei…  
E a dirsi che, forse, se si fosse fatta abbastanza piccola e non avesse disturbato troppo… lui… l’avrebbe ancora tenuta con se…  
Erano pensieri assurdi… Sherlock non l’amava, ma le voleva bene… aveva visto le lacrime nei suoi occhi quando aveva pensato che fosse morta… teneva la sua lettera in qualsiasi borsa portasse con se… e tuttavia…  
Si, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto davvero uccidere sua madre!  
\- Sai, Molly… - La voce del signor Holmes era bassa, gentile. Diversa da quella del figlio. Come il fruscio delle foglie in una mattina d’autunno. Molly alzò lo sguardo e lo trovò di nuovo a fissarla, con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. – quando io ero giovane, tutte le ragazze arrossivano. Alcune per educazione, alcune solo per vezzo, altre per pudore. Il rossore sulle guance di una ragazza ere più della norma… era… quasi l’obbligo. Eppure… io ho perso la testa… per l’unica ragazza che non abbia mai visto arrossire in tutta la mia vita! E ormai siamo insieme da cinquant’anni!  
Emma… lei mi guardava dritto negli occhi, e sembrava dirmi: “ sono più intelligente di te, potrei fare tutto quello che fai tu sui tacchi e con le mani legate dietro la schiena… perché mai dovrebbe imbarazzarmi ciò che pensi di me?!”.  
Ed io l’amavo alla follia. Tutti, i miei genitori, i miei amici, la gente per strada, pensavano che quella non fosse una donna con cui passare il resto della vita…  
Era una donna… fuori dal suo tempo… e io la amo ancora come il primo giorno.  
Abbiamo passato la vita a credere di essere… unici ed invincibili.  
E adesso… - Inclinò la testa, continuando a fissarla. – adesso che il mondo è pieno di donne sfrontate e orgogliose… adesso che le ragazze ti guardano dall’alto in basso, ti pestano i piedi e, diciamo… hanno totalmente rivalutato il concetto di pudicizia… mio figlio prepara una tisana calda… per l’unica ragazza di Londra che è ancora in grado di arrossire…  
E si arrabbia… ed espone il proprio cuore… per due guance rosse come il fuoco… - Sorrise. Un sorriso che gli arrivava fino agli occhi chiari. – La vita sa essere davvero bizzarra alle volte, mia cara! –  
Molly deglutì piano. Non sapeva che cosa rispondere…  
Ciò che il padre di Sherlock intendeva poteva essere dolcissimo… o molto poco rassicurante…  
In quella famiglia era davvero un azzardo provare a indovinare…  
\- Che cosa vuoi dire… ? – Sussurrò.  
Il sorriso dell’altro si allargò.  
\- Voglio dire… che dovresti prendere un po’ di forza da quello che succede… e non restartene in un angolo per paura…  
Nessuno ti sta facendo un regalo, Molly, e non dovresti permettere nemmeno a mio figlio di fartelo credere.  
Tu sei una donna speciale… -  
Molly sbattè le palpebre, sentendo contro le ciglia il peso delle lacrime.  
\- … se avessi avuto… -  
\- Papà? – Molly sobbalzò nuovamente, portandosi una mano al petto mentre Sherlock si affacciava nella stanza… proprio come se fosse la sua! – Si supponeva che tu la convincessi a bere, non che ti fermassi a spettegolare! –  
Il signor Holmes lanciò al figlio uno sguardo innocente.  
\- Buon Dio, Sherlock, mi ha smascherato ancor prima che dicessi una parola! Non sono più tanto bravo a recitare! –  
\- Si! – Sherlock si avvicinò al letto, incrociando le braccia sul petto. – Naturalmente! –  
Per un momento, i due si fissarono, fino a che Sherlock non lasciò andare un sospiro.  
\- Papà? –  
\- Si?!-  
\- Potresti, per l’amor di Dio, mettere un freno a tua moglie?! –  
\- Che… - L’anziano signore strizzò l’occhio a Molly. – è una garbata parafrasi per: “levati di torno!”. –  
Si alzò lentamente, e Molly si chiese se lo facesse per via dell’età o per rendere più memorabile la sua uscita di scena.  
\- Che cosa ti ha detto?! – Sbottò Sherlock non appena fu andato, lasciandosi aperta la porta alle spalle.  
Molly fece una smorfia.  
\- Oh… che Hamish è una forza della natura… e che crede tu sia attratto dal colore delle mie guance! Il resto… non sono affari tuoi! –  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte come se tutti i problemi dell’impero gli stessero passando per la mente.  
Per un attimo, Molly pensò che avrebbe insistito, ma probabilmente non riteneva fosse il caso di farlo con la sua intera famiglia praticamente nella stessa stanza, così lanciò uno sguardo verso la cucina, distese “parzialmente” la fronte e cambiò argomento.  
Dall’altra parte, Hamish aveva appena lanciato un plateale: “nonna!” che fece passare negli occhi di Sherlock un lampo di qualcosa che non riuscì a decifrare perfettamente, ma che aveva tutto l’aspetto dell’orgoglio paterno…  
\- Mycroft vuole farti sapere che Sir. Percifal sta meglio… - Dichiarò, con voce di nuovo perfettamente controllata.  
Il sorriso di Molly si allargò e lei si sporse sul letto.  
\- E’ meraviglioso. – Esclamò. Aveva cercato più volte di rintracciare Lucas nei giorni passati, ma Sherlock era stato molto chiaro nello spiegarle che la struttura in cui si trovava non avrebbe permesso alcun tipo di contatto. L’unica cosa che gli era stato possibile scoprire era che ormai non rischiava più la vita.  
\- Dipende dai punti di vista! – La voce di lui si fece improvvisamente più piatta. – Ha una gamba artificiale e il braccio sinistro è inutilizzabile… -  
Molly trattenne il respiro, un doloroso groppo che le si formava in gola.  
\- … ma è vivo… e resterà vivo… - Il tono di Sherlock cambiò di nuovo, diventando più caldo, più gentile. – Ti manda i suoi saluti tramite Mycroft e… -  
Sospirò, cadendo a sedere sul letto ed allungando improvvisamente la mano per prendere la sua.  
\- Perdonami… non avrei dovuto essere così dannatamente brusco…-  
Lei gli sorrise.  
\- Non preoccuparti. Capisco che tutto questo… festeggiare… ti abbia un po’ sfinito… -  
Sherlock sospirò.  
\- Oh Dio, si… ma Hamish pare adorarlo… -  
\- Hamish potrebbe tener banco per una settimana intera senza mai stancarsi… -  
\- Non ha preso da me… -  
Molly strinse più forte le dita.  
\- Oh Dio, si… -  
Lo vide sorridere, e l’espressione dei suoi occhi le scaldò il cuore.  
\- L’anno prossimo andremo in gita in montagna… -  
Sherlock continuò a sorridere.  
\- Si… -  
\- In un eremo… -  
\- Oh si… -  
\- In un eremo su una montagna sperduta senza strade asfaltate nelle vicinanze. –  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Decisamente… si! –  
Molly si allungò leggermente, accarezzandogli il viso.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ed invece rimase così, immobile. Mentre il riso si spegneva sulle labbra di lui…  
\- Molly… - Mormorò. – c’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti… -  
Molly annuì. Ma mentre lui inspirava lentamente la sentirono entrambi. Dannatamente chiara.  
Hamish. Che con l’espressione più sorpresa al mondo esclamava: - Papà?!?!-  
Un frazione di secondo dopo, Sherlock era fuori della camera, mentre Molly quasi si buttava giù dal letto per stargli dietro. E nonostante questo, quando raggiunse il soggiorno, l’uomo stava già puntando sua madre con l’espressione di un toro inferocito.  
Emma era seduta sul divano, con Hamish su un ginocchio e un grande album aperto sull’altro. In mano, la bambina teneva una fotografia che stringeva confusa.  
Seduto anche lui sul divano, il padre di Sherlock sorrideva, mentre Mycroft, in piedi, sembrava quanto più possibile vicino ad un attacco di panico gli fosse umanamente possibile. Il che significava che aveva entrambi i sopraccigli inarcati.  
\- Che-cosa-diavolo-sta-succedendo!- Scandì Sherlock, trattenuto dall’urlare solo da un antico retaggio di educazione vecchio stampo.  
Emma non si scompose minimamente, limitandosi a sollevare sul figlio uno sguardo deciso.  
\- Hamish ti ha riconosciuto nella foto e io le ho detto che sei il suo papà. –  
Chiara e concisa. A Molly venne una gran voglia di ridere…  
\- E perché lo avresti fatto?! –  
\- Perché… - Scandì Emma. – tu SEI suo padre! Volevi che continuasse a chiamarti “gatto” fino alla maggiore età! –  
Sherlock aprì la bocca per controbattere, preceduto da Mycroft per un’incollatura.  
\- Il fatto è, madre cara, che non era qualcosa che spettasse a te spiegare… -  
Si chinò, prendendo Hamish in braccio, sotto lo sguardo omicida di Emma.  
\- Che cosa credi di fare, Myc?! –  
Mycroft si scompose ancor meno di lei.  
\- La tolgo dalla linea del fuoco! –  
Hamish allungò le braccia per reggersi al collo dello zio, e chinando la testa verso di lui mormorò: - Ui… papà?! –  
\- Ecco! – Sbottò Emma. – Tu dimmi se è possibile! –  
Mycroft la ignorò.  
\- Si, piccola. Sherlock è il tuo papà. E la nonna è… inqualificabile… -  
\- Mio mio papà?!-  
\- Buon Dio… questa si che è un’ottima domanda! –  
Fermo davanti al divano, Sherlock aveva gli occhi puntati sul fratello, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile.  
\- E mamma?! –  
Mycroft sorrise.  
\- Mamma resta mamma a tutti gli effetti.-  
\- Mia mamma! –  
\- Senza ombra di dubbio… -  
\- … e mio papà?! –  
L’uomo sollevò gli occhi.  
\- Non dipende da me, tesoro… -  
Anche Hamish Sollevò il viso, rossa di confusione, e dopo un secondo tese le braccia a Sherlock, la fotografia ancora stretta nel pugno.  
Ferma sulla soglia della cucina, Molly trattenne il respiro, mentre lui si allungava senza esitare e prendeva la piccola in braccio, stringendola a se.  
\- … papà… - Mormorò Hamish.  
Per un momento, Molly vide Sherlock serrare gli occhi, e deglutire, quindi li riaprì, allontanandosi dal divano e fissando i genitori da sopra la testa della figlia.  
\- E con questo… - Sentenziò. – vi ringrazio per la visita e vi auguro un buon ritorno a casa! –  
Emma strinse le labbra, ma non osò proferire parola, limitandosi ad alzarsi e ad avvicinarsi a Molly.  
\- Non odiarmi! – Esclamò. – Quel ragazzo… -  
\- Mamma! –  
\- Andiamo! – Mycroft afferrò la donna per le spalle, guidandola gentilmente verso l’uscita.  
Sherlock non fece il minimo gesto per seguirli, mentre Molly, esitante, li accompagnava alla porta.  
Erano già a metà scala quando si rese conto di non aver ringraziato Mycroft per le notizie su Lucas, e senza pensarci li seguì lungo i primi gradini.  
Giusto in tempo per vedere il portone di Baker Street che si chiudeva davanti a lei.  
Sembrava davvero che il più anziano degli Holmes avesse una gran fretta di mettere in salvo i genitori prima che il fratello detonasse!  
Lasciando Molly dentro il raggio dell’esplosione!  
Deglutì, registrando l’assoluta mancanza di rumore alle sue spalle. Attese qualche secondo, e ancora non udì nulla. Quindi sospirò e si decise a risalire per le scale.


	11. Parte VI – Padri - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa a tutti per il ritardo nella publicazione di questa parte... la vita sa essere infame...

Quando si affacciò nel soggiorno, non potè fare a meno di ammiccare.  
Comodamente sprofondato sul divano fino a poco prima occupato da sua madre, Sherlock aveva recuperato da terra l’album di fotografie, che i fuggitivi pareva proprio avessero dimenticato, e lo teneva appoggiato su una gamba, con Hamish seduta sull’altra. Nella stessa identica posizione di Emma.  
E la cosa più inquietante era che sembrava assolutamente, seraficamente… calmo!  
\- Zio Mycoft… - Mormorò la bambina, indicando un’ immagine.  
Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Con molti più capelli, ma… si, è zio Mycroft.-  
\- … papà? – Hamish indicò un’altra immagine.  
\- … si… -  
Deglutendo, Molly sollevò da terra la foto che Hamish aveva stretto fra le mani.  
Era abbastanza recente, scattata probabilmente durante una qualche cerimonia pubblica. Mycroft indossava una toga con una catena d’oro al collo, Sherlock uno smoking. Ed era terribilmente serio.   
\- … che succede?! – Azzardò, avvicinandosi.  
Sherlock sollevò gli occhi a guardarla.  
\- Domanda per lo meno generica, oserei dire imprecisa… –  
\- Avanti! Che succede?! Perché sei così… calmo! –  
\- Preferiresti che dessi in escandescenze?! –  
\- Sembravi prossimo a farlo, cinque minuti fa… -  
\- Mm… - Sherlock voltò la pagina per Hamish. – diciamo che ho alzato la voce un’ottava più del necessario perché Mycroft capisse che era davvero ora di portarli via! –  
\- Oh… - Molly sedette sul divano. – non sei… sconvolto?! –  
\- No. – Sherlock sospirò. – Non siamo esattamente al livello della scoperta di averti messa incinta… -  
Quel grandissimo figlio di… Molly respirò a fondo.  
Fino a un mese prima non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare le parole “Hamish” e “figlia” nella stessa frase, e adesso…  
Cazzo. Lei aveva desiderato con tutta l’anima che Hamish lo chiamasse “papà”, e ora, invece di esserne felice… rischiava persino di andare in collera!  
Sgranò gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.  
\- Dio! Sto iniziando a pensare come te! – Esclamò.  
\- Che cosa… -  
\- Niente, niente di importante! – Sorrise. – Sono solo felice che questa cosa non ti dia fastidio… -  
Lui tirò fuori dal cilindro il suo sguardo più innocente.  
\- Certo che no. Perché dovrebbe? –  
E, drammaticamente… Molly sapeva che diceva la verità!  
\- Ti hanno mai detto che hai una mente contorta, Sherlock Holmes?! –  
\- Sii. –  
\- Perfetto. Aggiungimi all’elenco! –  
\- Voglio latte! – Esclamò Hamish, appoggiandosi al petto di Sherlock. – Nella tazza di nonno! –  
\- Ah bè… - Molly sorrise. – questo significa avere le idee chiare… -  
Almeno una in famiglia…  
Fece per alzarsi, ma Sherlock la bloccò, prendendola gentilmente per il polso.   
\- Aspetta un momento… - Mormorò, serio in volto.  
Molly annuì, tornando a sedere e aspettando che parlasse, mentre Hamish aggrottava la fronte, chiedendosi probabilmente perché qualcuno stesse disattendendo ai suoi diretti ordini…  
Sherlock si schiarì la voce.  
\- Mm… come va la spalla? –  
Molly sospirò.  
\- Molto bene, grazie. –  
\- Il fianco? –  
\- Anche, ma sento un gran mal di testa in arrivo! –  
Lui sembrò incerto se prenderla o meno sul serio, quindi, decise che, dopotutto, avrebbe potuto benissimo vivere senza saperlo! O magari, aveva dedotto in quel suo diabolico modo tutto Holmes che stava solo scherzando…  
\- Ne sono lieto…  
Prima, quando mia madre ha… credo che dovrei chiederti scusa da parte sua… -  
\- No… non ce n’è bisogno… -  
\- Ma le convenzioni vorrebbero che lo facessi… -  
\- Il buon Dio ha dimenticato il rispetto per le convenzioni quando ha riempito la tua bellissima scatola cranica, Sherlock, e io lo so fin troppo bene, per cui, non preoccuparti! –  
\- Non me ne “preoccupo”, infatti. Mi chiedo solo se vorresti che mi scusassi… -  
\- Perché?! –  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Lo sai perché… perché accade che non riesca sempre a capire che cosa pensi… o che cosa vuoi… -  
“Vorrei stenderti sul divano e strapparti i vestiti da dosso!” Molly deglutì. “E non posso nemmeno dirlo davanti alla bambina…”   
\- Per cui non so se quello che voglio chiederti ti farà piacere o meno. –  
\- Va bene … limitati a chiedermelo… dimmi che cosa ti è venuto in mente quando tua madre ha detto ad Hamish di chiamarti “papà”… -  
\- Sei stata davvero ammirevole a non spazientirti. Mi rendo conto che se una simile intromissione è insopportabile per me, per te debba essere anche peggio… -  
\- Qualcuno doveva mantenere la calma. – Senza contare che a lei tutta la scena era sembrata mortalmente comica!!   
\- Non di meno… -  
\- Sherlock! Stai sviando il discorso! –  
Lui la guardo per un istante e sorrise. Sembrava divertito dal fatto che se ne fosse accorta.  
\- Voglio dare il mio nome ad Hamish. – Dichiarò quindi.  
Molly lo fissò, senza dire nulla. Senza pensare nulla.  
A dirla tutta, in quel momento nel suo cervello stava rotolando una balla di fieno.  
\- Non so… se ho capito bene… - Mormorò alla fine.  
Lui sospirò paziente.  
\- Vorrei riconoscere Hamish.   
Mi-farebbe-immensamente-piacere… - Doveva esserci qualcosa di dannatamente stupido sulla sua faccia, perché stava scandendo le parole come se parlasse ad un bambino. – che portasse il mio nome. –  
\- Ho capito… -  
\- Eh… -  
\- Cazzo, Sherlock, certo che puoi darle il tuo nome! –  
\- Molly! – L’uomo sgranò gli occhi, coprendo con le mani le orecchie di Hamish.  
\- Voglio dire… non è che mi hai violentata o qualcosa del genere! –  
\- Molly! –  
\- Noi dormiamo persino insieme! –  
\- Molly-per-l’amor-di-Dio-modera-il-linguaggio! –  
\- Io dormo con la mamma! – Esclamò Hamish.  
\- Hai ragione… - Molly si passò le mani sul volto. – scusami… scusatemi! E’ che non… me l’aspettavo… -  
\- E’ mia figlia. Cosa c’è di strano? –  
Molly boccheggiò. Letteralmente stavolta.  
\- C’è di strano che un mese fa le parole “mia” e “figlia” non si sarebbero mai trovate in quest’ordine nel tuo cervello e men che meno sulla tua bocca! –  
\- Dopo di che, siete finite entrambe sotto un’auto, e un medico a cui dovrebbero togliere l’autorizzazione anche di radersi la barba, ammasso che già gli cresca!, mi ha detto in faccia che MIA figlia era una figlia di padre ignoto! – Negli occhi gli passò una scintilla feroce. Molly non aveva assistito alla scena nel pronto soccorso, ma grazie a John era ormai diventata una delle leggende metropolitane più raccontate di tutta Londra! – Dopo, mia madre ha fatto quello che ha fatto… ed è stato davanti a me, chiaro come il giorno… senza contare… -  
\- Si?! –  
\- … che “Hamish Hooper” è di una cacofonia che fa accapponare la pelle!-  
Le sorrise. Uno di quei sorrisi che gli scavavano pieghe sottili intorno agli occhi.  
E Molly avrebbe disperatamente voluto dirgli che lo amava. Ma, in un certo senso, le sarebbe sembrato di sfidare la vita.  
Allungò la mano, appoggiandola su quella di lui.  
\- … certo che lo voglio… e non capisco come hai potuto pensare che potessi non esserne felice… -  
\- Infatti non lo pensavo. Sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere. –  
Molly battè le palpebre.  
\- Cosa?! –  
\- Non esiste al mondo un motivo logico per cui non avrebbe dovuto farti piacere… -  
\- Ma… lo hai… detto tu… perché non riesci a prevedere quello che voglio… -  
Lo fissò, e credette quasi di poter vedere le rotelle del suo cervello girare a velocità non umana.  
\- Oh… - Esclamò alla fine. – non era a questo che mi riferivo.-  
\- Cosa?! –  
\- Il mio desiderio di riconoscere Hamish è un dato di fatto, è un’altra la cosa che voglio chiederti. –  
\- Cazzo, Sherlock!-  
\- Molly! –  
\- E’ colpa tua! – Molly allargò le mani davanti a sé, come fossero state percorse da un’ improvvisa elettrica. – E’ solo colpa tua! –  
\- Questo non ti autorizza ad insegnare il torpiloquio alla bambina! –  
\- Sherlock, vuoi chiedermi di sposarti?! –  
Lui battè le palpebre.  
\- Io sono profondamente contrario all’istituzione del matrimonio, Molly… -  
\- Hai follemente perso la testa per un’altra donna?! –  
\- No! -  
\- Vuoi dirmi che non hai intenzione di toccarmi mai più ?! –  
\- No! Che idea assurda! –  
\- Bene!- Molly si appoggiò allo schienale del divano. – Esclusi questi tre argomenti, direi che, conoscendoti, non può sconvolgermi nient’altro! – Strinse gli occhi e le labbra in quella che doveva essere l’espressione più ridicola del secolo. – No! Riformulo… conoscendoti, ci sono milioni di idee che possono passare in quel tuo meraviglioso cervello e che possono traumatizzarmi per tutta la vita, ma, alla fine, penso di essere in grado di sopravvivere, per cui… - Prese fiato. – spara! –  
Sherlock la fissò ancora per un momento. Quindi prese fiato anche lui, tirando indietro le spalle.  
E il citofono trillò. Facendo sobbalzare Molly e guadagnandosi un’occhiata omicida da parte di Sherlock.  
\- Spero non sia mia madre per quel dannato album… - Ringhiò, alzandosi con Hamish in braccio per andare a rispondere.  
La sua voce suonò alle orecchie di Molly terribilmente infastidita.  
\- Holmes.  
No. Oggi non ricevo. E anche se ricevessi non lo farei a quest’ora!-  
Molly trattenne un sorriso.  
Dietro di lei, Sherlock agganciò il ricevitore del citofono… che un attimo dopo trillò di nuovo.  
Stavolta la voce di Sherlock era più che irritata.  
\- Devo presumere che l’Inglese non sia la sua lingua madre?  
… si, a differenza di altri, io comprendo l’idioma alla perfezione! Può riferire a Lady Smallwood che probabilmente sarò qui domani mattina dopo le nove… -  
Molly si alzò, raggiungendolo.  
\- … molto lieto che mio fratello trovi il tempo per simili frequentazioni… -  
Gli tolse Hamish dalle braccia e coprì con la mano la cornetta.  
\- Falli salire… - Gli sussurrò all’orecchio.   
Lui le lanciò un’occhiata tutt’altro che soddisfatta. Ma ormai lo conosceva molto, troppo bene…  
\- … potrebbe essere il caso della tua vita… -  
\- … o il solito caso… -  
\- … o… - Molly si sollevò sulle punte, appoggiando brevemente le labbra su quelle di lui. – il caso della tua vita…   
Ti aspettiamo di là, non preoccuparti… -  
Si allontanò, e sorrise quando sentì Sherlock riferire a chiunque si trovasse dall’altra parte che poteva salire.  
\- … Molly… -  
Si voltò, con la mano sulla soglia della cucina.  
\- Si? –  
Il volto di Sherlock era in ombra, troppo in ombra perché potesse leggere l’espressione nei suoi occhi.  
\- Voi… siete il caso della mia vita… -

*****

Era tipico, tipico, tipico e maledettamente tipico di Sherlock Holmes!   
Lanciare una frase che le aggrovigliava le budella e poi lasciarla crudelmente a cuocere in un brodo di speranze ed incertezze. Mentre lui, probabilmente, si era persino scordato che esisteva!  
Molly emerse nella penombra del piccolo corridoio, sollevando le braccia per stringere i capelli in una coda di cavallo.  
Era più di mezz’ora che aveva sentito tacere il vociare indistinto nel soggiorno. Più o meno quando si era umettata le labbra, pettinato i capelli con le mani e sistemata sul letto nella posa più sexy che le riuscisse di immaginare. Lanciando uno sguardo colpevole ad Hamish che, sfinita dalla giornata, si era finalmente addormentata accanto a lei.  
Aveva sollevato il mento e sorriso alla porta chiusa. Dalla quale non era entrato nessuno.   
E aveva continuato a non entrare nessuno. Mentre le sue spalle si abbassavano, le labbra si seccavano ed i capelli si afflosciavano sulla schiena.  
Fino a che non le era sfuggito un sospiro esasperato e si era gettata a faccia sotto sul letto.  
La più grande stupida sulla terra!  
Tanto stupida da illudersi che poche parole pronunciate da quella voce vellutata potessero essere il preludio a qualcos’altro… e tanto da farsi influenzare dal gentile discorso del padre di Sherlock… solo perché aveva disperatamente bisogno di credergli…  
Dopotutto, ormai lo conosceva bene, non era così?  
Oltrepassò la cucina, assumendo un cipiglio severo.  
Per il bene della sua anima eterna, e del corpo mortale di Sherlock, si augurava che quel grandissimo stronzo non fosse addirittura uscito di casa!!  
Si affacciò nel soggiorno.  
No. Non era uscito. Si era semplicemente trasferito in un altro mondo…  
Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano, perfettamente in ordine, con la giacca chiusa e nemmeno una piega a sciupare la perfezione della stoffa scura. Aveva le lunghe gambe distese, i piedi incrociati, le braccia piegate e la punta delle dita giunta appena sotto il mento. Gli occhi chiari aperti, fissi verso il soffitto. Al di là di una finestra spalancata che solo lui poteva scorgere.   
Molly sospirò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
Come sempre, il solo vederlo trasformò la sua stizza in qualcosa di molto simile al ghiaccio sotto il sole del deserto a mezzogiorno!  
Già… dopotutto… lo conosceva bene ormai, non era così?  
Lo conosceva bene, e se ne era innamorata egualmente, gli aveva dato una figlia e aveva intrecciato con lui la relazione più assurda, anticonvenzionale e paradossale che si potesse immaginare. E che la rendeva incredibilmente felice.  
Spesso… e nonostante tutto.  
Nonostante ciò che lo rendeva se stesso. E che era anche ciò per cui lo amava.  
Avanzò, sapendo che non poteva vederla. E senza parlare si accomodò sulla poltrona di John, tirando sulla seduta i piedi scalzi e stringendo le ginocchia contro il petto.  
Per quanto tempo si era accontentata di guardarlo… mentre il suo cervello si muoveva, mentre il mondo svaniva, trascinandolo in una bolla di immobilità, o in un convulso vortice di attività frenetica…  
Adesso, almeno, poteva farlo a casa sua… e se a fine serata l’avesse baciata non le sarebbe venuto un infarto! Probabilmente…  
Sorrise a se stessa.  
“La mia Molly… che raccoglie una briciola di felicità e la trasforma in pane nuovo… “  
Battè le palpebre, mentre le parole di suo padre si mischiavano a quelle gentili del vecchio signor Holmes: “Nessuno ti sta facendo un regalo, Molly, e non dovresti permettere nemmeno a mio figlio di fartelo credere… “  
Appoggiò la testa alla spalliera.  
Non era mai stata una persona ambiziosa… Vanessa non avrebbe mai smesso di ripeterglielo, e di provare per questo una rabbia piena di livore…  
Molly… voleva solo essere felice… ed era così felice vicino a lui…  
Era quasi notte quando finalmente Sherlock emerse dalle pieghe della sua mente, e le ombre delle auto in strada raccontavano storie di lunghi fantasmi sfuggenti.  
Battè le palpebre, voltò la testa nella sua direzione, le battè di nuovo. E parve che trovarla li fosse la cosa più normale al mondo.  
\- Aspetti da molto? – Mormorò.  
Molly scosse le spalle.  
\- Com’era?! –  
Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Chi? –  
\- Lady Smallwood… -  
Sherlock si voltò, e con un unico movimento felino si sollevò a sedere.  
\- Una donna repressa con un marito che ormai detesta ma che vuole proteggere a tutti i costi, che non accetta il tempo che passa ma vuol far sembrare che non le interessi e che adopera una quantità spropositata di profumo! –  
Piegò la testa prima da un lato e poi dall’altro. Lentamente.  
\- Ed è incomprensibile perché ti interessi di più il “com’era” del “cosa voleva”. –  
\- Lo so… -  
Sherlock si fermò con il capo piegato a sinistra.  
\- Che è incomprensibile! – Molly sorrise, un’espressione maliziosa sul volto.   
\- E suppongo che invece dovrebbe essere… lampante? –  
\- Per un essere umano? Addirittura elementare, mio caro signor Holmes! –  
Sherlock raddrizzò la testa, continuando a fissarla in silenzio.  
Dio… quanto lo amava.  
Alla fine, parve concludere che la propria appartenenza al genere umano non fosse poi un argomento di primaria importanza.  
\- Hai fame?! – Domandò, alzandosi.  
Molly lo imitò senza pensare.  
\- Molta! La tensione mi aperto lo stomaco! – Uno sguardo di disapprovazione attraversò gli occhi di Sherlock, ma ormai Molly aveva “quasi”… quasi!... imparato a prevenirlo prima che si lanciasse in una delle sue esternazioni di profondo biasimo per l’ insopportabile stupidità altrui! – Vuoi andare da qualche parte?! –  
\- No. – Si guardò per un momento intorno, come se cercasse uno chef mimetizzato con la carta da parati. – L’incarico che Lady Smallwood mi ha offerto è davvero… interessante… e devo mettermi immediatamente al lavoro…   
Confido che combinare questa faccenda con i preparativi del matrimonio si rivelerà una sfida assai stimolante… - Si fermò, tornando a focalizzarsi su di lei. – A questo proposito, devo chiederti, per cortesia, di non farne accenno a John… -  
Molly aggrottò le palpebre.  
\- Pensi che non approverebbe il fatto che tu abbia accettato… quello che hai accettato?! –  
Sherlock fece una smorfia assolutamente ridicola.  
\- Certo che no! Perché mai John dovrebbe disapprovare le mie scelte professionali?! –  
Già… perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Dopotutto era solo l’uomo che aveva salutato la sua geniale trovata di fingersi morto cercando di spaccargli il naso… tre volte!   
\- Voglio solo che si goda gli ultimi giorni di celibato! E poi, naturalmente, il matrimonio! –  
\- Oh… -  
\- Se una persona è così scriteriata da voler mettere in moto questo circo assurdo si suppone che provi piacere nel farlo, non credi?!–  
\- Nello sposarsi?! Si… direi di si! –  
\- Bene! Dal momento che questo caso potrebbe rivelarsi particolarmente… pernicioso… dunque, gradirei che per adesso John ne restasse fuori. –  
\- Certo! –  
\- E lo stesso vale per Mycroft! –  
\- Sherlock, se tuo fratello decidesse di torturami per estorcermi informazioni, che vuoi che possa dirgli, che ti sei incontrato con una donna che usa troppo profumo?! –  
Lui sembrò rifletterci seriamente sopra.  
\- Avevi detto di aver fame… -  
Molly sospirò.   
\- Si… ma non ti preoccupare… posso fermarmi per strada… o scaldarmi qualcosa a casa… -  
\- No. –  
\- Oddio! Perché no? –  
\- Perché è il compleanno di Hamish e io non le ho nemmeno fatto gli auguri! –  
Molly spalancò la bocca.  
\- Pensavo… che trovassi stupidi i festeggiamenti di questo genere… -  
\- Assolutamente, ma a lei pare davvero che piacciono molto! Inoltre, potrebbe desiderare che qualcuno le spieghi come ho fatto a passare improvvisamente dalla qualifica di “gatto” a quella di “papà”, e se non ti dispiace, vorrei esserci. –  
Molly si premette una mano sulle labbra, allontanandosi per raggiungere l’interruttore della luce. Nella speranza che la penombra celasse il luccichio dei suoi occhi.  
\- Allora… forse… potrei cucinare qualcosa… -  
\- Si… -  
Molly si bloccò.  
\- Cosa?! –  
\- Se hai voglia di cucinare, certo, sarebbe una buona idea… -  
Si voltò a guardarlo. Sconvolta. Con un’espressione di totale stupore sul volto.  
\- Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?! – Sherlock si passò una mano sulla guancia.  
Lei scosse la testa, guadagnandosi un uno sguardo decisamente esasperato.  
\- Questo compleanno ti ha scombinato il cervello, Molly Hooper! E non hai nemmeno bevuto la mia tisana! –  
Si avvicinò alla scrivania, sedendo al computer e sollevando lo schermo del laptop.  
\- Chiama il negozio di Brijesh, fatti portare quello che ti serve… -  
Molly non riusciva ancora a muoversi.  
Naturalmente aveva già cucinato per Sherlock, ed avevano mangiato insieme innumerevoli volte… ma sempre nella “sua” casa. Quella era in assoluto la prima volta che le dava esplicitamente libertà di movimento a Backer Street… il che, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto atterrirla a morte…  
\- Sherlock… -   
\- Mm… -  
Deglutì.   
\- So che non dovrei intromettermi… ma… dal momento che non ci sarà nemmeno John… pensi che questo incarico sia molto… pericoloso? –  
Trattenne il respiro, aspettando l’inevitabile reprimenda sul suo ficcare il naso in cose che non le competevano, su come sapesse benissimo qual’ era il suo lavoro e su quanto incomprensibili e stupide fossero le sue domande…  
E invece, in maniera totalmente inattesa, Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, e le sorrise.  
\- Non prevedo di farmi sparare, se ti fa sentire meglio! –  
Molly gli rese il sorriso, sentendosi davvero indiscutibilmente stupida, senza neanche bisogno che lo dicesse lui!  
Per un istante continuarono a guardarsi, nella luce fioca che proveniva dalla strada, sorridendo entrambi senza alcuna apparente ragione, quindi, Sherlock si chiarì la voce, leggermente imbarazzato, e abbassò gli occhi verso il laptop, mentre Molly premeva finalmente il dito sull’interruttore.  
Che cosa avrebbe potuto cucinare per la sua prima cena casalinga a Baker Street…  
\- Ah, Molly… -  
\- Si?!-  
\- Sei esperta di gossip? –  
Lei alzò la mano, sfilando l’elastico dai capelli e lasciandoli ricadere sulle spalle.  
\- No, temo di no… chi stai cercando… ? –  
\- Non chi. Come. Speravo potessi farmi risparmiare tempo instradandomi sulle migliori fonti di gossip. Siti, riviste, blog… soprattutto pubblicazioni indipendenti. E’ un campo da cui mi sono sempre accuratamente tenuto alla larga, ma adesso temo che addentrarmici mi sarà indispensabile. –  
Molly annuì pensosa.  
\- Puoi chiedere ad Anderson… non credo esista in tutta Londra qualcuno più esperto di gossip. –  
Sherlock sollevò nuovamente gli occhi dallo schermo.  
\- Anderson! – Si voltò, lo sguardo acceso da una luce entusiasta. – Certamente! Sei un genio, Molly! –  
Molly sorrise imbarazzata, arrossendo, mentre Sherlock estraeva di tasca il cellulare.  
\- Davvero geniale… il rischio è che diventi insopportabilmente prolisso… ma bloccando le sue chiacchiere inutili con il cibo si potranno addirittura raggiungere due risultati nel tempo e con lo sforzo di uno… -  
\- Sherlock…!! –  
Lui stava scorrendo la rubrica.  
\- Ti ascolto. –  
\- Vuoi chiedergli di venire a cena… stasera?! –  
Ovviamente, Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno.  
\- Non hai ancora chiamato Brijesh… naturalmente dovrai calcolare una persona in più… ah, non preparare niente di pesante! Anche un’insalata di pollo andrebbe bene. Se deve far funzionare il cervello è indispensabile non appesantirlo…  
E niente vino… -  
Ma guarda… e perché mai avrebbe dovuto pensare di prendere del vino che forse, con un po’ di impegno, avrebbe addirittura potuto fargli sbottonare quella sua dannatissima giacca!  
Oh Dio… Lestrade avrebbe finito con l’arrestarla per stupro!  
Sempre che non lo facesse prima per omicidio plurimo!  
\- Ma ovviamente è solo un’indicazione… puoi scegliere di cucinare quello che vuoi… ah e avrei voglia di patatine fritte! –  
Molly annuì, felice che non la stesse guardando.  
Bene. Che cosa avrebbe potuto cucinare per la prima cena casalinga a Baker street sua, di Sherlock, Hamish… ed Anderson?!  
Tirò su la mano, l’elastico ancora avvolto attorno alle dita, e riannodò la coda di cavallo.  
Chissà se Brijesh insieme al curry e alla curcuma vendeva anche il buon vecchio cianuro! Ma d’altronde, con un po’ di fortuna, Sherlock Holmes lo teneva già in casa! Sarebbe solo bastato cercare!  
Assurdamente, le salì un sorriso alle labbra.  
Non aveva scampo… per quanto fosse uno stronzo insensibile avrebbe sempre continuato ad amarlo!  
\- Ah, Sherlock! Prima… che cosa volevi chiedermi?! –  
Lui si bloccò. Letteralmente.  
Il pollice immobile sul dispaly del cellulare.  
E quando parlò il tono della sua voce le fece formare per la seconda volta un groppo alla bocca dello stomaco.  
\- Credo che non sia il momento, adesso. – Affermò, senza guardarla… né lei né lo schermo verso cui era voltato. – Ne parleremo un’altra volta… -


	12. Parte VI – Maggio 2013 - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In “The empty hearse”, Mary afferma che lei e John stanno pensando a Maggio come mese per il loro matrimonio, ed è questa la data che io assumo per le nozze, sebbene il blog ufficiale di John Watson indichi come data effettiva l’ 11 Agosto.  
> Questo per una serie di motivi.  
> Innanzitutto, dal momento che, basandomi sulla data del giornale letto da Mycroft al Diogene’s, Sherlock si “suicida“ il 3 di Luglio, la matematica impone che Hamish sia nata ad Aprile. Aggiungendo a nove mesi la canonica settimana ostetrica che solitamente si calcola per le primipare, direi intorno all’ 8.  
> Avevo bisogno che l’incidente di Molly avvenisse circa una decina di giorni prima, per poi iniziare a contare il periodo di “astinenza” forzata imposta da Sherlock.  
> Ora, che le paranoie di Sherlock possano tenerlo lontano dal letto di Molly (e lei glielo permetta) per un mese, fino ad un ipotetico matrimonio di John a Maggio, può anche starci. Ma che mandi in bianco questa poveretta per 5 mesi è francamente improponibile!  
> Inoltre, se il matrimonio fosse avvenuto ad Agosto, a Dicembre Mary avrebbe dovuto essere incinta di 4 mesi… ma francamente la sua pancia mi sembrava più 7 che di 4 mesi!  
> Inoltre, John afferma che conoscono il sesso del bambino avendo effettuato una ecografia. Ma il sesso di un nascituro, solitamente, si evince dall’ecografia morfologica, che si effettua fra il quarto e il quinto mese di gravidanza… per cui anche in questo, almeno per la mia storia, che il matrimonio si svolga a maggio è assolutamente indispensabile!

Mycroft Holmes sapeva di essere un uomo che doppiava abbondantemente per intelletto la media degli accademici e degli scienziati della nazione. E dal momento che, invece, aveva sempre peccato in ciò che la gente definiva “modestia”, non aveva alcun problema ad ammetterlo.  
Contrariamente a Sherlock, poi, il suo lavoro, che lo costringeva costantemente ad intrecciare e mantenere rapporti sociali, aveva fatto si che sviluppasse una spiccata conoscenza e comprensione del genere umano e delle sue infinite imperfezioni e incongruenze.  
Infine, questo stesso, forzato, continuo contatto sociale gli aveva consentito di esercitare oltremodo la pazienza fornitagli da madre natura, al punto che oramai era in grado di tenere sotto controllo e dissimulare alla perfezione una ampia gamma di emozioni, dal disinteresse più totale all’irritazione alla rabbia.  
E, del resto, chiunque avesse dovuto frequentare il principe di Galles per la maggior parte della propria vita da adulto si sarebbe, prima o poi, ritrovato inevitabilmente di fronte al bivio fra sviluppare una sopportazione al limite dell’ascetismo e sprofondare nella più incurabile psicopatia.  
Quando i tabloid inglesi avevano pubblicato la trascrizione di una telefonata in cui l’erede al trono dichiarava apertamente l’insano sogno erotico di essere il “tampax” della propria amante ( Mycroft rifiutava ostinatamente anche solo di pensare a Camilla Parker come alla moglie di Sua Altezza), il più anziano degli Holmes aveva scoperto sulla propria pelle che cosa significasse davvero dire trovarsi davanti a quel dannato incrocio, e da allora era sempre stato particolarmente fiero di essere riuscito a non sacrificare al suo immenso disgusto un’ intera vita di lavoro e sanità mentale!  
Tuttavia, e nonostante ciò, c’erano occasioni… e per la verità nemmeno particolarmente rare… in cui suo fratello minore gli faceva seriamente valutare l’idea di darsi al crimine!  
Ed ormai lo conosceva troppo bene per non intuire dal trillo stesso del cellulare che stava giusto per presentarsi una di “quelle” occasioni!  
In quello stesso istante, immersi nella bucolica tranquillità della ridente campagna Inglese, gli ospiti dei novelli signori Watson dovevano aver appena adito al sacro dovere sociale delle fotografie di rito ed attaccato il cocktail di benvenuto.  
Ed allora, per l’amor di Dio, perché, invece di godersi un ricevimento a cui nessuno lo aveva costretto a intervenire, in vista del discorso che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare come testimone, onere a cui, egualmente, nessuno lo aveva obbligato a soggiacere, il giovane signor Holmes non aveva altro pensiero al mondo che chiamare lui?!  
Esasperato, Mycroft tirò a se le redini, smontando da cavallo. E trattenendo Maxim per le briglia afferrò il cellulare che Anthea gli tendeva.  
Accanto a lei, Hamish aveva gli enormi occhi puntati sullo stallone, e non appena Mycroft fu sceso allungò le minuscole dita verso il muso dell’animale. Protettiva, Anthea le teneva una mano sulla spalla, ma la bambina non sembrava affatto intimorita dall’enorme Arabo scuro.  
E, del resto, Mycroft non si sarebbe aspettato da lei nulla di meno!  
\- Si, - Rispose con malagrazia. – che cosa vuoi, Sherlock? –  
\- Perché sei senza fiato? –  
Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Mettevo in ordine. –  
Naturalmente, suo fratello non avrebbe approvato che portasse la bambina a cavallo…   
Perché “naturalmente” il fatto di averle fornito metà del suo prezioso DNA lo rendeva automaticamente in grado, ed in diritto, di decidere ciò che era o non era troppo piccola per fare. E che era o non era sicuro per lei.  
Degradando improvvisamente Mycroft a qualcosa di poco più importante dello scemo del villaggio!  
Certo, da essere logico e razionale qual’ era, accettava che, in quanto padre, Sherlock rivestisse adesso il ruolo più importante nella vita di Hamish.  
Aveva combattuto in prima linea per ottenere che quello scapestrato ragazzino troppo cresciuto comprendesse il regalo inestimabile che il destino gli aveva concesso… e Dio del cielo, se era stata una dura battaglia!  
Ma c’era una minuscola parte di Mycroft… sepolta laggiù, in fondo al suo IO senziente… che si opponeva con fierezza anche solo all’idea che il suo rapporto con Hamish potesse essere condizionato dal consenso o dal parere di Sherlock!  
Diamine! Era stato Mycroft ad accorrere in quell’ospedale sperduto in capo al mondo quando era nata, mentre suo padre giocava a fare la spia sotto copertura!  
Mycroft l’aveva tenuta in braccio per ore quando piangeva per le coliche e Molly era costretta in ospedale… ed in quelle occasioni la signora Hudson aveva ricevuto, in pagamento del proprio silenzio, una cifra pari al bilancio di un piccolo stato europeo!  
Mycroft si era torto le dita per la preoccupazione quando Hamish aveva avuto una febbre costante a causa di un dente che non voleva saperne di spuntare.  
Ed era stato Mycroft e rimanere notti intere sveglio, chiedendosi che cosa sarebbe successo alla bambina, se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa. E come sarebbe cresciuta, se non fosse riuscito a mantenere la sua promessa, e riportarle quel demente di suo padre.  
Era stato Mycroft a sentirsi di colpo invecchiato, incapace di rintracciare l’unico fratello che gli fosse rimasto, ed insieme in pena per il futuro della sua nipotina.   
E adesso, come era nella natura delle cose, il suo parere diventava all’improvviso meno importante di quello di un perfetto estraneo, che per puro caso aveva scelto di studiare pediatria!   
\- O eri in una posizione compromettente, o hai ricominciato ad allenarti.  
Propendo per l’ultim … aspetta… eri a cavallo! –  
E c’era anche voluto parecchio…  
\- Che cosa vuoi? –  
\- Hai ripreso ad andare a cavallo? –  
Mycroft si schiarì la gola.  
\- Già da qualche tempo, in realtà… -   
\- E, di grazia, dove si trova mia figlia mentre tu ti prepari al Kentucky derby? –  
\- E’ proprio davanti a me, ad ammirare l’eleganza e la grazia composta della parte sana della sua famiglia! –  
\- Mycroft… -  
\- Fratello caro… -  
\- Non hai intenzione di far montare mia figlia, vero?   
Perché Molly sarebbe molto, molto contrariata se pensasse che stia correndo qualche rischio…-  
Molly! Si, naturalmente!  
\- Non mi pare tu abbia riportato grossi danni dal venire a cavallo con me. –  
\- Mycroft! – Sherlock alzò la voce, per poi riportarla immediatamente ad un tono più moderato. Era evidente che camminava avanti e indietro nella sala del banchetto. – Mi sono spaccato un labbro la prima volta che ho montato con te! –  
\- Questo, perché ti sei arrampicato sul cavallo nonostante io ti avessi espressamente proibito di farlo! – Inspirò, prevenendo qualsiasi obbiezione. – Non diventare insopportabilmente melodrammatico, per cortesia! E rassicura “Molly”. Ti prometto solennemente che “mia nipote” resterà con Anthea per tutto il tempo. –  
Dall’altra parte, Sherlock stava attentamente valutando se credergli o meno.  
\- Forse avremmo dovuto… -  
Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono civile.  
\- Una bambina di tre anni ad un ricevimento che finirà a notte fonda? Mio Dio, persino tu puoi arrivare a capire che pessima decisione sarebbe stata! E del resto, l’idea che stesse qui è stata tua, se non erro… -  
\- Perché Molly voleva rinunciare al matrimonio per rimanere a casa con lei… e sarebbe stato assurdo costringerla a un simile inutile sacrificio. –  
Sarebbe stato assurdo costringerla ad un simile sacrificio… o sarebbe stato assurdamente “spiacevole” per lui trascorrere quella terribile giornata di faticosi obblighi mondani senza Molly al suo fianco?  
Parlare con persone, intrattenere rapporti sociali, pronunciare un discorso… fingere di divertirsi, senza poter cercare conforto nello sguardo di lei? Senza potersi “appoggiare” a lei, specie ora che John Watson era uscito dall’equazione della sua vita così come Sherlock l’aveva elaborata?  
Mycroft non sapeva davvero se giudicare più assurdo che suo fratello avesse sacrificato alla felicità momentanea di una donna la propria malata e paranoica percezione della sicurezza dell’ unica figlia, o piuttosto che in così breve tempo avesse sviluppato un attaccamento tanto forte verso quella stessa donna…  
Ma era certo che, se Molly non ci fosse stata, quella telefonata sarebbe stata molto, molto diversa. Se non ci fosse stata Molly, Mycroft sarebbe stato seriamente preoccupato dell’impatto che il matrimonio di John, con il conseguente inevitabile cambio di rotta della sua vita, avrebbe avuto sui delicati equilibri di Sherlock.  
Se non ci fosse stata Molly, probabilmente, avrebbe cercato di metterlo in guardia, di fargli capire quanto un simile mutamento avrebbe potuto essere devastante…   
Ma, ringraziando il Creatore, Molly c’era, ed era insieme a lui.  
E pareva che finalmente anche Sherlock cominciasse ad ammettere quanto importante fosse diventata.  
Cielo, se Mycroft avesse potuto immaginare che sarebbe stato necessario un incidente d’auto, lo avrebbe organizzato mesi prima!  
E del resto, solo Sherlock non si era ancora reso conto della fortuna immensa e immeritata che aveva avuto nell’incontrare qualcuno che non solo lo amava, ma sopportava il suo carattere impossibile!   
Che si faceva scivolare addosso ciò che nessuna altra creatura sulla faccia della terra sarebbe riuscita ad accettare, che comprendeva e giustificava lati del carattere di Sherlock per i quali persino Mycroft lo avrebbe volentieri strangolato nel sonno… ed era suo fratello!  
Che fosse per carattere, per traumi infantili irrisolti, o per amore, non aveva molta importanza. Molly conosceva Sherlock dentro e fuori, aveva subito il peggio di lui e lo aveva perdonato, e avrebbe continuato a perdonarlo, per quante lui gliene avesse ancora fatte.  
Quella donna possedeva una dolcezza, una pazienza ed una capacità di abnegazione che avevano colpito lo stesso Mycroft, quando, la notte di Natale di qualche anno prima, aveva abbandonato amici e festeggiamenti e si era precipitata all’obitorio perché Sherlock esaminasse il cadavere di un’altra…  
E notando lo sguardo adorante con cui fissava suo fratello, persino lui non aveva avuto il cuore di spiegarle come potesse fare Sherlock ad identificare un corpo nudo dal volto sfigurato.  
E già allora, sorprendentemente, Mycrosft si era ritrovato a pensare che quella donna non avrebbe mai ferito suo fratello.   
Non lo avrebbe mai tradito, non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato…   
Per quanto duramente lui la potesse colpite.   
Per quanto incomprensibile potesse sembrare il suo comportamento agli occhi di chiunque altro.  
Dopo… dopo il ritorno di Sherlock… e l’assurda questione che li aveva separati per settimane… guardando gli occhi di Molly cerchiati di pianto, Mycroft si era addirittura sentito in colpa, nei confronti di quella donna coraggiosa e dolce che soffriva così tanto…  
Se le fosse stato amico, probabilmente, le avrebbe consigliato di stare il più lontano possibile da un uomo che le causava un dolore così atroce.  
Ma Mycroft non era un amico di Molly… Mycroft era il fratello di Sherlock…  
E Molly era senza dubbio l’unica donna che potesse renderlo felice.  
Per quanto Sherlock avrebbe mai consentito a se stesso di essere “felice”, naturalmente!  
Quell’idiota non avrebbe potuto trovare un altro essere umano così perfetto nemmeno trascorrendo l’intera vita a cercarlo!  
A patto, naturalmente, di escludere John Watson, il cui unico impedimento nell’impalmare Sherlock consisteva probabilmente nel fatto che si era appena sposato!  
Adesso, la situazione era decisamente migliorata, e, che il Cielo lo perdonasse, c’erano momenti in cui quei due sembravano addirittura una coppia “convenzionale”… per quanto solo il pensiero gli facesse salire un brivido su per la colonna vertebrale… e questo, anziché acuire le idiosincrasie di Sherlock, sembrava placarlo… una cosa che persino Mycroft non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere.  
Certo, aveva compreso molto prima del suo stesso fratello l’effetto positivo che John Watson avrebbe avuto su di lui, ma… una relazione romantica… Cielo, era tutt’altra cosa!  
Proprio in quel momento, Anthea prese Hamish in braccio, sollevandola verso Maxim, e Mycroft sentì nella testa una vocina petulante gracchiare la parola “ipocrita”… probabilmente, l’eco dello zio Rudy radicato in fondo al suo cervello!!...   
Strinse le labbra.  
Uno dei più grandi difetti degli Holmes, tutti gli Holmes, era di non essere in grado di apprezzare quello che avevano… fino a che non l’avevano perso…  
Solo Weland era stato diverso… ma Weland non era più con lui.  
Scacciò il pensiero dalla mente, concentrandosi.  
Già… se non ci fosse stata Molly, Mycroft sarebbe stato seriamente preoccupato dell’impatto emotivo che il matrimonio di John Watson avrebbe certamente avuto su Sherlock… essendoci Molly, ciò che Mycroft temeva era che suo fratello mandasse tutto a monte con le sue stesse mani, senza accorgersene e senza ammettere nemmeno con se stesso che perdere la donna lo avrebbe letteralmente devastato. Si augurava solo che aver già rischiato di vederla morire gli avesse aperto almeno in parte gli occhi… ma con Sherlock Holmes non c’era mai da essere certi di nulla!!  
Prolungò il silenzio per un istante… un istante di troppo.  
\- Che c’è?  
Conosco quel silenzio. Che c’è? –  
Oh, Sherlock… facile come rubare caramelle ad un bambino… sempre che non si trattasse di Hamish… aveva il forte sospetto che sua nipote gli avrebbe strappato due dita a morsi!  
\- Niente! – Sorrise ad Anthea ed Hamish. – Meglio che torni ai tuoi impegni. Non hai un gran discorso o qualcosa da fare? –  
\- Che c’è ?! –  
\- Torte, karaoke… conversare. E’ questo che si fa, Sherlock. –  
… invece di sprecare il prezioso, rarissimo tempo libero che Mycroft aveva deciso di dedicare alla sua nipotina, senza nemmeno uno dei suoi ansiosi genitori intorno!  
\- Mycroft! –  
\- E potresti approfittarne, magari, per osservare dall’sterno il quadro generale… -  
\- Quale quadro?! –  
\- I cambiamenti che sono già avvenuti, quelli che presto avverranno… -  
\- Non ti seguo. –  
No, ovviamente no!  
\- Beh, è la fine di un’era, no? – Meglio prenderla alla lontana. – John e Mary… il focolare domestico… - Magari circumnavigando l’ Artico! –   
\- Credo sia più l’inizio di un nuovo capitolo. –  
Oh, che cori angelici lodassero la grandezza di Dio Onnipotente!  
\- Non potrei essere più d’accordo!   
Un nuovo inizio… nuove strade… Talvolta, persino in occasioni seccanti come un matrimonio si può finire con l’ imparare qualcosa. Prendere ispirazione… -  
Dall’altra parte, poteva sentire gli ospiti vociare allegramente.  
\- Sai, Sherlock, ci si sposa… a volte non è neanche una tragedia… -  
\- Mycroft, hai bevuto? –  
\- Ciò che voglio dire è che la prospettiva cambia quando siamo noi a cambiare. Se ti fai coinvolgere da qualcuno, per esempio…  
Io ti avevo avvertito, di non farti coinvolgere… -  
\- Coinvolgere? Io non sono coinvolto con nessuno! –  
I cori angelici stavano rovinosamente precipitando giù dai Cieli…  
\- No… -  
\- Me l’ha chiesto, come potevo rifiutare? –  
Già… e secondo il suo geniale fratello lui si stava riferendo al discorso per il matrimonio di John Watson!   
\- Assolutamente.   
Ti credo, davvero, ti credo.-  
\- Non sono coinvolto! –  
Hamish lanciò un gridolino estasiato, prendendo fra le mani il uso di Maxim ed abbracciandolo.  
E Mycroft realizzò che la vita era troppo breve per sprecare altro tempo a spiegare al suo fratello di quasi quarant’anni la storia delle api e delle rose!  
\- Passa una giornata meravigliosa e fa’ tanti auguri agli sposi. – Tagliò corto.  
\- Lo farò. –  
\- Ah, Sherlock… - Lo stalliere entrò nello spiazzo, portando Blance per le redini, e Mycroft gli lanciò un’occhiata soddisfatta prima di proseguire. – Molly mi è sembrata un po’… scura, questa mattina. Non dell’umore che ci si aspetterebbe da chi sta per partecipare a un matrimonio… - Probabilmente era soltanto un dettaglio insignificante… ma era il saper cogliere anche i dettagli più insignificanti che lo aveva portato dove si trovava adesso… e che gli aveva salvato la vita innumerevoli volte.  
Dall’altra parte, Sherlock non rispose.  
E, del resto, forse non si trattava poi di un dettaglio così insignificante…  
\- Riguarda forse il fatto che avete lasciato Hamish qui da me? – Sapeva che non era così. Ma sapeva anche quali leve spingere per tirare fuori dalla bocca di suo fratello esattamente ciò che voleva.  
\- No. –  
\- Oh. –  
\- Potrebbe essere… qualcosa che ho detto in auto.-  
Mycroft si portò una mano alla tempia.  
\- Perché ho così tanta difficoltà a immaginare che quel “qualcosa“ possa essere stato criminalmente fuori luogo? –  
\- Ho solo risposto ad una sua domanda. –  
\- Ossia? –  
\- Se il vestito le stava bene… -  
Mycroft alzò gli occhi e fece cenno ad Anthea perché chiedesse di portare in giardino una tisana calmante. Doppia.   
\- Le ho solo detto la verità! – Sbottò Sherlock. – Che il colore non dona al suo incarnato, che il modello la ingrassa, il taglio la fa sembrare più bassa di quello che è e che, in generale, trovo quel vestito inadatto ad una donna della sua età. –  
Mycroft dovette far appello a tutte le sue forze, i doni di madre natura e le tecniche acquisite nei servizi segreti, per non mettersi a bestemmiare nel bel mezzo del suo curatissimo parco secolare.  
\- In parole povere, correggimi se sbaglio, le hai detto che è sciatta, grassa, bassa e vecchia! –  
\- No! – Sherlock era completamente, genuinamente sconvolto. – Non ho mai nemmeno pensato una cosa del genere! –  
Mycroft inspirò, nell’istante stesso in cui una calma glaciale scendeva a congelare il suo sistema nervoso. Estrema misura di autodifesa a tutela di un intelletto dal valore inestimabile.  
E, come sempre avveniva nei rarissimi casi in cui ciò si rendeva necessario, alla calma si unì un senso di leggera euforia.  
\- Fratello caro – Sorrise al cellulare. – sarai lieto di sapere che la salute di Lucas migliora ogni giorno di più. –  
Potè quasi vedere la fronte di Sherlock aggrottarsi.  
\- Non vedo come questo c’entri con la conversazione. –  
\- Vedi, Sherlock, persino per te era abbastanza evidente la simpatia che Lucas nutriva nei confronti di Molly… -  
\- Se hai deciso di darti agi eufemismi… -  
\- Tuttavia, il povero Lucas era anche talmente oppresso da tutta una serie di traumi irrisolti e irrisolvibili da ritenersi terribilmente indegno di lei. E, del resto, proprio questo suscitava in Molly, anziché un interesse romantico, una sorta di materno senso di protezione… -  
\- E allora? –  
\- Allora, fratello caro, l’agente che da domani Molly si troverà sotto casa sarà il clone di Michael Fassbender!! –  
Il sospirò che gli uscì dai polmoni fu quanto di più liberatorio avesse mai provato.  
\- … chi è Michael Fassbender?! –  
O Santa…  
\- Informati, Sherlock!   
Ah… Sherlock… -  
\- Si? –  
\- Ti ricordi di… Redbird? –  
Era una mossa scorretta e cattiva. Lo sapeva. E non gliene importava un fico secco.  
Dall’altra parte, in una sala bardata a festa e piena di gente già brilla, sul volto di Sherlock doveva appena essere scesa una nube di tempesta.  
\- Non sono più un bambino, Mycroft. –  
\- No, certo che no. – Mycroft sorrise malignamente, misurando ogni centesimo di ottava di cui la voce di Sherlock era scesa. – Divertiti nel non-coinvolgimento, Sherlock. –  
Attaccò prima che l’altro potesse aggiungere una parola.  
E, del resto, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportare di più.  
Si, quell’idiota sarebbe stato ampiamente capace di mandare tutto all’aria… di nuovo!   
Sarebbe persino stato in grado di inventarsi qualcosa che Molly non gli avrebbe perdonato!  
Ma ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito, per adesso…  
\- Jefferson sta portando la tisana. – Mormorò Anthera, inclinando la testa di lato, mentre Hamish le accarezzava i capelli, morbidamente raccolti all’indietro.   
\- Bella zia Anthea… - Cinguettò, strappando a Mycroft un sorriso sincero. E sottraendolo all’ esasperante dimensione di preoccupazione e dispetto in cui Sherlock lo aveva appena trascinato.  
\- Oh, lascia stare, mia cara. Questa splendida bambina ha atteso fin troppo per il suo primo giro a cavallo. Ah, ti spiacerebbe portarla in sella con te? –  
Anthea sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- No, naturalmente. –  
Nel suo completo da amazzone rosso scuro, con la bambina in braccio, sembrava appena uscita da magnifico dipinto di Hayez.   
\- Vedi – Si sentì in dovere di spiegare. – ho promesso a suo padre che sarebbe rimasta con te per tutto il tempo! –

*****

Molly aveva una morsa allo stomaco, aveva già bevuto tre Pimm’s ed era ragionevolmente certa che se avesse mandato giù il quarto avrebbe preso Janine Hawkis a testate in bocca!  
Quella… quella… troia!  
Si posò la mano sulla gola, inspirò profondamente, e prese ad attraversare la sala, ripetendo a se stessa che non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi rovinare la giornata… ah, ecco il cameriere con i Pimm’s!… da quella… baldracca vestita come la copia imputtanita di Marilyn Monroe! Lei, i suoi capelli bruni dannatamente folti, le labbra carnose, e il seno che Molly non aveva avuto neanche in pieno allattamento!   
Ah… e naturalmente la voce, con quel tono volutamente basso e sensuale… che supponeva potesse dire qualsiasi cosa! Perché chiunque avrebbe trovato semplicemente deliziosa qualsiasi idiozia le si fosse arrotolata sulla lingua!  
“Sono contenta di conoscerti. Ma niente sesso, okay?”  
Niente sesso, okay?! Quella…  
Janine Hawkins sapeva benissimo che Sherlock aveva una relazione con Molly! Sapeva persino che avevano una figlia!   
E nonostante questo non aveva nemmeno aspettato di lasciare il sagrato per cominciare a flirtare con lui!   
Con Molly a due metri di distanza!  
E diavolo, era così alta che Sherlock non aveva nemmeno dovuto abbassare la testa per guardarla negli occhi!   
E… si… quando lui aveva capito che Janine gli avrebbe volentieri strappato i pantaloni di dosso sotto gli occhi del reverendo era sembrato prima stupito e poi leggermente… sconvolto…   
E… si… quel suo gelido:” Se è questo che cerca, l’uomo laggiù è la sua chance migliore.” era stata una risposta fredda, chiara ed inequivocabile…   
Ma non era questo il punto!  
Il punto era che Janine ci aveva provato e non aveva smesso di provarci, pur passando dalla tattica: “te la sbatto in faccia, vediamo se la raccogli”, alla collaudata” ti sto accanto perché ho tanto bisogno del tuo consiglio”!  
Il punto era che lo aveva preso sottobraccio, e lui glielo aveva permesso!  
Il punto era che Janine Hawkins era entrata trionfalmente nella sala del ricevimento al braccio del “suo” uomo, mentre Molly incespicava sul brecciolino del vialetto, e si stringeva goffamente nel suo golfino giallo, sentendosi ancora più ridicola di quanto non avesse fatto quando Sherlock aveva distrutto con le sue parole crudeli ogni sua speranza di apparire anche solo passabile!  
Il punto era che Janine Hawkins veniva immortalata dal fotografo sorridente accanto a Sherlock mentre Molly guardava!  
E non le importava un fico secco se era la damigella d’onore e lui il testimone dello sposo!  
Per quel che la riguardava, le usanze e le tradizioni potevano andare al diavolo con tutto l’impero Britannico!  
Il fatto era che Janine continuava ancora a provarci!  
E stavolta Sherlock non sembrava neanche accorgersene! Così dannatamente preso a controllare ogni dettaglio del ricevimento!  
Doveva non essersene accorto! Doveva per forza!  
Molly era appena a pochi passi da loro quando Janine, cinguettando come una passera in calore aveva mormorato: “Posso tenerti?”  
E lui… che Dio lo strafulminasse all’ istante, le aveva risposto: “Ti piace risolvere crimini?”  
Certo! Il mistero di come recuperare un vibratore finito troppo a fondo!  
Era stato a quel punto che Molly aveva ingurgitato, uno dopo l’altro, il secondo ed il terzo Pimm’s.  
Appena prima che Janine sussurrasse: “Hai una stanza libera?”.  
E quando Sherlock l’aveva lasciata per raggiungere Mary, quella… troia!... le era passata accanto sorridendo soddisfatta.  
\- Bel golfino, Molly. Mia nonna ne ha uno identico! –  
Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto ficcarglielo in gola, il golfino!   
E invece si era limitata a gettarlo sulla sedia come se bruciasse, rischiando di prendere in un occhio il povero Greg.  
\- Molly! – Aveva esclamato lui, alzandosi di scatto. – Di qualunque cosa si tratti, non sono stato io! –  
Molly aveva spalancato gli occhi, mortificata, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il braccio.  
\- No, Dio, no, scusami! Non è colpa tua! –  
\- E’ evidente! Comunque giri il vento la colpa è sempre e soltanto della stessa persona! –  
Molly aveva deglutito, guardando con desiderio il bicchiere pieno che Lestrade aveva davanti.  
\- Vuoi che gli parli io? –  
\- Cosa? – Molly aveva scosso il capo. – No, no… e per dirgli cosa, poi? –  
Greg aveva ammiccato, lanciando uno sguardo severo a Sherlock che, dall’altra parte della sala, stava parlando al telefono.   
\- Che ti sta ignorando! E che è un dannato, fottutissimo idiota! –  
Molly aveva stretto le labbra.  
Se se n’era accorto lui, allora…   
Si era sforzata di sorridere.  
\- Sai, forse… dovrei essere sollevata che per una volta si comporti come un uomo… come tutti gli altri… dopotutto, chi potrebbe non trovarla irresistibile?!-  
\- Ma chi, Janine?! – Lestrade si era lasciato sfuggire una mezza risata divertita. – Ti prego, Molly! Lungi da me voler difendere Sherlock… mai, mai nella vita!, ma… Janine!   
Voglio dire… voi due state insieme da quanto… cinque mesi? –  
\- Se ti sente dire che stiamo insieme, ti uccide… -  
\- Si, si, è storia vecchia… è talmente sicuro di se che mi ha già parlato di tredici plausibili scenari per il mio omicidio!! Dicevo… da cinque mesi, vale a dire la medaglia d’argento di sopportazione di Sherlock Holmes… se vogliamo riconoscere l’ oro al povero John!   
E questo… solo perché tu sei tu, mentre Janine… è Janine!   
Voglio dire… tu sei il tipo che cambia la vita di un uomo, Molly… Janine… è l’amante che un poveraccio si trova nei momenti di stanca! –  
\- Può darsi… però ti ricordi il suo nome! –  
Greg si era schiarito la voce, imbarazzato.  
\- Naturalmente… abilità professionale… credo! – Aveva afferrato il bicchiere, trangugiando il contenuto con un unico sorso. – Comunque, quel che voglio dire è che non vale la pena di farsi rovinare la giornata da una donna come… la signorina Hawking!-  
\- E ti ricordi anche il cognome… -  
\- Dio, Molly! –  
\- Ne vuoi un altro?! – Aveva chiesto, interrompendolo ed indicando con gli occhi il calice vuoto.  
\- Cosa? Si, volentieri! –  
\- Benissimo! Cerco il cameriere! –  
Si era voltata, lasciandolo con la bocca spalancata. Sentendosi insieme così stupida e così terribilmente in collera…  
All’inizio, quando l’aveva conosciuta all’ addio al nubilato di Mary, Janine le era stata semplicemente indifferente.   
Era abituata ad essere circondata da donne più affascinanti ed appariscenti di lei, non era un problema…  
Dopo, aveva iniziato ad avvertire l’antipatia che quella bellissima donna provava nei suoi confronti e, come un animale sulla difensiva, aveva preso istintivamente a ricambiarla.  
Mordendosi le labbra per non rispondere alle battutine e alle allusioni mascherate da finta simpatia.  
Quando poi erano uscite dal pub e Molly aveva trovato Sherlock ad aspettarla dall’altro lato della strada, le era sembrato quasi di sentire una lama che le attraversava la schiena. E, voltandosi, aveva visto Janine guardarlo così intensamente, e con un sorriso coì seducente sulle labbra, che aveva attraversato di corsa senza nemmeno salutare la sposa.  
Era stata così felice quella sera, per il semplice fatto che lui avesse pensato di venirla a prendere… che aveva creduto di poter passare sopra anche alla sua incrollabile fissazione per la castità ritrovata!  
E oggi che avrebbe dovuto solo divertirsi…  
Sospirò. Un giorno sarebbe precipitata dalla cima di quella giostra emotiva e si sarebbe spaccata la testa!  
E magari era proprio quello il giorno!  
Dopotutto… secondo Sherlock Molly era… una vecchia ciabatta che si vestiva come una ragazzina e che non toccava sotto la cintura nemmeno costretto… mentre a Janine Hawking chiedeva se le piacesse risolvere crimini!  
Finalmente, individuò un cameriere con un largo vassoio stracolmo di cocktail appoggiato sulla mano, e lo aveva già quasi raggiunto quando si sentì gentilmente afferrare per un gomito.  
\- Molly… - Sherlock sembrava seriamente confuso. – chi è Michael Fassbender?! –  
Molly boccheggiò, letteralmente. Sollevò le sopracciglia fino all’ attaccatura dei capelli, quindi esclamò:  
\- Va al diavolo, Sherlock Holmes! –  
Si divincolò dalla sua presa con uno strattone più forte del necessario, e continuò ad avanzare, afferrando un bicchiere con tanta foga che il cameriere la fissò atterrito.  
Ecco. Adesso mentre Janine Hawking distribuiva sorrisi, lei terrorizzava i ragazzini…  
Abbassò gli occhi e percorse la sala mortificata, fino ad una delle grandi vetrate, appoggiando poi una mano sullo schienale di una sedia vuota per riprendere fiato.  
Voleva piangere e voleva urlare, si sentiva frustrata e la cosa che le faceva più male…   
La cosa che le faceva più male era che Janine era esattamente come sua madre avrebbe voluto che lei fosse… era esattamente quello che Molly non sarebbe mai stata… e pareva che piacesse a tutti… che, proprio come aveva detto a Greg, chiunque non potesse fare a meno di trovarla irresistibile. Persino Sherlock…  
E, si, forse era vero, era una cosa normale… perché anche a lui ribolliva il sangue, dopotutto… anche se ultimamente sembrava piuttosto che gli si fosse ghiacciato nelle vene… però… però non le aveva mai detto di non volerla più…  
Ogni volta che provava a parlare di sesso ripeteva che non si era ancora ripresa dall’incidente… e sembrava crederci…   
Però pareva anche gradire la compagnia di Janine… proprio di Janine… e non è che Sherlock avesse mai dimostrato di sentirsi tanto a proprio agio con il genere femminile…  
Allora forse era Janine ad essere speciale e…   
Dio… come faceva a essere così intelligente e a non capire che così la faceva impazzire…   
Sobbalzò, così forte da sollevarsi sulle punte, quando un braccio le strinse la vita, circondandola da dietro. E avrebbe fatto certamente cadere il cocktail se Sherlock non avesse allungano la mano, afferrando il dorso della sua, e tenendo dritto il bicchiere.  
\- Questo – Mormorò, guidandola verso il tavolo che avevano davanti, la voce bassa e calda contro la pelle di Molly. – sarà più al sicuro qui sopra. –  
Lei allentò la presa, lasciando il calice, mentre Sherlock le passava la mano lungo il braccio, congiungendola all’altra e stringendola contro il proprio petto.  
Davanti a tutto il mondo...!  
\- Sherlock… - Ansimò Molly, cercando di voltarsi. Ma lui abbassò le spalle, rafforzando il suo abbraccio, impedendole di muoversi.  
\- Mi domando – Le sussurrò all’orecchio. Così vicino che Molly fu certo che nessun altro potesse sentirlo. – quante volte dovrò chiederti scusa prima di imparare… -  
Molly sentiva il proprio cuore battere furiosamente e le se sembrava che anche quello di lui, contro la sua schiena, pulsasse più veloce del normale.  
\- Non… non devi chiedermi scusa… -  
\- Stai tremando… sei arrabbiata… ferita… -  
\- Non è colpa tua… cioè… si… ma credo… che sia soprattutto una questione di insicurezza… -  
Le appariva tutto così diverso quando lui le era vicino. Quando la stringeva…   
Davanti a loro, due attempate signore li guardarono e ridacchiarono.  
Molly arrossì.  
\- Non dovevo dirti quelle cose in auto… -  
Scosse la testa.  
\- No… non avresti dovuto… davvero… -  
\- Lo so. –  
\- E perché lo hai fatto? –  
Sherlock non rispose e Molly sentì una saetta di rabbia attraversarle lo stomaco, lottando per farsi strada nel languore e nell’imbarazzo.  
\- Mi hai fatta sentire così… brutta… -  
Lui sospirò contro il suo collo.  
\- Tu non sei brutta, Molly… -  
\- Va a dirlo alla tua nuova migliore amica! –  
Stavolta non solo Sherlock le permise di muoversi, ma la ruotò leggermente verso di se, per guardarla in volto. Un’espressione di sincero stupore negli occhi trasparanti.  
\- Vuoi dire… Janine? –  
\- E chi sennò! State facendo coppia fissa dall’ inizio della cerimonia! –  
\- Molly lei è… -  
\- Si, lo so! E non me ne importa! –  
Sherlock sollevò per un momento gli occhi, fissando un punto impreciso davanti a se, per poi tornare a guardala.  
\- Tu hai dell’antipatia per Janine. – Sentenziò alla fine.  
\- No! – Sbottò lei. – Io non ho dell’antipatia per Janine… assolutamente! Io le torcerei volentieri il collo! Se avesse potuto ti avrebbe… stuprato dentro a un confessionale! –  
Giusto per amore di onestà, forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere che avrebbe voluto farlo anche lei… ma l’onestà in quel momento era un’altra cosa di cui non le importava un fico secco!  
Sherlock sollevò leggermente il mento.  
\- Sorvolando sull’ immagine colorita, ed improbabile… si, ne sono consapevole. –  
\- E allora perché le stai dando corda!? –  
\- Vi lamentate sempre tutti della mia scortesia… -  
\- Essere scortesi è un conto, Sherlock… ma lei sta flirtando in maniera schifosa… e tu ci stai! E non capisco perché! No… il guaio è che immagino… -  
Distolse gli occhi, imbarazzata dalle sue stesse parole. E quando tornò a guardalo le parve che lui fosse sul punto di dirle qualcosa… ma non gliene diede il tempo.  
\- E sai un’altra cosa che non capisco? Lei mi detesta! E’ bella, è desiderabile, ha una carriera invidiabile … e detesta me!-  
Sherlock annuì lentamente. Così lentamente che le sembrò di immaginarlo. Quindi tornò a farla voltare verso la sala, allacciandole più forte le braccia alla vita.  
Abbassando la testa, le poggiò la guancia al lato della fronte, ed indicò davanti a loro.  
Nel punto da cui Janine li stava guardando…  
Il tempo di incrociare gli occhi di Molly e distolse i propri, infastidita.  
\- Hai sentito tutto quello che ci siamo detti. – Mormorò Sherlock al suo orecchio. Molly arrossì. – Ricordi qual è stata la prima frase che mi ha rivolto? –  
Lei sospirò.  
\- “Il famoso signor Holmes”… -  
\- Memoria e attenzione ai dettagli, Molly… complimenti…  
Il famoso signor Holmes – Continuò, mentre Molly coglieva un altro sguardo divertito da parte di uno degli ospiti. – non escludo che mi conosca dai giornali, o dal Blog di John, pur rimanendo l’ opzione più probabile che sia stata Mary a parlarle di me… e così le avrà riferito di quanto sia… scostante, asociale, bisbetico… -  
\- Per usare un eufemismo… -  
\- L’alternativa, mia cara Molly, è etichettare la gente come scortese! Comunque sia… un uomo scostante, asociale, bisbetico… che tuttavia sta dando spettacolo davanti a tutti abbracciando te! Piccola, certamente meno bella di lei, con il tuo vestito improbabile… e, per inciso, avevamo già discusso del tuo terrificante gusto nel vestire!... mentre lei, indubbiamente attraente, indubbiamente seducente agli occhi dei più, è qui da sola. –  
Sherlock allentò di nuovo la presa, e stavolta la voltò completamente verso di se, mentre Molly obbediva come una bambola senza volontà.   
\- Vuoi sapere perché ti detesta? Davvero? –  
Molly deglutì.  
\- Si… -  
\- Bene, chiedimelo. –  
\- Oh, Sherlock! –  
\- Fallo! –  
\- Perché… Janine mi detesta? –  
\- Perché Janine è una schiava, Molly! E’ bella, apparentemente arrivata, con un lavoro di successo, ma è schiavizzata da un datore di lavoro sadico e tirannico. Non ha il coraggio di tirarsi fuori da sola da questa situazione per timore di ciò che potrebbe comportare, per il terrore di perdere tutto quello che ha, ed è alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno che faccia il lavoro sporco per lei. Che la liberi. Con un matrimonio, o con una solida posizione, o in qualunque altro modo. Qualcuno che sia così pazzo di lei da infischiarsene di qualsiasi conseguenza.   
Non le importa nemmeno di trovare qualcuno che la ami, ma soltanto la persona giusta.  
E in questo modo è di nuovo chiava di se stessa.  
Mentre ai suoi occhi tu sei libera, Molly.  
Hai una figlia senza essere sposata, ma te ne sei sempre infischiata delle convenzioni che invece strangolano lei. Hai il lavoro che hai scelto, e puoi decidere per la tua vita ogni giorno che Dio manda in terra.   
Puoi scegliere di mettere un terribile maglione giallo ed essere felice perché il sole brilla… sempre che non arrivi un bastardo senza cuore a spegnerti il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Mentre lei deve essere perfetta in ogni istante di ogni giorno nella sua vita.   
E nonostante questo, nonostante sia perfetta… è sola. E non ci sono cavalieri a bussare alla sua porta.  
Mentre tu… mia dolce Molly… hai qualcuno che ucciderebbe per te… e le donne come lei, questo, lo capiscono con uno sguardo… -  
Molly ansimò, con il volto che le bruciava come fosse fatto di fuoco.   
C’era davvero tutto il mondo a guardarli, adesso!  
John, con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia, Mary, Greg, la signora Hudson… tutti! Una sala piena zeppa di invitati e camerieri e tutti erano immobili a fissare loro!   
E lei si era tanto preoccupata che “parlare” in pubblico lo mettesse in crisi!  
Dio, era stata così… stupida!  
Lo aveva costretto lei a compiere un gesto così plateale, con la sua gelosia infantile e adesso… certo era dannatamente, dannatamente felice, ma si sentiva anche in colpa come se avesse appena affondato un coltello nella gola di un bambino!  
\- Sherlock… - Mormorò. – ci guardano tutti… -  
\- Ne sono consapevole. –  
\- E non ti da fastidio? –  
\- Moltissimo. –  
\- Mi dispiace… -  
\- Non mi hai costretto.-  
\- Sai che l’ho fatto. –  
\- No, per niente. –  
\- Lo sai che l’ho fatto. –  
\- Nope. –  
\- Dio, sono così in imbarazzo… -  
Sherlock lasciò andare un respiro.  
\- Se ti abbraccio ti imbarazzi, se ti ignoro ti arrabbi… Cielo, Molly è davvero difficile! –  
Le sorrise, e lei non riuscì ad impedirsi di rispondergli.  
Si sarebbe sollevata sulle punte e lo avrebbe baciato, davanti a tutto il mondo, se non fosse stata interrotta dall’arrivo entusiastico del fotografo.  
\- Una foto, signori! – Esclamò, puntando contro di loro la macchina.  
Sherlock raddrizzò la schiena, sciogliendo Molly dal suo abbraccio ma senza allontanarla da se, mentre lei si girava leggermente e sorrideva all’obbiettivo.  
Mentre il secondo flash l’accecava, solo allora si rese conto che Sherlock le teneva una mano possessivamente appoggiata su un fianco.  
Si sentì di nuovo terribilmente stupida, ma tutta la rabbia e la depressione erano scomparse, letteralmente mandate in pezzi dallo stupore.  
Affrontare un drago armato di una penna a biro sarebbe stato meno difficile per Sherlock Holmes che lasciarsi andare ad una pubblica manifestazione di affetto … e stava pensando ad una semplice stretta di mano!!   
Ciò che aveva fatto negli ultimi dieci minuti era a dir poco… inconcepibile!! E lo aveva fatto per lei!  
Forse, a quel punto, poteva persino permettersi di provare un po’ di pena per Janine…  
Stava per dire qualcosa… per chiedergli scusa, in realtà, quanto il fotografo scattò di nuovo, e lei sobbalzò, sorpresa.  
\- Credo che possa bastare… - Dichiarò Sherlock, allungando una mano per voltare gentilmente l’obbiettivo. Quindi si rivolse nuovamente a Molly. – Te la senti di affrontare… il pubblico? –  
Lei sorrise.  
\- Se te la senti tu… -  
\- Oh, il mio campionario di risposte sgradevoli alle manifestazioni di curiosità altrui è al momento attestato a milletrecentocinquantuno!  
E, devo ammetterlo, dopo tutto questo, la prova del mio discorso da testimone si appresta ad essere una ridicola bazzecola! -  
Si voltò, e con un gesto fluido prese dal vassoio di un esterrefatto, giovanissimo cameriere due volovants farciti.   
Glieli porse, e contemporaneamente cominciò a spingerla verso il suo tavolo, ignorando completamente gli sguardi degli astanti.  
\- Mangiali ed evita di bere ancora, o a metà serata finirai per ballare sui tavoli. –  
\- Sherlock, dovrebbe essere una festa! –  
\- Basta bere! – Le rivolse uno sguardo severo, appena prima di raggiungere il tavolo, e meritarsi uno sguardo di Greg che ricoprì di rossore bollente il volto di Molly.  
\- Non preoccuparti, amico! – Esclamò Lestrade, sorridendo. – Non le toglierò gli occhi di dosso per tutta la sera! -  
Sherlock evitò accuratamente di guardarlo.  
\- Non ne dubito affatto! – Masticò. – Ed ora, se volere scusarmi, è il momento di alzare il sipario! –  
Si allontanò con le spalle dritte e Molly provò la stessa fitta al cuore che aveva sentito quella mattina, quando era venuto a prendere lei ed Hamish, e lo aveva visto con in dosso il suo meraviglioso tight da cerimonia.  
\- Pare che le cose si siano aggiustate… - Mormorò Lestrade chinandosi verso di lei.  
Molly abbassò lo sguardo, per poi sollevarlo di colpo.  
\- Non gli hai parlato tu, non è vero? –  
\- Oh, no! Il ragazzo ha fatto tutto da solo! –  
Molly sorrise e spostò gli occhi verso il tavolo degli sposi.  
Per un attimo, incrociò lo sguardo di Janine, e si chiese se davvero non dovesse provare compassione per lei.  
Poi, la vide prendere posto alla sinistra di Sherlock, e sollevare il capo per mormorargli qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Lui sorrise, e minuscoli segni d’espressione si disegnarono agli angoli dei suoi bellissimi occhi cangianti.  
No! La odiava e la odiava atrocemente!!

*****

\- Temo, John, di non potermi congratulare con te. –  
Watson aggrottò la fronte. Oh, perfetto, si cominciava bene!  
Sherlock sollevò il capo, raddrizzandosi in tutta la sua statura.   
\- Era mia intenzione ribadire, a questo punto, quanto le emozioni, e l'amore soprattutto, vadano contro la pura e fredda ragione, per me carissima. Ma immagino che dopo lo… mm… spettacolo servito come antipasto… e su cui “ognuno di voi” ha continuato a spettegolare durante tutto il pranzo nuziale! –  
Voltò lo sguardo verso Jonh, che si affrettò a distogliere il proprio… eppure era certo che fosse distratto quando si era lasciato sfuggire un paio… di centinaia… di commenti…   
\- … metterei me, e non solo me, nella posizione di essere oggetto di uno scherno, devo ammetterlo, non del tutto ingiustificato… -  
Oh, se puoi scommetterci! Per tutta la vita ed oltre!  
Al tavolo davanti a loro, Molly arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo, e Greg si chinò per sussurrarle qualcosa.  
\- Così, mi limiterò a dire che Il matrimonio è, a mio modesto parere, nient'altro che la celebrazione del falso e dell'apparente... e dell'irrazionale e dell'emotivo  
in un mondo dalla morale decadente.  
Celebriamo oggi il lasso di tempo che è la condanna della nostra società, e, col tempo, siatene certi, dell'intera specie. –  
Watson deglutì due volte per reidratare la sua faringe disseccata, la signora Hudson sembrava appena essere stata informata del decesso di un parente stretto, Mary era allibita e Molly, la cui mente doveva evidentemente essere ferma a un’ora e mezza prima, guardava Sherlock come fosse l’arcangelo Michele!  
\- Ad ogni modo, parliamo di John. –  
\- Ti prego! – Esclamò, col poco fiato che aveva in gola. Sforzandosi poi per rivolgere a Mary un sorrisetto rassicurante. Quasi avesse la minima idea di dove quel… criminale!... sarebbe andato a parare!  
\- Se mi avvalgo di un piccolo aiutante, nelle mie avventure, non è perché gli voglio bene o per capriccio, ma perché ha delle qualità che ha tralasciato nell'ossessione che ha per me.-  
John incrociò le mani davanti al volto.  
\- Infatti la reputazione che ho dell'acume mentale e dell'intelligenza viene, in realtà, dallo straordinario contrasto che John offre così disinteressatamente.-  
John sospirò, ed iniziò a sperare che finisse presto.  
\- Solitamente le spose preferiscono damigelle insignificanti per il loro grande giorno.  
Qui credo ci sia un'analogia.-  
John boccheggiò. Questa era davvero… perfida e senza alcuna ragione!  
\- E un contrasto è, dopo tutto, il piano di Dio per far risaltare la bellezza del suo creato. –  
John fissò Sherlock, si accorse che stava distogliendo lo sguardo, lo seguì, vide Molly sorridere, e si affrettò a correggere se stesso.  
Perfida e con una ragione ben precisa!  
Oh, ben inteso, se il suo amico si era finalmente deciso a tirare fuori la testa dalla sabbia questo non poteva che renderlo felice… più per lui che per Molly, per la quale iniziava a provare una sincera compassione… ma, per l’amor di Dio, proprio durante il suo matrimonio!  
\- Almeno, lo sarebbe se Dio non fosse solo una ridicola fantasia creata per dare un'opportunità lavorativa all'idiota della famiglia. –   
John strinse più forte le mani una nell’altra, e alzò nuovamente gli occhi verso il suo improponibile testimone, chiedendosi se forse non dovesse mettere fine a tutto questo… con una gomitata ad altezza scroto!  
Poi la voce di Sherlock si fece più lenta, quasi incerta…  
\- Quello che sto cercando di dire è che sono... il più sgradevole, maleducato... ignorante e decisamente odioso stronzo che tutti voi potete avere la sfortuna di incontrare.  
Disprezzo le virtù...  
sono inconsapevole del bello... -  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre, abbassò gli occhi verso di lui, poi tornò a guardare verso il tavolo di Molly.  
\- … e non comprendo la felicità, quando me la trovo di fronte.-  
Molly si appoggiò le mani al viso, premendole sulle labbra, come fosse sul punto di piangere.  
\- Quindi, se non avevo capito di essere voluto come testimone,  
era perché non mi aspettavo di essere il migliore amico di qualcuno. –  
Adesso, Molly stava decisamente per scoppiare in lacrime!  
\- E di certo non il migliore amico... del più coraggioso,  
gentile e saggio essere umano che ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare. –  
Oh cazzo, “lui” stava decisamente per scoppiare a piangere!  
\- John, sono una persona ridicola.  
Cambiata solo dal calore e dalla costanza della tua amicizia.  
Ma, come tuo migliore amico, non posso congratularmi con te  
per la compagnia che ti sei scelto.  
In realtà, ora posso. –  
John sorrise a Mary, che ricambiò in maniera incantevole, sebbene stesse guardando Sherlock.  
\- Mary, quando ti dico che ti meriti quest'uomo... è il complimento più grande che sono in grado di fare.  
John, sei sopravvissuto alla guerra... e alle ferite... e a tragiche perdite.  
Scusami ancora per quest'ultima cosa.  
Sappi che oggi sei seduto tra... la donna che hai reso tua moglie e l'uomo che hai salvato.  
In breve, le persone che ti vogliono più bene al mondo.  
E so che parlo anche per conto di Mary quando ti dico che non ti deluderemo mai e che abbiamo un'intera vita per provartelo. –  
Ora la signora Hudson piangeva senza ritegno, Molly si premeva un fazzoletto sugli occhi ed era certo che anche lo sguardo di Lestrade fosse sospettosamente umido!  
Quanto a lui… John era ormai ridotto ad un ridicolo budino di commozione ed imbarazzo che lottava disperatamente per mantenere il controllo.  
\- Se provo ad abbracciarlo, fermami! – Esclamò chinandosi verso Mary.  
\- Certo che no! – Rispose lei.  
\- Ah, sì. – Riprese Sherlock, la voce calma e persino allegra. - Ora alcune storie divertenti su John.-  
Sollevò gli occhi, sulla sala e sulla distesa di fazzoletti umidi e facce rosse che salutarono il suo sguardo esterrefatto.  
\- Che c'è? Cosa succede?  
Perché fate così? –  
John era nel mezzo fra un attacco di risate isteriche e lo scoppio di pianto più folgorante della sua intera esistenza.  
Sherlock davvero, davvero non capiva!  
\- John? –  
\- Oh, Sherlock! - Singhiozzò la signora Hudson.  
\- Ho sbagliato qualcosa? –  
Si era rivolto a John con lo sguardo e l’espressione di un bambino sconcertato.  
E John non resistette più.  
\- No, vieni! – Mormorò, alzandosi, la voce vergognosamente incrinata.   
E senza un’altra parola, lo abbracciò, stringendo il suo amico a se. Battendogli una mano sulla spalla e sperando che quel gesto potesse dire tutto quello che lui, in quel momento e in tutta la sua vita, forse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare.  
Dalla sala, esultante, si levò un applauso.


	13. Parte VI – Maggio 2013 - 2

La sera era fredda. Troppo fredda per una notte di metà Maggio.  
Se non lo fosse stata, probabilmente, non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto.  
Non con quella matassa di pensieri, immagini, deduzioni, previsioni, che si aggrovigliava nel suo cervello ad ogni istante di più.  
Sherlock si passò il cappotto sopra la testa e lo infilò con un unico movimento, allacciando i bottoni senza smettere di camminare, le ombre scure del parco che si infittivano davanti ai suoi piedi, rischiarate dai lampioni e da un cielo incredibilmente stellato.  
Alle sue spalle, il palazzo di vetro riluceva di un’innaturale tonalità violetta, ed il rimbombo della musica gli raggiungeva le orecchia attraverso l’aria tersa.  
Mary era incinta, e questo eliminava definitivamente John dall’equazione.  
Non poteva coinvolgerlo.  
Non con un nemico come Magnussen.  
Non ora. Con un figlio in arrivo. Una nuova vita da costruire.  
Le cose cambiano…  
La signora Hudson lo aveva messo in guardia.  
Mycroft lo aveva messo in guardia.  
Tutti ci avevano provato.  
Ma la sua mente aveva continuato ad opporsi a quel pensiero.   
E si era ostinata ad accantonare ogni difficoltà che sembrasse insormontabile, ogni dubbio che fosse troppo “umano”, ripetendo dentro di lui che “ne avrebbe parlato con John”, o “avrebbe chiesto consiglio a John”. Doveva solo attendere che si sposasse. Che trascorresse la luna di miele.  
Poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
… ma nulla sarebbe tornato come prima.  
E quel bambino, quella piccola deduzione involontaria, glielo aveva fatto scoppiare in faccia come una bomba. Bruciandolo fino alle ossa.  
Lasciandolo con il cuore pieno di felicità per John, di domande senza una risposta, e di panico.  
Panico puro. Che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto vedere.  
In un altro mondo, in un altro tempo, quegli stessi sentimenti, quella stessa, soffocante sensazione di incertezza, di perdita, sarebbero state mitigate dalla concentrazione sul compito che gli era stato affidato.   
E dalla consapevolezza che il nemico che stava affrontando, era, in un certo senso, il peggiore che avesse mai incontrato.  
Ma in un altro mondo e in un altro tempo, le cose sarebbero state più semplici.  
In un altro tempo, avrebbe flirtato con Janine senza esitare, accendendo il suo interesse, sfruttando i suoi bisogni, e approfittando dell’eccezionale coincidenza per cui la damigella d’onore di Mary era proprio la segretaria personale di Charles Augustus Magnussen…  
In un altro tempo, trasformare quella creatura ambiziosa e sensuale nel suo personale lasciapassare per la Magnussen Tower sarebbe stato facile e lineare almeno quanto crearsi un background da tossico impenitente e recidivo, sottovalutabile al punto giusto.  
Ma in una altro tempo non avrebbe avuto una figlia… ne il timore di poterle nuocere inconsapevolmente, o di non prestarle abbastanza attenzione, mentre era sotto l’effetto della droga. E del resto, pensare di non vedere Hamish per tutto il tempo che fosse stato necessario, forse persino dei mesi… era una prospettiva che non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione!  
E, in un altro tempo, non ci sarebbe stata Molly…  
E sarebbe stato esclusivamente dei propri sentimenti che si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare… mentre adesso…  
Strinse le labbra, addentrandosi fra gli alberi del parco.  
Aveva sempre saputo che il sesso sarebbe potuto diventare una droga… poi, gli era capitato di pensare che anche un essere umano avrebbe potuto farlo…  
Al di la dei sentimenti e dei sentimentalismi.  
Forse era a causa della sua maledetta propensione per le dipendenze… o, forse, una volta aperto uno spiraglio in quella che Molly chiamava “la sua bolla personale”, non era più in grado di sbarrarlo…  
Dopo, Molly aveva rischiato di morire… e Sherlock aveva capito che si trattava anche di altro.  
La sua paura, le sue reazioni, il sollievo, la gioia che aveva provato in quei giorni gli avevano impedito di continuare a negare. Per quanto lo volesse.  
E adesso…  
Adesso Molly era qualcosa di ancora più complesso…  
Molly era un limite. Un punto debole.  
Un freno a ciò che poteva o non poteva fare.  
Qualcosa di intollerabile, di sconvolgente.  
Di irrisolvibile… per qualcuno che aveva votato la propria vita a disciogliere enigmi.  
Scorgere il dolore negli occhi di Molly gli provocava una sofferenza fisica.  
Saperla ferita, frustrata, vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi con la consapevolezza che erano opera sua, che ancora una volta le stava facendo del male, gli aveva stretto il cuore in una morsa. Vera, reale. Un dolore che non era soltanto nella sua testa.  
Era nella sua carne… come se gli avessero sparato.  
Proprio lui, che si era sempre, orgogliosamente considerato incapace di empatia… quel giorno aveva guardato il mondo con gli occhi di Molly.  
E aveva desiderato prendere a pugni se stesso.  
Perché ogni gesto da compiere nella sua tattica di avvicinamento a Janine si trasformava in una terribile umiliazione per Molly. In una sofferenza.  
Ogni parola, ogni sguardo che poteva far sentire Janine importante, o interessante, faceva sentire Molly brutta, insignificante… schernita…  
Sherlock aveva notato tutto… come sempre…   
Gli sguardi degli amici, il modo di indicare, le labbra serrate di Greg mentre fissava Molly aggirarsi per la sala col volto basso.   
Loro sapevano… e agli occhi di tutti Molly appariva come la ragazza banale, scialba, messa da parte non appena era comparsa una donna più bella ed attraente.   
E quella che doveva essere una tattica sottile, che avrebbe dovuto passare del tutto inosservata… si era trasformata nella pubblica umiliazione di Molly Hooper.  
Ma Sherlock non voleva questo…  
Non lo aveva mai voluto.  
Non aveva mai desiderato che Molly soffrisse, ed invece continuava ad accadere.  
E sempre per colpa sua.  
Doveva… doveva essere colpa sua, perché Molly non aveva fatto nulla.  
Molly era semplicemente… Molly.  
Non aveva fatto scenate, non aveva preso Janine a sberle, ed era per questo che, nonostante il suo prezioso cervello, Sherlock ci aveva messo così tanto a capire…   
Prima… prima della telefonata di Mycroft, aveva pensato solo che fosse ancora arrabbiata per i suoi commenti in auto.  
Ma quando l’aveva seguita dopo che lo aveva mandato al diavolo… e l’aveva vista ritirarsi in fondo alla sala… come se fosse stata un’amante che doveva nascondersi agli sguardi della gente. Come se ci fosse stato qualcosa di sbagliato in lei…  
Aveva fatto per Molly quello che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter fare in tutta la sua vita.  
Esponendo se stesso e quello che provava agli occhi del mondo… Certo, quello stesso giorno come in passato c’erano state molte, plateali manifestazioni di affetto nei confronti di John… ma era sempre stato John a prendere l’iniziativa. Era John a stringerlo in un abbraccio rassicurante esattamente quando ne aveva bisogno, proprio come sapeva prenderlo a pugni… esattamente quando ne aveva bisogno!!  
Quello che lui aveva fatto con Molly era… diverso, folle, compromettente, irrazionale, stupido…  
Probabilmente, impettito sul suo cavallo, a Mycroft era partita un’ estrasistole e non avrebbe mai saputo il perché!  
Folle, compromettente, irrazionale, stupido… eppure lo aveva fatto. Senza pensarci.  
Senza permettere alla sua mente di interferire.  
Perché per quanto folle e irrazionale fosse, lui voleva che Molly sapesse che teneva a lei, nel modo più inequivocabile possibile.  
Nonostante le sue parole ed i suoi gesti, nonostante fosse un così incorregibile stronzo!  
E per quanto primitivo ed insensato potesse essere, aveva voluto gridare a tutti: “questa donna è mia. E nessuno ha il diritto di guardarla come la state guardando, o di pensare che non morirei, per lei… “.  
Questa donna è mia…  
Eppure era lui ad essere incatenato… limitato… ad essere finito in una gabbia, nonostante tutti gli sforzi di una vita per evitarlo.  
Aveva sempre creduto… che se fosse accaduto, per distrazione o gioco del destino… avrebbe fatto l’impossibile per rubare le chiavi e fuggire… ma evidentemente era davvero troppo alta la stima che aveva di se stesso.  
Dal momento che prima aveva consentito a John Watson di rinchiuderlo nella prigione della sua amicizia, ed ora il dolce amore di Molly gli aveva serrato davanti un altro chiavistello.  
Ed in entrambi i casi pensare di liberarsi gli provocava una sofferenza simile alla morte. Trasformandosi automaticamente nella ricerca di una scappatoia.  
Perché, nonostante quello che qualcuno poteva pensare o aver pensato, Sherlock Holmes non nutriva alcun desiderio di morte.  
E così, mentre stringeva Molly fra le braccia, e il mondo rideva di loro, mentre le spiegava quanto fosse assurdo che proprio lei provasse gelosia, o si sentisse inferiore nei confronti di Janine, nel suo cervello aveva preso a strisciare un pensiero veloce e subdolo come un serpente. Una variazione nel piano…  
La sua via d’uscita…  
Per non farla soffrire… e non rinunciare alla sua preziosa via d’accesso al cuore dell’universo di Magnussen.  
Tutto ciò che aveva detto a Molly era vero.  
Janine la detestava. Perché ai suoi occhi, nonostante le fosse inferiore, aveva tutto ciò che a lei era stato negato.  
E se in un altro momento avrebbe solo voluto torcerle il collo per questo… adesso poteva sfruttare il veleno che intossicava la signorina Hawking per i propri scopi.  
Perché così come Janine invidiava Molly per quello che aveva, desiderava ardentemente portarglielo via.  
Raggiungendo in una sola volta lo scopo di affrancarsi dalla prigione che era la sua vita e di punire la donna che, senza alcun merito, possedeva ciò che tanto desiderava.  
Mentre stringeva Molly contro il suo petto e sollevava gli occhi a guardare Janine, aveva improvvisamente saputo di essere diventato per lei molto più che un uomo di un certo interesse.  
Sherlock era diventato una preda.  
Non solo l’animale maschio perfetto per i propri scopi, ma quello che poteva strappare ad un’altra femmina… una femmina che detestava… contro cui voleva vincere…  
Inconsciamente… Molly lo aveva reso agli occhi di Janine semplicemente irresistibile…   
Senza che lui avesse dovuto muovere un muscolo…  
Consentendogli persino di guardare Molly durante il brindisi di rivolgerle le parole che VOLEVA disperatamente rivolgerle…   
Perché ogni manifestazione di affetto nei confronti di Molly lo rendeva più appetibile agli occhi di Janine…  
Era perfetto… assolutamente perfetto…  
Se non fosse stato per il fastidiosissimo dettaglio che anche Molly detestava Janine…  
Forse perché avvertiva il suo interesse nei confronti di Sherlock, o semplicemente perché Janine era quello che era… Molly la odiava.  
Farle accettare che dovesse frequentarla sarebbe stato difficile…  
Farle accettare che dovesse fingere di corteggiarla…  
Sarebbe stato impossibile.  
E anche se apparentemente lo avesse fatto… anche se gli avesse dato la sua approvazione… avrebbe iniziato a macerarsi dentro…   
A consumarsi nell’incertezza e nel dubbio…  
A prescindere da tutto… da qualsiasi cosa potesse dirle.  
Inspirò, lasciando che l’aria gli riempisse i polmoni.  
Dio, poteva essere dolce come il miele, ma quella donna era anche la creatura più testarda che gli fosse mai avvenuto di incontrare!  
Specialmente se si trattava di sminuire se stessa!  
Era un mese che le ripeteva che il suo rifiuto di fare sesso era solo ed esclusivamente un riguardo per la sua salute… e Molly continuava ostinatamente a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lei!  
Pensava che non la volesse!  
Quando stava… letteralmente impazzendo per lo sforzo di non toccarla!   
Quando stava affrontando la più devastante crisi d’astinenza che avesse mai dovuto sperimentare!  
Quando sdraiarsi al suo fianco e stringerla senza affondare nel calore del suo corpo gli provocava un tormento fin troppo fisico!  
Nel delirio della sua follia era arrivato a pensare che fosse la punizione di Pietro Abelardo per essersi tanto preso gioco di lui ai tempi della scuola, quando tutti gli altri trovavano dannatamente romantica la sua storia d’amore mentre Sherlock lo scherniva per non aver avuto la forza di resistere al richiamo dei sensi!  
Probabilmente, da qualche parte, Pietro Abelardo rideva a crepapelle di lui! E quanto, quanto doveva aver riso del torcimento delle sue viscere, quando aveva visto Molly con quel vestito addosso…  
Deglutì, e stavolta fu grato alla sferzata fredda dell’aria serale.  
Naturalmente, e come avrebbe potuto essere diversamente, era tutta colpa di John Watson!  
John Watson che aveva avuto non solo la brillante idea di sposarsi, ma anche di ingravidare sua moglie proprio quando Sherlock aveva così tanto bisogno del suo sostegno e della sua opinione!  
John… avrebbe saputo cosa consigliargli riguardo a Molly e Janine… magari gli avrebbe semplicemente detto che era un idiota, magari avrebbe respinto il suo piano dall’inizio alla fine…   
Ma forse anche solo parlarne con lui l’avrebbe aiutato…  
Magari sarebbero rimasti a conversare di qualcosa di completamente diverso, e la mente di Sherlock avrebbe finito con lo schiarirsi da sola, come avveniva tanto spesso…  
E invece no! Lui aveva dovuto sposarsi!  
E si supponeva che fosse anche giusto che passasse del tempo con sua moglie, adesso!  
Si fermò, un lampo di rabbia che gli attraversava il petto.  
Aveva appena finito di dire a John e Mary che non avrebbero più dovuto occuparsi di lui come un bambino… ed eccolo lì a lamentarsi peggio di Hamish!  
John era sposato da meno di dodici ore ed eccolo a fare i conti su quanto già mancasse alla sua vita.  
La signora Hudson aveva ragione, Mycroft aveva ragione, e lui si sentiva… terribilmente… sbilanciato! Confuso!  
Al punto di abbandonare il matrimonio del suo miglior amico e addentrarsi nel parco da solo, come un perfetto disadattato.  
Anche se, in realtà, questo era abbastanza impreciso…  
Si spostò di lato, nascondendosi nell’ombra di una quercia. Alla sua destra, una radura artificiale si apriva attorno ad un’enorme fontana di pietra gialla, bordata da una fila di lampioni. La luce era volutamente soffusa, ma insieme al lucore straordinario della volta celeste, illuminò comunque la piccola figura di Molly come in pieno giorno.  
Teneva le mani strette al petto, e si guardava intorno, evidentemente stupita di averlo perduto.  
\- Sarebbe troppo- Esclamò. -pretendere un minimo di rispetto per la propria privacy? –   
Molly sobbalzò impaurita, lanciando un piccolo strillo e voltandosi nella sua direzione.  
\- Dio, Sherlock! Mi hai spaventata a morte! –  
Lui fece un passo avanti, ma senza uscire dal cono d’ombra degli alberi.  
C’era già fin troppa maretta nel suo cervello senza che ci si mettesse anche lei con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto e i suoi… sentimenti!  
\- E’ il minimo, se decidi di vagare sola in piena notte!-  
Molly sollevò la testa.  
\- Come potevo essere sola, se stavo pedinando te! –  
E non era neanche un’obbiezione così stupida…  
Sherlock non rispose, limitandosi a rimanere immobile, mentre lei si avvicinava alla fontana.  
\- Ero preoccupata per te… - Spiegò dolcemente.   
\- Preoccupata o curiosa? –  
\- Preoccupata! Avevi un’espressione così… scura in volto! E hai lasciato la festa non appena è cominciata! –  
Scura… era proprio la giornata dei colori, a quanto pareva!  
Riportare alla mente la conversazione con Mycroft non fece che peggiorare il suo umore.  
\- Per cortesia! – Sbottò. – Una mandria di gente sudata che si dimena pretendendo anche che qualcuno lo consideri ballare! Non è davvero il mio genere! –  
\- Magari avresti anche potuto divertirti, se fossi rimasto. –  
\- Magari non avevo alcuna voglia di farlo! Ma tu… - Mosse una mano con fare casuale. – Dovresti davvero tornare a… “divertirti”! –  
\- Hai ballato il valzer con Janine… -  
Sherlock sollevò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Ancora! Ti avviso che stai diventando noiosa e terribilmente ripetitiva! –  
Le parole rotolarono fuori dalla sua bocca aspre, più di quanto non avesse voluto.  
“Oh Dio, Molly, vai semplicemente via… “  
C’era qualcosa di così paurosamente sbagliato in lui… e quella giornata era stata così lunga e difficile…   
E c’erano così tanti pensieri… e una parte, maligna, del suo cervello, che gli ripeteva che tutto sarebbe diventato improvvisamente semplice, se solo Molly…  
\- Allora spiegami… -  
\- Non c’è niente da spiegare. – Si ostinò a guardarla. Lui era più forte di quello che provava. Più del desiderio di mandarla via. Più del bisogno fisico di afferrarla, e stringerla… La sua mente era più forte. – Il protocollo prevedeva il valzer. Abbiamo ballato. –  
\- E il fiore… -  
Ovviamente… quello stramaledetto fiore…   
“E’ stato un modo per attirare l’attenzione di Janine… perché mi serve, perché flirterò con lei e le farò credere di amarla…   
Perché io uso le persone, perché è questo che sono…… “  
\- So che c’è qualcosa che non va… - Molly si avvicinò di un passo. – prima ero solo gelosa, ma dopo che hai fatto quella… cosa, davanti a tutti… è diventato assurdo…  
Perché ti comporti così con lei? Perché sei così poco… te stesso?! –  
\- Sai che cos’è assurdo?! – Esclamò. Uscì dall’ombra e avanzò con tanta foga che Molly, istintivamente, si ritrasse. – E’ assurdo che io esponga in quel modo me stesso per te e tu venga qui a crocifiggermi con le tue stupide domande! E’ assurdo che non possa rimanere solo dieci minuti dopo aver sopportato tutto il giorno la disgustosa irrazionalità di voi gente “normale”!-  
L’afferrò per i gomiti.  
\- Che cosa vuoi da me, Molly?! Che cosa vuoi?! – La scosse. – La mia anima?! Il mio sangue?! Vuoi che muoia per te?! –  
\- No! – La voce non le usciva dalle labbra. Se non le fosse stato così vicino non avrebbe nemmeno udito il suo gemito soffocato.  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre. Una, due volte.  
Mettendo a fuoco l’immagine del volto di lei.  
Gli occhi pieni di stupore.  
Si accorse in quel momento di averla sollevata, e di tenerla per le braccia come fosse una bambola di pezza.  
Avrebbe dovuto aver paura di lui… chiunque avrebbe avuto paura davanti ad una simile esplosione…  
Ma non c’era panico nello sguardo di Molly. Solo… stupore… e tristezza.  
Come pochi minuti prima, quando aveva lanciato a Janine quel dannatissimo, dannatissimo fiore…  
“Perché io uso le persone… “  
Era questo il motivo… la ragione di tutta quella rabbia… il desiderio che si allontanasse da lui…  
Nel momento in cui recitava a John e Mary una promessa solenne… aveva infranto quella fatta a Molly la notte di Natale…  
“Non ti userò mai… “  
Ma lui l’aveva fatto… l’aveva usata…  
Aveva usato Molly per attirare Janine…  
Si voltò leggermente, appoggiandola sul bordo della fontana.  
Lui era più forte, la sua mente era più forte…  
Scrupoli… sensi di colpa… era tutto talmente ridicolo!  
Era sempre stato così… sempre…  
La guardava dal basso, come non gli era mai accaduto.  
E ancora desiderava che lei si voltasse e andasse via. Più veloce che poteva.  
Stava perdendo il controllo… sapeva che stava accadendo…  
Improvvisa, una folata di vento scosse le piccole ciocche libere sul collo di Molly, e quell’enorme, assurdo fiocco giallo che le reggeva l’acconciatura. E lei rabbrividì, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo.  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.  
Naturalmente… la notte era gelida e lei… praticamente nuda!  
Deglutì, sfilandosi il cappotto, e glielo appoggiò con dolcezza sulle spalle.  
Troppo lungo per lei, enorme… la faceva apparire ancora più minuta.  
La sua Molly… Molly che ancora arrossiva se le faceva un complimento, Molly i cui occhi diventavano profondi come abissi quando bruciavano della passione che solo lui sapeva accendere.  
Molly da proteggere… Molly da amare…  
E Sherlock l’ aveva usata…  
E se lei lo avesse scoperto… questa volta, forse…  
Non avrebbe più potuto toccarla… non avrebbe più potuto sentire le sue piccole labbra sulle proprie… le sue mani che lo accarezzavano… timide, e poi man mano più sicure…   
Non avrebbe più inspirato il profumo della sua pelle… e udito la sua voce…  
\- Perdonami… - Sussurrò lei. Sherlock battè di nuovo le palpebre, fissandola senza parlare. Quando il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere così forte…? Quando il suo sangue aveva iniziato a bruciare? Quando l’aveva vista… o quando le aveva urlato contro… o quando l’aveva toccata… - non avrei dovuto seguirti… scusami… -  
Rimase a guardarla, immobile. Lo scroscio della fontana che si confondeva con il rombo delle sue vene.   
Poi l’afferrò. Di scatto. Sollevandola di nuovo.  
Baciandola. Affondando nella sua bocca.  
Mentre il suo cervello esplodeva come una stella.  
E il desiderio, represso così a lungo, eruttava lava fusa in ogni angolo del suo corpo.  
Senza lasciare più spazio alla ragione.  
La voleva.  
Il suo cuore la voleva, il suo sangue la voleva, il suo corpo…  
Dio, il suo corpo aveva completamente preso il controllo.  
Il suo corpo stava gridando.  
Invadendolo con la consapevolezza animale che sarebbe impazzito se non fosse entrato dentro di lei.  
Se non avesse nutrito il fuoco che lo stava divorando.  
Molly gemette, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, rispondendo al suo bacio, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita. Lasciò che le invadesse la bocca, abbandonandosi completamente fra le sue braccia.  
Poi Sherlock si voltò, continuando a tenerla sollevata, e le schiacciò la schiena contro il tronco del primo albero che si trovò davanti.  
Continuando a baciarla. Le passò un braccio sotto le pelvi, sollevandola ancora di più, affondandole la testa sull’incavo del collo. Mordendola.  
La sentì gemere e soffocò la sua voce con le labbra.  
Ma quando Molly abbassò le braccia e strattonò a forza la gonna, tirandola fino vita, e il tessuto sfregò direttamente sul suo inguine, fu lui a gemere. Forte e dolorosamente.  
E non era ancora nulla…  
Ansimando, Molly sollevò le gambe, tornando a stringerlo ed insieme strofinandosi forte contro la sua erezione.  
Sherlock si staccò da lei, fissandola, il fiato che gli usciva dalle labbra in strappi concitati e veloci. Reso quasi folle dalla sensazione di quel corpo che si sfregava contro il suo senza alcuna esitazione.  
Anche Molly lo fissava, le labbra rosso sangue.  
Cristo Santo! Gli stava chiedendo di prenderla lì! In piedi! Contro quel tronco!  
Deglutì, la gola secca come un deserto.  
Quindi, depose Molly in terra, continuando a fissarla.  
Lei si appoggiò all’albero, come non fosse in grado di reggersi.  
Quando lui afferrò il cappotto e lo posò sull’erba, capì immediatamente, e si lasciò scivolare in terra, il vestito ancora sollevato sul ventre, le mutandine di pizzo giallo contro il candore della pelle rischiarata dalle stelle.  
Dal momento stesso in cui l’aveva vista quella mattina non aveva desiderato altro che sollevarle la gonna ed entrare in lei con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Ma neanche nelle sue più vivide proiezioni mentali Molly aveva mai avuto un aspetto così sfacciatamente erotico.  
Si strappò letteralmente la giacca di dosso, gettandola di lato, e si chinò su di lei.   
Incapace di aspettare un istante di più.

*****

Sherlock la baciò di nuovo, e Molly lo strinse a se, succhiandogli la lingua, ansimando nella sua bocca mentre le mani di lui le bruciavano le cosce con carezze possessive, imperiose.  
Le pesava addosso, ma non le importava.  
Non le importava che fossero all’aperto, in un luogo in cui chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli.  
Non le importava della lana dei suoi pantaloni fra le gambe, che sfregava, graffiava.  
Ogni movimento, anche il più fastidioso, lanciava spietate saette di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo, facendole scoppiare i seni costretti dal vestito, e concentrandosi pulsando al centro del suo essere.  
Cosa non avrebbe dato per essere nuda… cosa…   
Sentì la mano di Sherlock insinuarsi fra di loro, e poi tirare, strappare, finchè il pizzo delicato che le copriva il sesso non si strappò. Un suono trionfante gli sfuggì dalle labbra e poi le sue dita… oh, le sue dita…  
L’accarezzò lungo le pieghe umide, dolce e deciso insieme e quando arrivò in cima cercò con il pollice il suo punto più sensibile, che era lì, ed aspettava solo lui…  
La pizzicò e a Molly sembrò di esplodere, inarcandosi con violenza contro di lui. Contro il peso che la inchiodava al suolo.  
\- Sei così bagnata… - Ansimò Sherlock fissandola, quasi stupito che il desiderio di Molly potesse essere intenso ed urgente quanto il proprio.  
Per tutta risposta, gli afferrò la testa, cercando nuovamente le sue labbra.  
Sherlock allontanò da lei le sue meravigliose dita, e Molly gemette seccata, prima di accorgersi che si era sollevato leggermente ed armeggiava con i pantaloni.  
Smise di baciarla e la guardò, ansimando sulla sua bocca, la punta del membro che si faceva strada fra le pieghe di Molly.   
Finalmente… oh finalmente…  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, artigliandogli il collo con le unghie.  
Era duro, e grande, e bollente, e il suo corpo si tese immediatamente per accoglierlo.  
Era… meraviglioso…  
Si fermò a metà e Molly lo sentì pulsare dentro di se, nel punto da cui si irradiavano onde di piacere così intenso che per un momento pensò che avrebbe superato il limite prima ancora che finisse di penetrarla.  
Poi lui spinse di nuovo, e Molly gridò, mentre affondava completamente nella sua carne.  
E il suo grido mandò in frantumi quel briciolo di controllo che gli restava.  
Sherlock affondò la testa contro il collo di lei, e prese a muoversi freneticamente, ritraendosi e spingendo con forza, mentre Molly gli si aggrappava addosso, muovendo le pelvi per rispondere ai suoi assalti con identica foga.  
I vestiti di lui le strofinavano la pelle, sfregando con forza sulla carne sensibile. Mandandola in estasi.  
Molly gemette, ancora ed ancora, lottando per prolungare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.  
Ma le spinte erano troppo profonde, troppo forti, e le strappavano ogni volta un pezzo di anima. Finchè non ebbe più forze e fu travolta dal più incredibile orgasmo della sua vita.  
Tirò la testa indietro, i muscoli che si contraevano su di lui con violenza, stringendolo, come se non volessero lasciarlo più andare.   
Portandolo a spingere ancora più forte, ancora più veloce.  
Fino a che non lo udì emettere una specie di ringhio basso e selvaggio e, mentre il corpo di Sherlock veniva scosso da un tremito, avverti il calore del suo seme riversarsi con violenza dentro di lei.  
Dopo un attimo, con le ondate del piacere che ancora le squassavano le membra, lo sentì abbattersi su di lei con tutto il peso, il fiato rotto contro il suo collo, nelle narici l’odore acre del sudore e dell’erba bagnata.  
Aprì gli occhi e per un momento le parve che le stelle, sopra di loro, si allungassero in scie luminose nella volta di velluto.   
L’odore della terra, il suono della fontana, tutto era così incredibilmente vivido… e Molly fu improvvisamente consapevole di trovarsi all’aperto, completamente esposta, e così felice che avrebbe voluto gridare, ma non ne aveva il fiato.  
Ansimava, e il suo respiro si trasformava in piccole volute bianche che le aleggiavano sulla faccia.  
Doveva essere freddo, lì fuori, eppure, lei stava bruciando.  
Sopra, Sherlock era completamente abbandonato, il volto nascosto contro il suo collo, e il suo respiro si era fatto più regolare.  
Si trovava ancora dentro di lei ed era ancora… completamente in erezione!  
Molly boccheggiò, una vampata di calore che le attraversava il ventre.  
Dovette fare qualcosa, forse solo contrarre un muscolo, ma Sherlock se ne accorse.  
Deglutì, irrigidendo la schiena… e non solo!  
\- … vieni con me… - Ansimò, ancora abbandonato su di lei. Quindi, finalmente, alzò la testa. - … in camera… - Mormorò, forse temendo che non l’avesse sentito.  
Se provava vergogna o dispetto per aver perso il controllo in quel modo così primordiale, sul suo volto non ve n’era traccia.  
Gli occhi chiari erano attraversati da un fuoco liquido che le bruciava le vene ed era… bellissimo!  
Molly annuì, incapace di parlare, e lo vide stringere gli occhi, come per raccogliere le forze.  
Uscì da lei, lasciandole dentro una sensazione di vuoto così intensa che dovette deglutire per non lamentarsi. Quindi sentì l’aria fredda sulla pelle accaldata e realizzò all’improvviso quanto sconcia fosse la sua posizione. Chiuse le gambe di scatto, mettendosi a sedere. Abbassandosi alla meglio il vestito.  
Era sgualcito e sporco, e non osava nemmeno pensare a cosa ne fosse della sua acconciatura. Si voltò, cercando attorno a se le mutandine. Sapeva che erano strappate, ma era pur sempre meglio di nulla…  
E comunque avrebbero dovuto parlare della fissa di Sherlock di strapparle i vestiti di dosso!  
\- Molly? –   
Sobbalzò, sollevando il viso.  
In piedi davanti a lei, Sherlock si era ricomposto, e, neanche a dirlo, sembrava che non fosse mai nemmeno uscito dalla sala del ricevimento! La giacca che era stata lanciata con tanta foga sul prato non era nemmeno spiegazzata.  
\- Si! – Esclamò, mettendosi in piedi. Stupefatta di riuscire a reggersi…   
Abbassò del tutto la gonna, lisciandola con le mani, mentre Sherlock si chinava a raccogliere il Belstaff.  
\- Ricordami quanto costa quel cappotto… - Ansimò lei, la luce della luna che faceva scintillare le macchie liquide sulla lana, imporporandole le guance.  
Sherlock glielo sistemò sulle spalle, chiudendolo alla meglio.  
\- Ho un sacco di cappotti! – Sentenziò.  
Si guardò attorno, come volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni particolare. Quindi, le fece cenno di precederlo.  
Un attimo prima di superarlo, lo vide infilarsi in tasca un lembo di merletto giallo…  
Il cappotto, lo stesso che Molly aveva stretto fra le braccia nei due anni in cui Sherlock era stato “morto”, era così lungo che per camminare doveva alzarne le falde, e nonostante questo continuava a incespicare. E il fatto che le dolesse tutto ciò che si trovava fra l’ombelico e le ginocchia non l’aiutava per niente!  
Inciampò sul bordo, e sarebbe caduta rovinosamente in terra se Sherlock non l’avesse afferrata per un braccio.  
\- Dobbiamo per forza andare così in fretta?! – Ansimò, mentre lui riprendeva ad avanzare, continuando a reggerla per il gomito.  
\- La prossima volta che scegli un vestito, pensa alle conseguenze, Molly Hooper! –  
\- Eh… - Molly strabuzzò gli occhi, correndo letteralmente per reggere il passo di Sherlock. – Ma se non hai fatto altro che pontificare su quanto mi stia male… il colore, la forma… -  
\- Tutto assolutamente corretto! E, nonostante ciò, l’insieme su di te… -  
\- Cosa?! -  
Finalmente, lui le lanciò uno sguardo. Uno sguardo seriamente imbarazzato.  
\- E’ erotico! – Sputò, come se la parola lo avesse appena ustionato.  
\- Ehhhh – Molly si fermò. Puntando i piedi e costringendolo letteralmente a tornare indietro. – Vuoi dire che vedermi con questo vestito ti provoca de dei pensieri eccitanti?! –  
Sherlock sollevò il viso, strinse le labbra, sospirò, poi tornò a guardarla.  
\- Immagini, non pensieri. Un pensiero è una elaborazione razionale… un’immagine… Ma probabilmente è solo l’effetto dell’astensione prolungata dal sesso. Esattamente come con la droga, l’astinenza può avere effetti devastanti. Anche per questo non volevo cominciare a… -  
\- Vuoi dire… - Ripetè Molly, prevenendo quella che poteva trasformarsi in una una spiegazione molto, molto lunga! – che hai immaginato di fare sesso con me? –  
\- Dentro quel vestito – Puntualizzò lui. – ovunque… - Deglutì. – Ogni volta che ti guardavo… -  
\- Ma se non mi hai praticamente degnata di uno sguardo! In Chiesa non ti sei neanche girato dalla mia padre… -  
\- Appunto! L’astinenza è insidiosa, Molly… e sebbene io sia ormai perfettamente in grado di gestire una crisi da eroina…   
Sono ancora un neofita in merito a queste specifiche… manifestazioni! -  
\- Volevi fare sesso con me… in chiesa?! –  
\- Buon Dio, no! L’ho solo immaginato! Come se il programma del giorno non fosse già stato abbastanza complicato… -   
Si raddrizzò orgogliosamente nelle spalle.  
\- Hai idea di che cosa sia stato entrare in quella maledettissima sala con le pareti gialle!! Ovunque mi voltassi… solo giallo!   
Giallo – vestito – sesso! Un incubo atroce!  
Fortunatamente hanno cercato di uccidere il Maggiore Sholto, e questo ha occupato altrove la mia mente, ma … non ridere!-  
Molly scosse il capo, premendosi forsennatamente le nocche contro le labbra.  
\- No, no!! Scusami … - Abbassò la testa, soffocando le risate sulla spalla di lui. – deve essere stato terribile! –  
\- Massacrante!-  
Scoppiò in un accenno di riso, meritandosi uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
\- Scusami! E’ che… mi sembra così assurdo… la sala era piena di bellissime donne… e tu sei uscito di testa per un vestito?! –  
\- Non per un vestito… per l’effetto che fa su di te… -  
\- Nonostante il colore mi stia male, il modello mi abbassi e il taglio mi ingrassi… -  
Sherlock deglutì.  
\- Si. – Sospirò rumorosamente. – E’ come voler fare sesso con Trilly! –  
Molly spalancò le labbra.  
\- Hai la fantasia di fare sesso con Trilly?!-  
\- Non essere assurda! Ho solo detto che immaginare di fare sesso con te… in quel vestito… è come immaginare di fare sesso con Trilly! –  
\- Oddio Sherlock, sei davvero in astinenza!  
\- Complimenti per l’ovvio, “dottoressa” Hooper! -  
\- E non sarebbe successo, se non fossi stato così maledettamente irragionevole nel respingere i miei… tentativi di seduzione! –  
\- Irragionevole? Sei appena stata investita da un’auto!-  
\- Un mese fa! – Molly battè un piede in terra. – E avrei potuto fare sesso un giorno dopo!   
Come puoi constatare tu stesso, non mi hai affatto rotta! –  
\- In realtà… posso affermare con certezza che la tua andatura ha alquanto risentito del nostro… interludio!! -  
Molly sentì il rossore salirle nuovamente alle guance.  
\- Questo è… questo è perché… no, non ci provare!  
Io tornerei indietro e lo rifarei di nuovo! Direttamente contro l’albero! –  
\- Questo perché nascondi un temperamento perverso!-  
\- Io? Non sono io che immagino di fare sesso con Trilly! –  
Sherlock si chinò, ingoiando con un bacio le sue ultime parole.   
\- Sto immaginando di fare sesso con Trilly… - Le ansò sulle labbra. – proprio adesso… qui… ma sinceramente preferirei arrivare in camera… -  
Molly annuì, la testa che le girava leggermente.  
Come diamine era possibile che le facesse ancora quell’effetto?!  
Stavolta, Sherlock le passò una mano attorno alla vita, sospingendola, e Molly era ragionevolmente certa che se avesse accennato un’altra volta a fermarsi se la sarebbe gettata su una spalla e l’avrebbe trasportata di peso!  
Il pensiero le fece scorrere un’onda di calore lungo il collo, proprio mentre entravano nel cono di luce proiettato dall’albergo.  
Forse, dopotutto, un pizzico di perversione non era poi così male…  
Si bloccò di colpo, il cuore che le batteva più forte, il calore sulle guance che improvvisamente diventava fuoco.  
\- Non posso! – Esclamò.  
Sherlock si fermò a sua volta e la guardò. Inspirando “molto” a fondo.  
\- Non posso entrare lì dentro! – Spiegò Molly. – Sono… sono indecente! –  
Allargò le falde del cappotto, chinando la testa ad indicare il proprio vestito e, sotto, le gambe. Si sentiva sporca, calda e appiccicosa, e non voleva nemmeno pensare a come apparisse…  
Sherlock battè le palpebre, seguendo i suoi occhi.  
\- Non si nota quasi nulla… - Mormorò dopo un istante. – se non si guarda con attenzione… -  
\- Oddio! –  
Molly fissò l’ingresso dell’hotel.  
Per arrivare alle scale che portavano al primo piano, e alle camere da letto, sarebbero dovuti passare proprio di fianco alla sala in cui tutto… il mondo!... ballava allegramente per festeggiare John e Mary!  
E, anche volendosi mantenere fredda e razionale, era ragionevolmente certa che sarebbe morta, se qualcuno l’avesse vista!  
\- Molly, ascoltami… - Sherlock si chinò su di lei, condiscendente. Le tolse il cappotto dalle spalle, se lo appoggiò di traverso sul braccio, quindi le prese le mani, stringendole. – Raddrizza la schiena, guarda dritto davanti a te e cammina alla mia sinistra, al mio stesso ritmo. E nessuno noterà niente. –  
Sollevò una mano per scostarle una ciocca dal volto.  
\- Come… stanno i capelli…? – Mormorò lei.  
\- Direi… -  
\- Menti!!!! –  
\- Perfetti! Il capolavoro del miglior coiffeur di Londra! –  
Lui sembrava appena uscito dal miglior coiffeur di Londra, dannazione!   
Molly tirò un lungo respiro.  
Aveva sopportato le doglie, avrebbe fatto anche questo!  
Raddrizzò le spalle, ubbidiente, e sorrise esitante.  
\- Pronta! –  
Lui le restituì il sorriso, guardandola con dolcezza infinita, quindi si voltò ed aprì la grande porta a vetri della Hall.  
Molly deglutì, avanzando a testa alta.   
La visuale completamente ostruita dalla figura di Sherlock, poteva sentire la musica, le risate, e, su tutto, il rimbombo imbarazzante del proprio cuore mentre camminava sul vistoso tappeto rosso. E le sembrava un sentiero senza fine.  
Era parso così lungo il cammino ad Anna Bolena, verso il patibolo ed il proprio destino?  
No, a pensarci bene, per quella povera donna i minuti dovevano essere volati via come un respiro…  
Deglutì, pensando che, con ogni probabilità stava dando letteralmente di matto!  
Al suo fianco, ovviamente, Sherlock procedeva diritto come una freccia, senza mostrare il minimo segno di imbarazzo…  
“Ci siamo, ci siamo ci siamo… “  
Sorrise, appoggiando il piede sul primo gradino… davvero le era sembrata una cosa tanto impossibile? Davvero…  
\- Oh, Sherlock… -  
Cazzo!!  
Molly proseguì per qualche passo, e poi si appiattì contro il muro mentre lui si bloccava alla base della scala, fissandola per un istante prima di voltarsi, l’espressione assolutamente imperturbabile.  
Se la reazione di lei gli sembrò eccessiva, non lo diede a vedere…  
\- Si, signora Hudson… -  
Molly deglutì.  
\- Hai visto Molly per caso? Ballavamo insieme… poi è sparita… -  
Sherlock non si mosse di un millimetro, le braccia rilassate lungo il corpo, il piede destro sul primo gradino.  
\- Mi sembra di aver capito che volesse andare a letto… -  
Molly boccheggiò, desiderando con tutte le forza di poterlo fulminare.  
Non la stava guardando, ma era certa comunque che potesse vederla!  
\- Oh… - La signora Hudson parve perplessa. – ma sta bene? Voglio dire… la festa è appena cominciata… -  
\- Sto andando giusto a sincerarmene. –  
\- Molto bene, se dovesse aver bisogno di qualcosa… -  
\- L’avvertirò sicuramente… -  
\- … anche a me sarebbe venuto un attacco isterico dopo averti visto flirtare con quella ragazza… e in quel modo… -  
Ancora, Sherlock non si mosse, mentre Molly lanciava al cielo uno sguardo di muto ringraziamento.  
\- Oh, Dio, non voglio dire che non sia una bella donna… si deve essere onesti… ha delle cosce che potrebbero facilmente strangolare un uomo… se capisci cosa intendo… -  
\- In tutta onestà, non ne sono sicuro. –  
\- Oh bè… -  
\- Signora Hudson, dovrei andare! –  
\- Certo caro, vai vai pure… -  
Sherlock si voltò verso la scala.  
\- Oh, Sherlock, tesoro… utilizzi per caso il profilattico?! –  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre dieci volte in dieci secondi. Letteralmente.  
\- No, signora Hudson… - Si voltò di nuovo, mentre Molly si mordeva le dita per non scoppiare a ridere. – Molly prende la pillola. –  
\- Oh. Certo. Immagino che sia lo stesso… nel vostro caso…  
Ma sai, il buon vecchio cappuccetto mi ha sempre dato più affidamento… il mio Frank, una volta, mi ha passato un’infezione così fastidiosa… chissà da chi l’aveva presa, non l’ho mai saputo… -  
\- Mi sento di escludere decisamente la possibilità che la cosa possa ripetersi, signora Hudson, ma grazie per la sollecitudine. –  
\- Ah, certo caro… va pure… dà un bacio a Molly per me… -  
\- Signora Hudson… -  
\- Si, caro? –  
\- Basta-bere! –  
Molly potè quasi vedere la smorfia che si dipinse sul volto della donna, mentre Sherlock si voltava e cominciava finalmente a salire le scale.  
La prese per un gomito, tirandola con se, e lanciandole uno sguardo di muto rimprovero quando dalle labbra le sfuggì una risatina.  
Percorsero in silenzio un breve tratto di corridoio, fortunatamente deserto, quindi Sherlock estrasse una chiave dalla tasca della giacca… la stessa giacca che aveva gettato per aria in giardino… e la infilò nella toppa della seconda stanza a destra.  
C’erano almeno dieci battutine pungenti che ballavano sulla lingua di Molly, ma Sherlock probabilmente non le avrebbe mai sentite!  
Con un unico movimento, la spinse all’interno della stanza e, seguendola, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Quindi, l’afferrò per la vita e la sbattè letteralmente contro la parete, affondando le labbra sulle sue.  
Molly gemette, per la sorpresa e la sensazione improvvisa di quella bocca esigente che la frugava, prendendo senza bisogno di chiedere.  
Il fuoco che si accendeva dentro di lei, alimentato dall’alito di un drago.  
\- Perdonami… - Mormorò Sherlock, bruciandola con il suo fiato. – prima sono stato così… -  
\- Appassionato… -  
\- Brutale… -   
\- Mmmm… -  
Molly allungò le mani, infilandogliele sotto la giacca, e tirò, facendola passare sulle spalle di lui.  
\- E’ stato bellissimo… - Mormorò.  
Un attimo dopo le mani di Sherlock erano su di lei, e le dita lavoravano freneticamente sui bottoni del suo vestito.  
\- Troppo veloce… - La contraddisse.  
Molly sorrise contro la sua bocca.  
\- Dovevo sapere… che non ti saresti accontentato… -  
Sentì le labbra di lui tendersi in un sorriso.   
\- No… decisamente no… -  
Non doveva aver disfatto nemmeno la metà dei bottoni quando afferrò il vestito dalla gonna e lo sollevò, sfilandoglielo dalla testa.  
La corta sottoveste comprata per l’occasione le ricadde sulle cosce, ricordandole quanto fosse nuda.  
Ma questo, anziché imbarazzarla, le fece correre una scarica di eccitazione lungo il corpo, e lei tremò, mentre le mani di Sherlock scendevano ad accarezzarle le gambe.  
Cercò i bottoni del suo panciotto, e finalmente iniziò a comprendere per quale motivo finiva così spesso con i vestiti a brandelli…   
Quando riuscì a liberarlo anche di quell’inutile orpello di eleganza, lui abbassò la testa, baciandola con foga sul collo.  
La fece girare, prendendo nuovamente per la vita e spingendola col suo corpo senza che Molly si rendesse conto di nulla.  
Finchè le sue gambe non urtarono contro il bordo del letto e lei cadde all’indietro, rimbalzando leggermente sul materasso.  
Sherlock battè le palpebre, guardandola.  
\- E’ questa… - Esclamò. – cosa diamine è?! –  
Molly abbassò gli occhi, fissando la seta sollevata fin quasi all’attaccatura delle cosce.  
\- Una sottoveste?! – Azzardò.  
\- Gialla! – La voce di lui fu quasi un grido. – Non è possibile! –  
Le si stese accanto, riprendendo a baciarla, come se non riuscisse a smettere.  
\- … dovrò eliminare qualsiasi oggetto giallo dalla mia vista! – Gemette sulla sua bocca.  
Molly rise, afferrando i bordi della camicia di lui per liberarla dai pantaloni.  
Aveva talmente tanta voglia di toccarlo.  
\- Oh si… - Mormorò. – E i peluche gialli… e Titti il canarino… -  
\- Soprattutto Titti il canarino! –  
Le abbassò contemporaneamente le spalline della sottoveste e del reggiseno, chinandosi per prenderle un capezzolo fra le labbra.  
Molly lanciò un piccolo grido, affondandogli le mani fra i capelli, mentre la lingua di lui liquefaceva il sangue nelle sue vene.  
Pulsava disperatamente, concentrandosi nel punto fra le sue gambe. Urlando.  
Sentì i denti di lui sulla pelle e gettò la testa indietro, affondandola nel materasso.  
Poi, un pensiero improvviso le sfrecciò nella mente.  
\- No… - Ansimò. – no… no… no… -  
Lo tirò leggermente per i capelli, costringendolo a sollevare la testa. Sherlock la fissò stupito e Molly approfittò di quell’unico istante per sottrarsi al suo abbraccio, mettendosi a sedere.  
\- Non posso! –  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi, incredulo.  
\- Come hai detto, scusa?! –  
\- Non posso! – Molly si passò una mano sula fronte. – Io… devo andare a prendere Hamish! Me ne ero… dimenticata… -  
Singhiozzò quasi sull’ultima parola.   
Oh Dio, che madre orribile… !  
Sherlock abbassò il capo, affondando la faccia sul materasso e rimanendo in quella posizione un secondo prima di sollevarla nuovamente.  
\- Molly… - Mormorò, la voce arrochita nonostante i tentativi di mantenere un tono casuale. – Hamish sarà già a letto a quest’ ora! –  
\- Cosa? – Battè le palpebre.   
\- Credi che Mycroft le faccia fare l’alba?! –  
Molly spalancò le labbra, voltandosi verso la finestra, da cui le luci della sala sottostante penetravano allegramente.  
Aveva previsto di andarsene presto… alla fine del pranzo o all’inizio della festa… poi Sherlock aveva ballato con Janine… e dopo era uscito… e poi…   
\- Era prevedibile che si sarebbe fatto tardi… lo sapevo io, lo sapeva Mycroft… - La voce di Sherlock si era addolcita, e Molly pensò per un momento che doveva avere sul volto un’espressione a dir poco patetica.  
Sherlock si sollevò a sedere, e le accarezzò il viso con dolcezza infinita.  
\- Sta tranquilla… -  
Le passò una mano dietro la testa, sfilandole poi una forcina. Che cosa stava…   
\- Ma non ha mai dormito senza la sua mamma… fuori da casa sua… - Una ciocca di capelli le cadde sulla schiena, seguita immediatamente da un’altra. – e se avesse paura… e se… - Sentì il fruscio del suo nastro, e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock. Voleva andarsene… e voleva rimanere… ed entrambe le cose con un’ intensità tale da far girare il mondo attorno a lei.  
Sherlock sospirò sonoramente, finendo di disfare il fiocco fra i capelli di Molly. Quindi, le appoggiò il nastro fra le dita abbandonate in grembo e si raddrizzò, voltandosi e sedendo sul bordo del letto.  
Prese dalla tasca il cellulare e passò un dito sul display, prima di appoggiarlo fra mento e spalla e chinarsi per togliere le scarpe.  
Non doveva aver squillato nemmeno due volte, poi Mycroft rispose.  
\- Sono lieto di sapere che non hai più problemi di insonnia… - Chiosò Sherlock, facendo cadere in terra la seconda scarpa e cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia. - … non lo so, non tengo l’agenda dei tuoi orari…   
Si, il ricevimento procede festosamente… ti saresti divertito.  
… no, per niente, ma si da il piccolo dettaglio che tu tenga mia figlia in ostaggio… - Si sfilò le maniche, passando il telefono da una parte all’altra. – Molly si preoccupava che potesse sentire la nostra mancanza, o avere paura…   
…  
No! Non ho assolutamente nulla da replicare!   
No, non sto scherzando.  
Passeremo a prenderla domani nel primo pomeriggio… si, naturalmente, se per te non rappresenta un problema irrisolvibile… -  
Si tolse i pantaloni.  
\- Cosa? Mi sto spogliando per andare a letto!   
Sei stato tu a polemizzare sull’orario! Per l’amor di Dio, Mycroft, prendi una decisione! – Molly non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso. – Naturalmente! Sogni d’oro! –  
Attaccò, e lasciò cadere il cellulare sul mucchietto dei suoi vestiti.  
Quindi, tornò a distendersi accanto a lei. Completamente nudo.  
\- Hamish ha una stanza tutta per se, e, ne sono certo, persino Buckingam palace sfigurerebbe al confronto! Ha giocato, ha mangiato, si è fatta leggere quasi un intero libro di favole, e adesso dorme come un angelo… secondo Mycroft non sente affatto la nostra mancanza. –  
Si chinò, baciandole dolcemente le labbra.  
\- … ma Mycroft è notoriamente un millantatore… -  
Molly avrebbe voluto replicare che sperava che, dopo tutto quel lusso, per Hamish non diventasse un problema ritornare alla sua vita.  
Ma Sherlock le sollevò la sottoveste lungo i fianchi, accarezzandola, e lasciando al suo passaggio una scia di fuoco che fece letteralmente evaporare ogni pensiero razionale.  
Si slacciò il reggiseno, prima che lui potesse farlo a pezzi, e se lo sfilò, incrociando poi gli occhi di lui, che il desiderio aveva reso di un intenso blu notte.  
\- Così va meglio… - Mormorò. – decisamente meglio… -  
Si chinò, baciandola. Puntellandosi su un gomito per avere lo spazio necessario a far scorrere una mano fra di loro, fino a prenderle possessivamente un seno nel palmo.  
Molly gemette, ondeggiando i fianchi contro di lui.   
Inutilmente.   
Lo conosceva… e sapeva che aveva deciso di prendersela molto, molto comoda!

*****

Molly sollevò il piumone, e Sherlock ci si infilò sotto con un unico gesto fluido, appoggiandosi pigramente sui cuscini e chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Dovevi farlo proprio adesso? – Sospirò lei, puntellandosi su un gomito  
Le rispose senza nemmeno muovere le palpebre.  
\- Domani mattina riavrai il tuo vestito lavato e stirato… i sacchi della lavanderia sono fatti per questo… -  
\- E non è pensabile che mi presenti a casa di Mycroft… -  
\- No-pe! –  
Gli sfuggì un sorriso. E Molly ebbe la nettissima sensazione che stesse pensando alle sue mutandine irrimediabilmente strappate.  
Sospirò, allungandosi su di lui ed appoggiando il mento sul suo petto.  
Sembrava così tranquillo… a chiunque altro sarebbe sembrato perfettamente calmo e sulla via di addormentarsi… e del resto… chiunque altro a quel punto sarebbe crollato sfinito!... ma lei sapeva che non era così…  
Appoggiò un dito sulla sua tempia.  
\- Tic… tac… - Mormorò, facendo scorrere la punta avanti e indietro. – posso sentire le rotelle che girano… -  
\- Mm… -  
\- … e mi riportano al motivo per cui hai lasciato la festa… -  
\- Stai inceppando il meccanismo, Molly Hooper. –  
Sospirò. Se avesse insistito appena un altro po’ avrebbe rischiato di superare il punto di rottura…   
\- Vuoi che vada a fare una doccia, e ti lasci pensare in pace…? –  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi.  
\- In realtà no… - Scandì pensoso. Allungò le braccia, tirandola e stringendola contro di se. – e questo mi risulta… ancora incredibile per me… bizzarro… -  
Lei sorrise. Era il suo modo per dirle che, in un momento imprecisato di quell’assurda relazione, nella sua bolla personale si era aperto un piccolo spiraglio… giusto giusto della forma e del peso di Molly…  
E se lei non fosse stata tanto impegnata ad avere paura, probabilmente si sarebbe resa conto che questo aveva molta più importanza che fare sesso in un parco…   
Non che fosse più piacevole, aveva solo un significato diverso!  
\- … pare che nel mio cervello ci sia posto per pensare… e anche per te… - Sbattè le palpebre. – in realtà… era da tanto che la mia mente non era così sgombra… -  
\- Detto da uno che ha appena risolto il perfetto omicidio della camera chiusa… -  
\- Tentato omicidio. Doppio. –  
\- Naturalmente. –  
\- E non è stata la cosa più compessa della serata! –  
Molly arrossì.  
\- La cosa più difficile – Continuò Sherlock. – è stato non scoppiare a ridere in faccia alla signora Hudson! –  
\- Oh Dio! Credi che… -  
\- Ah si! Puoi giurarci! –  
Gli affondò la testa contro il petto.  
\- Non potrò mai più guardarla in faccia! Come farò a venire a Baker Street! –  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi. Un movimento quasi impercettibile, un contrarsi dei muscoli sotto il suo volto.   
Ma lo sentì, e le fece correre più forte il cuore.  
Sollevò lo sguardo.  
\- Che cosa c’è? –  
Lui distolse gli occhi, fissandoli sul soffitto.  
\- Nulla. –  
Molly strinse la bocca in una linea sottile.  
\- Ti detesto! – Sbottò, voltandosi sul fianco e dandogli le spalle. – Dimmi “non voglio dirtelo” o “non sono affari tuoi!”, arrabbiati, come hai fatto fuori… ma non prendermi per stupida! – Si morse un labbro. – Non puoi fare l’amore con me e poi pensare che non mi accorga se c’è qualcosa che mi nascondi… mi fai andare al manicomio! –  
Per un istante, non ci fu assolutamente nulla…  
Ne un movimento ne un suono… per quel che ne sapeva avrebbe potuto improvvisamente ritrovarsi da sola…  
Poi, il materasso si mosse, e le braccia di Sherlock l’avvolsero in una stretta così forte e calda che nonostante la rabbia improvvisa un gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
L’attirò contro di se, stringendola, e appoggiando la guancia contro quella di lei.  
Molly sentì le gambe di Sherlock avvolgersi alle sue, e le lunghe dita sfiorarle l’addome, alla ricerca del segno sulla sua pelle. Lo faceva sempre… se era nervoso… se era tranquillo… come se cercasse la prova che una volta una parte di se era cresciuta nel suo corpo.   
\- Tu non sei stupida… - Mormorò, il fiato bollente che le sfiorava l’orecchio. – e ancora mi stupisce il modo in cui riesci a… leggermi… mentre io non sono in grado di immaginare quello che pensi… quello che vuoi… -  
Molly sospirò, quel corpo di fuoco che trasformava l’irritazione in vapore.  
\- Mi dispiace… non avrei dovuto… -  
Cercò di voltarsi, ma lui glielo impedì, rafforzando la stretta ed affondando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
\- Dicevo sul serio prima… io sono senza dubbio il più sgradevole, maleducato... ignorante e decisamente odioso stronzo che tu possa aver avuto la sfortuna di incontrare… e certe volte penso che la cosa migliore per te sarebbe mandarmi al diavolo… -  
Molly gemette, cercando nuovamente di voltarsi. E nuovamente invano.  
“Non lasciarmi… ti prego… non lasciarmi… mi controllerò… lo giuro… ma non andartene…”  
\- … certe volte ho l’impressione ti tirare la corda apposta… -  
Suo malgrado, a Molly sfuggì una risata.  
\- Oh, Dio, no… non lo fai apposta… è che sei davvero… genuinamente… stronzo! –  
Sherlock le baciò il collo.  
\- Non voglio perderti… - Soffiò. – non posso perderti…  
Sei la mia droga… e devo ancora capire che cosa c’è qui dentro… - Accarezzò lentamente il corpo di Molly, dal collo fino alle ginocchia, tornando quindi a stringerle la vita. – che mi faccia quest’ effetto… -  
Lo sentì sospirare a fondo.  
\- Molly… - Mormorò quindi, la voce così seria che non potè fare a meno di trattenere il fiato.   
\- Si? –  
\- … io credo… io ritengo che sarebbe bene non venissi a Baker Street… per qualche tempo… -  
Molly sbattè le palpebre, frastornata. Le aveva appena detto che non poteva fare a meno di lei…   
\- Il caso a cui sto lavorando… è di vitale importanza per molta gente, e molto intricato. – Molly non emise un fiato, le parole che le arrivavano al cervello attraversando un muro di bambagia. – Ho bisogno di essere completamente lucido, senza distrazioni… ho bisogno… della mia bolla in cui pensare. Senza vederti, o sentire la tua voce in strada, i tuoi passi sulle scale… senza che la tua presenza mi allontani da ciò che devo fare… -  
Molly si morse di nuovo un labbro, più forte.  
\- … vuoi… che smettiamo di… vederci? –  
\- Noo! –  
Stavolta fu lui a voltarla, afferrandola per la vita e girandola letteralmente di peso.  
Gli occhi cangianti genuinamente sorpresi.  
\- Quale parte di “non voglio perderti” si è smarrito fra le mia bocca e il tuo cervello? –  
\- Ma hai detto… -  
\- Che “non voglio che vieni a Baker Street”… non che voglio smettere di vederti! –  
\- Oh… -  
\- Oh?! Era… - Sherlock boccheggiò per un momento, guardandola. – un discorso terrificantemente sincero e disgustosamente sentimentale, Molly Hooper, merito più di un mediocre “oh”! –  
\- Tu vuoi solo… che ti lasci lavorare in pace?! –  
\- Si! –  
\- Oddio… - Molly lasciò andare il fiato in una piccola risata isterica. – è cosa c’è di così complicato?! -  
\- Tu sei complicata Molly Hooper! L’umanità in generale è complicata, ma tu, posso giurarlo, meriti almeno il podio d’argento! –  
\- Credevi che mi sarei arrabbiata perché non vuoi che venga a Baker street? –  
\- … finchè non avrò risolto questo caso… -  
\- … è… tutto qui? Il motivo per cui hai lasciato la festa… -  
\- … diciamo… la parte che ti riguarda, si. Per il resto… Mycroft è convinto che i cambiamenti mi sconvolgano… -   
Molly abbassò gli occhi. Avvolta nell’abbraccio di Sherlock, abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Un attimo dopo, la mano di lui le sfiorò il volto con dolcezza.  
\- Verrò io da voi… - Sussurrò. – tutti i giorni… -  
\- Oh… - Molly lo guardò. – no… non è questo… è che… -  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Sherlock, è casa tua, è il tuo lavoro! Certo che puoi stare da solo! Certo che non verrò a romperti le scatole… è solo che… hai un bel dire di essere uno stronzo… ma io… devo essere una persona terribile… per averti fatto credere che me la sarei presa per questo… per averti fatto preoccupare…   
Una specie di isterica insicura e gelosa… -  
Lui abbassò la testa, sfiorandole le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Isterica… no… insicura… oh Dio, si… gelosa… -  
\- … oh Dio si… - Gli allacciò le braccia attorno alla vita. – così gelosa che il sangue mi pulsava nelle tempie… che non riuscivo a pensare… -  
\- … la gelosia fa quest’effetto… credo… -  
\- Avrei dovuto saperlo… che se davi tanta corda a Janine c’era un motivo… - Sherlock non parlò, continuando a fissarla con uno sguardo incredibilmente intenso negli occhi. – perché è così vero? Volevi… essere impeccabile… per John e Mary… ma le relazioni umane sono… -  
\- … terribilmente oscure e misteriose… -  
\- … è così… vero? –  
Ancora, quello sguardo così serio...  
\- Molly, per l’ennesima volta, intrecciare una qualsivoglia relazione personale con Janine è l’ultima cosa che mi interessi al mondo!   
E… si… posso assicurarti che lo scopo del mio comportamento nel suoi confronti non era affatto quello di portarmela a letto! Anche perché, mio Otello di giallo vestito, potrò capirne meno di un mulo di relazioni umane, ma per stendere Janine sarebbe bastato fare un fischio! –  
Molly storse il naso.  
\- Otello era un idiota! –  
\- Un idiota terribilmente pericoloso! –  
Lei sbuffò, accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia.  
\- … la odio… -  
\- Anche se adesso tu sei qui e lei probabilmente ancora di sotto a ballare con un uomo sposato e con il quoziente intellettivo di un polpo? –  
\- Puoi giurarci… - Doveva sembrare terribilmente infantile in quel momento, e non le importava. – sa benissimo che io ti amo… e ci ha provato in maniera spudorata! E stai sicuro che se solo dovesse averne l’occasione continuerebbe a provarci!  
E’ una troia! –  
\- Molly! –  
\- Bella… elegante… arrivata… e troia! Avrei preferito vederti ballare con un crotalo! – Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. – Sono felice che sia finita… -  
Sentì la mano di Sherlock accarezzarle i capelli, in silenzio, cullandola verso l’oblio.  
\- … non ti darò fastidio… - Sussurrò sulla pelle di lui. – non mi farò nemmeno vedere… mi dispiace tanto… -  
Forse avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi, osservarlo. Insistere.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa perché lui credesse che davvero era dispiaciuta. Che davvero non avrebbe mai voluto permettere alle sue paure e alle sue insicurezze di trasformarla in una donna tanto pesante e insopportabile.  
Ma era così stanca, e il corpo di lui era così meravigliosamente caldo… il suo cuore sotto la guancia una canzone regolare e rassicurante.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto, stava già scivolando via.  
\- Ti amo… - Mormorò.  
Se Sherlock rispose, non riuscì a sentirlo.

*****

Una volta, aveva domandato a Mycroft che cosa significasse essere amati…  
Aveva dieci anni, e stava guardando i suoi genitori caricare l’auto nel vialetto di casa. L’ennesima partenza, l’ennesimo abbandono. E loro a sorridersi adoranti come se i tre figli non li stessero fissando, immobili, con il volto scurito da un’espressione troppo seria per dei ragazzi così giovani.  
Mycroft si era voltato verso di lui. Non lo aveva stupito che non avesse chiesto che cosa volesse dire amare.  
Era scontata, fra di loro, l’idea che non avrebbero mai potuto provare un sentimento di quel genere. Un sentimento come quello che ogni volta portava via loro i genitori.   
Lo avevano chiuso fuori. Dal loro cuore, dalle loro vite. Sostituendolo con il freddo calcolo. Come se ciò potesse impedirgli di soffrire.  
Gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, e sospingendolo in casa aveva mormorato: “Torna a fare i compiti”.  
Un altro, probabilmente, gli avrebbe risposto che mamma e papà lo amavano… ma l’ultima bugia, Mycroft, gliela aveva detta due anni prima… quando Redbeard era morto, e lui aveva raccontato al fratellino in lacrime che adesso il suo cane correva felice in una distesa infinita di erba sempre verde, dove non sarebbe mai più stato malato…   
Quel giorno, qualcosa dentro Sherlock si era irrimediabilmente spezzato. Allora e per anni, aveva creduto che fosse stato per la perdita del suo amico… dopo, molto tempo dopo, aveva compreso che era stato perché a farlo abbattere, il suo amico, erano stati mamma e papà…   
Mycroft si era opposto… aveva lottato, aveva detto che Sherlock era troppo piccolo per sopportare quel dolore… ma loro… i genitori, quelli che sapevano tutto… avevano riposto che per il loro figlio minore sarebbe stato molto peggio vedere il cane spegnersi lentamente e soffrire… inoltre, si trattava un gesto di pietà verso una povera “bestia”… un gesto dettato dall’amore…  
Si, quel giorno, dentro di lui, qualcosa si era spezzato. E aveva preso a credere che i suoi non lo amassero affatto…  
Quando era stato abbastanza grande per capire che esistevano infiniti modi per amare, probabilmente, era già troppo tardi.  
Aveva deciso che non avrebbe mai più amato come aveva amato Redbeard… che non avrebbe più sofferto in quel modo. E sebbene allora fosse solo un bambino, era un bambino incredibilmente testardo…  
Poi erano venuti gli amici… ad incrinare la sua corazza… poi era venuto John, con i suoi gesti spontanei e il suo modo di guardare il mondo come se potesse contenere ancora infinite sorprese.  
Poi era venuta Hamish… e gli aveva spezzato di nuovo il cuore. In un modo che non aveva mai creduto possibile. Perché era una parte di lui che non sapeva esistesse. Perché vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi gli provocava un dolore fisico che non poteva spiegare.  
E, in un certo senso, il livore nei confronti dei suoi genitori era cresciuto ancora di più… quando aveva preso a chiedersi come avessero potuto comportarsi in quel modo con i propri figli, quando persino lui, che era il frutto guasto del loro ego, provava per la sua bambina un attaccamento più forte del suo stesso desiderio di vivere…  
In un certo senso… era stato ancora più felice di non essere in grado di amare come si erano amati loro… e come ancora si amavano …   
E nonostante questo… c’era Molly…   
Le sfiorò piano i capelli, accarezzandoli. Pettinandoli sulla schiena di lei. Fissando il suo volto addormentato, su cui le ciglia stendevano lunghe ombre scure.   
Era pallida, e stanca, eppure infinitamente più rilassata di quanto non fosse stata tutto il giorno. Le labbra distese in un accenno di sorriso.  
Sospirò, trattenendo a stento l’impulso di baciarla su una guancia per non svegliarla.   
Desiderava tanto amare Molly. Lo voleva davvero.  
Amarla e poterglielo dire… perché questo l’avrebbe resa felice. Perché avrebbe forse cancellato in parte i demoni che si annidiavano in lei.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto mentire e dirglielo egualmente…  
Ma Molly era talmente intuitiva… riusciva a leggere nella sua anima in quel modo unico che lo impressionava e lo inquietava insieme…   
Molly lo conosceva.   
E sapeva… che quel qualcosa di guasto che c’era nel suo cuore non gli avrebbe mai permesso di amare nel modo che lei desiderava.  
Molly avrebbe capito che mentiva…   
E così non le aveva detto che l’amava… le aveva detto la verità.  
Che non poteva e non voleva perderla…  
Perché lei era la sua droga… e perché averla accanto lo faceva stare incredibilmente bene…   
Perché le ore che passava insieme a Molly ed Hamish erano quanto di più vicino alla pace potesse esistere per un uomo come lui…  
Molly era nel suo sangue… e non poteva togliersi il sangue dalle vene… non senza morire…  
Era… mostruosamente egoista per questo… eppure… lei sapeva che era un egoista… e lo amava lo stesso…  
Lei lo amava…  
Molly lo amava… e lo faceva sentire amato in una maniera che, anche questa, non aveva mai creduto possibile. In quel modo che Mycroft non aveva saputo spiegare ad un bambino solo e sconsolato.   
Con il suo accettarlo, con il suo stargli accanto nei momenti peggiori, col suo donarsi a lui con la passione che le faceva bruciare gli occhi. E la capacità di placare il suo corpo… e la sua mente.  
Sfiorò con le dita la cicatrice sul ventre di lei.  
Per quanto gli risultasse incomprensibile, nello stesso modo in cui Molly rappresentava la più grande distrazione della sua vita, possedeva anche l’incredibile capacità di rendere la sua mente lucida, di schiarire i suoi pensieri come nessuna droga sarebbe mai stata in grado di fare.  
Persino adesso, dopo che per tutto il giorno la sua presenza non aveva fatto che complicare ogni cosa, dopo che gli era sembrato di impazzire… stringendola fra le braccia, tutto diventava all’improvviso incredibilmente chiaro…  
Forse era solo la conseguenza dell’energia repressa che aveva appena sfogato… ma in quel momento non gli importava affatto.  
Ciò che contava era riuscire a pensare con la lucidità che gli mancava da giorni…  
Quel che contava era che Molly lo amava. E che per quanto assurdo e disfunzionale potesse essere, era felice insieme a lui.  
Per quanto folle potesse sembrare, era felice di fare l’amore con l’uomo che meno di dodici ore prima l’aveva umiliata e mortificata. E adesso dormiva sul suo petto come se null’ altro al mondo potesse avere importanza.   
Per cui, se il suo mostruoso egoismo finiva col coincidere con la felicità di lei tutto era semplicemente… perfetto!  
Quasi… perfetto…  
Perfetto sarebbe stato se le insicurezze croniche di Molly non avessero alimentato una gelosia così violenta nei confronti di Janine da rendergli impossibile rivelarle la verità sul suo piano, come all’inizio aveva pensato di fare.  
Se avesse spiegato a Molly quali erano le sue intenzioni, gli avrebbe dato la sua benedizione… e avrebbe cominciato a soffrire… senza dire nulla…  
E Sherlock non voleva che Molly soffrisse…  
In realtà… non poteva più neanche pensare di farle del male…  
Ci riusciva già così dannatamente bene quando non era preordinato…  
E se avesse saputo che si angosciava per causa sua… che piangeva per causa sua… questo avrebbe occupato la sua mente in un modo che non era affatto certo sarebbe riuscito a contenere.  
Col risultato che Molly avrebbe comunque sofferto, e Sherlock non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a fare bene il suo lavoro…  
Improvvisamente, un boato rimbombò all’esterno, facendo vibrare l’aria attorno al letto, e Molly gridò, spalancando gli occhi e cercando istintivamente di sollevarsi.  
Scivolò su di lui e Sherlock la strinse, appoggiandole le labbra sulla sua fronte, il cuore di lei che batteva furiosamente contro il suo.  
\- E’ solo un fuoco… - Mormorò. – sta tranquilla… -  
\- Un fuoco… - Ripetè ansimando lei, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Sherlock si sollevò a sedere, senza smettere di abbracciarla, e nello stesso momento un altro fuoco esplose in cielo… proprio sopra la loro finestra.  
Una miriade di scintille rosse e oro vibrò contro la volta celeste, per trasformarsi poi in una pioggia di luce che rischiarava gli occhi scuri di Molly.  
\- Oddio… - Mormorò. – che stupida… -  
Si appoggiò sulla sua spalla, chiudendo per attimo le palpebre.  
\- In effetti, non credo fosse previsto che qualcuno fosse già a letto… -  
\- Vuoi dire che TU non lo avevi previsto… - Molly si sistemò più comodamente, allungandosi per abbracciarlo. – dal momento che è stata tua la trovata dei fuochi… -  
\- Mm… per fortuna l’idea di telecamere nascoste nella sala… e nel parco… per riprendere le reazioni più spontanee degli ospiti, è stata vivamente bocciata… -  
\- Oddio!! – Molly si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
Gli piaceva quella sensazione… la pace che gli trasmetteva il corpo di lei contro il proprio… l’intimità cui non riusciva a dare spiegazione… solo pochi mesi prima avrebbe considerato assolutamente inconcepibile potersi sentire tanto a proprio agio, nudo, con una donna egualmente nuda accoccolata fra le braccia…   
\- Sono belli… - Mormorò lei, sorridendo come una bambina.   
Davanti a loro, i fuochi continuavano a festeggiare gli sposi, in un tripudio di luci e di baccano.   
\- Vorresti essere con gli altri? – Domandò Sherlock.  
Molly sollevò il viso.   
Così bella da essere… impossibile! Perché Molly non era bella… e razionalmente lo sapeva bene… eppure… in quel momento gli mozzava il fiato…  
\- Non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto al mondo… - Sussurrò.  
Sherlock si chinò a baciarla, aspirando sulla pelle di lei l’odore del sapone, del sudore… e di se stesso…   
Oh, Dio, si…  
Non poteva far soffrire Molly… e non poteva più fare a meno di lei…  
E per questo doveva dirle la verità, senza smettere un secondo di mentirle…


	14. Parte VIII – Giugno 2013

Parte VIII – Giugno 2013

“Non ti azzardare a fare qualcuna delle tue cervellotiche stronzate solamente perché hai una paura fottuta, o stavolta giuro che ti ci butto davvero giù da un tetto.” John Watson

Molly accarezzò la schiena di Sherlock, scendendo dal collo fino alla scapola, lasciata in vista dalla vestaglia abbassata.  
\- Avrei giurato che ti sarebbe rimasta… - Mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi per osservare meglio.   
Sherlock non rispose, come se non avvertisse neanche il suo peso sulla schiena.  
Se ne stava comodamente sdraiato, e con un braccio allungato sosteneva Hamish dalla collottola. Un compromesso che la bambina aveva accettato non senza diverse rimostranze, barattandolo con la possibilità di girare “liberamente” per la stanza.  
In tutta onestà, Molly riteneva che ormai fosse perfettamente in grado di camminare da sola, e quando Sherlock non c’era si limitava a darle un’occhiata senza tenerla, ma, dal giorno in cui era inciampata sbattendo il mento e provocandosi una scorticatura da cui erano fuoriuscite forse tre gocce di sangue, l’uomo più intelligente d’ Inghilterra si era cocciutamente rifiutato di lasciarla libera, con l’assurda ed infantile motivazione che “Mycroft non li avrebbe mai perdonati se si fosse rovinata la faccia!”.  
\- Mi stai ascoltando? – Esclamò, dopo un istante. – Mi ascolti!? – Ripetè, battendogli la mano sulla pelle nuda.  
Lui inclinò leggermente la testa all’indietro, senza smettere di guardare Hamish.   
\- Stavi lodando la perizia dei miei amici Serbi! Se mi dovesse capitare di incontrarli ancora porgerò loro i tuoi saluti! –  
\- Soccorrimi, potrei anche morire dal ridere! – Sbuffò lei. – Davvero! Ero certa che ti sarebbero rimasti dei segni… hai una pelle incredibilmente elastica… -  
\- Mm… allora è a mia madre che dovrò porgere i tuoi omaggi… -  
Molly sorrise, sdraiandosi su di lui e appoggiandogli la guancia sulla schiena.  
\- Non posso più guardare il cadavere di qualcuno preso a bastonate… - Sospirò. – e da quando c’è lei non riesco più a guardare un sacco di altre cose… mi avete rammollito, voi due!-  
Sotto di lei, Sherlock fu scosso da una risata.  
\- Noi! – Esclamò.  
\- Si! Credi forse di essere stato l’unico ad avere una vita ordinata… - Gli appoggiò un dito nell’incavo del ginocchio, sollevando con la mano la vestaglia, e cominciò a risalire. – e liscia… come l’olio… -  
\- Molly… Molly… Molly! – Sherlock si torse all’indietro, bloccandole la mano con la propria. – Devo tornare al lavoro! –  
\- Io no! – Sbuffò arricciando il naso. – E mi annoierò da impazzire! Potrei chiedere ad Eric di accompagnarmi a fare spese… e tra parentesi devo davvero chiedere a Mycroft come scelgono gli agenti! Lo hai visto? E’ il gemello di Micheal Fass… -  
Sherlock si girò di scatto, sollevandola su di se ed imprigionandola fra le braccia.  
\- A te non piace fare spese! – Le soffiò sul viso, gli occhi illuminati da un sorriso che si sforzava di trattenere. – Sei soltanto una piccola… -  
\- Cosa? – Molly arricciò di nuovo il naso, sfidandolo.  
\- Provocatrice! –   
L’attirò a se, tenendole delicatamente la testa e baciandola con passione.  
Lei ansimò.  
\- Non puoi fare così… -  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Fare così… e poi andartene! –  
\- No? –  
\- Non tutti hanno la tua capacità di sopportazione!-  
\- Mmm… credo che questo sia un tuo problema… -  
Molly piegò una gamba, passando il ginocchio fra le cosce di Sherlock.  
\- Ne sei sicuro? –  
Lui le scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero, il corpo che immediatamente reagiva alla sua carezza.  
\- Come ho detto… - Scandì. – sei una piccola provocatrice! –  
La baciò di nuovo, e Molly si sciolse come sempre fra le sue braccia.   
Aveva mantenuto la parola, raggiungendola ogni giorno a casa sua. A volte il pomeriggio, altre, come era accaduto il giorno prima, in piena notte, quando entrambi avevano già cenato, ed erano finiti direttamente in camera da letto…  
La maggior parte delle sere però avevano mangiato insieme, con Hamish che si ostinava a voler assaggiare qualunque cosa venisse messo nel piatto di chiunque. In un paio di occasioni era persino riuscita convincerlo a guardare un film insieme. Non un giallo, no… provare a seguirne uno insieme Sherlock poteva rapidamente portare alla pazzia… ma aveva scoperto con sua somma sorpresa che il suo problematico amante provava un piacere infantile nel seguire le improbabili avventure dei supereroi Marvel, specialmente se Hamish gli saltava sulle gambe e cominciava a domandargli spiegazioni sul novantacinque percento di ciò che accadeva sullo schermo!  
E sebbene le mancasse Baker Street sembrava davvero che lavorare da solo gli facesse un gran bene, perché non era mai stato così rilassato e di buon umore come dal giorno del matrimonio di John.  
C’erano stati dei momenti… in cui aveva persino dimenticato quanto fosse assurda la loro situazione… e le era parso che fossero quasi… una famiglia… un uomo, una donna, una bambina, e un gatto che sonnecchiava su una mensola…  
Fino a che non riprendeva se stessa, mettendosi in guardia sulle illusioni e la loro fugacità.   
Sherlock la strinse più forte, approfondendo il bacio, e cercando con la mano il bordo della vestaglia di lei, e, sotto, la sua pelle accaldata.  
Iniziava a pensare che avrebbe tardato al suo maledetto appuntamento, quando un rumore attutito li fece voltare entrambi.  
Dal giorno di Natale, il letto di Molly era rimasto gloriosamente nel mezzo della stanza, e la parte più bassa della camera era occupato dal cassettone e da un paio di sedie che utilizzavano per appoggiarci gli abiti.  
Una delle quali, neanche a dirlo, Hamish aveva appena rovesciato.  
Mentre Sherlock la sollevava di peso e rotolava per alzarsi, Molly penso che probabilmente adesso avrebbe tenuto la bambina per il collo fino al giorno del diploma!  
\- Non si è fatta nulla! – Esclamò. – Non se l’è nemmeno tirata addosso! –   
\- Finisci di dispiacertene più tardi! – Sbottò lui, chinandosi per “soccorrere” la bambina.  
Lei lanciò un grido di protesta, afferrando con entrambe le mani il cappotto Belstaff che una volta era stato appoggiato di traverso sulla spalliera, e che, evidentemente, era il suo obbiettivo fin dall’inizio.  
\- Nooooo-o! – Gridò, scalciando, mentre lui la sollevava di peso. – Voglio andare sola! –  
Sherlock le staccò le mani dal cappotto, riportandola con se verso il letto.   
\- Quando sarai più grande! – Sentenziò.  
\- Zio Mycroft mi lascia! –  
\- Per questo zio Mycroft non ha figli! –  
Molly scosse la testa sorridendo, rotolando a sua volta e scendendo dal letto.  
\- Anche mamma mi lascia! –  
Molly sollevò le mani, lo sguardo di Sherlock che la passava da parte a parte.  
\- Parlerò solo in presenza del mio avvocato! – Esclamò, chinandosi sull’ammasso di abiti che Hamish aveva fatto cadere, prima che Toby sbucasse da chissà dove per reclamare il possesso di quella nuova, morbida e provvidenziale cuccia.  
Sorrise, mentre alle sue spalle Hamish continuava a ribellarsi, e sollevò la sedia. Ancora una volta le venne spontaneo domandarsi a quanti dei suoi stipendi da stimata anatomopatologa equivalesse un solo set di abiti di Sherlock. Forse avrebbe dovuto darsi anche lei all’investigazione.  
Storse il naso.  
Sollevò il Belstaff con cura referente, prendendolo con entrambe le mani, e quasi sobbalzò quando una scatolina di velluto ricadde da una delle tasche sulla pila di vestiti sottostanti.  
Non fece alcun rumore, rotolando una singola volta prima di arrestarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Una piccola… scatola… di velluto… da gioielliere.  
Deglutì, appoggiò il cappotto sulla sedia ed allungò la mano per prenderla.   
Non era possibile… di tutti gli eventi al mondo… quello non era nemmeno lontanamente concepibile…   
Con ogni probabilità la scatola conteneva il preziosissimo dente dell’ultimo erede dei Borboni di Francia… o un occhio di vetro… o magari una fialetta di veleno appartenuta a Fraulen Doctor…  
La aprì.  
E trovò a fissarla un bellissimo diamante bianco.  
Boccheggiò. Non avrebbe voluto, non avrebbe dovuto, ed era anche terribilmente patetico, ma lo fece.  
Mentre si premeva le dita sulle labbra per soffocare un singhiozzo.  
L’anello che le aveva regalato Tom era stato bello, anche se la fila di diamanti faceva sembrare il suo dito piccolo ed ossuto, ma quell’unica pietra era incredibilmente… appariscente e luminosa… il genere di gioiello che non si sarebbe mai fermata a guardare in una vetrina, che non avrebbe mai indossato…  
A dirla tutta, l’anello di Tom era molto più adatto a lei… e allora perché… perché il giorno in cui lui le aveva chiesto di sposarlo si era sentita invadere da una sorta di strana paura mentre adesso… adesso pensava che le sarebbe scoppiato il cuore dalla gioia?  
Cadde a sedere sul letto, una mano ancora premuta sulla bocca e la scatola che le tremava nell’altra.  
E ancora non ci credeva. Ancora sembrava… impossibile…  
Ma eppure lo era… era… lì, davanti a lei…  
E Molly non aveva nemmeno mai osato sognare una cosa del genere… non aveva mai permesso a se stessa neanche di iniziare a immaginarlo…  
\- Molly? – La voce alle sue spalle era sconcertata.   
Si sforzò di trattenere le lacrime, ma era certa di avere gli occhi rossi quando si voltò, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso. Sentì il calore salirle alle guance.  
\- Suppongo… - Mormorò. – Che non avrei dovuto vederlo… -  
Si aspettava che Sherlock sarebbe stato disturbato dal fatto che gli avesse rovinato… tutto ciò che aveva pensato di fare… o forse… divertito… o sollevato dall’essere stato sottratto all’imbarazzo di fare il primo passo… o stupito… o… o qualunque cosa… qualunque… ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata il gelo improvviso che si propagò nei suoi occhi cangianti. Come una tempesta di ghiaccio che rese le sue iridi quasi trasparenti, e gli dilatò le pupille, nascondendo allo sguardo di Molly qualsiasi emozione. Battè le palpebre, mentre lui si sollevava a sedere sul letto. Poi Sherlock lasciò andare Hamish e a Molly parve che una punta di quel gelo le toccasse la pelle.  
\- Molly… – Ripetè lui.   
\- Non l’ho fatto apposta… voglio dire… non ho frugato nelle tasche o qualcosa del genere… è caduto… e io l’ho aperto… si questo l’ho fatto apposta, certo… - Un sorriso nervoso le salì alle labbra. Nonostante quell’assurda reazione, non riusciva a smettere di essere felice. Terribilmente felice. – Dio, io non credevo… non ci credo ancora… se vuoi… - Chiuse la scatolina, porgendogliela. – ecco… non l’ho mai aperta… e ti giuro che farò la faccia più stupita del mondo… quando ti andrà… di darmela… -  
Davanti a lei, Sherlock non aveva mosso un muscolo. Non aveva allungato la mano per riprendere l’anello, e Molly era certa che non avesse nemmeno sbattuto le palpebre.  
\- … o anche se… nel frattempo hai… cambiato idea… -  
Per un attimo, le parve che stesse per dire qualcosa… e fu certa di scorgere l’attimo esatto in cui cambiò idea.  
\- Tu sai quello che penso del matrimonio… -  
\- Si. Si, certo… naturalmente, e per questo io non … - Di nuovo quel sorriso idiota che cercò di scacciare abbassando gli occhi. – non avevo mai pensato che… non che non sia felice… io… - Sollevò lo sguardo, e stavolta non riuscì ad impedire alle sue labbra di piegarsi. – io sono davvero felice… -  
Qualcosa scintillò negli occhi di Sherlock, facendo breccia in quell’impenetrabile muro di ghiaccio, e lui raddrizzò la schiena, fissandola dall’alto.  
\- Io credevo che tu fossi già felice… -  
\- Lo ero, naturalmente lo ero, ma questo è… -  
\- Molly l’anello non è per te. –  
Lo aveva detto con un tono neutro, casuale. Come se stesse enunciando un fatto che doveva essere accettato e basta.  
Come… se “lei” avesse dovuto accettarlo e basta… qualcosa… di così… terribilmente… Holmes…  
\- C… cosa?! – Balbettò… quel sorriso ebete che non voleva proprio abbandonarle il volto.  
Lui inspirò piano.  
\- L’anello, - Ripetè quindi, prendendole finalmente l’astuccio di mano e ficcandolo nella tasca della vestaglia. – è per un’ altra donna. –  
Molly battè le palpebre.  
\- Vuoi dire che non è tuo…? –  
\- Si, è mio, ma non l’ho comprato per darlo a te. E francamente non capisco come tu possa aver pensato che volessi fare una cosa del genere. – Aveva alzato la voce, e mosso una mano di lato, come per scacciar via un insetto molesto. Stava… enunciando il più logico dei teoremi… – Mi sembra di essere sempre stato cristallino nel… -  
\- Per chi è? –  
Il sorriso era finalmente sparito. Lasciandole un dolore sordo alle guance, alla gola. E al petto.  
Non poteva sapere che espressione avesse esattamente, ma, di nuovo, guardò fisso dentro gli occhi di Sherlock. Le sue pupille che si dilatavano ancora. E il ghiaccio. Il ghiaccio che andava in mille pezzi nell’istante stesso in cui si rendeva conto di aver commesso un errore colossale.  
\- Non ha importanza per chi sia, la cosa importante… -  
\- Per chi è?! – Gridò Molly. Così forte da cogliere di sorpresa se stessa e lui.  
\- E’ un caso, Molly, è solamente un caso! –  
La testa aveva iniziato a pulsarle. Sapeva cosa cercava di fare…  
E non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
E sapeva che c’era dell’altro… o le avrebbe risposto subito…  
All’inizio era rimasto così colpito dal fatto che lei avesse potuto credere che volesse sposarla… sposare la piccola, insignificante Molly Hooper… da reagire con tutta la superbia del suo orgoglio offeso… e aveva creduto… che fosse un’idea così… impossibile, stupida, assurda, che avrebbe abbassato gli occhi e chiesto scusa… e che sarebbe finita lì…   
Non si era aspettato la rabbia… non si era aspettato che anche lei potesse avere un orgoglio… e che quell’orgoglio potesse essere ferito…  
E adesso cercava di giocare con la mente di Molly… tanto inferiore alla sua…  
Sherlock non eludeva mai le domande… mentiva… ometteva soprattutto… ma se stava cercando di svicolare voleva dire che sapeva benissimo che mentire avrebbe potuto complicare ancor più le cose… nel momento in cui lei avesse scoperto la verità.  
Lo vide allungare la mano per toccarla, e si ritrasse come se potesse ustionarla.  
\- Voglio sapere per chi è! – Esclamò di nuovo. – Per chi hai comprato un maledetto anello di fidanzamento! –  
\- E’ il mio “maledetto” lavoro, Molly Hooper e tu lo… -  
\- Chi?!?! – Avanzò sul letto, come se volesse colpirlo. La testa che le pulsava come un vulcano prima di eruttare. – Chi?! Chi?! Chi?! –  
\- Janine! – Il nome gli uscì dalle labbra come un boato. Una sfida. Un pugno… dritto in faccia.  
Che le ruppe il naso e le arrivò al cervello. Facendo esplodere… ogni cosa.  
Molly gridò. Un grido strozzato, che le nacque e le morì nello stesso punto della gola.   
Si chinò all’indietro e colpì Sherlock con un calcio. E poi un altro. Ed un altro.  
Con tutta la forza che aveva. Facendolo arretrare e poi cadere dal letto.  
Il volto percorso da un’espressione sconvolta.  
Avrebbe potuto fermarla, se avesse voluto. Afferrarla. Ma era troppo stupito per farlo.  
Ancora una volta, Molly aveva fatto qualcosa che non si aspettava…  
\- Vattene via! – Urlò rauca, sputando contro il suo volto sbalordito. – Vattene! –  
Cercò di colpirlo di nuovo, ma stavolta Sherlock le afferrò una caviglia, tirando e facendola cadere sul letto, mentre con un gesto fluido si alzava da terra.  
\- E’ soltanto un caso, Molly, per l’amor di Dio! –  
Lei si puntellò sui gomiti, ansimando per la rabbia.  
\- Un caso! Per questo non mi hai detto niente! –  
\- Non ti ho detto niente perché sapevo che saresti diventata isterica! –  
\- Per questo non mi volevi a Baker Street! Era lei il tuo preziosissimo incarico! Con me in mezzo non avresti potuto portartela a letto! –  
\- Non me la sono portata a letto! – Gli occhi di Sherlock scintillarono, ma la sicurezza che li rendeva fermi in quel momento era molto diversa da quella di poco prima. Adesso quella sicurezza era immersa in qualcosa che somigliava molto alla paura…  
\- No! Tu l’hai solo usata! Per risolvere un caso! Per arrivare dove volevi arrivare! Come hai usato me perché ti sentivi fottutamente solo ed impaurito! – Saltò giù dal letto, dalla parte opposta a quella da cui lui la guardava con gli occhi dilatati e una vena che gli pulsava sul il collo.   
\- Non è la stessa cosa… -  
\- E dove sei arrivato pur di risolvere il tuo caso? Le hai detto che fra noi era finita? Che lei era più importante di me? Più importante di tua figlia? –  
\- No!-  
\- A quale delle due domande? –  
\- Molly, cerca di calmarti! Sei perfettamente in grado di analizzare le circostanze in maniera razionale! –  
\- Io non voglio razionalizzare un cazzo! Non voglio vedere le cose con i tuoi occhi!   
Le hai dato le chiavi di casa? Le hai dato anche il permesso di riarredare? –  
Sherlock non rispose, stringendo le labbra. E a Molly sembrò che l’aria le fosse succhiata via dai polmoni.  
Lei non aveva mai spostato un piatto in quella maledetta casa… e Jamine… Janine… Janine che baciava Sherlock, Janine che lo accarezzava, Janine che ascoltava la sua voce mentre le diceva…  
\- Le hai detto che la ami?! –  
\- Mi rifiuto di andare avanti con questa follia! Sai benissimo chi sono e come vivo, non dovremmo nemmeno discuterne, è assurdo!! -  
Molly strinse gli occhi. Glielo aveva detto… Dio… si, glielo aveva detto… e lei… Molly… che cos’era diventata…? Lei era… l’amante adesso…  
\- Le avresti chiesto di sposarti… - La voce uscì flebile dalle sue labbra, come se non avesse più fiato, o forza.   
Mentre quella di Sherlock divenne all’improvviso calma, pacata, la voce che avrebbe usato per parlare a una bambina stupida…  
\- Molly… si tratta solo di un caso. Di un importante caso… da cui dipende la vita di moltissime persone… -  
\- Vattene… -  
\- Chiedere a Janine di sposarmi può essere il solo modo… -  
\- Non c’è mai un solo modo… - Riaprì gli occhi, e lo trovò a fissarla. – Va via Sherlock… -  
\- NO. Non finchè non avrai capito… -  
\- Non voglio capire! Non mi importa! Avevi promesso di non usarmi mai più e invece lo hai fatto! Mi hai usata come una puttana! Come un corpo da scopare per controllare la dipendenza, mentre un’altra recitava il ruolo della fidanzata! Mi hai tradita… mi hai… no! – Sollevò le mani. – Non c’è un contratto, non c’è un impegno, non c’è una promessa! Non c’è niente! Tu non puoi tradirmi perché non c’è niente! Tutto… questo non significa niente! Non puoi tradirmi perché tu non accetti nessuna regola che non ti faccia comodo! Perché se non ti sei impegnato solennemente a non spezzarmi il cuore il fatto che succeda non è affar tuo! – Stava gridando di nuovo. Più forte di prima. Afferrò dalla sedia il cappotto, tirandoglielo contro.  
Istintivamente, lui lo afferrò, continuando a fissarla.  
\- Vattene! – Urlò Molly, lanciandogli la camicia e poi i pantaloni. – Va via! Esci dalla mia vita! –  
Lui scosse la testa lentamente. E adesso Molly non riusciva a leggere cosa ci fosse nel suo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi inondati di lacrime, e quello che vide quando gli andò contro fu una figura alta e solida, che non oppose alcuna resistenza quando gli puntellò le mani contro il petto e lo spinse fuori dalla stanza da letto.   
\- Va da Janine, va dal tuo caso, vai a morire nel tuo mondo!   
Esci dalla mia vita e da quella di mia figlia! Basta! – Chiuse la porta con un tonfo, battendoci contro i pugni.  
\- Basta… - Ansimò, mentre le lacrime la soffocavano. Appoggiò la fronte all’uscio, scivolando in terra. Gemendo come una bambina.  
Accanto a lei, Hamish cominciò a singhiozzare.  
E nell’istante stesso in cui si rese conto di essersi dimenticata di sua figlia, Molly sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso.

*****

Sherlock scese le scale senza guardarsi indietro, la rabbia che divampava come un incendio, riducendo in cenere qualsiasi sentimento avesse provato nell’ultima, assurda mezz’ora.  
Aveva dato tutto a Molly. Le aveva consentito ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter concedere.  
Di avvicinarsi a lui. Di renderlo vulnerabile, sensibile, debole in un modo irrazionale che in certi momenti aveva rischiato di portarlo alla pazzia. Di renderlo dipendente...   
E le aveva sacrificato cose a cui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter rinunciare. La dignità, l’amor proprio, la razionalità, il lavoro!  
Si era coperto di ridicolo davanti a tutti, aveva calpestato tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto per lei. Si era comportato come un… un borgese decerebrato e sentimentale!  
Aveva combattuto contro tutto ciò che il suo io razionale gli consigliava, gli ordinava, gli urlava dentro!  
Aveva sconvolto il suo mondo per lei. Le sue abitudini perfettamente rodate e soddisfacenti.   
Aveva permesso alle emozioni di prendere talmente tanto il sopravvento da essere quasi impazzito quando aveva creduto di averla persa. E tutto questo non nel chiuso di un appartamento, ma davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Molly lo aveva visto. Lo sapeva.  
E nonostante ciò, quando si era trattato di dargli fiducia, era esplosa come una bomba di pura isteria, accecata da una gelosia che non aveva alcuna ragione di essere!  
Le aveva detto che il suo rapporto con Janine era solo ed esclusivamente professionale. Le aveva spiegato… aveva tentato di spiegarle! Perché Molly non aveva voluto ascoltare.  
Anche se lo conosceva! Lei! La donna che aveva sempre visto tutto di Sherlock Holmes!  
Tutto tranne ciò di cui lui aveva davvero bisogno!  
Ed era proprio per questo che le aveva mentito! Per questo che le aveva nascosto di Janine. Perché sapeva che avrebbe reagito… male! E aveva avuto perfettamente ragione!   
Anche se non era arrivato a immaginare che lo cacciasse di casa bandendolo dalla vita si SUA figlia!  
Strinse rabbiosamente il corrimano, ferendosi le dita.  
Come se avesse la minima possibilità di tenerlo lontano da Hamish!  
Come se avesse la minima possibilità di togliergli la sua bambina!  
Gli sarebbe bastato fare una telefonata a Mycroft perché un qualsiasi giudice le facesse piombare addosso tutti i servizi sociali d’Inghilterra!  
Il vento tiepido gli sferzò il volto. E lui non pensò neache di infilare il cappotto.   
Nella sua mentre, mentre macinava la strada passo dopo passo, non c’era posto che per la rabbia. E per Molly.   
Molly e la sua espressione estasiata quando aveva trovato l’anello…   
E quindi era lui il bugiardo! Gli aveva sempre detto che non le importava che non esistesse un legame formale fra di loro… gli aveva sempre detto che comprendeva la sua avversione per il matrimonio… ma le era bastato vedere quell’anello per catapultare entrambi nel mondo delle favole!  
Era allora che aveva sbagliato… era allora che avrebbe dovuto mentirle. Raccontarle che aveva comprato l’anello per un conoscente, o che avrebbe dovuto usarlo… per tagliare il vetro di una finestra!!… ma la sua reazione lo aveva così irritato che aveva dovuto dirle la verità. Aveva dovuto sbattergliela in faccia. Sottovalutando la sua reazione… e poi pensando di poter rimediare.  
Avrebbe dovuto mentirle, dall’inizio alla fine, perché era così che lui era fatto! E perché era sempre andato dannatamente bene! Ma no! A lei aveva dovuto sacrificare persino la propria natura! E questo era il risultato!  
Lo aveva insultato, umiliato davanti a sua figlia, gli aveva impedito di spiegarle come stavano le cose. Comportandosi come una ragazzina isterica e malata di gelosia!  
Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per dimostrarle quanto tenesse a lei!  
Fortunatamente, la signora Hudson non era in casa quando si sbattè alle spalle il portone di Baker street.  
E fortunatamente Janine sarebbe arrivata solo in serata.  
Aveva tutto il tempo di calmarsi e riassumere il controllo della situazione.  
Gettò il cappotto sul divano, passandosi le mani sul volto. Deglutendo. Respirando.  
Era la cosa migliore che potesse accadere.  
Lo aveva detto lei. Basta. Basta assurdità, basta sconvolgimenti, basta recitare la parte di qualcuno che non era!  
Senza Molly avrebbe ritrovato l’equilibrio che aveva perso, la razionalità che aveva perso.  
Lo aveva detto lei. Era solo un corpo da scopare per tenere a bada una dipendenza come un’ altra. E a Londra c’erano migliaia di corpi da scopare.  
C’era Janine, che non aspettava altro…  
Senza Molly non avrebbe avuto vincoli, ne limiti.  
Lei non lo voleva più! Non gli credeva!   
… come osava non credergli, come poteva non credergli?!  
John gli avrebbe creduto, chiunque gli avrebbe creduto!  
Ma lei che avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo più di tutti, lei che giurava e spergiurava di amarlo non si era nemmeno sognata di dargli il beneficio del dubbio!  
Bene! Era stata chiara, risoluta, disperata… non lo voleva più! Avrebbe fatto come chiedeva.  
Ma la sua piccola no! Non le avrebbe mai permesso di allontanarlo da Hamish! Avesse anche dovuto trascinarla davanti ad ogni tribunale del regno! Avesse anche dovuto…  
Sollevò il volto, gli occhi sgranati. Una carezza gelida che gli lambiva la fronte.  
Che cosa stava… pensando…?  
Voleva… voleva davvero togliere a Molly la bambina che aveva portato in grembo, che aveva dato alla luce da sola… che aveva cresciuto da sola…?  
L’avrebbe distrutta… l’avrebbe uccisa…  
Sentì un ringhio erompergli dalla gola e gridando si avventò sulla scrivania, rovesciandola, il computer che cadeva rovinosamente, in un mare di fogli e libri capovolti. Poi fu la volta dello schedario.  
Il legno schioccò e vibrò mentre toccava terra, e fu certo di sentire qualcosa spezzarsi, ma non gli importò.  
Si appoggiò alla finestra, la testa contro il vetro freddo.  
Ansimando.   
Lui non voleva portare via Hamish a Molly… lui le rivoleva… le rivoleva entrambe… rivoleva la vita che aveva quella mattina, prima che Molly trovasse quel dannatissimo anello…  
Rivoleva la sua bambina… e la sua compagna…  
Ma la sua compagna non gli aveva creduto… e adesso non lo voleva più…  
E lui lo aveva sempre saputo… aveva sempre saputo che se Molly avesse scoperto di Janine avrebbe sofferto… solo che, ancora una volta, non era riuscito a prevedere la sua reazione.  
Non aveva capito… che ciò che solo Molly poteva leggere nelle sue azioni… ciò che solo lei poteva immaginare avrebbe potuto generare un disprezzo così improvviso e profondo…  
Molly non lo voleva più… e lui non sarebbe strisciato ai suoi piedi chiedendole scusa per qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire!  
Sbattè le palpebre. Sul fondo dello schedario, saldamente ancorato da strati e strati di tape, in un posto in cui era stato certo che John non l’ avrebbe trovato, un astuccio di metallo scintillava alla luce della finestra. Dentro, una siringa già pronta lo aspettava da mesi...  
Oh, al diavolo! Non c’era più Hamish da proteggere o Molly da non deludere…  
Tanto valeva ritornare al piano originario!


	15. Parte IX - Errori umani 1

Parte IX – Errori umani

“Se mai dovessi prender moglie, Watson, spero di inspirarle un qualche sentimento che le impedisca di lasciarsi convincere da una governante ad allontanarsi dal mio corpo disteso senza vita a pochi passi da lei.”   
Sherlock Holmes - Dal libro: La valle della paura

Non credeva sarebbe stato così…  
Sapeva, si, Molly sapeva che lo avrebbe rivisto, ma di certo non in quel modo…  
Aveva sperato, aveva sognato, che prima o poi sarebbe ricomparso, con quel misto di fierezza e fragilità negli occhi che aveva amato dal primo momento…  
O che magari sarebbe stata Molly a bussare a Baker Street, e allora nello sguardo di lui ci sarebbero stati sorpresa, e, forse, quell’impenetrabile orgoglio ferito che aveva voluto credere lo tenesse lontano. Perché era più facile pensare fosse quello… anziché accettare che per Sherlock non averla più nella propria vita fosse il più grande dei sollievi…  
E non era certo credibile che a impedirgli di cercarla fosse solo la volontà di Molly…   
Quando mai Sherlock Holmes si era fatto influenzare da una qualunque volontà che non fosse la sua!!  
Quando mai aveva rinunciato tanto facilmente a qualcosa che voleva!!  
Eppure, dopo quella terribile mattina, non l’aveva mai chiamata…   
E lei aveva atteso... per ore… per un giorno intero, mordendosi le labbra, mentre camminava avanti e indietro interrogandosi su ciò che aveva detto, su ciò che aveva fatto…   
Su ciò che aveva pensato, e sperato…  
Non gli aveva mai mentito… come avrebbe potuto… mentirgli avrebbe significato trasformare in niente tutto quello che avevano…  
Non aveva mai pensato che lui l’avrebbe sposata, o anche solo che un giorno avrebbero vissuto un rapporto… convenzionale… stabile…  
Non lo aveva mai nemmeno sognato. Perché lo conosceva. E perché averlo accanto era già più di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter ottenere.  
E si era ripetuta così tante volte che tutto sarebbe potuto finire da un momento all’altro. E altrettante si era detta che sarebbe stata un’ingrata e una stupida a volere di più.  
Ma sapere quello che poteva e non poteva avere, quello che aveva senso desiderare, e trovarsi di fronte a quell’ anello erano state due cose completamente diverse. Sapere che non sarebbe mai stata il centro del mondo di Sherlock e trovarsi davanti agli occhi… un miracolo! un prodigio, la magia che poteva all’improvviso cambiare le cose…   
E in quel momento, con quel bellissimo solitario in mano, era stato come se la vita le stesse dicendo: “hai sempre pensato di poter avere solo questo pizzico di felicità… e invece puoi avere tutto… ogni cosa…”. Per poi punirla per averci creduto… e scagliarla con violenza dalla favola all’incubo!  
Aveva vissuto quell’istante ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora, e ogni volta il cuore le si era spezzato in petto.  
Mentre si domandava perché non potesse viverla, lei, quella favola, e l’attimo dopo si rimproverava perché aveva sempre saputo come stavano le cose. Aveva sempre saputo chi era l’uomo che amava…  
E si diceva che se fosse stata più intelligente, se davvero lo avesse conosciuto e compreso come pretendeva di fare, avrebbe subito capito che c’era qualcosa di strano… invece di illudersi come una bambina che Sherlock potesse amarla, come lei amava lui…  
Perché era di questo che si trattava… sempre di questo… del sogno che Sherlock l’amasse… non che tenesse soltanto a lei, non che la vedesse come la madre della sua bambina, o anche come una compagna che lo comprendeva e con cui gli piaceva passare il tempo adesso che John non era più disponibile per ventiquattro ore al giorno…   
Aveva stretto il cellulare una, due volte… e poi le era venuta in mente Janine… e aveva provato di nuovo quella furia bollente che l’aveva resa un mostro. E si era detta che Sherlock non le aveva “solo” mentito… Sherlock l’aveva davvero tradita… che stava trascorrendo le notti con lei e i giorni con Janine ormai da… due settimane!!  
E che non le importava un fico secco se fosse per lavoro o per la salvezza del mondo! Perché doveva soffrire proprio lei per la salvezza del mondo?!  
Aveva scaraventato il telefono in terra… e di nuovo aveva ricominciato a camminare come una belva in gabbia, fermandosi solo per controllare Hamish e prepararle da mangiare.  
\- Voglio il mio papà… - Non sapeva quante volte glielo aveva ripetuto, prima piangendo e poi imbronciandosi, con un’espressione sul volto che le ricordava quella di Sherlock in maniera terribilmente dolorosa.  
Finchè alla fine le aveva messo il cappotto, l’aveva presa in braccio e si era infilata in un taxi.  
Qualunque cosa provasse, per quanto stesse soffrendo… doveva pensare ad Hamish, non era così?   
La sua bambina non aveva colpa della follia dei suoi genitori, e lei… lei le doveva almeno un tentativo… per Hamish… poteva dare a Sherlock la possibilità di spiegarle quello che non aveva voluto ascoltare prima… anche se avesse significato farsi prendere per il naso un’altra volta…   
Mentre l’auto si avvicinava a Baker street aveva lo stomaco a pezzi, e non aveva la minima idea di ciò che avrebbe detto. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che non si sarebbe scusata… perché avrebbe dovuto poi?! Non era lei ad essersi comportata in maniera tanto ignobile!  
Ad averlo ingannato, ed usato, e… e… Oddio, era davvero disposta a perdonarlo per essere andato a letto con un’altra donna, comunque lui lo definisse, con qualunque scusa lo camuffasse? Davvero pensava di valere così poco… ?!  
Aveva continuato a chiederselo durante tutto il tragitto… perché per quanto potesse essere furibonda, offesa, ferita, non poteva essere certa di come avrebbe reagito… quando lui l’avesse guardata, quando lui l’avesse toccata…   
Come era sempre stato… come sarebbe sempre stato… e se avesse avuto solo una briciola di amor proprio in più avrebbe ordinato al tassista di voltarsi e di tornare indietro…  
Ma non ce n’era stato bisogno. Perché nel momento in cui aveva visto il portone del 221b, e il cuore di Molly aveva cominciato a battere all’impazzata, qualcos’altro era entrato nel suo campo visivo. Un vestito blu che ondeggiava allegramente per la brezza leggera, luminosi capelli scuri, e la figura sinuosa di Janine che dalla porta si spostava all’indietro e solleva il volto verso la finestra al primo piano. Da cui Sherlock si era appena affacciato e le sorrideva salutandola con la mano.  
Era stato come se l’avessero colpita in pieno petto, strappandole l’aria dai polmoni. E la risposta alla sua domanda l’aveva all’improvviso assordata.  
No. Non pensava di valere così poco. Non valeva così poco.  
E semplicemente non voleva più soffrire in maniera così atroce.  
Quello che voleva era scendere e sbattere la testa di Janine contro una parete finchè non gliel’avesse spaccata come un uovo. Quello che voleva era afferrare la pistola dell’agente che di certo seguiva il taxi e scaricargliela addosso.  
Anzi, tenersi in serbo due proiettili per le rotule di Sherlock.  
Ma mai come quel giorno aveva capito che non poteva avere quello che voleva.  
Così aveva dato ordine al taxi di proseguire dritto. Di continuare a camminare. Mentre Hamish, fra le sue braccia, osservava rapita lo scorrere della città fino ad addormentarsi, e lei, appoggiata al vetro, sentiva le lacrime scorrerle sulle guance.  
Era rimasta a casa per i tre giorni successivi. Aveva accumulato una tale quantità di ferie arretrate che al Bart’s nessuno aveva fatto storie. Inoltre, aveva davvero una paura enorme di rivedere Sherlock. Forte almeno quanto il desiderio che acadesse.   
Perché la cosa più ovvia era che un giorno la porta dell’obitorio si aprisse e lui le chiedesse di vedere questo o quel cadavere… come se nulla fosse accaduto. Perché magari si era accorto che davvero non era accaduto nulla… perché aveva capito che Molly era stata solo una parentesi… la casuale incubatrice di una figlia non programmata e non voluta…  
E quanto alla sua “dipendenza dal sesso”… magari si era accorto che, alla fine, una donna valeva l’altra, anzi…  
Durante quei tre giorni, Sherlock non si era presentato alla sua porta, come aveva sperato... anche solo per farsi prendere a sberle… e non l’aveva chiamata… mai.  
Neanche un sms. Al punto che quando infine era tornata al lavoro nel suo stomaco c’era un tale groviglio di rabbia e dolore che non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito se lui fosse comparso.  
Dubbio inutile. Sherlock non si era fare vedere, e non l’aveva chiamata, come se l’avesse semplicemente… cancellata dalla sua vita… insieme ad Hamish…   
E questo era probabilmente ciò che più l’aveva ferita. Che non avesse nemmeno chiesto notizie di sua figlia.  
Era tutto così assurdo… poteva non provare nulla per lei, ma Sherlock amava Hamish… lo sapeva.  
Proprio come, dentro di se, sapeva che l’avrebbe rivisto.  
Un giorno, o quello dopo, o quello dopo ancora…  
E lo scenario più plausibile era ancora quello in cui varcava la soglia del suo laboratorio, da solo o accompagnato da John Watson…   
Lo aveva immaginato mille volte. Aveva scritto mille trame diversi, mille reazioni da parte sua, mille conclusioni.  
Mentre rabbia, rassegnazione, disperazione si alternavano nel suo cuore, facendola impazzire.  
E così aveva iscritto Hamish all’asilo per i dipendenti dell’ospedale… e dieci minuti dopo aveva chiamato la signora Hudson piangendo e scusandosi per averlo fatto. Aveva meticolosamente riordinato tutti i fascicoli delle autopsie degli ultimi dieci anni, e poi li aveva scaraventati a terra strillando come un’isterica.  
E una mattina, una in cui chissà perché pensava che Sherlock sarebbe passato, che finalmente lo avrebbe visto incedere verso di lei con la testa alta e un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, si era truccata meglio di quanto avesse mai fatto in vita sua, e spazzolato i capelli fino a farsi dolere il polso. Ma, di nuovo, lui non era venuto… e alla fine del turno Molly aveva camminato fino al salottino in cui Hamish era stata concepita, fino al bagno in cui Sherlock l’aveva baciata per la prima volta, e con un bisturi da sala operatoria si era tagliata i capelli fino all’attaccatura del collo.  
E mentre lo faceva, mentre tagliava via le ciocche che a lui piaceva tanto stringere mentre facevano l’amore, ancora immaginava quale sarebbe stata la sua espressione quando l’avesse vista.  
Un altro scenario… un’altra ipotesi…  
Eppure mai, mai aveva creduto sarebbe stato così…  
Lo Sherlock che aveva di fronte non ostentava il suo solito sguardo di superiorità, ne quello tormentato che tanto amava, o quello pieno di disprezzo che riservava a quasi tutto il resto del mondo. Lo Sherlock che aveva di fronte non sfoggiava nemmeno il suo solito impeccabile completo con il cappotto che profumava di lui.  
No. “Quello” era vestito con una tuta informe e una T shirt sudicia, era sporco, spettinato, e, ad essere completamente onesti, puzzava!  
Eppure, in quel momento fissava in basso davanti a se con la grazia e l’alterigia di un sovrano annoiato, i penetranti occhi chiari infossati in un volto incredibilmente più scavato dell’ultima volto che lo aveva visto!  
Con ogni probabilità il fatto che fosse tanto magro e sciupato avrebbe spezzato il cuore a Molly (ed in effetti, quando lo aveva visto, l’ansia e l’angoscia avevano fatto spietatamente a gara con la sorpresa), se non fosse stata così incredibilmente, ferocemente, pericolosamente incazzata con lui!!   
Si strappò letteralmente i guanti dalle mani, gettandoli di fianco al microscopio, mentre “John-beata-infinita-innocenza-Watson” la guardava a braccia conserte.  
\- Bene! E’ pulito?! – Domandò… anzi, no, supplicò! Perché John Watson la stava scongiurando con ogni muscolo del suo corpo di rispondere che era proprio così. E per un momento Molly dovette reprimere l’impulso di saltargli al collo. Come cazzo faceva a credere che fosse pulito?! Non lo aveva guardato in faccia?!   
\- Pulito? – Esclamò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce quantomeno civile. Dopotutto, non era John Watson lo stramaledettissimo e puzzolente pezzo di merda in quella stanza!  
Si voltò, si passò la lingua sui denti, prese il respiro che probabilmente la salvò dal colpo apoplettico, quindi, con due passi, si piantò davanti a Sherlock, che sollevò spalle e volto, guardandola dritta negli occhi come aveva ostentatamente evitato di fare dal momento in cui era entrato in laboratorio.  
E guardando fissa in quegli occhi cangianti che tanto adorava, lo schiaffeggiò con tutta la sua forza.  
Ferendosi al polso per la violenza con cui lo colpì, e al palmo per l’impatto con quei maledetti… meravigliosi zigomi affilati.  
E mentre lo sciocco del primo schiaffo echeggiava ancora nella stanza lo colpì di nuovo.  
E poi ancora, con l’altra mano. E ogni volta lui avrebbe potuto formarla. Persino in quelle condizioni.   
Avrebbe potuto afferrarla e farla letteralmente volare dall’altra parte della stanza. Ma non lo fece.  
Rimase immobile, a prendersi i suoi ceffoni, l’unica reazione del volto un aggrottare stupito delle sopracciglia.  
E, se possibile, questo la fece andare ancora più in bestia.  
\- Come ti permetti – Esclamò, combattendo disperatamente contro le lacrime che le premevano in gola. – di gettare via il dono meraviglioso con cui sei nato!-  
Finalmente, lui sembrò accusare i colpi ricevuti, e sollevò una mano a massaggiarsi il mento.  
\- E come ti permetti di tradire l’amore dei tuoi amici!- Ed il suo, naturalmente... – Di che ti dispiace! –  
Era la cosa più infantile al mondo, ma voleva che lo facesse… che dicesse che gli dispiaceva… per loro, per lei… come faceva sempre quando la feriva… e metteva apposto le cose …   
Ma Sherlock non aveva la minima intenzione di provare a sistemare le cose.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Affermò con voce chiara e tranquilla, continuando a massaggiarsi il mento e mimando una smorfia fin troppo esagerata. – che tu non abbia ancora trovato qualcuno disposto ad impalmarti, vista tua fretta indiavolata di indossare il velo!–  
\- Smettila! – Sputò Molly. La rabbia ed il dolore che le bruciavano, acidi, la gola.  
\- Anche se, devo dire, gradisco l’assenza dell’anello.-  
\- Smettila subito! -  
Finalmente, Sherlock si voltò nella sua direzione, e la guardò… come se volesse ucciderla.  
\- Che cosa c’è Molly? E’John? Ti imbarazza che conosca questa parte di te? – Scandiva le parole con rabbia a stento trattenuta. Un fuoco che covava pericolosamente sotto le ceneri della sua calma apparente. – O forse è Mary? Lei è stata una splendida sposa di maggio, non è così? O sono loro… comunque si chiamino! –  
Molly si lasciò sfuggire un respiro. Aveva completamente dimenticato la presenza dei due ragazzi… i due… amici di John e Mary o di… chiunque altro! E francamente non le importava un fico secco che fossero li!  
\- L’unico tossico da cui mi senta imbarazzata sei tu! – Soffiò.  
\- Allora sarai estasiata che non faccia più parte della tua esistenza… -  
\- Che cosa?! – Alla sua destra, John Watson doveva essere appena caduto dal pero.   
\- … e del resto, se non ricordo male, sei tu che mi ci hai scaraventato fuori… a calci! –  
\- Voi… - John si avvicinò di un passo, senza che nessuno dei due si voltasse a guardarlo.- voi non state più insieme… voi… -  
\- Noi non siamo mai stati insieme! – Sbraitò Sherlock lanciandogli uno sguardo assassino.  
\- Certo che no! – Sputò Molly. – Sarebbe stato troppo borghese per il signor Holmes! E “del resto” – Lo schernì. – esiste davvero una donna così pazza da pensare di poter creare qualcosa di serio con qualcuno che da un momento all’altro scaraventa la sua intera esistenza fuori dalla finestra?! –  
\- Si… tu! – Sherlock si tese verso di lei, continuando a stringere con le mani rovesciate il piano del bancone alle sue spalle. E dal momento che Molly non indietreggiò nemmeno di un pollice finì inevitabilmente con l’alitarle in faccia.  
Strinse le labbra, e sperò con tutta se stessa che Sherlock non si accorgesse che lottava per trattenere le lacrime.  
\- Grazie tante per avermi svegliata dal mio sonno… - Soffiò.  
\- Non c’è di che… -  
\- Un momento! Calmiamoci tutti! – John allargò le mani appoggiando un palmo sulla spalla di Molly e l’altro su quella di Sherlock, e allontanandoli fisicamente una dall’altro prima che, con ogni probabilità, finissero con l’afferrarsi per il collo. – Ricordatevi che avete una bambina! –  
\- Cosa di cui non mi pare gli importi… -   
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, staccando le mani dal bancone e lanciandosi verso di lei.   
\- Tu – Ruggì. – l’hai rinchiusa in una scatola di vetro piena zeppa di perfetti estranei pur di tenerla lontana da me! –  
\- Ah! – Molly si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che, sperò, risultasse più cattivo che disperato. – Se la tua paura è che non facciano avvicinare a una bambina piccola un… tossico!, bè, hai pienamente ragione! E, “del resto”, anche le prostitute non credo siano proprio in cima alla top ten del gradimento delle maestre! –  
\- Calma!! – Urlò letteralmente John, frapponendosi tra di loro. – Tu… - Esclamò, voltandosi per un istante verso Molly ed abbassando repentinamente la voce per non far udire ai due estranei proprio… tutto!! – non credo sia una cosa di cui discutere ADESSO!! E tu… - Si girò nuovamente verso Sherlock, che continuava a fissare Molly con quel fuoco negli occhi che era contemporaneamente spaventoso e ipnotizzante. Quel fuoco che Molly conosceva, e in cui avrebbe disperatamente voluto perdersi. – se ti fossi anche soltanto trovato vicino a questa roba, avresti potuto chiamare, avresti potuto parlarmene! –  
\- Oh andiamo! – Finalmente, Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, e lo face con l’espressione condiscendente e annoiata con cui si sarebbe rivolto ad un bambino ottuso. – Calmati! E’ tutto per un caso! –  
Molly sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Se avesse ripetuto anche solo un’altra volta che “era per un caso”…  
\- E che razza di indagine lo richiede?! – Sbuffò John, continuando a tenere un tono di voce ostentatamente basso.  
\- Tanto vale che ti chieda da quanto vai al lavoro in bicicletta... –  
Molly si passò una mano sulla fronte, ispirando profondamente, mentre sul volto di John si faceva largo un sorrisetto esasperato.  
\- No, non faremo questo gioco! – Gli voltò le spalle, allontanandosi.  
\- Direi da molto poco – Lo incalzò Sherlock. – dal momento che sembri molto risoluto. –  
\- Non sono interessato! – John ruotò su se stesso, cercando nuovamente di bloccarlo.  
A quel punto la battuta sarebbe toccata tradizionalmente a Sherlock, ma, prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la voce bassa e strascicata di uno dei suoi due “compagni di bagordi” si intromise nel discorso.  
\- Io sono interessato… -  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. Tutti tranne Molly.  
A Molly non interessava un fico secco chi fosse o meno interessato a partecipare ai giochini di Sherlock. Non le interessava quanto fosse perspicace un perfetto sconosciuto o cosa avesse da dire…  
Molly sapeva solo che il mondo le stava girando attorno e che lei non riusciva a fermarlo. Sapeva che aveva desiderato quel momento con tutta se stessa e adesso le sembrava di vivere in un incubo. Sapeva che non pensava nemmeno una delle cattiverie che aveva dette e che eppure le aveva dette… lei che era stata così tanto ferita da chi usava le parole per fare leva sul suo dolore e le sue insicurezze.   
Guardava Sherlock seguire la “deduzione” del ragazzo, e quando un leggero sorriso gli salì sulle labbra le sembrò che il cuore le si fermasse nel petto. E di nuovo ebbe paura di scoppiare a piangere. E di nuovo la rabbia le impedì di farlo.  
Lo amava. Quanto lo amava…  
Dio, perché non riusciva a smettere di amarlo… nemmeno adesso… neanche sapendo tutto ciò che aveva fatto…  
Perché l’unica cosa che desiderava era che aprisse le braccia, e la stringesse a se… lercio, sudato e puzzolente che fosse!  
Deglutì. C’erano troppi pensieri, troppe sensazioni, troppi sentimenti… troppo… di tutto… ed ogni cosa era pervasa da un così profondo senso di errore… c’era qualcosa di così sbagliato in tutto quello che stava vivendo, e in quello che stava provando…  
E se fosse stata tutta colpa sua…? Sarebbe stato tutto diverso se lei, quella mattina…  
Si portò la mano ai capelli, trovando solo il leggero riccio a metà del collo dove il parrucchiere aveva cercato di rimediare al suo disastro.  
\- Bill Wiggins. –  
Il ragazzo sembrava imbarazzato, ma Molly non poteva sapere per quale motivo.  
E Sherlock… lui si era calmato. E all’improvviso sembrava completamente padrone di se stesso.   
\- Ottime doti di osservazione, Billy. –  
E persino più gentile del solito Sherlock Holmes…  
Molly deglutì.   
Doveva dire qualcosa… loro… dovevano parlare… doveva almeno dirgli che non voleva davvero tenerlo lontano da Hamish… e se quello che aveva detto era vero, se lui aveva sofferto del fatto che avesse smesso di portarla a Baker Street… e se fosse stata davvero tutta… colpa… sua…  
Sentì un singhiozzo salirle alle labbra, ma non riuscì a proferire parola, perché in quello stesso istante il cellulare di Sherlock trillò, annunciando un sms, e lui lo prese da una tasca dei pantaloni, sospirando.  
Qualunque fosse il messaggio sul display, doveva essere la notizia migliore di sempre, perché il malumore abbandonò del tutto il suo volto scavato.  
\- Finalmente! – Esclamò, eccitatissimo.  
E Molly non riuscì a reprimere un moto di stizza. Come faceva a dimenticare tutto così in fretta? Come faceva a controllare in quel modo ciò che provava, o aveva provato fino a mezzo secondo prima?!  
\- Finalmente che?! – Domandò fra i denti.  
\- Buone notizie? – Si inserì Billy, che, francamente, avrebbe volentieri buttato fuori a calci dal suo laboratorio.  
Per un attimo, Sherlock non sollevò neanche lo sguardo dal display, e, quando lo fece, i suoi occhi erano enormi ed eccitati come quelli di un bambino davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di dolci.  
\- Eccellenti notizie… le migliori! Con ogni probabilità - Continuò, allontanandosi da Molly senza guardarla e puntando verso la porta. – la mia dipendenza finirà sui giornali.   
Il gioco è iniziato! – Senza che se ne fosse nemmeno accorta aveva composto un numero sul cellulare, e aveva già il telefono all’orecchio quando afferrò la maniglia della porta. – Scusatemi… - Piroettò su se stesso. – Per un secondo! – Quindi si voltò di nuovo ed uscì. Lasciando dietro di se una doppia fila di volti stupefatti.  
Nessuno dei quali riuscì nemmeno ad esalare un respiro che l’imprevedibile signor Holmes riapparve nuovamente sulla soglia, una mano che reggeva il cellulare e l’altra ancora sulla maniglia. Mentre gli occhi puntavano direttamente su di lei.  
\- Oh, a proposito… - Esclamò, con la stessa disinvoltura con cui avrebbe commentato la situazione meteo del giorno. – quel taglio di capelli è a dir poco agghiacciante! -

 

*****

John Watson era prigioniero in un universo alternativo.  
Facile. Chiaro… Restava solo da capire come ci era entrato e come cazzo avrebbe fatto a venirne fuori!  
Era inutile cercare altre spiegazioni!  
Soltanto in un universo alternativo… un pessimo universo alternativo, partorito dalla mente di uno scrittore a dir poco perverso, o dal peggior produttore di Dottor Who di tutti i tempi… Sherlock Holmes, il suo amico Sherlock Holmes, ritornato dalla morte da meno di un anno, avrebbe potuto troncare la sua relazione con Molly Hopper, che gli aveva dato una figlia e che aveva appena finito di sverniciarli la faccia a furia di sacrosanti ceffoni, per amoreggiare con… Janine Hawkins!!  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, quindi avrebbe preso questo qualcuno a pugni, quindi avrebbe ricominciato a ridere fino a soffocare e morire!  
Eppure eccoli lì, la più malsana… incredibile, inconcepibile coppia di piccioncini mai apparsa sulla faccia della terra dai tempi di Fred e Rosmary West!!   
In effetti avrebbe dovuto controllare se ci fosse qualcosa di strano nella cantina di Mrs. Hudson… perché in un universo parallelo in cui Sherlock sorrideva come un beota con Janine Hawkins seduta sulle sue gambe, mentre quest’ultima metteva in mostra una generosa porzione delle sue cosce… di certo doveva trattarsi di un serial killer… o peggio… si… decisamente peggio!!  
Magari da qualche parte, in quel covo di rogati, c’era un portale, o una fessura dimensionale, o qualcosa del genere, e lui ci era finito dritto in mezzo… il che avrebbe spiegato anche come cazzo avesse fatto a ritrovarsi nella stessa automobile con Billy Wiggins e la sua puzza insopportabile!...  
E in effetti la sensazione che il mondo si fosse capovolto e si stesse forsennatamente scrollano per farlo precipitare nel vuoto lo aveva già assalito al Bart’s, quando un vago “c’è qualcosa che non va fra Sherlock e Molly “ si era trasformato in “ che diamine è successo fra Sherlock e Molly?!” e poi in “ cazzo, questi due hanno rotto! E male anche!”.  
Avrebbe voluto parlarne con Molly, ma un attimo dopo che Sherlock aveva lasciato il laboratorio la donna aveva alzato la mano verso di lui ringhiando a bassa voce:- Non-una-parola! – per poi scomparire a sua volta nei meandri dell’ospedale.  
Avrebbe voluto parlarne anche con Mary… Mary riusciva sempre a fargli vedere tutto in modo chiaro e semplice… ma Mary aveva deciso che invece doveva parlarne direttamente con Sherlock… assumendosi in questo modo implicitamente la responsabilità per qualsiasi cosa John avrebbe fatto a lui e alla sua preziosa faccia!... per cui aveva caricato i due giovani debosciati in auto lasciando al marito il compito di riportare Sherlock a casa.  
Ma in taxi il pazzo fottuto aveva cominciato a parlare di Charles Augustus Magnussen… di cui a John importava meno che dei problemi di accoppiamento dei Panda in Giappone!... e solo al suo terzo, energico tentativo si era guardato alle spalle, venendo finalmente fuori dalla sua cazzo di bolla ed esclamando: - Aspetta un attimo, non c’era altra gente? –  
John aveva dovuto inspirare due volte, molto a fondo, prima di riuscire a rispondere: - Mary sta accompagnando i ragazzi a casa, io accompagno te. Ne abbiamo parlato! –  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si erano sollevati per un attimo verso l’alto.  
\- C’era gente che parlava e io non tra questi. Lo avrò filtrato.-  
\- Lo so! –  
\- Filtro tutti i discorsi stupidi… - Tutti quelli che lui… egocentrico egomaniaco del cazzo riteneva stupidi! – La signora Hudson è in stato semi permanente di audio disattivato. -  
\- Molly, cazzo! Voglio sapere di te e Molly –  
Sherlock aveva sbattuto le palpebre.  
\- Molly ha le mani pesanti ed una propensione incivile ad usarle! –  
\- Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto sono certo, più che certo, assolutamente sicuro che non ti abbia dato nemmeno un decimo di quello che meriti! –  
\- Non essere sciocco! I ceffoni di Molly erano davvero per questo assurdo equivoco della droga… -   
\- Equivoco?! –  
\- Mentre quello che ha detto… - Sherlock si passò una mano sulle labbra, rapidamente, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano un punto imprecisato davanti a se. - … e i suoi capelli… -  
\- I capelli? Che cazzo… -  
\- Che ci fa mio fratello qui?! –  
Ecco. Giusto. Si era completamente dimenticato di aver telefonato a Mycroft, quando ancora l’affare della droga era il primo punto all’ordine del giorno…  
In quel momento, l’ormai certezza che al mondo ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato era stata solo un’eco lontana nella sua mente, e lo era rimasta durate tutta l’incresciosa parentesi in cui i fratelli Holmes si erano sfidati camminando in circolo come cani davanti allo stesso osso… e l’osso in questione era questo dannato Charles Augustus Magnussen! La reazione di Mycroft al solo sentirlo nominare era stata così esagerata che John aveva cominciato a provare una sincera curiosità nei suoi confronti. E probabilmente avrebbe continuato a provarla… se Janine Hawkins non fosse venuta fuori, mezza nuda, dalla camera da letto, e non avesse cominciato a cinguettare di barattoli spostati e fratelli che discutevano, per poi infilarsi nella vasca da bagno di Sherlock… con Sherlock dentro!  
Era stato allora che John aveva capito… universo alternativo! Senza ombra di dubbio!  
Oddio… c’era anche la possibilità che un alieno avesse assunto le sembianze di Sherlock… ma nessun alieno che avesse voluto spacciarsi per Sherlock Holmes avrebbe fatto qualcosa di così platealmente “out of character” come flirtare con Janine Hawkins!  
E l’universo alternativo tornava l’unica possibilità realistica e razionale!  
\- Tu… Sherl… mi dovrai dire dove sei stato stanotte…-  
Marcia indietro… dopotutto l’idea dell’alieno forse non era totalmente da scartare… perché in nessun universo alternativo Sherlock Holmes avrebbe potuto accettare di farsi chiamare… Sherl!!!!  
\- Stavo lavorando… - Mormorò lui, tranquillo come il Papa sull’altare.  
\- Lavorando? –  
Nooo.... si drogava! Era fuori come un balcone su un dirupo di alta montagna! Avrebbe voluto gridarlo a squarciagola solo per osservare che faccia faceva lei… ma per farlo avrebbe prima dovuto svegliarsi dallo stato di pre-attacco isterico in cui al momento si trovava!  
\- Io sono l’unica che sa davvero come sei, ricordi? –  
Certo!! Come no, grandissima… vacca!  
\- Bè… - La voce di Sherlock era quanto di più dolce si potesse immaginare, quando allungò una mano e sfiorò con le dita il naso di Janine. – mantieni il segreto… -  
E quel grandissimo…  
\- … potrei anche farlo…   
Non ne ho parlato con Mary. –  
Eh, chi? Cosa? Chi era Mary?! Oh CAZZO!  
John sollevò le sopracciglia, sperando che il sorriso falso che si era stampato sulla faccia, oltre a procurargli danni indelebili ai tessuti, riuscisse a mascherare ciò che davvero provava.  
Janine sorrise come un Silvestro dalle cui fauci venisse fuori il culo paffuto di un Tweety con una sciarpetta viola al collo!!  
\- Volevo farle una sorpresa! –  
\- Si… - Riuscì a rispondere. – probabilmente gliela farai… -  
\- … e poi c’è il dettaglio di Molly… -  
\- De-ttaglio?! –  
Sherlock sbattè le palpebre.  
\- Bè, si… - Janine si lasciò andare ad una risata. – siamo tutte e due sue amiche… non volevo metterla in una situazione antipatica… sono certa che avrà già dovuto ascoltare tanti di quei pianti da parte di Molly… -  
\- In realtà… potrei quasi giurare di no… - Rispose, lanciando uno sguardo a Sherlock, i cui occhi erano puntati davanti a se.  
\- Sapessi quanto mi dispiace!! – Evidentemente Janine non aveva ascoltato una parola di quel che aveva detto. – E’ una ragazza così… carina!... ma che possiamo farci! Se è amore è amore! – Sentenziò, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock e abbassando gli occhi a guardarlo. – Non è così?! –  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, sorridendo… un po' troppo.  
\- Oh si… se è amore è amore.-  
\- … e naturalmente … - Janine tornò a rivolgersi a John. – c’è il problema di Hamish… -  
John si schiarì la gola.  
\- Hamish non è un problema! – Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno avesse fatto una telefonata anonima a Mycroft Holmes accusando Janine di terrorismo internazionale…   
\- Oh, non volevo dire questo! – Lei si appoggiò una mano al petto. – Ma non farei mai nulla che potesse dare a Molly una scusa per allontanarla da suo padre! –  
Oh… Molly non l’avrebbe allontanata da suo padre! Lo avrebbe fatto lui! Seppellendolo sotto sei piedi di terra ben pressata!  
\- Figurati che ancora non l’ho mai incontrata! –  
NO! Guarda un po' che strano!   
\- E lo vorrei davvero tanto!!! Potremmo parlarne insieme! Con Mary! Vorremmo invitarvi a cena, prestissimo! –  
La paresi facciale… eccola che arrivava, ne era certo…   
\- Si! – Esclamò Sherlock, voltandosi innocentemente verso di lui.  
\- A casa mia, però, non qui… - Ormai la gonna di Janine era arrivata all’attaccatura delle sue mutande… - Nella discarica! – Battè di nuovo un pugno sulla spalla di Sherlock, che rispose con una profonda risatina.  
\- Splendido!!!! – John, seduto sul tavolino del salotto, si dondolò avanti e indietro, per poi puntellarsi con le mani sulle ginocchia, con tutta la forza che aveva. – Si. A cena, si! – Ormai non sapeva se essere più imbarazzato, deluso o incazzato… incazzato… incazzato… e quel sorrisetto inchiodato sulla faccia sarebbe di certo stato la causa della sua morte prematura!  
Fortunatamente, Janine decise di sollevarsi, e alla buon’ora, dalle gambe di Sherlock.   
\- Sarà meglio che vada! – Esclamò, dirigendosi verso la porta, mentre il suo amico si alzava per accompagnarla e John lo faceva per saltargli alla gola non appena avesse chiuso l’uscio!  
E lo avrebbe fatto, se lo zuccheroso saluto dei due innamorati non avesse avuto il potere di riportargli alla gola la cena di due giorni prima!!  
\- Risolvi un delitto per me, Sherlock Holmes – Sussurrò lei con voce sensuale, dopo avergli stampato sulle labbra un bacio lungo e rumoroso.   
Tanto lungo che John resistette per metà tempo, prima di voltarsi e cercare nella stanza un posto dove poter discretamente accucciarsi e vomitare!  
Universo distopico! Ecco dove era capitato! In un cazzo di universo distopico!  
\- Conosci Magnussen come proprietario di giornali, ma è molto più di questo!-  
Eh, cosa, chi?!  
Sherlock aveva richiuso rumorosamente la porta e stava avviandosi verso John, serissimo in volto. Come se non avesse appena finito di fare da sgabello a Janine Hawking!  
Si voltò verso di lui, proseguendo a parlare, evidentemente inconsapevole dell’espressione sconvolta stampata sulla sua faccia.  
\- Usa la sua influenza e ricchezza per ottenere informazioni. Più ne ottiene … - Si accomodò alla scrivania. – più accresce la sua influenza e ricchezza. – Strinse leggermente le labbra, sollevando lo schermo del laptop. – E non esagero quando dico che conosce il punto di pressione critica di ogni persona influente o degna di nota in tutto l’occidente, e… forse oltre. E’ il Napoleone del ricatto. E ha creato… - John gli girò intorno. Ma avvero credeva di cavarsela in quel modo? Lo vide armeggiare con il computer, concentrandosi su una sorta di immagine satellitare e poi sulla foto e la pianta tridimensionale di un’assurda villa post moderna. – un’architettura inattaccabile di conoscenze proibite… - Si, evidentemente credeva di cavarsela così!! – Si chiama… - Voltò il laptop verso di lui. – Appledore. -   
John lo fissò. Poteva pure trovarsi in un universo distopico, ma decisamente non in quello in cui poteva fregargliene un cazzo di una qualunque stramaledettissima villa!!   
\- Una cena!!- Esclamò.  
\- Cosa?!- Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia, guardandolo, decisamente… stupito!  
\- Io e Mary… - John dovette portarsi le braccia dietro la schiena ed afferrarsi un polso per impedire a se stesso di tirare un pugno su quella bella faccia meravigliata da perfetto, enciclopedico stronzo! - che veniamo a cena con… magari con del vino… seduti… a parlare del perché Janine non ha ancora conosciuto tua figlia?! –  
Stava urlando, sapeva di stare urlando. E non gliene fregava un emerito fico secco. E, cosa più importante e molto più irritante, nemmeno a Sherlock sembrava fregare più di tanto… anzi, in realtà dubitava persino che se ne fosse accorto!   
\- Seriamente?! – Sherlock sembrava quasi… offeso!! – ti ho appena detto che l’Occidente viene manovrato da questa casa e tu vuoi parlare di una cena?!-  
\- Va bene! – John mosse una mano in avanti, esasperato. – Parliamo della casa.-  
L’altro sollevò la schiena, voltandosi e tornando a fissare lo schermo.  
\- E’ il più grande archivio di informazioni riservate e pericolose al mondo, la biblioteca di Alessandria di segreti e scandali e… -  
\- Sherlock… - John incrociò le braccia.  
\- Si? –  
\- Stavo scherzando! Non mi fregherebbe un tubo della tua stradannatissima casa neanche se ne andasse della salvezza del mondo intero! Noi parleremo della cena! E lo faremo adesso! E mi spiegherai perché un quarto d’ora fa c’era una donna con te nella vasca da bagno, e non era la dannata madre di tua figlia! -  
\- Perché – Sherlock sbattè lo schermo sulla tastiera, con tanta forza che John sobbalzò. In totale, assoluta contrapposizione con la calma serafica di un attimo prima. – al momento, le possibilità che la “dannata” madre di miglia figlia entri con me in una vasca da bagno sono virtualmente pari a zero! –  
Si voltò verso di lui, e per un secondo John fu certo di vederlo prendere fiato, prima di sgranare leggermente gli occhi per lanciargli il suo più classico sguardo di superiorità. Che con lui funzionava meno di un ombrello sott’acqua!  
\- Cazzo Sherlock, Molly ti adora! – Esclamò. - Che cosa è successo?! Che cosa hai fatto?!-  
\- Perché dai per scontato che sia stato io?!-  
\- Perché non esiste una possibilità al mondo che non sia stato tu!-  
\- E’ ridicolo! –  
\- E di sicuro non aggiusterai le cose pomiciando con Janine!-  
Sherlock guardò verso l’alto, con un sorriso decisamente isterico sul volto.  
\- Non è solo ridicolo! E’ paradossale! -  
\- Sarebbe… - Incredibilmente, a John sfuggì una risatina. Per una volta nella vita, aveva capito che cosa passava nel cervello di Sherlock. – umano! Hai litigato con Molly, per colpa tua!, lei ti ha buttato fuori di casa, e tu, un po' per dispetto e un po' per reazione… voglio dire, Janine era evidentemente interessata… -  
\- Non è andata così…-  
\- Ma in questo modo non rivolverai niente! Capisco che tu non abbia molta esperienza in materia, ma ti assicuro che “chiodo scaccia chiodo” raramente funziona nella vita reale. Inoltre non è certo la mossa migliore se vuoi davvero riprenderti Molly… -  
\- John! – La voce di Sherlock… ed il suo volto… avevano perso qualsiasi pretesa di superiore indifferenza. – Non è andata così! Non ho iniziato una relazione con Janine perché Molly ha rotto con me… Molly ha rotto con me… - Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato. – perché ha scoperto che mi vedevo con Janine… e ha dato di matto! –  
John sbattè le palpebre. Una, poi due volte. Mentre il significato di quelle parole gli penetrava nel cervello.  
\- Che cazzo, Sherlock!   
Hai fatto la vita del monaco per quarant’anni e adesso che sei padre puttaneggi?! –  
\- Ti spiacerebbe – Soffiò l’altro. – lasciare Hamish fuori da tutto questo?! –  
\- Si, mi spiacerebbe, eccome! –  
\- E’… è paradossale! –  
\- Lo hai già detto! –  
\- Quello che c’è tra me e Janine non c’entra niente con quello che c’è fra me e Molly! –  
\- Ah, già, e sono sicurissimo che tu lo abbia spiegato a Molly, quando ti ha beccato in fragrante! –  
\- Non me ne ha dato il tempo! Ha trovato l’anello che avevo preso per Janine e mi ha letteralmente buttato fuori a calci!-   
John boccheggiò.  
\- Che cosa ha… che cosa hai…?!– Universo distopici un cazzo!! Quello era semplicemente il solito, insopportabile stronzo!!  
\- Andiamo John mi conosci! – Sherlock si sporse indietro sulla sedia, inclinandola pericolosamente.   
\- Si! Ed è per questo che non so mai che cosa cazzo aspettarmi da te! Un giorno sembra che tu e Molly stiate progettando di mettere in cantiere un altro bambino e quello dopo scopro che vai a letto con Janine! Diavolo, capisci che le hai spezzato il cuore?! –  
Sherlock si raddrizzò, e i piedi della sedia batterono rumorosamente sul pavimento.  
\- Non sono responsabile di quello che Molly Hooper decide o no di credere! –  
\- Tipo, la butto lì a caso… ai suoi occhi?! -  
\- Gli occhi ingannano, mio caro Watson. E, tanto per essere precisi, io non vado… -  
\- Ragazzi… -  
John si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo della signora Hudson, ferma sulla soglia di casa, con la maniglia della porta stretta fra le dita.   
E un’espressione molto, molto preoccupata sul volto.  
Doveva aver bussato, ma ne lui ne Sherlock l’avevano sentita.  
\- Era il campanello – Esclamò, il tono della voce assai più alto del necessario. – non l’avete sentito? –

*****

La sede della Global CAM News era un mostro di acciaio e vetro che svettava prepotentemente contro il cielo scuro di Londra, una prigione di metallo grigio a cui si accedeva da una porta girevole, ed in cui persino curve sembravano poter ferire e far sanguinare. Esattamente come gli occhi malvagi del signore di quella torre ipertecnologica e minacciosa. Ecco. Era così che John Watson avrebbe dovuto sentirsi. Minacciato. In pericolo. Per quello che Sherlock aveva intenzione di fare, per gli agenti della sicurezza che quasi certamente sarebbero piombati loro addosso non appena lo avesse fatto e, non ultimo, per l’uomo a cui intendeva farlo.   
Perché, se c’era una cosa che il suo istinto da militare gli aveva urlato nelle orecchie non appena aveva incrociato lo sguardo miope di Charles Augustus Magnussen, era che quell’uomo era terribilmente, mortalmente pericoloso. In modo diverso da come lo era stato Moriarty. In modo diverso da come era stato chiunque altro con cui John avesse avuto a che fare.   
Ecco. La logica avrebbe voluto che, a parte desiderare di spaccargli la faccia per aver pisciato nel caminetto, provasse nei confronti di Magnussen e di tutto ciò che lo circondava, quel genere di paura che, in natura, consentiva di sopravvivere. E invece, perfettamente in linea con la piega assurda che aveva preso la sua vita nelle ultime ore, nella sua testa, in quel momento, il pericolo rappresentato da Magnussen non era che un fastidioso eco di fondo. Mentre erano altre le domande che premevano sulla sua lingua pretendendo di venire fuori. Le stesse a cui Sherlock si era vigliaccamente sottratto fiondandosi fuori di casa pochi minuti dopo Magnussen, e che aveva lottato per trattenere durante tutta l’esaustiva spiegazione che il suo amico gli aveva fornito sulla collocazione dell’ufficio di Magnussen e su quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se avessero cercato semplicemente di raggiungerlo.  
Nella migliore tradizione Holmes-Watson, John lo aveva seguito all’interno della Magnussen Tower, in silenzio e con una ridicola tazza di caffè in mano, e nella migliore tradizione Holmes-Watson a un certo punto si era ritrovato con “due” ridicole tazze di caffè in mano, mentre si avvicinava e poi si concretizzava l’immancabile momento in cui desiderava sbattere la testa del suo amico contro la lucente parete a sbarre sul lato degli ascensori.  
Nella fattispecie, il momento in cui tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto un enorme anello di diamanti da puntare contro l’occhio di una telecamera… e la donna che si nascondeva dietro di essa.  
\- Era Janine!- Esclamò, gli occhi che si rifiutavano ostinatamente di rientrare nelle orbite.   
\- Certo che era Janine!- La risposta di Sherlock sembrava quasi leggermente risentita. – E’ la sua assistente personale! E’ la chiave di tutto.-  
\- Ti sei fidanzato per entrare in un ufficio?!-  
\- Si. – Adesso l’espressione di Sherlock era la quint’essenza dell’innocenza. Quella che, più di tutte in assoluto, lo faceva andare in bestia. – Colpo di fortuna incontrarla al tuo matrimonio. –  
\- E… - John allungò una mano con annessa tazza di caffè per impedire all’altro di arretrare fino all’ascensore aperto. – quello è l’anello…-  
\- Cosa?! – Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia. – No, è un altro. Quello l’ho buttato nel Tamigi.-  
\- Hai butta… - John si affogò con la sua stessa saliva. – Hai buttato un anello di diamanti nel Tamigi?! –  
\- Mm… si!-   
Approfittando del suo sbigottimento, Sherlock fece un altro passo indietro, entrando in ascensore e costringendo John a seguirlo.  
\- Gesù, Sherlock! – Esclamò, gettando i caffè sul pavimento immacolato. – Lei ti ama! –  
Aveva letteralmente digrignato i denti, ma l’altro non parve farvi caso, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a se.  
\- Si. Come ho detto: errore umano. –  
\- Ma non lei! Non lei Janine, lei Molly! Le hai spazzato il cuore per entrare in un ufficio! –  
Sherlock sollevò il mento senza rispondere.  
\- Potevi dirglielo! –  
\- Non me ne ha dato la possibilità. –  
Oh, egli parla!!  
\- Perché ci avrai provato e riprovato un’infinità di volte, vero?! –  
\- Ha detto di volermi fuori dalla sua vita. E non avevo, in tutta onestà, nessun motivo per dubitare che fosse così… guardando la cosa dal suo punto di vista. –  
In effetti, guardando dal punto di vista di Molly, era già troppo che non gli avesse trapassato il cervello con un bisturi!  
John sospirò.  
\- Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? –  
\- Finirò questa cosa… - Sherlock sollevò leggermente il volto e poi si girò verso di lui, gli occhi accesi da una luce di autentica eccitazione. – e poi tornerò al Bart’s prima che finisca il turno e le sbatterò in faccia la sua assoluta, inconsiderata, ingiustificabile mancanza di fiducia!-  
\- Ma… hai appena affermato di averle creduto quando ti ha… -  
\- L’ho fatto. Ma l’hai vista oggi?! –  
\- Quando?! Mentre cercava di slogarti la mascella a forza di ceffoni?! Si, e mi è sembrata sicura e molto motivata! –  
\- Mio caro Watson… - Sherlock sorrise. Sorrise realmente per la prima volta dacchè lo aveva tirato fuori dal suo fatiscente buco da tossico. – Molly mi ama ancora! –  
John boccheggiò.  
\- Avrei potuto dirtelo io senza bisogno di farti pestare… anzi no, rivivrei quella parte tutti i giorni della mia vita! -  
Sherlock sollevò le mani esasperato.  
\- I capelli, John, hai visto cosa ha fatto ai suoi capelli?! –  
\- Li ha tagliati! –  
\- Si! –  
\- Mi dispiace disilluderti, ma le donne si tagliano i capelli quando vogliono voltare pagina… -  
\- In quel caso… - Il sorriso di Sherlock si fece felino. – si “fanno tagliare” i capelli… ma Molly li ha tagliati con le sue mani! Ha preso un bisturi e ha fatto un… disastro che poi qualcuno ha cercato di sistemare! Perché stava soffrendo in un modo che, probabilmente, io non sono minimamente in grado di afferrare! –  
\- Ed è questo che ti rende così euforico?! –  
\- Si! – Sherlock saltò letteralmente nell’ascensore.   
\- Sei un mostro!-  
\- Buon Dio, John, non essere melodrammatico! Nessuna donna è mai morta per una sofferenza amorosa! –  
\- Va a dirlo ad Ofelia! –  
\- Sei ridicolo! –  
\- E comunque io intendevo dire… che cosa hai intenzione di fare con lei… ma non lei Molly, lei Janine!-  
\- Oh… - Sherlock storse leggermente la bocca, sollevando gli occhi verso il soffitto trasparente che attraversava veloce il ventre della torre. – Bè, non sposarla, questo è ovvio. Non posso spingermi fino a quel punto. – Si voltò verso di lui e continuò come se stesse enunciando le previsioni meteo per la settimana. – E poi su questo temo che Molly non riuscirebbe davvero a passare sopra… -  
Ah, bè, almeno fin li ci arrivava…  
\- E allora che cosa le dirai?! –  
\- Che dovevo salvare la reputazione e probabilmente la vita di un uomo, e che vista la posizione dell’uomo stesso la sua reazione assurda ha rischiato seriamente di compromettere la sicurezza nazionale. E nonostante ciò io… -  
\- Non a Molly! Stacca la mente da Molly per cinque minuti! Cosa dirai a Janine! –  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Oh. Beh, che l’intera relazione era una scusa per entrare nell’ufficio del suo capo. E spero che questo basti perché non voglia più vedermi… ma sei tu l’esperto di donne, non io… -  
John fece per ribattere, ma Sherlock sollevò una mano, bloccandolo proprio mentre l’ascensore si fermava, e le porte trasparenti si aprivano con un suono quasi impercettibile.  
\- Sapeva che ho una bambina, conosceva i sentimenti di Molly nei miei confronti, John, non stiamo parlando di Capuccetto rosso… –  
Watson deglutì. Il tono di Sherlock lo aveva letteralmente agghiacciato, togliendogli ogni voglia di scherzare.   
\- Fossi stato un altro, fossi stato davvero interessato a lei… avrebbe distrutto due persone senza la minima esitazione. Mentre adesso… - Sherlock guardò per un secondo davanti a se. – e nonostante i danni che “io” ho causato… nutro buone speranze di riuscire a sistemare le cose… -  
Era così dannatamente serio, così diverso da un attimo prima… eppure, quando uscì dall’ascensore e si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso genuino gli solcava il volto, regalandogli un’espressione fanciullesca.  
\- Sistemerò le cose, John. Un minimo di impegno, un minimo di cervello, e posso riuscire in tutto! E ho davvero intenzione di impegnarmi! – Fece una giravolta su se stesso, proseguendo verso l’interno dell’ufficio. – Sempre… che non mi sparino prima! –


	16. Parte X - Errori umani 2

Anthea Mine era entrata nella vita di Mycroft dodici anni prima.  
Un’operativa ventiquattrenne di rare bellezza ed impudenza, incastrata per punizione nel ruolo che nessun altro voleva: assistente personale del più temuto e detestato direttore che l’MI5 avesse mai avuto.  
La persona sbagliata al posto sbagliato, che si era rivelata assolutamente perfetta. E che Mycroft aveva scoperto un po' per volta, giorno dopo giorno.  
Al momento attuale, era certo che nessuno al mondo la conoscesse quanto lui, e con ogni probabilità la cosa era reciproca. Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò che avevano trascorso insieme, non aveva mai visto negli occhi della donna uno sguardo più pericolosamente assassino di quello con gli quale gli esaminava la mano. E il fatto che il bersaglio di tanta letale ferocia fosse il suo fratello più piccolo era qualcosa che rischiava di farlo scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro.  
\- Come puoi vedere, – Sentenziò alla fine. – non riporterò danni permanenti… -  
\- Se non alla tua dignità! – Anthea lo lasciò andare, sollevando la testa e raggiungendo con un passo il delizioso carrello liberty che occupava l’angolo estremo del suo studio londinese. – Qualcuno dovrebbe insegnare al “signor Holmes” il significato della parola “rispetto”. –  
\- Mm… - Mycroft sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona, la mano ancora appoggiata al ripiano della scrivania. – temo purtroppo che sia ormai troppo tardi! –  
In realtà, la mancanza di rispetto di suo fratello… e il fatto che in conseguenza di questa avesse quasi rischiaro di fratturarsi la mano… era in quel momento alla base della sua piramide di preoccupazioni. In cima, naturalmente, era assiso come un re pagano il disgustoso Charles Augustus Magnussen. Disgustoso e maledettamente potente. Con metà delle due camere del parlamento e due terzi della famiglia reale in una tasca e nell’altra un contratto non scritto ma estremamente chiaro di collaborazione con quella parte di governo britannico che non avrebbe mai firmato alcun documento, e di cui Mycroft rappresentava il vertice più elevato.  
Disgustoso, potente ed intoccabile. E, naturalmente, Sherlock si era andato ad impelagare proprio con lui…  
Certo… prima o poi sarebbe accaduto… lo sapeva da sempre… ma perché adesso… con una bambina di cui occuparsi… magari proprio perché sapeva che Mycroft avrebbe avuto maggiori remore a strangolarlo sapendo di sottrarre il padre a sua nipote?!  
E ciò portava direttamente al secondo gradino della piramide …  
Se c’era un’altra cosa che Mycroft aveva sempre saputo, sebbene avesse più volte sperato di sbagliarsi, era che quell’idiota fatto e cresciuto sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi qualcosa per mandare al diavolo il rapporto con l’unica donna che riuscisse a sopportarlo… e l’elenco includeva anche la sua stessa madre!!  
Per cui quando, due settimana prima, era stato informato del modo poco ortodosso in cui Sherlock aveva lasciato la casa di Molly, non aveva potuto far altro che sollevare gli occhi al cielo, sospirare e domandarsi ancora una volta quale atroce delitto avesse commesso in una vita precedente per meritarsi un fardello del genere!  
Si era precipitato a Baker Street come una furia, solo per trovare il fratello in uno stato di tali rabbia ed esasperazione che aveva rinunciato a salire in casa, ed aveva deciso di tornare quando avesse avuto il tempo di calmarsi.  
Lo aveva fatto, e si erano ritrovati a litigare prima ancora che Mycroft potesse raggiungere il centro del soggiorno.  
Ed era stato allora che se n’era accorto per la prima volta… della donna nascosta nella camera da letto. La stessa della cui presenza era stato consapevole quel pomeriggio… una donna che non era Molly… una vendetta, forse, o un’altra delle reazioni incredibilmente immature di cui suo fratello era perfettamente capace…  
Ed era stato allora che aveva probabilmente commesso il suo più clamoroso errore dall’eccesso di precauzioni per il millennium bug! Decidendo che suo fratello avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo!  
E se era pur vero che, probabilmente, la sua abbondanza di cautele in vista del Millennium bug aveva salvato le chiappe a tutto il mondo occidentale, era anche vero che pretendere che Sherlock fosse in grado di gestire un’emergenza sentimentale era stato davvero un eccesso di ottimismo!  
Tuttavia, esisteva una differenza abissale fra il peccare di ottimismo ed il fallire completamente nel prevedere il comportamento di suo fratello! E sebbene più volte, in passato, Sherlock fosse riuscito a sorprenderlo… e non sempre in negativo, doveva ammetterlo, neanche per un secondo era disposto ad accettare che avrebbe potuto ricominciare a drogarsi pur sapendo che questo avrebbe danneggiato Hamish! Ed era pur vero che nelle ultime due settimane non aveva più visto la bambina… non da vicino, almeno… ma doveva sapere che se fosse stato nelle condizioni in cui lo aveva visto quel giorno non avrebbe potuto escludere al cento per cento che potesse verificarsi un incidente… a meno che … non avesse fatto qualcosa di tanto grave da credere davvero che Molly Hooper non lo avrebbe mai perdonato… e Mycroft, con tutto il suo genio, non riusciva ad immaginare di cosa potesse trattarsi, ivi incluso ucciderle la madre!!  
Ma era anche vero che ciò che Molly Hooper gli avrebbe perdonato e ciò che Sherlock poteva pensare che gli avrebbe perdonato erano due cose completamente diverse…  
Anthea gli porse il bicchiere e lui sollevò il volto per sorriderle.  
Magnussen… Sherlock che tornava a drogarsi… Sherlock che tornava a drogarsi senza lasciargli la nota delle sostanze che aveva assunto!!... perché pensava di non avere nulla da perdere, dal momento che credeva di aver perso per sempre sia Molly che Hamish… e che nascondeva un’altra donna nella sua stanza…  
Una donna che naturalmente Sherlock non poteva pensare che non avesse notato, neppure sotto l’effetto una quintalata di droghe diverse… tuttavia aveva reagito come un pazzo quando aveva accennato ad aprire la porta della camera da letto, e non certo per pudore, ma perché se non gli importava che “lui” sapesse della donna… riteteva essenziale che “lei” non sapesse che Mycroft sapeva…  
Un’altra donna… Molly che buttava Sherlock fuori di casa… ma Sherlock amava Molly! Quei due erano praticamente gli unici esseri sulla faccia del pianeta a non essersene resi conto!... e Mycroft conosceva suo fratello! Fra ciò che aveva vissuto da bambino ed i principi più che vittoriani che Dio solo sapeva dov’era andato a pescare era escluso nella maniera più assoluta che potesse tradire la donna che amava! Senza contare che il motivo fondamentale perché suo fratello aveva cominciato a drogarsi, e per cui era per lui così dannatamente indispensabile tenere la mente occupata, era per allontanare il dolore da se… e non avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente qualcosa che potesse far soffrire se stesso così tanto! Era troppo egoista!  
\- Cristo! – Sputò fra i denti, sbattendo il bicchiere ancora pieno sul piano della scrivania. Anthea lo fissò senza pronunciare una parola.  
Sherlock aveva a che fare con Magnussen perché c’era in gioco qualcosa… aveva trovato il modo per ottenere quello che voleva e questo “modo” era una donna… ma poiché era un idiota di dimensioni planetarie anziché parlarne con Molly glielo aveva nascosto… lei lo aveva scoperto, aveva frainteso e lo aveva buttato fuori di casa come un sacco di spazzatura!  
E suo fratello ne era stato così devastato da riprendere a drogarsi, cosa che non poteva escludere facesse parte per suo piano originario, senza lasciargli la nota concordata, cosa che era quanto di più vicino ad un suicidio Mycroft riuscisse ad immaginare, e se ne andava in giro con tanta rabbia repressa in corpo da spaccare a mani nude un camion articolato. Mentre credeva che fregare Magnussen sarebbe stato uno dei suoi soliti giochini. Senza avere idea del fatto che indispettire quell’uomo poteva voler dire mettere in pericolo i segreti di gente che non ci avrebbe impiegato due secondi a chiedere a Mycroft di fare fuori il suo stesso fratello… e contro cui quindi si sarebbe dovuto schierare!  
\- Mycroft… - La mano di Anthea sul polso, la sua voce preoccupata. Sbattè le palpebre. – Il cellulare… -  
Come aveva potuto essere così lento…  
Fissò il display. Sul ripiano di mogano lucido della scrivania, l’apparecchio infernale vibrava, dotato di vita propria.  
In realtà erano passati quindici secondi da quando Anthea gli aveva riempito il bicchiere.  
Lento… dannatamente lento…  
Non aveva bisogno di leggere il numero. Ogni contatto della sua rubrica corrispondeva ad una suoneria diversa, e lui le ricordava tutte.  
\- Molly… - Rispose, con il tono indifferente che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato.  
Dall’altra parte, poteva chiaramente “vederlo”, Molly si morse le labbra, prima di prendere un profondo respiro.  
\- Disturbo?! –  
Mycroft lanciò uno sguardo ad Anthea.  
\- No, naturalmente. Hamish sta bene?! –  
Forse…  
\- Si, si, certo, tutto bene!!... –  
Sarebbe stato difficile, certo, data l’atavica testardaggine di Sherlock… ma se fosse stata Molly ad insistere… o se fosse riuscito a fargli credere che sfidare Magnussen voleva dire mettere in pericolo Molly ed Hamish… come se quel disgustoso pesce viscido avesse una possibilità su un milione di avvicinarsi a sua nipote! Però… se fosse riuscito a farglielo credere…  
\- … -  
\- C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te, Molly?!  
Forse sarebbe riuscito ad impedirgli di invischiarsi ancora di più nella merda di Charles Augustus Magnussen!  
\- Oh, si, scusami… io… - Molly deglutì. – è Sherlock… -  
\- In effetti, temevo che lo fosse. –  
\- L’ho visto oggi, era in condizioni… -  
\- John mi ha informato. –  
\- Oh… e ti ha detto tutto quello che ha in corpo?! –  
\- Non nei dettagli… hai una lista?! –  
\- Cosa?! –  
\- Nulla di importante… -  
\- Io… non so nemmeno come faccia a stare in piedi… -  
Fanciulla ingenua…  
\- L’ho preso a ceffoni!! – Fanciulla meravigliosa!! - … forse avrei dovuto offrirmi di aiutarlo, di… ma non sarebbe servito a nulla, vero?! E’ così… dannatamente… -  
Mycroft aspettò che finisse, mentre dall’altra parte avvertiva un suono molto simile a quello di una teiera in ebollizione. E quando infine Molly riprese riuscì incredibilmente a stupirlo.  
\- Credi… che possa essere colpa mia?! – Stavolta fu lei ad attendere che Mycroft dicesse qualcosa, e quando non lo fece andò avanti. – Noi abbiamo avuto un… terribile litigio, io l’ho… gli ho detto… delle cose… -  
Tirò su con il naso. Ecco. Se cominciava a piangere non sarebbero mai andati da nessuna parte.  
\- Immagino se le sia ampiamente meritate! –  
Dall’altra parte, Molly sorrise.  
\- Oh, si! Però oggi, vedendolo in quel modo… non lo so, da una parte avrei voluto ucciderlo… te lo giuro, seriamente, ucciderlo! – Oh, se le credeva… - E dall’altra… tu pensi che possa essere colpa mia se si è ridotto in quello stato?! Di quello che ho detto, di quello che ho fatto… -  
Mycroft sollevò nuovamente gli occhi verso Anthea. Lei lo fissava, immobile.  
Sarebbe stato facile. Meravigliosamente facile. Molly già pensava di essere almeno in parte responsabile delle condizioni di Sherlock. Una singola sillaba e sarebbe stata certa di aver causato le sette piaghe d’Egitto in ordine inverso di gravità! E avrebbe perdonato a suo fratello qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto… anche prima di quanto non sarebbe comunque e inevitabilmente accaduto… e lui avrebbe potuto usarla per far desistere l’idiota dal continuare a stuzzicare Magnussen…  
Lo aveva visto il giorno in cui Molly era stata investita… e lo aveva visto oggi… ed era da anni che qualcosa non aveva su di lui un effetto così devastante… dai tempi… dai tempi di Weland…  
Che cosa sarebbe stato disposto a fare per non perderla davvero… e se Mycroft fosse riuscito a spingere abbastanza sul bottone della sofferenza che le aveva causato, che cosa sarebbe stato disposto a fare pur di rimediare?!  
Una semplice, singola sillaba…  
E quella donna coraggiosa, generosa, gentile, che aveva fatto di tutto per suo fratello, che aveva permesso a sua nipote di vivere, e che rendeva la vita di Sherlock migliore, sarebbe stata sommersa da un senso di colpa così profondo da trasformarsi nel burattino perfetto…  
Sollevò le spalle ed il capo.  
\- No, Molly. – Rispose serio. – Non è colpa tua. Non gli hai messo l’ago in mano e non sei stata tu ad educarlo a scappare dal dolore… -  
Sospirò, ma le parole di Molly gli mozzarono letteralmente il fiato in gola.  
\- Non sei stato nemmeno tu… -  
Davanti a lui, Anthea sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Come diavolo faceva Molly Hooper a…  
Il trillo dell’avviso di chiamata gli impedì di terminare la domanda, e, provvidenzialmente, anche di rispondere a se stesso.  
\- Ho un’altra comunicazione in linea – Gracchiò. – un istante… -  
Premette un bottone con il pollice. Ascoltò.  
Più di un istante. Quindici secondi.  
\- D’accordo. – La sua voce era quella di un automa programmato per risolvere i problemi. – Ci vediamo lì. -  
Di nuovo, un singolo dito sulla tastiera.  
\- Molly? –  
\- Si?! –  
\- Sto mandando Anthea a prendere Hamish. Di a Eric di portarti al St. Mary.–  
\- Mycroft, cosa… -  
\- Era John. Hanno appena sparato a Sherlock. -

*****

Le trapassò il cervello. Da parte a parte.  
E Molly pensò che era colpa sua…  
Lo aveva chiamato lei. Desiderando disperatamente che non arrivasse.  
Pretendendolo. E poi pensandolo.  
Credendo di poterlo allontanare con la logica.  
Suo padre… era stato debole… debilitato dalla malattia… ma Sherlock era in forze… in piena salute…  
Sherlock poteva reagire…  
E così aveva pensato… ma non aveva pregato… era l’unica cosa che non avesse fatto…  
Aveva pregato tanto per suo padre… ma Sherlock non ne aveva bisogno… era l’uomo più forte che conoscesse… e i medici, i chirurghi che si agiavano attorno a lui, i migliori che la scienza potesse istruire e il denaro pagare…  
Lui aveva fatto cose che a nessun altro sarebbero riuscite… e la sua mente raggiungeva luoghi che nessun altro poteva vedere… e allora…  
Non poteva essere che colpa sua…  
Si portò le mani alle orecchie per non sentirlo.  
Il fischio… quel maledetto, maledetto fischio.  
Acuto. Continuo.  
Aveva rinunciato alla medicina per non dover mai più udire quel fischio. Rintanandosi sotto la terra, ad ascoltare i racconti dei morti.  
E adesso eccoli, di nuovo una di fronte all’altra. Lei, e quella maledetta macchina che le gridava con la sua voce da strega che qualcuno che amava era morto.  
La sala operatoria era piccola, rotonda, e Molly schiacciò le spalle contro una parete. Non le importava che dall’alto, dalle vetrate destinate agli studenti, Mycroft e John potessero vederla crollare. Avrebbe dovuto far entrare John… ma aveva chiesto, aveva supplicato…  
Voleva stare con lui… fare qualcosa… si era illusa coma una sciocca bambina che la sua presenza nella stanza avrebbe potuto fare la differenza… dargli la forza…  
Il chirurgo premeva con forza sul petto di Sherlock… uno, due, tre… uno, due, tre… un rumore pieno, come quello di una ventosa che si attaccasse al suo cuore, cercando di riportarlo indietro…  
Gli sarebbero rimasti i segni… lividi su quella pelle incredibilmente chiara? I suoi lividi guarivano così in fretta… ma quelli… sarebbero rimasti… per sempre…  
Sarebbero stati ancora lì quando lo avrebbero messo in un sacco e poi in una cella frigorifera… e poi qualcuno avrebbe aperto quella cella… e tirato giù la zip… e i lividi sarebbero stati ancora lì, quando quel qualcuno avrebbe sollevato un bisturi per aprirgli il torace… qualcuno come lei… e avrebbe scritto su un rapporto che era stato lo shock ipovolemico ad ucciderlo… ma che cosa importava… che cosa cazzo importava?!  
Il chirurgo smise di pompare, e si allontanò dal lettino. Tutti si allontanarono dal lettino, come se la morte li spaventasse… li disgustasse.  
E Molly urlò. Da dietro la maschera. Cadendo in avanti ed afferrando il medico per un braccio.  
\- No!! – Ansimò. – No!! Tentate ancora… -  
L’uomo la fissò, negli occhi un misto di pena ed imbarazzo di cui non le importava un fico secco.  
\- Dottoressa Hooper… è finita… -  
\- No… -  
\- E’ morto… -  
Molly singhiozzò, lasciandolo andare, e girando su se stessa afferrò il bordo metallico del lettino.  
Quel maledetto fischio che rimbalzava impazzito fra le pareti curve della stanza.  
Non osava toccarlo. Non osava nemmeno chinarsi su di lui.  
Stava piangendo e se gli fossero cadute addosso le sue lacrime avrebbero potuto causare un’infezione, avrebbero potuto…  
\- Ti prego… - Sussurrò. – ti prego… ti prego… -  
Era stata così egoista… aveva voluto tutto, nonostante avesse giurato e sacramentato di accontentarsi i quello che aveva… e adesso… non aveva più niente…  
Nemmeno un cuore, perché il suo si stava sbriciolando, con un dolore così terribile da mozzarle il fiato.  
Non si poteva sopravvivere a un dolore del genere… lei non poteva farlo… non voleva farlo…  
Le sfuggì dalle labbra un grido strozzato, mentre il pensiero di Hamish le sfrecciava nella mente. Il pensiero che sarebbe dovuta sopravvivere… per sua figlia… e non voleva farlo… non con un dolore così grande dentro il petto…  
Serrò gli occhi, stringendoli con la stessa forza con cui le sue dita premevano sul metallo gelato. Piegando la testa.  
Le lacrime che scendevano veloci. Oltre la mascherina… sul petto di Sherlock…  
Un istante, solo un istante. Poi li spalancò. Di colpo.  
Perché qualcosa era cambiato. Nel fischio… nel grido di morte di quella macchina che conosceva così bene…  
Una variazione… una minuscola… interruzione… un battito di cuore…  
Fissò il visore. Puro istinto. La mente completamente svuotata.  
Ed era lì… una minuscola increspatura… un battito di cuore… il cuore di Sherlock.  
Si ripetè di nuovo, e di nuovo…  
Qualcuno la afferrò per le braccia, tirandola indietro. E quando le sue dita si rifiutarono di mollare la presa la strattonò con forza, e Molly fu spinta all’indietro, incespicando e finendo di nuovo contro la parete.  
Senza fiato.  
Dio… non poteva essere vero…  
“Ti prego… “ Ansimò dentro di se. Senza sapere se si stesse rivolgendo a Dio, o a Sherlock stesso… “ti prego… “  
I medici erano uno sciame bianco che si agitava attorno a lui forsennatamente. Pompandogli aria nei polmoni, infilando un ago in una flebo, pronunciando a voce chiara frasi che Molly non riusciva a sentire.  
Le mani strette contro il petto. Il dolore così atroce che le annebbiava la vista. Immobile.  
Non voleva che pensassero a lei… se fosse caduta… se fosse morta… non voleva che pensassero a lei…  
Un altro battito, e un altro, e un altro… e poi Molly lo vide. E nonostante il dolore non riuscì ad impedire ad un sorriso di sollevarle gli angoli della bocca.  
Vide le palpebre di Sherlock sollevarsi. Lente ma decise. Come faceva quando fingeva di dormire e la ascoltava muoversi per casa. E dentro quegli occhi, resi ancor più trasparenti dalle luci innaturali della stanza, la stessa espressione contrariata di quando la scopriva a ragionare con il gatto.  
Le sfuggì una risata. Inopportuna. Isterica. Incontrollabile.  
Quel figlio di puttana non solo era vivo, era anche sveglio!  
E, a giudicare dal suo sguardo, avrebbe redarguito molto volentieri l’equipe medica per l’incapacità dell’anestesista, se solo non fosse stato intubato!  
Si morse le labbra per contenere l’ondata di emozioni che rischiava di sopraffarla. Poi Sherlock voltò impercettibilmente il capo. Senza un motivo apparente. E la vide.  
E la riconobbe. Portando via il dolore. Nell’abisso cangiante dei suoi occhi.


End file.
